The new adventure
by VNKlein
Summary: This about a girl name Victoria Star, she is an American. She watched her 3rd favorite anime Vampire Knight. She makes a wish on a star saying "I wish, I wish that I can be in all of my favorite anime one by one." A pink puff ball comes her way name Minami or Mimi and starts the travel to the anime world. {This is my first story so i hope you like their will be cussing maybe.}
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new at this, so i hope you like it.**

**" = this means that someone is speaking**

**' = this is for is someone is thinking**

Prologue

A girl named Victoria star, still awake at 10 o'clock pm kept going on and on watching her 3rd favorite anime named Vampire Knight. She kept wondering what would it be like to actually be in the anime world. Then out of the corner of her eye, she sees a star. She went to her window looking at the star, put her hands together, and wished so hard saying "I wish, I wish that i can be part of that anime." {A/n okay im not sure if that's what it says in the summary but im trying.} She was ready turn around until a huge light suddenly happen from the star she wished on. Then in front of her face was a cute little pink puff ball.

'W-Who are you?" Said Victoria.

"My name is Minami or Mimi if you like." Said the pink puff ball with child like high pitch voice, yet very soothing.

"Okay... so what are you doing here? And what are you?"

"I am what you call an alien, but we are called the feathers." Said Mimi.

"Feathers? You guys must look like pink puff balls than feathers."

"Ya, but anyway I can tell you really, really, really wanted to experience the anime world, and I'm here to help you. If you like?"

"Seriously?! Don't get me wrong, i would love to go and experience the anime world, but..."

"But?"

"I'm not so sure what I'm going to do or what i have to do, or-" She was suddenly cut off by Mimi by saying.

"It's alright because I have something truly amazing that you will totally love."

"Really like what?"

"Well I can change your life, give you memories of the life you have in the anime, new character, you look completely like the anime and everyone else will know about you, but you will still have your hair, eyes, skin color including your name, but you age will be different."

"Really?! But about in this world?"

"Don't worry. To tell the truth this world is really slow than the anime one that we are going to, so think of it like Fushigi Yuuji. In the book time goes by really fast but in the other world its really slow, its just the same."

"Okay, so what about you i do need you don't I?"

"Okay well i can become anything a weapon, necklace, or a bracelet. I will always be by your side any time. By the way the only ones who will now that you are actually part in this world will be me and you. Any more questions."

"One more what anime are we going to?"

"I'm glad you ask." She says with the most adorable smile. "You see my friend we are going to Vampire Knight, were you are a child in the snow with your big sister Yuuki Cross, and Kaname Kuran saves you both from the vampire."

**So what do you think. Here is a what Victoria Star looks like**

**brown hair**

**brown eyes**

**same height as Yuuki, but Yuuki is one inch taller since she is big sister.**

**She is sweet, innocent, and she will help anyone in need even if she will be reckless. **

**I would also like to see what kinda pair guys want yuuki x zero or victoria x zero or kaname x victoria or yuuki x kaname. Still thinking about it.  
><strong>

**So please review thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I hope you like the prologue. So i am thinking of making it M but i don't know. Lets just see how this story goes. This will be my first stories. Plus i got really confuse how to actually do the chapters but now i understand it. Thank goodness too. Alright well let begin I hope you like it. **

Chapter One

She couldn't believe what the little puff ball said. That she was going to the anime Vampire Knight, that the wish she had made was actually coming true, but their were other things that process through her mind. 'Since I am going to be receiving new memories and a new character than I would have to find my role in this..' That's when it finally hit her, she looked at the pink puff ball.

"Wait a minute! If I am going to be one of the main roles, than doesn't that mean I am going to be in the same situation as Yuuki." Said Victoria.

"Well yes that is correct, but your role will be different. After all everyone has a different role, you are no exception."

"So you are saying that I will have no memories just like Yuuki. How am I going to be in this role when I ALREADY KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"Look you are going to figure out your own role, meaning the only people that knows you are from this world is me and you. Before I forget, once we enter the anime world it will seem to you like they are speaking English to you, but they are actually speaking Japanese. Once you talk it will be Japanese, but to you it will be English. Plus to you, you think that I am speaking your language but I am not your are speaking and understanding my language and even speaking it, because you are master so you are the only one that can understand me. And one more thing. Once you are talking to me you are speaking my native tongue but you are also speaking Japanese to them. It will get easier once you understand."

"Okay, well that will explain the language thing and how I can speak it, but where will you be I need you don't I."

"I can turn into anything a weapon, a necklace, even a bracelet. Anything you wear I will be one of them."

"Alright, but what about-" She was suddenly cut of by Mimi by screaming "too many questions." Mimi take a deep breath and finally turned around to Victoria and she said.

"From now on you will not be Victoria Star, you will be Victoria Cross soon. Let first go to the scene where Yuuki first gets attack and saved by a vampire." All of a sudden the scenes of every anime including manga surrounds her. Finally in front of her face is the scene where Yuuki is in the snow. Mimi transformed in to a necklace have the Cross Academy symbol on it. Victoria takes a deep breath and step into the scene.

Right now Victoria and Yuuki are standing in the middle of snow or red snow. Victoria is a child and looks like Yuuki but not quite. Victoria has dark yet light brown hair, where Yuuki has light hair. I know it doesn't make a difference but in some ways its the only thing that is different besides their height. Yuuki is taller where Victoria is one inch shorter. Victoria and Yuuki are both looking up seeing red snow.

"Red snow?" Said Yuuki which made it seem like a whisper for only Victoria to here. Victoria looks straight in front of her and sees a man.

"Onee-chan look." Says Victoria with a child like voice, also like Yuuki's voice but i little more softer. Victoria can see the fright in her sisters eyes so she gets in front of her sister protecting her from the stranger.

"Are you two girl's all alone?" Says the man as he comes closer to the girls. "Mind if you give me all of your blood." The comes closer to Victoria almost reaching to her neck. Victoria closed her eyes not wanting to see what is going to happen to her, but to her surprise nothing happened to her. She opened her eyes wondering what happen. She sees a boy right in front of them with his hand out to the man. "You are disgrace to all vampires." says the boy. Victoria and Yuuki sees that the vampire turned to dust. The boy turned around to look at the girls while licking the blood from the boys hand. He didn't break eye contact with Victoria, his eyes looked at Yuuki along with Victoria. In a whisper Victoria said "Onee-chan." The girl looked at the boy then at her nodding with fear in her eyes saying 'I am alright.'

The boy watched this as he turned his gaze back to Victoria saying. "Are you two alright?" Neither of them didn't know what to say as Victoria and Yuuki held their hands tightly together never wanting to let go of the other. The boy brought them close as to help them from the cold.

This day reminded both of them that this was the only memory they ever had and that they both knew they were sisters biologically. That snowy day, the day they were born.

**What did you guys think? I changed it a little. Its pretty good right. I also changed it a little plus I need to see and re-read the manga again so I can remember which episodes fit with the chapters I am making. Anyways I hope you guys love like this chapter. Please review Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I want to say thanks to ****myra k kuran**** for be the first person to review my story. Plus I had this great idea for chapter 2, so I hope you like it. Plus i do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my OC.  
><strong>

Chapter 2

Ten years later

"Get Back!" Said a girl with short dark brown hair. "It's very late. Its almost past day curfew for the day class, so all of you get back to your dorms right now."

"Come on Yuuki, it's so obvious that you want the whole night class to yourself." said one of the fangirls.

"What?" Said Yuuki.

"Ya, just because your the headmaster daughter, including your younger sister isn't fair." said another fangirl.

'Huh?' That's when Yuuki finally realize, "Say do you know where my sister is?"

"No! We were all to busy to go to the night dorms." Said one of the fangirls. As they all go 'kyaa' and trying to pass Yuuki to go to the doors.

"No you can't do that." Said Yuuki. What she didn't know was that Victoria was in the tree waiting for something to happen. Once the doors open, Victoria can see that the fangirls screaming and trying to push Yuuki tenfold. Until Yuuki couldn't handle it anymore, she was almost going to fall until

SNATCH

What they all say was a girl with brown hair like Yuuki's but longer, pass to her shoulder but not all the to her hip or in the middle of her back. She still had the necklace that was dangling from her neck, which was Mimi. Her eyes was big brown exactly like Yuuki's. Her eyes was full of worried for her sister. She hold on to her arm and gentle sent her down.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Said Victoria. As she was giving a hand out to her sister trying to stand up.

"Yes, I'm fine, but where were you? I was looking everywhere for you." Said Yuuki with her arms waving around her frantic.

"Onee-chan, calm down." Victoria pointed to a nearby tree where she could see Yuuki, night class, and fangirls. "I was up on that tree, waiting if something bad was going to happen, and something did so I came to help. Smart, right?" Victoria gave her sister a cute little smile with her head tilt to side a little. Yuuki breathed in very soft and looking at her sister with love. Yuuki's eyes was very soft when it comes to her sister. Before Yuuki could say something, Yuuki and Victoria could hear footsteps coming their way. They both looked at the direction to where the footsteps where and they say a man with a night class uniform. A familiar boy that Yuuki and Victoria both knew really well. To Victoria it looked like that he was never breaking eye contact with her, sometimes look at Yuuki a little a bit, but always goes back to Victoria. The boy walked right in front of them. Victoria and Yuuki suddenly started to remember that day in the snow when he was right in front of them.

"Are you both alright, Yuuki..." He looked at Yuuki first then at Victoria. His eyes shown softest more than Yuuki, she couldn't but wonder why. "...Victoria?" He finally finished what he wanted to ask. Victoria and Yuuki both said it at the same time.

**"Kaname!" **They both said as they looked up at him.

"Keep up the good work, you two." Said Kaname.

"I-it's nothing!" Said Yuuki. Victoria can feel the fangirls right behind, starting at Yuuki so she had help. Victoria gave a smile to Kaname and said

"It expected of us as the Disciplinary Committee." Said Victoria. Shelooked at Yuuki, telling her to look behind her. When Yuuki looked behind her, she can see and feel the fangirls staring her at her. Yuuki looked at her sister saying 'Thank you'. Victoria just nodded her head, as they both looked at Kaname.

Kaname looked at Victoria saying "You two don't need to be so formal. I wish you both relax." Said Kaname never leaving Victoria's eye contact. He didn't understand why, but even though they look like Yuuki's there is something with her eyes that just makes him very calm. When Yuuki saw this, she knew her sister was feeling awkward, because she knew if breaking eye contact that would be very rude.

"Oh but... We owe our lives, Kaname." Kaname finally broke the eye contact with Victoria and looked at Yuuki. He walked up to them both, he patted Yuuki on the head then his hand landed on Victoria's saying.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago..." When Kaname looked at Victoria he can see in her eyes that she was remember that day, and it was full of Thanks for him. Victoria looked at him, wondering as what about to ask something, when Kaname put his hand on the side of her face. Somebody grabbed his hand and Yuuki and Victoria said in unison.

**"Zero!" **

"Class is starting, Kuran."

Kaname looked at with a blank face. On instinct Yuuki looked at her sister with eyes of sadness. Yuuki knew that her sister hated when Kaname and Zero both acted like this, she never wanted the people she loves to hate each other. Victoria kept thinking 'why, why would you both start arguing with each other. I can understand why though because Zero's...' Suddenly she was out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked at her sister seeing her worried. She gave Yuuki a small smile saying she's okay now, thank you. Then Victoria and Yuuki both looked at Zero and Kaname waiting for something to happen. Kaname got his arm out of Zero's grasp saying.

"You are so scary." Said Kaname. As he walked past Yuuki and Victoria looking straight ahead, saying. "Mr. Disciplinary Committee." Kaname looks back at them. Victoria can hear 2 girls running towards him giving him a present. Kaname gladly excepted, Victoria looked at her sister, seeing her hands together almost look of jealous. Victoria could understand her feelings too, but when she sees Kaname she can't help but feel so peaceful and so calm like she never wants to leave that calm feeling. Zero first looked at Yuuki, then at Victoria he can see the softness of her eyes towards him, he doesn't know why but he seriously feels piss off at seeing it. He turns to look at that Day Class girls, and screams.

"YOU ALL NEED TO GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!" Victoria and Yuuki was taking back from Zero's outrage. Victoria sees her sister suddenly starts to punch him, and Zero start pulling her back. She gave soft sigh, and didn't listen to their conversation. She kept looking at Kaname and see a girl with white hair, Kaname gives her the package but keeps the rose.

"Don't think I can't see it with you either Victoria." Said Zero. Victoria looks back at him.

"What are you talking about?" She says.

"Your feeling for Kaname. But you do know..." Victoria knew exactly what he meant, her eyes were full sadness looking at Kaname. 'I know that I can't feel this way about him.' She sees the flower that Kaname was holding was dead. 'Even though I ask myself many times why. Why? In the end I get no answer except one. The reason the night class is so different that no one even get to noticed was because the night class was full of Vampires.' Victoria looked at her sister and can see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing 'They are different from us.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the night class.<p>

The night class room was so dark, that only the moon was showing. The teacher was learning about the purpose of the vampires. Kaname was siting on high chair that was made for king.

"Man, I really hate that guy. Who does Zero Kiryuu thinks he is? Grabbing President Kuran's hand like that." Said a blond vampire with blue eyes that looks like ice. He was drawing in his notebook when a hand suddenly started to grab it.

"What's this? It sounds like someone is in love." Said a girl with very light brown hair.

"What? I would destroyed that Disciplinary Committee if they let me." Said the blond vampire.

"Yes, but they do have those two girls and the young one does look yummy." Said a boy with what looks like read hair and light blue eyes that makes it look white. From what he said Kaname stopped reading his book and everyone started to look at the boy.

"Shiki." Said a boy with blond hair and green eyes. "Hmmm" said Shiki. A girl behind him with orange hair and purple eyes said "time to feed." She throws the blood tablets to him and catch it with his mouth.

Kaname closed his book and started standing up when the girl with light brown hair said "Lord Kuran, it seems to me that you seem interested in those two girls." Kaname stand there not looking at her just looking ahead saying.

"Yes, your right." Said Kaname. The girl and the boy with blond and blue eyes looked at Kaname speechless. The girl with light brown hair put the notebook she was holding on to the boy with blond hair with blue eyes name Aidou. [A/n im just gonna do the names cause I bet you guys will get confused on which one is saying this, plus i don't want to keep describing them, since I already did.} She put the corner of the notebooks on his hand hurting him.

"That hurts, that hurts, that hurts, THAT HURTS. Ruka do you wish to die." Said Aidou. Kaname looked at the moon giving a great speech that the night is for vampires. In that moment everyone's eyes was red.

* * *

><p>'Vampires hides in the night like shadows. Its our job as the disciplinary committee to keep the secret from the day class students. Only we know of the secret that they hide which are vampires.' Victoria kept thinking about this and the job as disciplinary committee in every way to remember the job.<p>

In the headmaster office

"Why are we doing this?" Said Zero. "Come on headmaster our job was to protect the secret from the day class. Not become bodyguards for celebrates." Zero puts his hand on a fist and slammed it on the headmasters desk.

Victoria just gave a soft sigh. She sit near a window looking at the moon while Zero and the headmaster starts talking. The headmaster wear a coat with a green scarf, glasses,his hair very light brown hair tied in a pony tail. Starts dancing like an idiot saying his two cute daughter and his adorable son. Victoria was still looking at the moon when she heard something snap. She looked over at Zero and saw that he put his fist in the middle of the desk almost breaking it. Victoria and Yuuki sweat drop at Zero's action, but of course she knew something like that was going to happen because the headmaster said 'son'. Zero gave sigh, looked at Yuuki then at Victoria. Victoria can see that his eyes was full of tired and hatred for the vampires.

"Victoria, Yuuki you guys are actually his daughter. Why don't you be the one to talk some sense into him?" Said Zero. Victoria and Yuuki both thought and looked at the headmaster. Yuuki was infront of him and Victoria was behind him siting still on the window.

"Well we think the night class is getting along with the day class." Said Yuuki with a smile.

"Ya, we are just happy to help." Said Victoria smiling along with Yuuki. Zero on the other hand was looking at Victoria with a blank face. 'How can she trust them?' Zero thought as we was mad at the idea.

"Oh both of you are such good girls. You both make me so happy." Said the headmaster. The headmaster was going to give a huge to Yuuki when he feel on his desk.

**"Headmaster."** Said Yuuki and Victoria.

"Call me dad." said the headmaster.

**"Dad." **They both said in unison again. The headmaster stand up saying that Victoria and Yuuki are the only one that understand his idea of vampires and human can be together. He was running around his office like a happy child. Zero, Yuuki, and Victoria sweat-dropped at his actions. Of course Victoria gave him a small smile and laughing a little about the idiot dance.

"I can't take this." Said Zero.

**"Zero!" **Said the sisters.

Zero left the headmaster office. The headmaster got Yuuki's and Victoria attention by saying. "I understand how Kiryu feels. There's no denying that among the vampires there exists blood-sucking demons that prey on humans." From what he said both agitated Yuuki and Victoria. Yuuki first slammed her hands on thee desk fixing it then says.

"We'll! Kaname is different!" Said Yuuki.

"There are other vampires like him who believe in what's right." Said Victoria.

**"So pacifist idea with work." **Said the sisters.

"Yuki, Victoria..." Said the headmaster.

Yuuki went over to her sister. Victoria open the window so they can jump from the window.

**"So you just leave it to us Guardians. Headmaster!" **Said the sisters as they jumped from the window running to their place were they always been. Once Victoria was alone and Yuuki went her way. 'I have no memories of before I was 5 years old. When Kaname saved me and my sister that snowy night we went to an acquaintance of his, headmaster, or known as Kaien Cross. He took me and my sister in with asking any question. When was in my room the necklace I had around my neck turned into a pink puff ball name Mimi. I didn't even remember her at all or why she was necklace. If it wasn't for Mimi I would have forgot who I truly was, my true name, my real family, and why I am here. I was so caught up in the scene with the snow I forgot about my true self that my true name was Victoria Star and I was born in different world. Until that day, I reminded myself to never forget who was and to help Zero and Yuuki. I never did excised in this world. If Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero both had their happy ending, then what is mine. Mimi said that it was me to find out and figure out my own role. I can still remember that night even the night he saved ten years ago. In ways me and Yuuki are a lot alike. It was thanks to Kaname that help us with our beginning.' Victoria was walking to the pillar of the night class and saw Yuuki holding her neck lightly. 'That's right Kaname is our beginning.' Victoria hide in the pillar that was next to Yuuki with her or the 2 men coming. The man with blond hair and green eyes. 'Lets see his name was Ichijo, and next to him is...Kaname.' He said something to my sister, she suddenly bend down and started to run. 'What happen, Onee-chan?' Those two started talking about Yuuki, but what was really surprising was what Kaname said.

"To someone who is used to the dark... She's a blinding sight, and Victoria is the same, but she even a more blinding sight." Said Kaname.

"Yes, Victoria is also a very interesting girl. She will help anyone, enemy, friend, sister, and even us vampires. She is truly one interesting human."Said Ichijo.

Kaname started to walk past Ichijo, and before he can see her, Ichijo said something interesting that she couldn't believe her ears.

"Everyone likes living here. But don't forget... because of orders from you, a Pureblood. We are abiding the rules of the humans, but just barely." Said Ichijo.

"I know that Ichijo." Said Kaname, Kaname started to walk to where Victoria was, but Victoria didn't listen to the steps she thought they were gone so she said something that Kaname and Ichijo can hear it.

"Kaname is a Pureblood." Said Victoria with what sound like strength but also a little weak. Ichijo look ahead of him, and Kaname looked at his right. His eyes were wide and so was Ichijo. They both didn't even know she was there or that she was listening. Victoria looked up and saw that Kaname was looking at her to with shock, worry, and his eyes showed something else that she couldn't explain. Victoria wasn't scared of him, she just didn't know that he was a Pureblood out of all people it had to be him.

"Victoria..." Said Kaname. His voice was calm and his was looking at her. "...you heard everything?"

"I'm sorry Kaname. I just Onee-chan and wondered what was going on." Victoria looked up at Kaname. She can see in his eyes that he had so many questions in his head but the one she did know was 'Is she scared of him?' She walked up to Kaname brought her hand out to rub his head saying "No Kaname I will never be afraid of someone I knew for ten years and saved my life." She smiled at him. Kaname was surprised and shocked that Victoria wasn't afraid of him, he smiled at her."We'll I have to go know. See you soon, Kaname." She started to run to dorms so she can sleep a little.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Everything was the same Yuuki, and Zero got detention. Of course it was her fault since she didn't help Yuuki at all last night. She had fell asleep still forgetting that Yuuki and Zero was out watch.

Victoria looked everywhere for Zero because he skipped class. She went to the barn because he know how much he loves to sleep like a baby next White Lily. White Lily saw Victoria by telling her that Zero was right next to her. She went towards White Lily giving her a snack saying Thank you and asking if he can wake her up. Lily woke up Zero by pulling on his hair.

"Hnnn, what is White Lily?" Said Zero. To Victoria every time he sees him wake up like that her hearts beats, and she has no idea why. Zero saw Victoria right next to Lily giving a cute, soft smile.

"Did you have a good sleep Onii-san?" Said Victoria. She looked at Lily thanking her for waking up Zero. Victoria brought her hand out saying "I know you don't like doing this, but you need to know why we are doing this?" She helps Zero stands up. She helps him with the extra hay that was stuck on his uniform. She looked up at Zero and see that was also staring at her as well. She noticed that there was hay stuck on his hair so she reached out a plucked the hay out of his hair. After that she rubbed his head like she did with Kaname. Zero closed his eyes enjoying her fingers going through his hair. Suddenly the door was open and came out Yuuki, yelling at Zero for skipping class and tell him to hurry up. Zero walked away pass Yuuki, annoyed. Victoria gave a tired sigh and a smile at her sister. Victoria came towards Yuuki, as they were walking they were holding hand. **'Just like ten years ago.' **They both thought.

The night

Zero and Yuuki started to talk that Kaname was Yuuki's hero. Victoria kept looking around until she finally took a glance at Kaname and asked. "Kaname if you can hear us look out the window." Nothing happen he didn't turn around at all. Before she was going to look around again, she can feel eyes staring at her. She turned and say Kaname looking at her with a smile. She smiled back at him and mouth out 'Baka' he chuckle a little.

"Is Kaname your hero too, Victoria." She looked at the owner and saw that it was Zero who said that. She walked up to his side saying "Yes, he is my hero, but..." Zero looked at her with a questionable face wondering what she was going to say next. "So you are also my hero." She started to walk toward her sister. Zero looked at her with shocked but in his heart he was happy about that but not completely happy. Yuuki looked to left, Victoria looked straight and sigh. "2 day class girls already. I will be taking this one Yuuki." Yuuki just nodded her head. Victoria went down put her hands on the tree so she can have a soft landing.

"I want your names, and dorm room." Said Victoria. Victoria can see that one of them is hurt and is bleeding, so she quickly told them to hurry and go back there dorms. Victoria heard footsteps so she quickly took at her weapon that looked like Artemis but instead was white. It was a weapon that she named it Hope. She saw a hand grabbed Hope, he has orange hair. 'This must be Aidou's cousin, Akatsuki. I think.' The girls were happy that those two came out Aidou, and Akatsuki.

"No need to make a fuse we just came out cause we smelled blood." Said Aidou. As he moved Hope with just with a finger. "You are so mean Victoria." His eyes turned red. "You smell so nice you smell better than your sisters blood."

"If you lay a finger on one of this girl..." Before Victoria can finish her sentence Aidou grabbed Hope and touched her hand that was close out to him.

"Did you fall?" Said Aidou. 'Huh? Why is asking me that?' Victoria thought. He reached out toward her hand and squeezed so she can let go of Hope. "What smells good Victoria is your blood." He hold her hand showing that her hand was bleeding. 'Shit, it must've happened when i had to hang on to that tree to soften my landing. Damn it.' She thought. He put her hand in front of his mouth.

"It's really tempting." Said Aidou. 'Oh no the two girls, they will see that he is a vampire.' She lets go of Hope and shouts at him to let her go. The 2 day class girls fainted. After he said "Oh but I want more." He reached down towards her neck saying "Can I have some from your neck?" Victoria kept telling him No and let go of her, but no matter what he wouldn't listen. Akatsuki just stand there with his back turn toward them not stopping Aidou at all. Until he was about to say "Hanb-" All of a sudden a hand grabbed Victoria's arm and a gun pushed to Aidou's back. Someone was screaming Victoria which was her sister. Yuuki ran to her ask if she was okay, she was worried.

"I am fine Onee-chan." Victoria looked at Zero. "Thank you for helping me, Zero." Zero nods his head.

"Drinking blood is strictly forbidden. Did the smell of blood made you lose control Vampire?" Said Zero. Victoria knew with that tone of voice, she knew he was going to shout him.

**"Zero, hold on!" **The sisters said.

"But I already tasted her." Said Aidou. All of a sudden Zero pulled the trigger.

**"You can't shoot him idiot!" **They both were hanging on to Zero's arm. Above Akatsuki on the tree was a cross that was purple.

"That Bloody Rose, would please put that away? I'm afraid that weapon is threatening to us." Said Kaname.

**"Kaname.." **

"I will send these fools to the headmaster myself. He will be punished. Akatsuki you were there, and nothing you will be punished as well." Said Kaname as he hold Adiou's collar like a child. "Is that alright Zero?" Victoria looked at Zero while Yuuki just said Zeros name.

"Just get them out of here, Kuran." Said Zero.

The 2 girls that was still fainting was having their memories erase by a girl name Seiren I think. Victoria looked at her than she felts someones eyes looking at her. She look3 Kaname that was staring right at her. "I am sorry that he scared you Victoria, that was wrong of him." Said Kaname.

"No it was alright." Said Victoria. Zero grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dorms. "Come on let's go." Said Zero.

"Zero hang on a second. Onee-chan a little help." Said Victoria. She looked at her sister, she gave a sigh and told Zero to wait up leaving the 4 night class students and 2 day class student alone.

* * *

><p>Once enter the dorms Yuuki and Zero had a fight the headmasters bathroom. She gave sigh like always still remember yesterday about Kaname being a pureblood and today "You smell so nice you smell better than your sister." That sentence that Aidou said made her think 'my blood is better than my sisters? I don't understand at all.' Until she saw Zero almost like he was in pain that snapped her back to reality. She wanted to go towards him but he already went in the shower. 'Zero are you okay?' She thought.<p>

'Zero'

* * *

><p>In the night dorms<p>

"Suspended for 10 days. For a taste of Victoria's blood it was worth it." Said Aidou.

"I wouldn't let Dorm President Kuran hear you say that. He would get angry." Said Akatsuki.

"That's what I want. I'm sorry but surviving on tablet on its own isn't enough for me. Her blood was so irresistible...I just." Said Aidou. Suddenly Kaname started to enter the room but Aidou didn't notice, but Akatsuki did.

"Hey!" Said Akatsuki. As Kaname went towards Aidou slapped him against his cheek drawing in a little blood.

"You just?" Said Kaname.

"I'm sorry." Said Aidou.

"We'll its what you wanted didn't it?" Said Akatsuki "Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Said Aidou.

Kaname walked up to his room looking at the window, when he saw finger with blood. He started to lick it.

"Yuuki..." Said Kaname "Victoria."

**Hey guys! This one was long I was planning on making the 2nd chapter of the first episode but I skipped a lot or little parts of it because it's really long episode. Plus can you guys see if i did there name's right. If i didP please tell me and i will fix it on the next chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire Knight. I watched the anime again, and i notice that in some Yuki is with one but in others it Yuuki. I don't know im just going with what i think is right. Well I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 3

The next day in the day class

So many girls started to talk about who they are going to give there chocolate to, or is going to be hand made. Yuuki, Victoria, and Yori [their best friend] stare at the girls that are discussing about who to give there chocolate too. Yuuki and Yori was siting next to each other. Victoria was siting above them with Zero.

"Everyone's really excited, aren't they?" Said Yori.

"Well tomorrow is Valentines Day." Said Yuuki.

"It only comes once a year." Said Victoria. Then the class president starts to pop up and keep going on and on that this foolish and why are they so infamous and screams of Ruka-chan after like 2 seconds. The boys also feel terrible because they know they aren't getting any chocolate because of the Night Class.

**"Yori-chan, are you going to give anyone chocolates?" **Said the sisters.

"I'm not planning on it. Are you two?" Said Yori. Yuuki was a little taking back on how to answer that and so was Victoria. They looked at each other than looked at Yori.

**"We're not planning on it either, really.." **They said. Yori looks at Yuuki and Victoria and says "What is that?" In front of them was a book about how to make chocolate.

"This is..." Said Yuuki. "Not for that" Said Victoria. They both looked at Yori with a smile and laughing a little. Victoria felt eyes on her so she looked next her to see Zero staring at her.

"Even though you and Yuuki are a perfect, you're going to give him some?" Said Zero looking at Victoria.

"This is... we both thought to give to someone who's helped us as thanks." Said Yuuki. Even though Yuuki started to talk he didn't look at her, he kept looking at Victoria waiting for her to answer. "And we haven't decided to give to him yet. Isn't it fine?"

Then Victoria and Yuuki heard "Huh? Kiryuu-kun?" "Shhhh." The whole class looked at Zero saying.

"We still have Kiryuu!" Said one of the boys. "If we have kiryuu, then our star of hope, we..." Said another boy. Zero turned to looked at him with a pissed of face that say 'HELL NO!' Everyone sweat-drop and thought that was a very, very bad idea.

* * *

><p>In the chairman's office<p>

"Tomorrow is Valentines's Day." Said the Headmaster. Of course Victoria wasn't listen she was siting in her usual spot behind the headmaster desk siting on the window. Until the headmaster was commenting on the vampires. Yuuki and Victoria both looked at Zero and said at the same time

"**Dont praise those bastards to my face!" is what he says" **

"H-hai." Says the headmaster. The headmaster stands up with a serious face looking out of the window were Victoria was siting on as he started to talk about the vampire war long time ago. "Kiryuu-kun even if you think this is impossible. I want you to understand my way of thinking someday." Victoria looked at Zero 'I don't like were this is going. I am sure father must be thinking of something I bet. I know that Zero thinks its impossible I can tell that is what he is going to say, but it is in the past though.'

"Is that only because they drink human blood, and are just monster who take on a human form?" Said the headmaster. Zero hid his eyes with his bangs. Yuuki and Victoria tried to think of an idea, they both looked at each other. Victoria nodded and so did Yuuki they both said.

**"Dad, A Valentine's Day present!" **Victoria went to Zero's side and gave him a piece a paper that Yuuki and her were giving to the Headmaster. Zero had a blank face with the present, and the chairman was so happy we started to dance with the present. Victoria, Yuuki, and Zero started to leave the headmaster office. Victoria thought 'Why the chairman say things like that to Zero it's almost as if... no it can't be I'm just imagine. But I do know that Zero is hiding from me.'

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Victoria's Pov

Yuuki and I are in front of the door side by side of each other seeing the headmaster with a boy.

"This boy is Kiryuu Zero-kun. His family was killed by a bad vampire." Said the headmaster/ The boy had his eyes close, but once he open them I can see the hatred he had for that vampire that killed his family. "Let him take a bath. I have to meet with the police now." Said the headmaster as we walked away leaving me, Yuuki, and Zero.

"Onee-chan, can you get some extra clothes for him. I will clean him up okay?" I gave my sister a sweet smile telling her everything was going to be okay. Yuuki nodded and head deeper into the house. I looked at the boy with little pity in my eyes, sadness, but also relief to know he is okay.

"The bath is in here. Do you... do you mind if I touch you." He didn't give me an answer so i just walked up to him one hand in front of him and the other on his back. We started to walk to the bathroom. The tub was already full with steam that covered the bathroom. "Can I take of your coat?" He didn't move, so I just took of his coat. On one side of his neck was full of blood that reached to his chest. In the door way I heard 'Kyaa' and clothes that fell to the ground. "Onee-chan it's okay. I will take care of everything you can sleep with me tonight, and here." I tapped on my necklace that turned to pink puff ball. When I looked at the boy he was shocked and surprised to see that. "Take Mimi with you. She will play with you once I go to my room okay, Onee-chan." Yuuki just nodded her head and walked to my room with Mimi.

"What was that?" I looked at the owner of the voice. It was the boy that looked at me with astonishment and wonder. "You are the younger sister, but you seem like the oldest." Said the boy.

"It doesn't matter what age you are if you the youngest or oldest it only matters on much you want to protect them. I sometimes act like the oldest, but she does too. We love each other and that thing is name Minami or Mimi. She forms into my necklace so I will never lose her. By the way my name is Victoria Cross the youngest, and my Onee-chan is Yuuki Cross." I said while cleaning his wound feeling relief that he isn't hurt. Once I was done cleaning and helping him with the clothes. I gave him a hug. It was shocked and looked at me wondering why. "Welcome to the family Zero." I moved so I can looked at him and gave reached my hand so he can take it. "Ill always be here for you Zero, because you are my family now. Okay" I said giving him smile. He looked at me and with a quiet whisper that only I can hear he said 'Thank you.'

Flash back end

* * *

><p>Nobody's Pov<p>

Victoria's face started to become sad. 'For me it took Zero a half a year to open up to me, with Yuuki it took 4 years. I always wondered why I was different, we told each other everything I even told him somethings I don't tell Yuuki, What happened to him that made him change so much. I was always gentle with him, because if I wasn't I felt like he was going to break any minute.'

* * *

><p>Victoria was on the wall looking down at the fangirls and her sister in front of her. Behind her she see the Night class dorm. She makes sure everything is alright. She can also by the window that some the Night class thought it was tiring, happy, and it sucked. She even thought the same thing. Through the window she sees a girl 'That must be Ruka.' She sees Kaname coming down the stairs with the most happiest expression she has with her face. For some reason it irritated her. 'Don't smile like that at my Kaname.' She stopped with wide eyes and just thought over what she just said. 'My Kaname. No Kaname isn't mine. He is Yuuki's not mine. Yet why? STOP IT VICTORIA YOU ARE MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF!' She give a tiring sigh seeing her sister trying her best. She sees a girl with glasses trying to go over the wall.<p>

"Don't try to go over the wall!" Said Yuuki. "Watch out!" Suddenly the girl almost fall, but then Zero catched her. Victoria and Yuuki both said **"Zero, that was great!" **Victoria looked at Zero making sure if he was okay. Zero yelled at them saying if this happens again or whoever gives chocolate before that day will make sure he cancel the event. Victoria gave out a sigh 'If he is going to be like that then their is no way you are going to make friends or get chocolate. But I'm glad he only wants my chocolate and not theirs my Zero. WHAT? WHAT IS GOING ON WHY DO I KEEP GOING MY, MY, MY.' Victoria looked at Night Class that was coming to the door. She poked her sisters shoulder telling they are coming. Yuuki nods and they both head down to the floor. The door open with all the Night Class heading out, but the one she mostly sees along with Yuuki is Kaname. Yuuki and Victoria were pushed by the fangirls going Kyaa, Kyaa. Victoria and Yuuki tried to keep them back.

When Victoria looks at Kaname, Zero sees the gentleness in her eyes that holds for Kaname. He starts to get pissed off. Victoria sees this and starts to walk towards him. Her eyes shows worry for him wondering what is wrong. Zero looks at her with a small smile that only she can see that he is okay. Zero brings his hand close to her head starts to rub her head. He can see that her eyes are close enjoying his hand on her hair. 'Do you seriously only see me as brother, Victoria?'

This does not go by unnoticed with Kaname or Yuuki. Yuuki looks at her sister with love and happiness, Kaname looks angry at Zero for touching her head in front him. Zero and Victoria hear footsteps that comes there way, the night class, Yuuki, and day class girls see this wondering what is going on. Kaname looks at Victoria first with a soft smile and his eyes close.

"Good morning Victoria." Says Kaname.

"G-good morning Kaname." She say by bowing down and giving him a soft smile and a little laugh. Kaname looks over at Zero asking.

"Kiryuu-kun how are you feeling?" Zero was taking surprised at this question. "Take care of yourself." He says with a smile. Victoria didn't know what was going on, she looks at Kaname to ask if something is wrong with Zero. But Kaname looked at her as say 'You will know soon.' He turns around heading with the other students to class.

"If you're trying to start something, I'll challenge you anytime, Kuran-senpai." Victoria looked at the Night Class seeing with disgust for Zero as he talked like that.

"Victoria." Says Yuuki that comes close to her. She see her bands covering her eyes. Yuuki, Kaname, and Zero looks at her with worry but was shocked when they say something wet coming down her face. They were all surprised. That's when Yuuki realizes that they were arguing with each other. She never wants anyone that she loves with all her heart to fight with each other. Victoria looks up at Kaname, and Zero with sadness and anger in her eyes. "Why?" Her voice was raspy from crying. "WHY ARE YOU TWO ALWAYS LIKE THIS?" Victoria starts to run into the forest leaving a worried Yuuki. Yuuki looked at Kaname and Zero with anger in her eyes.

"Vic-" Yuuki was suddenly cut off as she sees Zero starting to run towards her so fast that she couldn't believe it. Kaname on the other hand looked at the direction where Victoria run off too with a pained face. 'You just don't how much I love you Victoria, just as much as Yuuki, but maybe more than Yuuki. Zero also feels the same. You just don't understand Victoria.' Kaname thought as he head to class saying goodbye to Yuuki and looking forward.

Zero looks everywhere for Victoria but once he sees her in the dorms, he can see part of her neck that almost makes him lose control so he decided that she will forgive him tomorrow and run to his dorm to calm down.

* * *

><p>Victoria starts to go into the Kitchen were she sees Yuuki making her chocolate for Kaname.<p>

"Onee-chan." Yuuki looks up and sees Victoria. "Victoria are you okay?" Yuuki comes towards Victoria hugging her. "I was worried about you. You suddenly run off." Victoria can see the she was really worried.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan. But you know me I just can't stand the people I love to yell each other makes me remember about that time." Yuuki knows exactly what she means. "Onee-chan, can you help me make chocolate for Kaname, and Zero. I wanted to say I am sorry and Thank you." Yuuki looks at her sister. She can tell that Kaname and Zero were worried about her and she feels bad for it. "Sure come on lets make some chocolate."

So Victoria and Yuuki made chocolate and had a great time, not knowing that Zero was at the door listening and in pain.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Yuuki was awaking up with a big yawn looking at her sister that was still asleep. When she say her sister like that she couldn't help smile at her and her eyes soften. Yuuki looked at her sister as she wanted to protect her forever. 'She looks so fragile and cute. Why is it that I want to protect her so bad, even if it means my own life in danger.'

"Not getting enough asleep at all." Says Yori. As Yuuki stops looking at her sister and looks at Yori.

"Yeah, just a bit..." Says Yuuki.

"You guys were a lot later coming back to our room than usual..." She says as she look at Victoria. Victoria starts to wake up her eyes flutter to get use to the light. She looks at Yori with a soft smile and sorry eyes saying.

"I'm sorry, if we worried you Yori-chan." Victoria says still tired.

"It's okay Victoria. Oh, that's right...Hand-made chocolates?" Yori says looking at them. Yuuki sloshed down saying that she had to buy chocolate and it wasn't her lucky day. "But Victoria's chocolate was amazing. I am so jealous." Says Yuuki.

"Onee-chan it's only because I follow the directions you just keep adding things way too much or way too less." Victoria says as Yuuki gives her a glare.

"What were you guy's doing?" He says looking at Victoria. "We could hear you guys scream all the way over in the boy's dorm." Victoria and Yuuki looked at Zero saying

**"Yeah, right!"** Zero was taking back and looked away from Victoria's gaze. 'Huh? Zero?'

Suddenly Zero started to stand up telling Yuuki and Victoria we have to do our job and let's go.

**"Wait, Zero!" **They both said as they said goodbye to Yori. Once the entered the hallway Victoria looked at Yuuki and Yuuki looked at Victoria both having the same thought. **"Zero is a bit off today?" **

* * *

><p>At the night moon dorms<p>

Yuuki, Victoria, and Zero both in front of the Night Class Dorm making sure that the fangirls are behind the fence, and they are in line with with the person they want to give there chocolates and Victoria looked at the Night Class student telling them rules, and what they have to do in this event. Aidou of course was really happy so he went pass Victoria and Yuuki.

**"Hey! Wait, Aidou-senpai!" **They both said.

"Aidou." Said Kaname as he stopped. Everyone turned around to look at Kaname. "Mind your manners. Do you understand?"

"Yes,I do, Dorm Head Kuran..." Said Aidou.

"Th-thank you, Kuran-senpai." Said Yuuki as she run to control the fangirls. Victoria looks at her sister then at Kaname. She can see that Kaname was hurt of what happen yesterday. She bowed to him and walked to her sister. 'Just wait a little longer. A little longer.' She thought. Victoria heard Yuuki saying that they can start and for a little a bit the Night and the Day classes were having a good time, until she heard Aidou-senpai saying something about blood type. She runs up in front him saying.

"Aidou-senpai, please only accept chocolates and feelings!" Said Victoria.

"Ah...fine,fine..." Said Aidou as he looks pissed and looked a different way.

Yuuki and Victoria tries to the fangirls back. Kaname walks past them saying "Thanks for your hard work, Yuuki, Victoria."

**"T-thanks!"** they both said. "Dont get hurt." Says Kaname. Victoria looks at her sister, and at Zero telling him 'I have to say something to Kaname.' Zero just nods, she took Yuuki's chocolate. "Hey! Victoria!" Victoria didn't listen instead she was in front of Kaname. Kaname looked at her with shock, pain from yesterday, and worried. Victoria looked at him and sees all the emotion he held in his eyes. Victoria holds out to chocolate one red wrapping, which is hers, and another green, which is Yuuki.

"Here Kaname." Kaname looked at her with pleased expression. "The red one is mine, and the green one is Yuuki's. Plus..." She paused and looked at him straight in the eye not hesitating in her eyes. "I'm sorry for yesterday. Kaname...you are very important to me, and so is Zero. I just don't want you two to be enemies. You guys are very important to me, you understand that can't you?" Kaname looks at her with relief and says

"I do understand and I am sorry too." He says with his hand on her head. She gives him a smile and says "I forgive you." Kaname looks at her with a smile and soft eyes. He turns around looking at Yuuki saying "I'll accept these two. Thank you Yuuki..." He looks at Victoria. "Victoria." He walks past her. Victoria can see that he gave the other chocolate to the girl next to him, but still has her's and Yuuki's in his hand. Bringing his lips to the present. Victoria started to blush and walked towards her sisters thinking of ten years ago.

It didn't take Zero long when he looked at Victoria from a distances seeing her neck that wasn't covered with her hair. Making him walking away do a different direction.

Victoria can see that he gave the other chocolate to the girl next to him, but still has her's and Yuuki's in his hand. Bringing his lips to the present. Victoria started to blush and walked towards her sister thinking of ten years ago. Wondering 'did he really care that much about me and my sister's chocolate?'

* * *

><p>Victoria sees Zero leaving in a different direction to the water.<p>

"Zero!" Victoria screams his name. Zero turns around to see Victoria as he did his heart started to beat. The moon's light was shinning at her making her hair seem bright and her eyes bright brown like Yuuki's with a cute smile that was only made for him.

"What is it, Victoria?" Said Zero. "Oh, um well you see..." Before Victoria can say anything else she was surrounded along with Zero by Aidou, Shiki, Rima, Akatsuki, and Ruka.

"What do you want, Night Class?" Said Zero holding out his gun and Victoria taking out Hope.

"You sure are full of yourself, aren't you, Kiryuu Zero?" Said Aidou.

"Acting like that to Kaname-sama..." Said Ruka.

"Are you really going to do this?" Said Rima.

"Ichijou-san said not to." Said Shiki.

"That's right, Hanabusa, Ruka." Said Akatsuki. "If Dorm Head Kuran finds out, he'll be mad. You too, Kiryuu. You should-" Before he could say anymore he pulled Akatsuki over his shoulder. Victoria says this looked at Akatsuki. He only nod saying he was okay.

"Zero, he didn't do anything." Said Victoria, but Zero didn't listen nor did he reply to her.

"How uncool." Said Shiki and Rima.

"Shut up." Said Akatsuki.

"Hmmm, interesting." Victoria looked at Zero almost getting pissed off at the Night Class and wondering why they are here. "Come on, Vampires. You came right when I was getting upset."

"That stupid attitude..." Said Aidou as ice starts to form on his feet and the ice comes toward Zero and Victoria. "Didn't I already say you're too full of yourself?"

"I was trying to stop this..." Said Akatsuki as little fire ball was coming behind on the tree. "There's no way of knowing how it'll turn out." Zero was ready to shot at the vampire but on instinct she can hear Yuuki saying the same thing at the same time.

**"Wait!" **They both said as Yuuki came in front of Zero and standing next to Victoria. "Fighting is prohibited!" Said Yuuki. "Did you not read your student handbook?" Said Victoria. **"If you're still going to fight, we will be your opponent." **They both said. The fire behind Akatsuki disappeared. The night class was surprised, they knew that they were very close but they didn't know that, even though are apart they will still think the same, like twins sorta.

"Let's stop." Said Akatsuki.

"I guess." Said Aidou.

"Yeah, I don't care anymore." Said Ruka. "Let's go back to class." Says Ruka as she starts to walk away. As everyone else did that was in the night class. The 3 guardians dropped their weapons. Victoria and Yuuki looked at Zero and said.

**"You too, Zero! What were you doing?" **Zero was surprised as well. The way Yuuki and Victoria were like were as if they were twins, but he can tell that is not in they are just really close. Yet something inside him is saying maybe just maybe they are... He was out of his thoughts when Yuuki started talking.

"It's really weird for you to do something like this..." Said Yuuki. When she said that Victoria and Yuuki looked at Zero's expression almost like he was in disbelief. He started to walk away when Victoria screamed his name "Zero!" and tried to grab his wrist. But Zero pulled her away standing next Yuuki once more watching Zero walking away.

"Leave me alone." Said Zero.

Victoria looked at Yuuki then looked at the water from the bridge they were standing on. 'Zero is there anyway for me to enter in your heart again, I know that Yuuki feels the same way. Please Zero I want to help you in some way like we were little when you open up to me. Why aren't you opening up to me now.' Victoria snapped out her thoughts when someone pulled her in to a hug. She looked to see at her sister who had the same idea, she returned the hug almost not wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom<p>

Zero was siting having is back on the wall. Victoria came in as well as Yuuki looking at Zero. "There you are!" Said Yuuki. As Victoria sat in front of him as well as Yuuki. Yuuki grabbed a towel and handed to Victoria. "You are going to get a cold, Zero. You need to take better care of yourself Onii-san." Zero closed his eyes just feeling the warmth that goes through Victoria's fingers. She also started to button his shirt, but she did blush a little, looking at his bare chest this close, she didn't let it affect her so she pushed the thought away.

Zero was staring down at Victoria. As she remembered the day when he first arrived here at this house. "It's fine if you don't talk even though we use to talk to each other about everything ever since we were little. Now... Oh yeah." She reaches in her pocket and opens it up, a little help from Yuuki she takes a piece of chocolate out and says "Here! I'll give you some chocolate!" She gives him a small smile and take the piece of chocolate to his mouth. He opens his mouth and let the chocolate go inside his mouth.

"It's the only one that Onee-chan succeeded in hand making. Plus..." First Zero had a blank face at Yuuki's chocolate then look at Victoria. She holds out a box with purple warping paper and a white bow. She chuckles a little. "I gave Kaname the one I bought with Yuuki. This one was actually home-made Zero. I'm sorry I yelled at you. You and Kaname are very important to me and don't want the two people I care about become enemies." Zero opens the box and sees white chocolate on one side, dark chocolate one side, and light chocolate in the middle. He takes the white chocolate and puts in his mouth. He gives a blank face to the chocolate he is eating.

"What's with that face!" Says Victoria. Victoria turns around her back facing Zero. Yuuki sweat-dropped at her sister action trying to help her calm down. Zero looked at Victoria eyes close, lips and part of her neck that was showing. Zero took Victoria's shoulder and looked serious at her. Yuuki and Victoria was wondering what is going on. They both said in unison.

**"Zero...?" **

He stand up walking away. "Didn't I say to leave me alone?"

Victoria looked at the door Zero exited then looked at the ground. Yuuki hugged her sister trying to comfort her in anyway possible. Until she sees something that looks like a blood tablet. "Onee-chan." Victoria says as she looks at her sister. "Bl-XXXV...O6E?... What's a blood tablet doing here?" Says Yuuki. Victoria looked at her sister then the tablet. 'Zero.'

* * *

><p>In the night class<p>

"Well, all of them are already feeling sorry about it." Said Ichijo. "Even so, Aidou provoked Kiryuu-kun. I wonder if they hurt Kiryuu-kun's feelings."

"There's no way to avoid it now." Said Kaname. "Ever since that incident four years ago...His life has changed."

**Okay I am planning to make the whole chapter into one of the anime's episode as best as I can. I just hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 4

The next morning in the headmaster kitchen

Yuuki, Victoria, and Zero are siting on a table in their day class uniform. Yuuki did a french braid on one side of Victoria's hair while the rest of her hair just went straight down. The headmaster was cooking for the 3 guardians all happy like an idiot. Victoria kept thinking 'What is he so happy about? I'm sure he is going to tell us soon.' The headmaster just keeps on singing and dancing about food.

"And I thought he wouldn't be at it so early in the morning..." Victoria chuckled a little reminding Zero.

"Zero we known him for long time. Did you think he wouldn't be like this so early in the morning?" Victoria said it as a matter-of-fact tone. Zero just glared at her thinking smart ass. Victoria just tilt her head a little in cute way and stick out her tongue, making Zero blush a little, but of course Victoria didn't know notice about the blush.

"Though it's sort of difficult to call it "traditional"" Said Yuuki eating her food. Zero and Victoria looked at Yuuki.

**"You're being the tsukkomi for the wrong thing."** Said Zero and Victoria.

"Eh? For what-?" Said Yuuki.

"Okay, cheese~!" Said the headmaster. As he takes a picture of Zero, Yuuki, and Victoria.

"What the hell are you doing all of a sudden?!" Said Zero.

"Commemorative photo." Said the headmaster. "Because today you will not be performing the job of "Guardians," but instead will the true job of perfect for the first time.

**"Huh?!"**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Night Class Dorm<p>

"Dorm inspections?!" Said Aidou.

"I see." Said Kaname. "Thank you, Seiren."

"Goodness, there's no way to predict the Chairman's thinking." Said Ruka.

"It's no big deal, as long as you don't have anything they would consider bad if they found it." Said Shiki.

"That's right." Said Ichijo. "As long as you don't have anything out of the ordinary, inspections don't even matter."

"Ichijou-san, you still haven't picked up the clothes all over your floor, have you?" Said Shiki.

Ichijo laughed a little giving a soft smile saying "It's fine. They're all made of the finest silk, so no matter where I leave them out it, isn't embarrassing."

"Oh, really..." Said Ruka. Akatsuki looked at Aidou and said "Come with me, Hanabusa." They walked up the stairs and into their room.

"What is it, Akatsuki?" Said Aidou. "I'm tired already..." Akatsuki put his hand on the wall caging Aidou.

"Hanabusa, don't say that. You're going to have to let go of-all of that." Said Akatsuki. "Huh?" Said Aidou. In there room was was all broken stuff that Kaname broke himself Akatsuki calls it "Junk". Aidou calls it his "Treasures". As those two were talking right were the door was is Kaname.

"Dorm leader K-kuran." Said Aidou.

"Aidou." Said Kaname. "I think I would like to discuss our dorm's rules with you again." He said looking really pissed. Aidou starts to back away.

"N-N-N-No, it's not like that..." Said Aidou. "Dorm leader, this is..." All of sudden the glasses on the chandelier lights all broke by Kaname using his Pureblood powers. Aidou was down on the floor looking so happy because he has something new to add to his collection. Aidou looks up and see a very unhappy Kaname. Behind him Akatsuki starts to walk away from the room. Making Aidou go all black and white.

* * *

><p>In the Day Class Dorms<p>

**"We are confiscating that." **Says the sisters in perfect unison again.

"Eh~?" Says one of the Day class girl. The grabbed Yuuki shoulder and looked both Yuuki and Victoria. "It shouldn't be problem if it's just pictures!"

"You took pictures without permission." Said Yuuki.

"That is a problem." Said Victoria. The day class girl started to put her hands over eyes making a weeping motion.

"You two just don't understand!" Said the day class girl.

**"Don't un-" **They were both cut off when someone else was talking.

"That's right, Cross-kuns. You really don't understand." Said the Class Rep with a purple aura surrounding him.

**"C-class Rep?" **Yuuki and Victoria said looking at him. He started to walk closer them saying things that this isn't fair, behind them one of the day class girls trying to get her pictures back. Once she saw Zero she turned around.

"Confiscated." Said Zero as he took the notebook behind the class rep. "Well, then..." Said Yuuki. As her and Victoria started to back away with a smile on their face.

"Please don't be like this!" Said the class Rep.

"Confiscated." Said Victoria. "No~!"

"Confiscated." Said Yuuki. "Stop it!"

**"Confiscated."** They both said. "Demon!"

In the end Yuuki and Victoria carried big bag full of confiscated idioms.

"Jeez.." Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at her sister.

"Though it's not that we don't understand why they're taking these pictures..." Said Victoria. "All of them really are gorgeous..." She stops looking at her sister, and looks down again at the bag full of pictures with a small frown.

"Okay then!" Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at her sister helping her with the big bag. Victoria looked out the window and sees Zero siting on the tree. "Come on, Zero's skipping again?" Victoria looks at Yuuki. "I'll be back Onee-chan. I'll make sure he get a good lecture, kay." Yuuki nods her head and watches as her sister head toward Zero.

"Zero!" Says Victoria as she was right behind him. In Zero's hand she can see what looks like blood tablets. 'Why does he have blood tablets?' She looked at Zero with a mad face scolding him for skipping again, and this time for not helping her and her sister. He stands up look at her and put the blood tablet in his pocket.

"I'm already done." Said Zero.

"Victoria, Zero!" Said Yuuki. "Onee-chan, Zero says he is already done." She waves her hand at Yuuki saying that sentence to her. Victoria and Yuuki look at Zero as he walks away from them. 'Again, Zero why do you always walk away from. Again.' Victoria's hand starts to form into fist.

On their way to the Night Class Dorms she realizes that this her first time coming to the night dorms. How she was a little bit excited and wondered what could be inside there. They past the gatekeeper allowing them to go in to the Night Dorms. Victoria keeps on making glance at Zero looking at his back still wondering about the blood tablet that he still had in hands, should she tell Yuuki. No she would definitely freak, she still hasn't told her that Kaname was Pureblood. She figured that when the time is right when Kaname wants to tell her than it will be alright.

* * *

><p>In the night dorms<p>

The are now throwing everything out that Kaname broke in Aidou's room calling it his "Treasures." Some of them were complaining, Aidou of course had tears in eyes saying "My treasurers." over and over again.

* * *

><p>Outside the Night dorms<p>

**"Ah, that's right!"  
><strong>

Yuuki and Victoria were right in front of Zero.

"Before we check the Moon Dorm, take out what's in your pocket." Said Yuuki.

"You're hiding something, right?" Said Victoria. As Zero looks away from Yuuki, but mostly Victoria. "If perfects get away with things like that, what will everyone else think?" Says Victoria. She starts going towards Zero when she missed placed her step on the stairs and starts fall over. Zero tries to catch her but falls in the process as well. Victoria can hear her sister screaming "Victoria!" as she runs towards them.

Zero looks at her shock than finally realizes what she is doing. She starts laughing a little saying "I got it~!" Victoria looks at what is in her hands, 'I was right he was holding blood tablet, but why though? Zero.'

Zero stands up and grabs the blood tablets from Victoria's hands. She looks up at Zero seeing that he was piss.

"It has nothing to do with you." Said Zero. That was when Victoria's mind went blank. 'Nothing to do with you, nothing to do with you.' It kept playing in her mind like s broken CD that keeps playing over and over, her eyes widen. She looks down at the ground trembling. Yuuki looks at her sister, and Zero just stares at her still pissed. She looks at Zero with hurt in her eyes.

"Nothing to do with me! Bull shit!" Zero was surprise and so was Yuuki. Victoria stands up from where she was siting and was still looking at Zero with hurt in her eyes. "I promised you Zero that I will always be there for you! Yet you shut me out and treat me like I am trash!"

"Shut up." Said Zero.

"No I am not going to shut up! Cause right now you are going to listen to me! You are my family Zero my older brother! I don't care if were are not biological siblings! I told you before that you are important! So would you stop with your stupid ego and for once at least talk me you idiot!"

In all of Victoria's life she has never yelled or screamed like that to anyone. Zero was taking back from what she was saying. He saw the hurt in her eyes and thought 'She cares about me that much.' In a way that made him happy, but it makes him sad seeing her hurt knowing that he was the one that hurt her.

Yuuki tried to calm down sister seeing the first time were her sister actually yelled at another person. Yuuki thought 'To Victoria she must think she is different person, but to me she will always be my little sister.'

Victoria grabs Yuuki's hand and drags her out of the the Moon Dorms never even giving a glance at where Zero is. Slowly Zero followed Victoria and Yuuki and thought 'Shit I screwed up didn't I.'

* * *

><p>In the night dorms<p>

"It seems like the prefect went back for something..." Said Shiki.

"I guess the inspections will have to wait." Said Ichijo.

"What?!" Said Aidou. "After trampling over what little happiness I had?!" Kaname looked at Aidou still pissed off. Aidou slowly starts to back away.

"But I must say I am surprise." Said Ichijo. "I never seen Victoria that upset or heard her even speak like that, almost as if she was a... different person."

"No." Said Kaname looking out the window. "She will always be Victoria... my little princess."

* * *

><p>Outside of the gates<p>

When Zero stared at Victoria he knew that he hurt her so he went a different way so he can calm down and think a little a bit.

This was noticed by Victoria staring at Zero. She looked at Yuuki telling her we should follow Zero. Yuuki nodded and head toward the direction to where Zero was going. A small town was their destination. Of course Yuuki and Victoria lost Zero. Victoria thought over what she said to Zero.

"Onee-chan do you think I was too hard on Zero." Said Victoria. Yuuki looked at her giving her a small hug.

"No Victoria. You only did that because Zero is very important to you. I would have done the same." Said Yuuki.

"Onee-chan you would have done the same... if it were for Kaname right?" Yuuki looked at her with disbelief wondering 'Kaname yes I would, but I would also do it for Zero...right?'

"I know your feelings for Kaname. I also have feeling for him too, but lets make a promise to each other." Victoria says holding out her pinky. "Who ever Kaname choose to be his lover. We will still be sister's and the best of friends, okay."

Yuuki looks at her sister. She gives a soft smile and hold out her pinky finger linking it with hers. They both laughed a little. Victoria felt a little better, but the one person she cared about right now was Zero. Yuuki and Victoria were holding hands so they wouldn't lose each other and looked all around trying to find Zero.

Suddenly Victoria felt a little a dizzy as she came deeper into the town, she looked at Yuuki can she can see the same thing happening to Yuuki. Her breathing got heavy as they both quickly started to walk faster and faster and faster almost running even. They became scared a little bit. They both hit a person and said in unison.

**"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" **

They started to run again not evening looking at the person. They finally stopped sit down and catching their breath. They didn't know why they started running, but she just felt so scared and she knew her sister felt the same.

Victoria started to remember 10 years ago when that vampire attacked her when she was alone with her sister. That was when she realized 'Was that the reason why my heart is beating so fast. Is that the reason why we ran so fast? Because we didn't want that to happen 10 years ago. That's right, that is exactly right.'

Victoria sees her sister trembling she hugs her sister trying to make her calm down and forget a little bit of that day 10 years ago. What she didn't notice was that she was trembling too. Yuuki noticed it and hugged her sister back both remember of that day, red eyes, sharp fangs, almost reaching down to her neck losing control.

They suddenly saw a boy with a red balloon that was stuck in a tree. Yuuki and Victoria went to the boy and helped him with the balloon. Once Victoria was going to give the balloon to the boy he started running. Victoria and Yuuki both started to run to him shouting wait. They were now at a banded town.

"Hey! Little boy!" Said Yuuki with a soft smile. "Your balloon... You left it behind." Said Victoria. What they didn't know was that the person they bumped into before was right behind them.

* * *

><p>They walked up to the little boy Victoria handed the balloon to the boy and Yuuki smiled at him.<p>

**"This is yours, isn't it? Here!"**

Once Victoria reached out to give him the balloon. The boy reached out but grabbed Victoria's hand as well as Yuuki.

"What?" Said Yuuki.

"What's wrong?" Said Victoria. The boy looked up at the two of them first his eyes were wide then they become tiny red eyes. His sharp fangs showed to the two of them his mouth wide.

**"AAaaaaaaaa!"  
><strong>

They screamed. Victoria and Yuuki started to run and run and was at a dead end. Once they turned around their was a child's laughter in the background. 'What is going on? What happen to that boy?' Victoria thought this many times. Victoria looked up on her left side sees a women that was going to come down to them.

"Onee-chan." Victoria grabbed her hand and jumped down from the other side of the dead end. They landed on the ground still holding each others hand. They kept running and running and not looking back. They went up a stair case doesn't even matter how much it was, just kept running and running. 'I'm scared.' Victoria heard something in her mind that was almost a child like voice, but who ever that was the child was right Victoria was scared for her and for her sister.

They finally reached up to a stop when they went to the highest point. They open the door on the ground siting down on the ground with her back facing against the wall. Calming down and catching their breaths.

"Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Yuuki and Victoria looked at each other. "Was that a vampire? If it was..."

"I don't know." Said Yuuki. Victoria went over to her sister hugging her and Yuuki received the huge without hesitant.

"Because all the vampires we know, are beautiful." Said Victoria. Yuuki hugged her sister tighter. "That can't be a vampire Onee-chan...It can't." Victoria was almost about to break down in tears. She was scared saw something that she never did see, so many question, so so many questions in her mind. 'That can't be vampire.'

'I'm scared, I'm scared.' That child like voice was in her head again. 'The vampire will...eat us.' Again the child voice spoke in Victoria's head. She suddenly started to remember about the Vampire ten years ago. How she was so scared, yet never did showed it to the vampire or her sister she protect.

'No!' Victoria and Yuuki looked at each other, let go of each other and stand up. Victoria grabbed Hope, and Yuuki grabbed Artemis. Victoria put her hand on her necklace making sure if Mimi was okay. Mimi was trembling as well, but Mimi said something in her mind only she could hear.

'I'm not trembling for me. I'm trembling for you.' Victoria was shocked. She didn't why but she can think of one. That the vampire will hurt her, that is why Mimi is trembling. In her mind she told Mimi everything is going to be okay. Victoria looked at Yuuki and took her hand in her hers. Yuuki looked at her sister but Victoria only looked straight ahead.

"Don't worry." Said Victoria. She looked at her sister with a soft smile, and soft eyes. "I will protect you. And I know you will protect me, as long as we are together we will be fine."

Yuuki looked at her sister with the same soft smile, and soft eyes as she had.

* * *

><p><strong>"Aaaaaaaaa!"<strong>

Victoria looked behind her and blocked the vampire boy that was coming after Yuuki. He was kneeling down 2 feet on Hope. Yuuki and Victoria was near wall. Yuuki's back was against the wall, but Victoria's back was against Yuuki.

"You will not hurt my sister." Said Victoria. The boy didn't listen he only laughed. He switched his hand left and right until finally it cut her blood on her cheek and ripped up a little of her uniform. In the back she could hear her sister calling her name. The boy tried to get close to her, but he pushed him away with Hope. The boy jumped off of Hope.

He was siting on a wheel that helps make the bell ring. The bell ring so loud that it made Victoria dropped Hope and cover her ears. Yuuki also covered her ears as well. When the bell finally slowed down a little. She opened her eyes, and sees the boy was frantic looking at the window. Victoria and Yuuki did the same and who they saw shocked both of them.

"Poor thing. You fell to this state..." Said Kaname. He walked deeper into the building standing behind Yuuki and Victoria. "However..." Covering there eyes with his hands making sure they lean close to him. Yuuki and Victoria were holding each others hand making sure the other one didn't leave.

**"K-Kaname-senpai..."** They both said his name.

"You hurt two people that are precious to me." Said Kaname as his eyes turned red looking at the boy. He used his Vampire powers and suddenly a huge wind that they felt was right behind them. Until the wind was gone.

"Kaname-senpai..." Said Yuuki. Victoria couldn't move her mouth. 'This is what a pureblood's power is like... Amazing.' She thought. Kaname let go of them and walked next to Victoria. Victoria and Yuuki can see that the boy was gone.

"T-That just now was..." Said Victoria. Finally able to form words.

"A level E." Says Kaname as he looks at her.

**"Level E?" **They both look at Kaname.

"Like I thought, so it's not a vampire, right?" Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at Yuuki. She realized from what she was reading about Vampires from the headmaster was that Level E are still...

"No, Onee-chan... they're still vampires." Said Victoria. Yuuki and Kaname looked at her shocked. Kaname thought 'Wow, so she has been studying about Vampires.'

"B-But..." Said Yuuki. Victoria puts her hand on Yuuki's shoulder and Yuuki sees the blood on her cheek.

"Victoria, their is blood on her cheek." Says Yuuki. Victoria was about to wipe it off, but Kaname's hand beat her to it. He rubbed the blood of her cheek with his thumb.

"You sure get into trouble too often." Says Kaname. As he looks at Victoria and Yuuki. Victoria looked at him.

"I'm always going to be their for my sister, Kaname." Says Victoria as she takes Yuuki's hand in hers. "Even if it means my own life is endanger, and I know Onee-chan will do the same." Yuuki nods her head 'Yeah, always.' Yuuki thought.

"Still..." Says Kaname as he puts his hand on Victoria's cheek and hold Yuuki's other hand. "Coming to a dangerous place, where you could get hurt... and even coming alone..." He was about to kiss Victoria's cheek, but she backed away.

"I'm sorry for that Kaname. But we... were searching for Zero..." Says Victoria. Yuuki got her hand out of Kaname's grasp, putting her hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"I see." Said Kaname. "Well, he already headed back to the dorms. I'll take you two back to your dorms. The scent of Victoria's blood makes it too dangerous."

* * *

><p>Back in the girls dorm<p>

"All finished!" Said Yuuki. Victoria looks at her right hand sees that its all bandage up.

"Onee-chan, Yori-chan. I'll be going on patrol tonight." Victoria says as she stands up and headed to the door. "I'll wait for you at the usual place Onee-chan. Good night Yori-chan."

"Good night Victoria!" Says Yori.

Victoria heads out the door still hearing Yuuki and Yori having a conversation about her. Victoria kept thinking about that Level E, but she was thinking about...Zero. 'Zero is he alright?'

* * *

><p>In the headmaster office<p>

"Once again you're the only one they didn't fool.." Said Headmaster. "Extraordinary. Kaname-kun, you were able to prevent any human blood from being shed. Even within the vampires you're of a rare bloodline. A vampire among vampires... A pureblood. Directly inheriting the power of the most anicent vampires... An existence that's feared, even by other vampires..."

"Chairman Cross..." Says Kaname. "I've told you the things that I have because I put my faith in you." Kaname walks up to his desk putting is two hand on it. "Keeping Zero along with the normal students much longer would be..." He puts is nail in the desk with his vampire powers almost breaking the desk. "Do you intend to keep him there. where he threaten this "peace" that you've worked for?"

* * *

><p>Outside of the Headmaster office<p>

Victoria knocked on the door where Zero room was. He didn't answer so she just walked away still trying to find Zero. 'Zero.'

* * *

><p>Headmaster Office<p>

"Kiryuu-kun's parents were killed by a vampire. He was miraculously rescued from within that sea of you put him through anything else after that?" Said Headmaster

"But the one who attacked them wasn't just any vampire." Said Kaname. "She was a pureblood, just like me."

* * *

><p>At the stair case<p>

Zero starts siting down panting. He can see images of Victoria, one that was holding blood tablet above him and another one when Kaname hold her and closed her eyes with his hand.

"Zero!" Zero turned around and saw Victoria. She gives him a small smile with soft eyes. "I'm glad you're okay? Look I'm sorry what happen at the Night Dorms. It's just that... We told each other everything and I feel like I've understand a little a bit, of what you are saying. That there are actually scary vampires out there..." She paused and took deep breath.

"No...That wasn't a vampire." Victoria walked down the stairs getting closer to Zero. "It was a beast... that just took a human form." As she got closer to him.

"STAY AWAY!" Said Zero. Victoria looked at him with wide eyes 'Why?'

"W-Why...?" Said Victoria. "I still want to talk with you...! Like we use to. I want you tell me me more about you again! Because we're the sa-" She was cut off by Zero.

"-No, we aren't!" Victoria looked at him holding in her breath. "We aren't." Victoria paused eyes of sadness but with a small smile.

"Sorry..." Said Victoria. "I was thinking selfishly. Thinking that I was fighting the same pains and fears you were, Zero. I'm sorry... I was just being full of myself...I'm sorry." Victoria couldn't take it anymore because she felt like she was going to cry. She was going to turn around and walked up the stair but...

"Vic-" Zero grabbed her hand that was injured and some of the bandage was coming off her hand that had blood on them. Suddenly Zero grabs hold of Victoria one hand on her hand and the other on her chin.

"Z-Zero?" Victoria was full of fear and was wondering what was going on with him. Zero licked her neck were the pulse was for blood. She looked at Zero from the corner of her eye full of fright. She closed her eyes and Zero bit her neck. Victoria's eyes were wide.

'What?' Victoria looked at the floor and saw the blood tablet that was on the floor behind Zero. 'Wait that was the one I saw at the tree, and when I grabbed it out of his coat' Suddenly Victoria gets flashbacks.'The blood tablet that was in the bathroom. The reason why he pushes me. Why he looks like he is in pain? Zero is...Zero is...'

"Z-Zero! St-! Stop!" Victoria tried to push him off of her. She turned around "NO!" pushed Zero covering her neck with her hand where he bite her. She sees eyes that are the color of red like blood. With her blood covered all over of his mouth and some down to his neck. She sees fangs that are in his mouth. Using his hand to wipe some of the blood off of his mouth.

Victoria then realizes about his family being killed by a vampire and the book she read about vampires from the headmaster. 'Was Zero's family killed by a Pureblood? That has to be it. Once a human is bitten by a pureblood there are only two things that could happen. One their blood can be toxic to them, and they would die or go through the transformation of becoming a vampire themselves. So then Zero is...' Victoria's eyes were wide and looked at Zero.

"W-Why?" Says Victoria. Her blood started to drip on the floor. Zero looked at Victoria than realizing what he as done.

"Victoria..." Says Zero. His eyes turned back to his lavender color eyes. "I'm sorry."

'Why, Why? Out of all people it had be him that was close to me. Yet I never did see it or realize it that Zero is... a vampire?"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I've been working on it for two days, yesterday and today. **

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the 2nd part of chapter 4. I do not own vampire knight.**

Chapter 5

At the staircase

Victoria kept having flashbacks about the sharp fangs that pierced her neck, red eyes, and herhand on her bleeding neck.

'Zero is a Vampire.'

* * *

><p>In the headmaster<p>

"What's the matter Kaname-kun?" Said the headmaster.

"The scent of blood..." Said Kaname. Suddenly Yuuki comes in the room. Kaname was relieve knowing that it wasn't her blood, but his relief went down when Yuuki said

"Have you guys seen Victoria and Zero? I can't find them." Said Yuuki. Kaname only thought of the worst as he ran out of the headmaster office along with Yuuki.

"Kaname-kun, Yuuki!" Said Headmaster.

* * *

><p>Back at the stair case<p>

"Victoria." Said Zero as he still has blood on his neck. Zero starts to get closer to Victoria. Victoria steps back a little bit.

"Victoria." Said Kaname that was at the bottom of the stair case.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki.

"Kaname, Onee-chan." Kaname walks up to the staircase along with Yuuki.

"Have you become a blood hungry beast, Kiryuu Zero?" Said Kaname. 'Kaname looks really mad. Wait...' Victoria remembers the vampire Kaname killed ten years ago. 'He is going to kill Zero.' Kaname stands in front of Yuuki and Victoria, but mostly Victoria, making sure they were behind him. Victoria runs in front of him her arms stretched out in front of him protecting Zero.

"Stop it, Kaname-sempai-!" Victoria suddenly feels really dizzy and falls back hitting Zero.

**"Victoria..." **Said Yuuki and Zero. Yuuki looks at her with worry and Zero looks at her as well. 'What have I done?' He thought.

"How cruel." Kaname says. "You indulged so much that Victoria is unable to keep standing." Kaname picks her up bridle style. Her head at the crook of Kaname's neck. "Was Victoria's blood that...Delicious?" Kaname walked her up the stair case and into the infirmary. Along with Yuuki glancing at her sister sleeping.

"You were bitten without restraint weren't you...?" Said Kaname looking at Victoria as she was awake and siting up. Kaname was in front of her, and Yuuki was behind Victoria rubbing her back with her hand. Kaname felt something wet on his finger, and Yuuki saw something wet coming down her cheek.

**"Victoria...?" **Said Kaname and Yuuki. "Does it hurt?" Said Kaname.

"Huh? Wha-?" Victoria wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Have you become afraid of vampires?" Said Kaname. Victoria moved her head left and right saying 'no'. 'Zero.' She thought. 'Why? Why did you become a vampire? I'm sorry.' No matter how hard she whips the tears away from her eyes their is still tears in her eyes.

She hears a knock on the door. Headmaster was at the the door telling Kaname the he needs to go back into the night class. That the smell of blood made them become troublesome. The headmaster put a bandage on Victoria's neck. He told both of them that Zero is in his dorm, telling them about his life, and how his family got killed. He said that Victoria won't turn into vampire. Yuuki sighed in relief, but Victoria still thought about Zero.

* * *

><p>In the Moon Dorms<p>

"Regarding the smell of blood from before..." Said Aidou. "We ended up being told nothing, didn't we?"

"I don't really have an interest." Said Akatsuki.

"That was the smell of Victoria's blood." Said Aidou.

* * *

><p>In the Day Class Dorms<p>

'I had no idea. There was so many hints, yet I never notice. The pain he must have felt, slowly turning into a vampire. He hates vampires as well. I kept wondering what are you thinking, Zero?' Victoria and Yuuki were passing the headmaster when they heard.

"For how long are you planning on leaving him in the Day Class?" Said Kaname.

**"Kaname-sempai." **They both said. They turned around and see a door that was still light up in the headmaster office.

"But admission from the Day Class to the Night Class...there is no precedent for such thing..." Said Headmaster.

"There is no need for a precedent, is there?" Said Kaname. "There is no choice but to transfer him to the Night Class."

'No, transferring him to the Night Class. He might be a Vampire himself but he still can't...'She started to run as she leaves Yuuki behind only to hear her call her name over and over.

She ran all the way to the boy's day class dorm looking up at the window. 'Zero. You hate Vampires all your life. Does that mean you also hated yourself? Zero hated himself...? Yet what I said to him.' She started to remember the words she said to Zero. 'Those were beasts disguised as humans. I'm sorry Zero for saying terrible things to you. I'm sorry.'

* * *

><p>The next morning in the Day Class<p>

"Six times two, plus seven X, minus five.." Said the teacher "The equation is..."

The bell ring

"Zero-kun is absent." Said Yori.

"Yeah." Said Yuuki as she looks behind her seeing her sister looking at her then Victoria looked at Yori.

"He said he hadn't been feeling well since last night." Said Victoria. Yori looked at Victoria and so did Yuuki.

"Did something happen?" Said Yori still looking at Victoria. "Huh?" Said Victoria. "Victoria, your face also looks really pale. It has been bothering me for a while,but is that a serious wound?" Yori looks at Victoria's neck seeing the band-aid. Victoria covers it with her hand and says.

"Oh, you mean this? I scratched myself on some branches last night while on patrol. It's nothing serious, right Onee-chan?" Victoria looks at her sister with help in her eyes. Yuuki looks at Yori and says

"Yeah, that's right. I was with her and saw everything. Don't worry it's nothing serious okay Yori-chan." Yuuki gives Yori a smile.

"I'm glad to hear." Said Yori. The next teacher comes in ready to start the next class. Victoria looks next to her seeing that Zero is gone. 'As expected, I...' Victoria looked at her sister, Yuuki gives her a nod as they both stand up and headed out of the doors.

Yuuki and Victoria ran all the way to the Night Class Dorms, passing the gatekeeper. As they open the doors to the Moon Dorms they see Aidou and two ordinary humans in front of them calling him a genius.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan..." Said Aidou. "...Victoria-chan."

**"Idol...No, Aidou-senpai?" **

Aidou pushed the two men out of the Moon Dorms and closed the door then looked at Yuuki but turned his attention back on Victoria.

"It's too bright. Now I'm really sleepy and irritated." Said Aidou "This is all their fault."

"We are really sorry for intruding." Said Yuuki. Aidou gave out a very tired yawn.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Said Aidou. "Why did you guys come here? Everyone is still sleeping. Oh." Aidou put his arm around Victoria on her shoulders saying

"Could it be that you came here so I could drink you blood, Victoria-chan?"

"N-No. We came her to see Kaname-senpai." She said.

"I see." He says putting his arm away from her. "This way." He walks upstairs. 'Huh?'

**"You're okay with showing us to him?" **Victoria was on Yuuki's left side stopping at the ground floor.

"Kaname-same is nice only to you two." Said Aidou "Everyone just follows suit." He walks up the stairs until he stops glancing at Victoria from the corner of his eye. "Victoria-chan, whose fangs gave you that wound?"

Yuuki looks at her sister seeing the bandage is gone. Victoria puts her hand on her neck and looks up at him seeing that he has the band-aid in his hands. Aidou leans against the banister and starts to talk to them, mostly Victoria.

"Last night, the scent of blood suddenly wafted into the classroom. We were all really surprised, but I was the only one to immediately recognize it. That it was the scent of _your_ blood, Victoria-chan. Everyone only stopped stirring because Kaname-sama told us to forget about it."

**"Kaname-senpai said that?" **They both start to blush a little. **"I**** see." **Victoria thought 'Even though Zero was the one who bit me, and wanted him to transfer to the night class, he still kept it a secret from the Night Class.' Victoria looked at her sister seeing her blush too and thinking the same thing.

Aidou saw this and it made him pissed. The lights started to go out, making the room dark. This was noticed by Victoria and Yuuki as they both looked at Aidou.

"This is really irritating."Aidou said as he put his hand on the banister. "Victoria-chan, Yuuki-chan just what are you to Kaname-sama?!" Forming ice that is going down toward them.

"Onee-chan!" Victoria pushes Yuuki out of the way making her the only person who's foot is trapped in ice.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at her telling her with her eyes she is okay.

"Don't move Onee-chan." Victoria looked at Aidou. "Whatever you do Onee-chan do not move from that spot." Yuuki only nodded her head.

'My foot is frozen. This is one of the special abilities that the Noble class or above possess.' Aidou walks down to Victoria he jumps standing on the same floor she is. Victoria backs away a little bit.

"Say, Victoria-chan," Said Aidou. "just what are you two to Kaname-sama?" Victoria looked straight it in his eyes with all the strength she had in her voice.

"Kaname-senpai is the one who rescued us ten years ago from a vampire craving blood!"

"Hmm, something like that actually happened? In that case, Victoria-chan, in order to show your gratitude to Kaname-sama for saving you and your sister's life, shouldn't you offer him all the blood flowing in your body?"

'Huh?' She thought. "My blood?"

"I see. Your blood belongs to Kaname-sama as well as Yuuki's blood. But that bite mark was not made by Kaname-sama." Victoria starts to scoot back a little but Aidou just came closer to her. "You must not give it to anyone else anymore, including me."

He put his hand on Victoria's neck rubbing the bite marks from the back of his hand. "One day, Kaname-sama's lips will gently touch the nape of your neck and his fangs will slowly sink into it. When you hear the sound of Kaname-sama drinking your blood, Victoria-chan. I'm sure you will be aroused." Victoria kept blushing not even looking at Aidou just thinking about it.

"That's right! Why don't you two go ask him to do so right now? Just say, "Please drink my blood." Victoria slapped his hand from her shoulder looking at him.

"What are you saying?" Said Victoria

"You're embarrassed, huh?" Aidou hold on to one of her arms creating ice on her arm. Victoria can hear her sister say her name. Victoria was now really pissed and looked up at him.

"Aidou-senpai, that's enough!" Victoria raised her arm almost about to slap him when someone grabbed her hand.

"Stop it, Victoria." Said Kaname.

**"Kaname-senpai?"** Says Victoria and Yuuki. As Yuuki stands up from her spot standing next Victoria. Victoria looked down seeing that the ice was gone, and her foot wasn't stuck with ice.

"Kaname-sama..." Said Aidou. Kaname looks at Aidou and slapped him with his back hand. 'Aidou-senpai!' Victoria thought. She saw that blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Who told you to do such a thing?" Aidou knelled down in front of Kaname.

"I'm sorry... I overstepped. Please forgive me, Kaname-sama."

"Leave."

"Yes, sir." Aidou walked up stairs. Victoria and Yuuki saw his back that was going up the stairs eyes for worried, and pity. Kaname turned around looked at Yuuki, then looked at Victoria.

"It must have been unpleasant for you. I'm sorry, Victoria."

"Uh, yes... Uh, no, I'm..." Before Victoria can finished he puts his hand against her left cheek. She looks up at Kaname blushing.

"It's okay, because it's Victoria and Yuuki , you two should stay the way you are. Both of you alone are different from those who serve me. There's some warmth to you, Yuuki, Victoria. And that alone is enough." 'Mostly you Victoria, my little princess.' Kaname thought.

'I wonder why...but this person seems so lonely right now and...' Victoria thought. 'Kaname why do you look so lonely?' Kaname retreats his hand from Victoria's check and looks at the door.

"Well then, you and Yuuki should get going." He says looking back at Yuuki and Victoria. "Both of you are still in the middle of class, right?" He pushes Victoria's and Yuuki's back heading towards the door. "You two mustn't come to such a dangerous place alone anymore. In the future, make sure someone accompanies you two. You can even ask Kiryuu-kun. He should do something worthwhile, as he has already taken something away from you, Victoria."

Victoria turns around a looks at Kaname. "Please stop it. Why do you have to say it like that?" Yuuki looks at her sister. 'Victoria.'

Kaname's hand reached to her collar showing him the bit marks that Zero bit her at. "Why", you ask?" Victoria looks at Kaname. 'Kaname-senpai?'

"I cannot keep my composure, for the person who is most precious to me has been bitten by someone else."

'Someone else?' Victoria looks at Kaname with a confused look. But then Victoria looks at him with strength in her eyes.

"Actually, we came here because we had a favor to ask of you." Said Victoria.

"Please don't put Zero in the Night Class!" Said Yuuki.

"Why?"

Victoria looks down. "Zero has been fighting by himself all this time, while I was oblivious to everything for the past four years. Even though we were always by his side, I never noticed anything." Yuuki looks at her sister, and so did Kaname. Yuuki thought 'Victoria you are putting all the blame to yourself. I was also the one who didn't see it.'

"You truly are kind, Victoria." Said Kaname.

'Huh?' Victoria's eyes were suddenly wide realizing something. 'Wait. Isn't he supposed to say Victoria and Yuuki... No he wasn't supposed to say my name at all. He was supposed to say Yuuki name. Am I changing the story?'

"We'll duhhhhh. What do you think, Victoria?" Said Someone. Victoria looked up and saw that everything was black and she was the only there.

"Onee-chan...? Kaname-sempai?!" Victoria screams.

"Calm down Victoria. But seriously I just told you, and you are forgetting again." Victoria saw something that was bright and forming into the ball. When the light was gone she saw Mimi.

* * *

><p>"Mimi?!" Victoria was shocked looking at the pink puff ball.<p>

"Victoria, I told you that I am the one that change everything in the anime. You are not from this world remember." Said Mimi. Victoria realized something 'That's right I'm not from this world but...' Victoria looked down.

"But Mimi... It doesn't look like you changed anything." Mimi was taking back at what she said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I looked at Kaname's eyes it looked like he knew me before I went to my world..." Said Victoria still looking down. Mimi's eyes were wide showing her big blue eyes.

"What are you-" Mimi was cut off when Victoria started talking.

"Say Mimi, did I tell you that I was adopted." Mimi clenched her teeth and looked at Victoria who was still facing the ground. 'Victoria why are you telling me this?' She thought.

"It all started when I was 5 in my world..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Victoria's POV

I was suddenly in an alley way when I woke up on the floor. I didn't know where I was or who I was.

'Who am I? What is my na-... Victoria? Is that my name? Yeah, I like that Victoria.'

When I walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk I accidentally bumped into a middle age couple. I kept saying I was sorry but in a different language, Japanese. Luckily the man was Japanese and he started to kneel down to my height talking to me.

"Young lady, you are Japanese?" Said the man.

"Yes sir, I suddenly woke up at that alley over there." I was pointing at the alley that was behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Said the man. I was about to answer but the women next to him started to talk.

_"Kai, what is she saying?"_ She was talking at a different language that I didn't understand at all. The man looked behind him, talking to the women, the same language as she was.

"Excuse me, but mister." The man and the women looked at me. "What kind of language are you speaking?"

"We are speaking English, little lady." I was really confused.

"Why are you speaking English in Japan?" This time the man gave her a confused look.

"Little lady, where do you think we are?"

"First of sir my name is Victoria. Second aren't we in Japan?" The man looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Looked at his women talked to her in the same language as before. The women nodded and the man looked back at her.

"Alright then Victoria. We are not in Japan."

"Then were are am I?"

"You are in Nevada." I was now really confused the man told me that I was miles away from home. 'How did I get to Japan from Nevada?'

End flashback

* * *

><p>Mimi eyes were wide, shocked even.<p>

"I had no idea that I was in Nevada." Said Victoria looking at Mimi. "The middle age couple were married named Nancy and Kai Star. I had no memories before I was in that alley way. They took care of me for 3 months until they finally decided to adopted me. They had an older daughter too, but blood related to them name Sarah. She also likes anime too, like me. The first anime she showed me...can you guess, Mimi?"

"Vampire Knight." Victoria only nodded her head.

"That's right. For some strange reason I felt that I know Yuuki and Kaname from somewhere, but of course I was imagining it. I mean come on they are from a TV screen and they are anime. Sarah thought I looked like Yuuki."

"Victoria?"

"Mimi, what if my memories are here before I was 5 years? Do you think my memories are here?" Mimi only gave a sigh.

"I don't know Victoria, but you must understand. That since you are in this anime you are changing things that are not the anime." Victoria nodded. "Also... if you think your memories are in this anime, then you must be patient and see how far this goes." Victoria nodded again.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Nobody's Pov<p>

Back at the scene with Kaname, Yuuki, and Victoria in the Moon dorms.

Victoria was still looking down at the ground. And Mimi turned back into a necklace.

"However, that is not something you two should be worrying about." Said Kaname.

"That's not it!" Said Victoria as she shakes her head left and right. Yuuki looks at her sister. Kaname was a little surprised as well. Victoria looked at Kaname.

"I was very shocked to learn that Zero is a vampire. But yesterday, I..." Victoria started to remember the terrible things she said to Zero and started to cry. Kaname and Yuuki both looked at Victoria seeing the tears falling down to her cheek.

**"Victoria..." **Kaname and Yuuki said. Kaname put his hand on Victoria's cheek, and Yuuki hold Victoria's hand in hers. Victoria still looked at Kaname, but also felt the hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Said Kaname. "Even though it is your request, I'm afraid I cannot grant it. Humans who are turned into vampires will eventually succumb to Level E, without fail." Victoria's and Yuuki's eyes started to get wide. "I'm sure he would not want you two to see him in that state"

Victoria started to remember about the boy yesterday seeing the red eyes and sharp fangs. Victoria started to back away. "No way..." Victoria started to run out of the Moon Dorms.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki as she started to run following her. Kaname just watch as he sees Victoria and Yuuki running away.

* * *

><p>"I really don't understand why you are so obsessed with those girls. In the first place, everyone is having difficulty comprehending why the sole survivor of the Clan bloodline" Kaname starts to walk away passing Akatsuki as he is still talking to him. "would willingly reside in the same area as Kiryuu Zero, a descendant of a vampire hunting family."<p>

Kaname stops and starts talking to Akatsuki. "Victoria and Yuuki are... the only two people in this world who are precious to me." Kaname looks at Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>'Humans who are turned into vampires will eventually succumb to Level E, without fail.' Victoria kept playing this sentence in her head. 'How couldn't have seen? I feel like I am forgetting the animemanga already, but I did... Zero a Level E. I don't want that to happen to him.' Victoria looked behind her and sees that Yuuki is trying to catch up to her.

Victoria looks at the window that is still lit. 'Zero.'

"Victoria." Said Yuuki. "Are you okay?" Victoria looks at her sister.

"I'm fine Onee-chan. Onee-chan I need to talk to Zero, so you go back to the dorms with Yori, and tell her I am going to be fine." Victoria puts her hand on Yuuki's head. "I'll be fine, Onee-chan." Yuuki nodded and head toward the Girl's Dorm. Victoria starts to run to the Boy's Dorm heading for Zero's room.

"Zero!" Victoria opens the door eyes widen. She sees a bag, the day class uniform. But what she sees the most is Bloody Rose pointing at his head.

"What are you doing?!" Victoria walks up to him and pushes him down with the gun in her hand. Zero switches the pushing making him on top of her, making her point the gun at his neck, with his hand over hers. Victoria's eyes started to get wide again.

"Shoot me." Said Zero. "Before I degenerate into a Level E, kill me with your own hands." Victoria shakes her head left and Zero puts the gun away from his neck, and reached his hand to her neck tearing the band-aid off of her neck revealing the bite marks.

"You heard it too, right? The sound I made slurping your blood. There's no way you could remain calm," Zero puts two fingers on her neck going down her neck touching the 2 fang marks. "after such a horrific experience."

"Zero. I..."

"I couldn't stop myself from devouring you." She looks at Zero seeing the softness in his eyes, Victoria doesn't know why but she can remember the boy that looked at her like that with those soft lavender eyes four years ago. "I might end up killing my next human prey." Zero starts putting the gone back at his neck. "Shoot me! The truth is, you are scared of me, right?" Again Victoria moved her head left and right.

"There's no way I could do such a thing." Victoria said with a weak a voice. 'Zero.' Zero looks at her with slight anger in his eyes. Zero lets go of the gun gets his bag.

"In that case, stop caring about me." Said Zero as he heads out the door. Victoria was still laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She starts to sit up. As she starts to sit up she sees the picture of her, Yuuki, and Zero first starting high school.

"Zero..." Victoria starts to run out the door leaving the gun on the bed, in his room. Leaving his room seeing him almost leaving. 'I don't care. I don't care Zero. I want to help you. I want to do something for you. I want...'

"Zero!" Victoria hugs Zero behind both of her arms around him. "It's...okay." Zero was really surprised by this action.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Zero was next to a fire place his hand on his neck scratching up blood from his neck. He sees Victoria crying for him as she sees the wounds on his neck. She runs towards him grabing his wrist. She puts her other hand on the wound and looks up at him.

"It's okay." Victoria says with a child-like voice.

End flashback

* * *

><p>"Victoria..." Said Zero<p>

"Even though I didn't know anything," Victoria was still holding him from behind. "I have watched you for four years. That's why I'm not afraid." She hugs him tighter. "I want to help you Zero. I..." Victoria can suddenly feel her cheeks heating up. "...will be by your side."

Zero looks up at the sky and says "Victoria." They stayed like that for who knows how long. 'Even if... Kaname-senpai and Onee-chan doesn't forgive me for this.'

* * *

><p>Somewhere else.<p>

"I didn't think you would actually obey my summons, Cross Kaien." Said someone with the long white/grayish hair and a kimono. "How is the Kiryuu boy doing? Isn't it about time for him to reach his limit?"

"That's not true at all." Said Kaien/Headmaster. "Zero is still doing fine. There's nothing the Hunter Association need worry about." Kaien starts to turn around and walk away. "It's truly regrettable that you would harbor such doubts the peace at Cross Academy."

"I shall await _his_ report before ascertaining the veracity of your words." Says the person. Kaien suddenly stops. "I have dispatched _that_ man to the Academy. I'm certain he will not hesitate to get rid of the boy if things get too dangerous." Kaien starts walking once again.

* * *

><p>Back at Cross Academy.<p>

Victoria was still hugging Zero, and Zero was still looking at the stars. But what they didn't know was that Kaname was watching them.

'Victoria.'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Including Victoria's flashback. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is another chapter. I'm already getting great ideas for this one that I just had to write it. I hope you like it. I do not own Vampire Knight, I only own my OC.**

Chapter 6

The next day

The headmaster gave Victoria a bracelet and Zero a knife. Zero cut his finger and the drop of blood onto the bracelet making the bracelet light up red. 'I will be by your side, Zero. I will protect you.' Victoria thought. Yuuki saw this whole incantation begin. Headmaster showed Zero's tattoo. Victoria put the bracelet next to the tattoo making it show 4 red knifes on Zero laying completely on the floor.

**"Zero..." **Said Yuuki and Victoria.

"He'll be fine." Said the headmaster with a happy smile. "The immobilization is only temporary. Victoria, should Kiryuu-kun try to bite someone else, you are to use that bracelet to stop him." Victoria looks at the bracelet on her wrist. "That is the condition set by Kaname-kun for allowing Kiryuu-kun to remain in the Day Class." Victoria and Yuuki both look at the Headmaster.

**"Kaname-senpai did that?" **

"It was the request of his beloved Victoria and Yuuki, after all. Otherwise, Kaname-kun wouldn't have agreed to something like this." Said the headmaster. The headmaster knelled down to Zero on the floor apologize. Since Victoria remembered about yesterday with the conversation she had with Mimi, she remembered what was going to happen next. She decided to move Yuuki that was next to her moved Yuuki behind her.

"Victoria?" Said Yuuki with a confused expression. Then suddenly Yuuki and Victoria saw that the headmaster is being beaten up by Zero that rolled over to the wall behind Victoria and Yuuki. Yuuki sweat dropped at this action, but Victoria just gave sigh.

"Zero." Said Victoria as she sees him heading out the door.

"It's okay." Said Zero. "I'm fine with it."

"It's...not fine." Said the headmaster as they looked at him upside down on the wall. "Look after Kiryuu-kun properly, Yuuki and Victoria. Otherwise, that man..."

**"That man?" **Suddenly the headmaster started to cry to even think about him.

Outside the gates of Cross Academy is a man with an eye patch on his right, and his blue eye on his left.

* * *

><p>At night<p>

Yuuki and Victoria run to their post wearing their Disciplinary Committee band on their left shoulder. Their post was in front of the windows in the Night Class. Victoria suddenly started to remember what headmaster said to her before they left their post.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

In the headmaster office after Zero left.

"Yuuki-chan do you mind heading out, I need to talk to Victoria real quick." Said the headmaster.

"Of course, headmaster." Said Yuuki. Victoria was a little a confused. 'This was nothing like in the anime or manga I really am changing the story.' Yuuki head out of the headmaster office.

"Victoria." Victoria turned her attention to the headmaster seeing him walking to his desk. "Tomorrow their is going to be a new teacher."

'That's right, this is the episode when the new teacher comes in, but why is he telling me this.' Victoria thought.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?" Said Victoria.

"Because I made you read the books of Vampires, and Vampires hunter, but I didn't show those book to Zero or Yuuki." Said the headmaster.

"And I thank you for that as well as not telling Yuuki that Kaname is a Pureblood." Headmaster's eyes were wide he suddenly started to stand up.

"How did you know that Kaname was a Pureblood?!"

"The night before Aidou tasted my blood." She can hear Headmaster give out a sigh.

"You haven't told Yuuki."

"No... I decided that it will be Kaname to be the one to tell her, right now I can tell like me. We are both worried about Zero." Victoria paused a little but started to talk again. "But that isn't what we are talking about?"

"No it isn't." Said the headmaster as he sits back down on to his seat.

"This new teacher is a Vampire Hunter isn't he?" Said Victoria.

"That is correct he will also be the new teacher for the..." The headmaster is telling her everything about the new teacher. "I want you to watch him, he will be in the Day Class understand."

"Understood."

Flashback End.

* * *

><p>'I keep forgetting about that new teachers name. What was it...again?'<p>

"Zero... is he slacking off again?" Said Yuuki. Victoria looks at her sister.

"It seems that way."

As Victoria looks up to her left she sees Kaname reading a book leaning against the window. 'So Kaname-senpai has allowed Zero to remain in the Day Class. '_It was the request of his beloved Yuuki and Victoria after all.'_ The headmasters words started to get in her head. Victoria touches her neck and remembers '_For the person who is most precious to me has been bitten by someone else.'_

She shakes her head left and right. 'I will protect Zero.' Victoria looks at her sister seeing her jump down. Victoria looks at the window seeing Kaname staring at her. "I'm sorry Kaname-senpai, but right now I need to be there for Zero." Victoria turns around and jumps down with her sister on the ground.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Victoria was siting next to Zero waiting for Yori, and Yuuki to hurry up since the bell has already ring.

Victoria sighs. "Great, I guess they are going to be late again."

"Why didn't you wake up your sister and your best friend." Said Zero looking at Victoria.

"I wanted to see how long they can tell I was gone, and when they were going to be in class, but I guess they don't have to worry about anything today. Considering we are getting a new teacher." Zero looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you-" Said Zero. As hears the door open and sees Yuuki and Yori coming in along talking to the students saying about the teacher. Suddenly the new teacher comes in everyone starts to sit down.

'Great he is already here.' Victoria looks at Zero seeing as he was shocked.

"I'm Yagari Toga, and I'll be your Ethics teacher starting today. Nice to meet you."

'So that's what his name was, I keep forgetting even though its so easy to remember it now, but I did know Japanese when I was little so know it's not a problem.' Victoria can hear many students asking questions about his life or if he has a girlfriend, but their was one very personal about his the eye patch. Victoria looks at Zero seeing Yuuki from the corner of her eye also looking at Zero.

Victoria puts her hand on Zero's left shoulder. Suddenly Zero grabs Victoria's hand with his left hand stands up still holding Victoria's holding pushing her.

"Zero!" Said Victoria. Victoria can see everyone staring at them and here Yuuki say before they walk out of the door.

"Sensei. As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I'll bring them back to class." Yuuki heads out the door.

"Zero, wait for Onee-chan." Victoria knew that he heard her but instead she said "Zero-onii-san."Zero stops and looks at Victoria with wide eyes.

'Zero-onii-san?' Thought Zero. Yuuki heard it as well. 'Victoria, do you really only think of me as a brother?' Zero started looking ahead at him but sees the headmaster only smiling.

* * *

><p>In town<p>

Victoria, Yuuki, and Zero were wearing ordinary close. Victoria sees that Yuuki is stretching as she walks next to Zero. She starts whispering only so he can hear.

"Okay, what is the matter, Zero?" Zero looks at her from the corner of his eye."Cause I know it's not the headmaster or the new teacher making you mad."

"Zero-onii-san." Said Zero. Victoria looks up at Zero seeing her eyes connect with his lavender eyes. "Do you really think of me as only a brother?"

"Zero." She suddenly heard her sister talking.

"It sure was nice of the Headmaster to us to run an errand for him." Said Yuuki. Zero was carrying two bags one over his shoulder and the other on his arm.

**"Not really." **Said Victoria and Zero. Victoria poked on his shoulder. Zero looked at her but Victoria looked ahead of her whisper only for him to hear.

"Of course I think of you more than a brother. You are someone who is very important to me." Zero looked at Victoria about to say something but was interrupted by Yuuki.

"Zero, Victoria this way, this way!" They both give out a sigh. Victoria looks at Zero. 'He's back to his usual self. Now all we have to work on is for him to open up to me again, but I'm gonna have to be patient. After all Zero hasn't changed at all.'

* * *

><p>In a cafe<p>

In front of Yuuki is a parfait with a lot of this things on it.

"Bon appetit!" Said Yuuki.

**"I wanted to eat Shio Ramen..." **Said Zero and Victoria. Zero sat in front of Victoria and Victoria sat next to Yuuki on the right side. Victoria sees Yuuki froze into a statue. Zero and Victoria started to drink their tea.

Yuuki kept eating her parfait.

"B-But I really like the parfait here. I came here with Yori-chan the other day, and..." Said Yuuki. Yuuki ate her food really fast.

"Onee-chan if you eat too much you are going to get a stomach ache." Zero still looks at Victoria and says with a blank face.

"I still wonder who is the oldest sibling." Said Zero.

"I know, but even though you don't like it. Yuuki-onee-chan is the oldest." Said Victoria as she gives a sigh and drinks her tea.

"Hey, Zero... do you know that new teacher?" Said Yuuki. Victoria looks at Zero as Zero looks at Yuuki. Zero suddenly Looks away. "It's okay. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"It's not that he doesn't want to answer you Onee-chan." Yuuki and Zero looks at Victoria both eyes wide. "It's just hard for him to remember about the past. Isn't that right, Zero?" Zero only nod.

"But, he seems really scary somehow." Said Yuuki.

"You're wrong." Said Zero. "He's actually..." Then a maid walks up to Zero, Victoria, and Yuuki asking if Zero was part of the Night Class. She said many things that irritated this part. 'Shit. I forgot about this part.' Victoria thought as the maid kept going on and on and asking him about Aidou-senpai.

"I'll wait outside." Said Zero as he walks to the door. **"Okay."**

Once Victoria and Yuuki headed out the door saying sorry for waiting they look around and see that Zero was gone again. They both see the package on their left and started running down that way looking for Zero. Victoria hears something rip and looks at Yuuki seeing her jacket ripped.

"Really now... Onee-chan, I'm beginning to hate this." Said Victoria.

"You and me both." Said Yuuki. Victoria looks behind her and sees a somebody coming down. Victoria gets in front of Yuuki holding out Hope in front of her with the man looking at Victoria showing her fangs, and red eyes. The vampire lands on the ground in front of them.

Victoria starts to smile. "Onee-chan, is it always going to be like this? You get hurt then I go in front of you to protect you. I thought it was the other way around?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But I guess I like being protect by cute little sister." Victoria starts to chuckle a little and looks at the vampire. 'Level E.'

"Your blood smells really good." Said the man.

"Don't you dare come any closer to her." Said Victoria. This time the man started to chuckle.

"I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about you." Said the man. Victoria gave a confused look until she feels pain on her left arm. 'I was cut the same time as Yuuki. How come I couldn't feel it? Damn it.'

"Your sister's blood is sweet, but your blood is even sweeter." Said the man. As he starts to run towards to her. Yuuki starts to freeze behind Victoria. On instinct she feels someone hands over hers as they both hit the man on the face with Hope. They both scream...

**"Stop spacing out, Yuuki." **Said Zero and Victoria. 'Huh?' Victoria thought. As she feels someone press their chest against her back. She started blush knowing this strong chest was Zero.

"Good job, Victoria." Zero says looking down at her.

"Hmph, it was merely on instinct." Said Victoria still looking at the vampire. Zero only nodded seeing the blush on her cheek. Zero smiles a little, but looked at Hope in his hands.

"Hope doesn't seem to like me using it with you." Said Zero as he looks back at Yuuki.

"You alright Yuuki?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Yuuki looks at Victoria seeing the strength in her eyes and not hesitating...yet. They all looked at the Vampire in front them.

"This is...Level E?" Said Yuuki siting down on the floor.

"Onee-chan, please close your eyes." Said Victoria. Yuuki did as she was told and closed her eyes only listening to the sounds. The vampire starts to run to them. Victoria can see a sword that sliced him in half, which turned him into dust.

"Ichijou-senpai." Said Victoria.

"Mission accomplished." Said Ichijou.

"There was no need for me to come here after all." Said Shiki.

Victoria looked behind her seeing that Yuuki still has her eyes close. Victoria walks up to her sister putting Hope away reaching out her hand and says

"Onee-chan you can open your eyes now."

Yuuki opens her eyes and see Ichijou-senpai and Shiki. Yuuki grabs Victoria's hand that helps her up. Ichijou, Shiki and Zero all look at scene with the sisters.

"I thought Yuuki was supposed to be the oldest." Said Shiki.

"She is." Said Victoria. "I just have... more responsibilities than she does." Everyone looked at Victoria with a confused look. "A-Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"If you want to know the answer, then come visit the Moon Dormitory tonight." Said Ichijou. "I'll tell you why I killed the Level E then." Shiki and Ichijou turned around leaving. Making Yuuki, Zero, and Victoria to think why is the Night Class killing Level E.

* * *

><p>That night<p>

Victoria and Yuuki starts walking to the Moon Dorms only to see Zero leaning against the doors.

"I knew it." Said Zero. Yuuki was surprised but Victoria wasn't it as she walks forward.

"Don't try to stop us, Zero." Said Victoria.

"I won't." Said Zero looking at Victoria. "I'm going too."

'Huh? What a minute this the part were Zero...' Victoria was suddenly out of her thoughts looking at the weapon in Zero's hand.

"I borrowed this gun from the Headmaster." Said Zero. "It's an anti-vampire gun."

"Everyone in the Night Class is nice!" Said Yuuki as she runs next to Victoria."You don't need to use a gun to..."

"That's not it." Said Zero. He takes Victoria hand and give her the gun. 'Zero.' "When the last of my humanity is finally gone and I lost control of myself, use this to kill me, Victoria." Right now Victoria was really pissed. 'I said I will be by your side. I said I will protect you. I know that the incantation is only a temporary solution but...' Victoria looks at the ground.

"When this day _will_ come. I want you, Victoria. To kill me with your own hands." Said Zero.

"Fine." Said Victoria. " I will accept your wishes. But, you know, I don't believe that day will ever come. Or will I ever let you become a Level E." Victoria looks at Zero seeing his eyes go wide. "Promise me that you will struggle to the very end. So that I will not have to use this gun."

Victoria, Yuuki, and Zero starts to walk to the Moon Dorms. Victoria in the middle, Yuuki on her right, and Zero on her left. As they finally walked Zero and Yuuki took out their weapons pointing it at Aidou and Akatsuki. Victoria didn't take out her weapon. 'Bakas they aren't going to hurt us.'

"You guys sure are rude. Except for Victoria who didn't even put point her weapon out." Said Aidou.

"Hey Victoria, why didn't you put your weapon out?" Said Zero.

"Because I know they wouldn't hurt us. They are our escorts." Said Victoria. "Plus it's really rude."

"She's right. Would you please put those dangerous weapons away?" Said Akatsuki. Zero and Yuuki put their weapons away.

"It's also your fault too, Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai. For sneaking up on the guardians." Said Victoria. As Zero and Yuuki only nodded. Aidou just gave 'Hmph' then says

"Welcome to the Moon Dormitory." Bowing down to them. "As Victoria said, the two of us will show you the way in."

* * *

><p>They all walked in Akatsuki in front, then Yuuki, then Victoria, then Zero, and Aidou. The guardians can see every vampire gathering. 'Oh boy. I can't wait to see Onee-chan's face.' Victoria chuckle a little.<p>

"They really came." Said Shiki.

"For what?" Said Rima.

"Welcome, Yuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun, and Victoria-chan." Said Ichijou. Victoria couldn't help but laugh at Yuuki's expression. Zero looked at her like 'You knew all along' face. "Tonight is my birthday party. Enjoy yourselves, okay?" Yuuki looked behind her seeing her sister laughing.

"You knew today was his birthday! Didn't you, Victoria?!" Said Yuuki pointing at Victoria that stopped laughing and looked a Yuuki.

"Sorry, Sorry. But you know sometimes I do help the headmaster after class. I even got to see some of the reports on the Night Class. If he allows me." Said Victoria.

"Oh. So that explains why you had smile ever since we came here." Said Zero.

"Yeah, maybe." Said Victoria. "Anyway, we didn't come here to play. We came here to ask about what happened yesterday."

"I see." Said Ichijou.

"Um, Senpai, why did you kill the Level E?" Said Yuuki. "I mean, he's a vampire, just like you." Victoria suddenly put her down looking at the ground. Of course Zero saw this. 'Victoria?'

"We are _not _the same as them." Said Aidou.

"Eh?" Said Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan, vampire society is ruled by the handful of Purebloods and a select number of Noble families." Said Ichijou as gives Yuuki and Zero drink, but Victoria declined the drink still looking down. Ichijou saw her expression turn sad. 'So she knows.' He thought.

"All the vampires in the Night Class belong to the Noble class or about, but there do exist normal vampires beneath us." Said Ichijou.

"Level A, pureblood." Said Victoria as everyone looked at her with wide eyes, but Victoria only looked down. "Level B, nobles the vampires that does what the Pureblood commands them what to do. Level C below the nobles. Level D humans that are now vampires. And then there is Level E the lowest vampires that doesn't even make it to the chart."

"Wow someone has been studying about us. Why is that, Victoria-chan?" Said Ichijou.

"Because the headmaster wanted me too." Said Victoria. Yuuki and Zero eyes widen just hearing what she said.

"Why is the headmaster asked you too read about them?" Said Yuuki.

"It isn't just them I studied Onee-chan." Said Victoria still looking down. "I even studied about Vampire Hunters and the big war. I started studying this when we hit middle school."

'The truth was... on the second day we were at Cross-kuns house. I was talking to Mimi when he came in my room. He saw Mimi and I made her turned back into the necklace and I hid her in the shelf.'

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Victoria POV

I was in my room when Cross-san entered my room seeing Mimi, as I made her turn back into a necklace and put her in one of shelf so she wouldn't hear the conversation.

"That was a feather wasn't, Victoria-chan?" I was surprised. I looked at him and wondered how did he know. He never did told how he knew.

"Victoria-chan, your not from this world are you?" I looked up at him and shacked my head left and right. I was surprised I didn't know that he knew who she was.

"No, I'm actually from a world were you guys are called anime and we watch you guys on a TV or computer screen."

"I see. Well that explains a little about you, but it doesn't explain why you look like you have been adopted again." This time eyes were even wider.

"Yes, just like Onee-chan I have no memories before I was 5 in my world. I woke up in an alley. Got adopted in Nevada with 2 lovely parents, and an older sister. Who taught me how to speak English until I was able to go to school." I told Cross-kun everything about me, but what really surprised me was...

"So if you say this anime didn't show you does that mean the ending in here is going to change." I never thought about that but he was right I just nodded my head.

"You and Yuuki are still young but Victoria..." I looked up at the person who know showed me the adopted forms and know call father. "Once you hit middle school, I want you to understand the history of Vampires and Vampire Hunters, so you can help the people who are important to you." I nodded my head.

End flashback

* * *

><p>Nobody POV<p>

'Without me know it. The headmaster suddenly became a part of my life without him I would have never understood anything.' Victoria looks up and sees the people around her shocked.

"Yes, Level E vampires who used to be humans will gradually lose their sanity." Said Ichijou. While Victoria was thinking about the past she notice Ichijou was talking after what Shiki said."And eventually succumb to level E, no matter what."

"The end." Said Victoria as she started talking again as everyone stares at her again. "Destruction. And...disintegration."

"That's...right very good. I see the headmaster definitely teach you many things about us." Said Ichijou as he smiles at Victoria. Victoria only nods her head but what really confused was...

"We'll than. We are completely different from vampires who used to be human. Please don't lump us together." Said Aidou.

"You don't have to say it like that!" Said Yuuki. Victoria looks at Yuuki. 'They can't help it, Onee-chan. They were human, but they were born vampires.' Victoria thought as she looks ahead.

"It's not like level E's choose to become vampires on their own!" Said Victoria.

"The original cause of all this is-" Said Yuuki.

"That's precisely why we have to control them." Said Ichijou. "Before their craving for blood forces them to start randomly attaching humans..." Victoria looks at Ichijou.

"Okay, that explains why you guys take responsibility. But who was the one that order you to kill the Level E?" Said Victoria.

"I was the one who gave the order." Everyone looked at the new voice. 'Shit, I keep forgetting.' Victoria thought.

"I told Ichijou and Shiki to hunt for the Level E today." Said Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai, you..." Said Yuuki. Victoria looks down at the ground. 'Damn, this is the moment when Yuuki realizes who Kaname truly is.' Victoria put her hand in a fist, Kaname and Zero both saw this as Kaname was about to talk again.

"Yuuki, Victoria. I can't believe you actually came to such a dangerous place just because Ichijou told both of you to." Said Kaname.

"We wanted to verify things in person." Said Yuuki. Victoria looks up and sees that Kaname was staring at her, only her.

"In person," huh?" Said Kaname as he gives a tired sigh. "Come here, Yuuki, Victoria. You too, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname was siting on the middle of the couch. Victoria, Yuuki, and Zero started to walk to Kaname. Yuuki ahead of them, Victoria and Zero next to each other.

"Yuuki, come sit beside me." Said Kaname.

"Eh?" Said Yuuki. "Just come." Said Kaname. Victoria can hear whispering and people gathering.

"It's okay." Said Yuuki. "Yuuki." Said Kaname. "Yes, sir." Yuuki sits next to Kaname on his left. Zero and Victoria started to walk near the rialing and leaned on the railing. Victoria can see from the corner of her eye that Kaname pulled Yuuki close.

"The safest place for you is by my side." Said Kaname.

"Um, I..." Said Yuuki. "Me and Victoria feels like we need to thank you all the time." Kaname and Yuuki starts talking about vampires making Zero open his eyes wide. Then Zero comes to Yuuki and Kaname telling him it's the job of the Vampire Hunters to kill Level E, but Kaname hit a point about him not killing a Level E.

'Oh no, Kaname what are you...' Victoria can see that Kaname hold Yuuki's arm seeing the blood on her arm. Kaname kissed Yuuki's arm with the blood on it, healing it making her blush.

"Could it be Kiryuu-kun...that you sympathized with him?" Said Kaname. This really ticked off Zero. Victoria run to Zero, Kaname, and Yuuki. Victoria hold the gun with the gun point on her palm, and hold Seiren wrists.

**"Victoria!" **Said Yuuki and Zero. This time Victoria was pissed her bangs covered her eyes.

"Kaname tell Seiren to stop. And Zero you stop as well." Said Victoria. Kaname nodded.

"Seiren, it's all right." Said Kaname. "I was the one whose words gave offense." 'Yeah, like no shit.' Thought Victoria. Seiren and Zero got Victoria's hand out their grasp. Zero started to walk to the fence again and Seiren moved away as well. Victoria turned around and looked at Kaname still holding Yuuki's arm.

"You knew what you were saying? Yet you still said it. Kaname..." Victoria didn't know what else to say. Kaname of course was a little pissed but he noticed the blood smell on her arm. His eyes were full of worried.

"Victoria..." Said Kaname as he lets go of Yuuki. Suddenly Kaname grabs her arm as well showing him the stain she has. "Your hurt."

"I accidentally cut myself the same time as Yuuki with out me knowing." Said Victoria. Kaname pulls Victoria making her sit next Kaname on his right. This time Kaname kissed her arm healing it, but not ever braked eye contact with her. 'Senpai?' Victoria thought as she blushed. Kaname noticed the blush and smiled a little, Zero was pissed seeing this.

Victoria can hear Aidou telling Zero and Yuuki about Kaname being a pureblood.

"Eh? Kaname a pureblood?" Said Yuuki. Kaname looked at Yuuki.

"You appear as though you have only just learned of this, Yuuki." Kaname looks at Victoria. "You didn't tell her."

"I knew that Onee-chan didn't know about you being a vampire so I decided to wait so you can tell her". Kaname puts his hand on Victoria's head saying "Thank you." Yuuki and Kaname started talking to each other asking if Yuuki was afraid. 'I know that Onee-chan was a little afraid of Kaname, but for some reason why am I not afraid of him at all.' Victoria thought.

Ichijou started to calm down the vampires making sure they enjoy the party.

* * *

><p>The headmaster's office<p>

Toga and Kaien were talking. Toga saw the picture of Victoria, Yuuki, and Zero starting high school.

"The one in the pircture with him is my Victoria, and Yuuki." Said the headmaster. "They both are really reliable."

Toga and Headmaster starts talking again talking about a Level E. Saying that Toga saw the Night Class killed a Level E. The headmaster told him that he is prohibited of killing vampires on the campus and many others.

* * *

><p>Back to the Moon Dorms.<p>

Victoria sees all the vampires having a good time, as she looks at her arm, feeling it that its fully healed. Victoria looks at Kaname. 'I keep forgetting that he is a pureblood, but...he is different from us. A different...world.'

Kaname can feel someone's eyes staring at him. He looks at Victoria seeing her staring at him.

Victoria looks away not paying attention to what is going on, only thinking. Her necklace starts to glow a big light so that ever vampire and Yuuki to see revealing Mimi.

Everyone including Yuuki, and Kaname to stare at Mimi.

"Mimi?!" Said Victoria. As everyone starts to look at her. The little puff ball starts to say something in a different language and telling Victoria to look at her left. When Victoria looks at her left, she can see that Zero was running into the forest.

"Zero!" Victoria starts to stand, telling Mimi to turn back into a necklace and run to Zero.

'What is Mimi doing here?' Thought Kaname.

* * *

><p>Victoria runs and runs to Zero not even caring her sister calling her name. She sees Zero leaning down on the railing.<p>

"Zero!" Said Victoria. As she runs to Zero. "Zero, are you all right?" Victoria looks at the blood tablet at the floor. 'He can't eat them, meaning...Oh no Zero.' Victoria suddenly feel two hands holding her shoulders and hears Zero breathing heavy.

"I can't." Said Zero. "No matter how many I put into my mouth..." 'Zero.' Victoria thought. Zero looks at Victoria's neck, his eyes turn red. Victoria sees his eyes turn red. Zero tries so hard to let Victoria go but only pulls closer to him.

"That hurts, Zero." Said Victoria making her voice calm. 'I have to stop him. I know he doesn't want this. Zero.' Victoria looks at her right seeing a pool. 'What if...' She pulls Zero along with her into the pool hearing her sister call her name, as they are in the pool. Victoria can see his eyes turning back into lavender. They were about to get out of the pool when Victoria heard a gun shot, and looks at Zero's shoulder bleeding.

Victoria looks at behind her seeing Yagari Toga. Yuuki walks to the pool seeing her sister and Zero in the pool. Zero a bloody shoulder, and Yagari Toga pointing his gun at Zero.

"Master?" Said Zero. 'Master?' Thought Victoria.

**Hey guys this one of the longest Chapter I made so far. But i do hope you guys like it. I don't know if you guys want me to make it short like half of the episode in one chapter and the other half in the other chapter, or just the whole episode in one chapter. I don't know you guys tell me what you think.**** Hope you guys like it.  
><strong>

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. I do not own Vampire Knight.  
><strong>

Chapter 7

Victoria and Zero were still in the pool. Zero holding his shoulder while Victoria was still looking at Toga. Zero started to scream in pain.

"Zero!" Said Victoria. As she gets closer to him. On hand on his back and the other on his chest.

"Even if it's just a graze, the pain is excruciating, isn't it?" Said Toga. Victoria looks at Toga that is still pointing the gun at Zero. From the corner of her she can see Yuuki with a worried expression. Victoria looks back at Toga. "That's because the bullet has an anti-vampire spell embedded in it. Zero... even if you are hungry for blood, do you still have enough reason to resign to your fate."

Zero's eyes were wide. Victoria knew where this was going. as the gun got higher to his Zero's head. Victoria hold Zero in her arms.

"Yagari-sensei... I don't know what you are to Zero..." Said Victoria. "But please don't decide Zero's fate arbitrarily! Everyone can change their own fate!"

"You believe that he hasn't degenerated to Level E yet?" Said Toga.

"Victoria..." Said Zero. Putting his hand on her shoulder looking at her. "It's okay..." When Victoria looks into Zero's eyes, she can see the emptiness in his eyes.

"That's as far as you go!" Said the headmaster as he runs to Toga. "I came because I was worried and look...!" He grabs the gun out of Toga grasp. "That's why I hate Vampire Hunters." Toga took the gun from the headmaster. "Just how long do you intend to keep the girl in that cold water? You poor thing" The headmaster leans down reaching his hand to Victoria and Zero. "Here, grab my hand."

Victoria and Zero got out of the pool but none of them reached the headmasters hand as they were next to him. Victoria stands up looks at Toga. Yuuki runs to her sister making sure she is okay.

"Just who are you?" Said Yuuki.

"I was Zero's master when he was a Vampire Hunter. Isn't that so, Zero?" Zero was walking past Toga before he stopped and answer.

"Yes." Said Zero. 'Zero.' Victoria thought.

"You two are the daughter of that fool headmaster, all right." Said Toga. "You girl were about to be bitten by Zero. Yet you consider me that foe rather than him?" Victoria looks at Toga. The headmaster started to talk making Yuuki and Victoria to go back to their dorms.

* * *

><p>Yuuki, Victoria, and Yori's dorm<p>

"Onee-chan." Yuuki looks at her sister that was siting with her on her bed. Victoria looked at the bracelet. "The headmaster said I don't need to worry. But... When I saw that the blood tablet were of no use to Zero, that he continue to hunger for blood. He will be eaten by the vampire inside him, wouldn't he?"

Yuuki holds her sister trying to comfort her as anyway possible. "What can I do Onee-chan? I want to help Zero, but I feel so useless. I don't want him to turn into a Level E." Victoria cried in her sisters arms. Yuuki gently rubbed her backed telling her everything is going to be okay. Victoria cried and cried until she fell asleep in her sister's arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Victoria kept thinking about yesterday. Victoria looks next to her seeing that Zero is not there. 'Zero isn't here.'

At the Moon Dorm gates.

**"All right, move back! Move back!" **Said Victoria and Yuuki as they pushed the fangirls away so that the Night Class can have a path way. The whole time Victoria didn't look at Kaname or Yuuki but Kaname looked at her and walked away.

Victoria knocked at Zero's door, but once she opened the door, no one is in.

'Zero where are you?' She started to run to the Night Class hallway only to see that Yuuki and Toga are already there.

"Where is Zero?!" Shouted Victoria. Toga and Yuuki looked at her. "Just like I told your sister he is in Isolation." Victoria looks at him with anger in her eyes.

"We'll I should be going into class, aren't you going to come with me, my little helper?" Said Toga as he was looking at Victoria. Yuuki looked at Victoria with a confused look. Victoria looks at Yuuki.

"The headmaster asked me to help Yagari-sensei and makes sure he doesn't do anything to the Night Class." Yuuki only gives a nod. "Stay here and wait for me okay, Onee-chan." Yuuki again nods. Yagari opens the door, but Victoria stops leaving the door a little bit open. She sees Kaname walking up to her.

"I haven't seen Kiryuu today." Said Kaname as he opens the door to the Night Class. "For his own good... perhaps you should reconsider his transfer to the Night Class." Kaname looks at Victoria one more time opening the door, but what he didn't expect was that Victoria was coming inside as well.

Kaname starts walking forward looking at the teacher then goes up the stair reading a book next to his chair.

"I'm Toga Yagari, your ethics teacher starting today." Toga looks at Victoria. "Would you like to say something or are you just gonna a lean on the door the whole time."

"My job is only to watch you, Yagari-sensei. So no, plus they know me." Said Victoria as she looks at Kaname that is staring at her before returning to his book.

"Very well then. It's nice to meet you all, vampires." Once he said that all of the vampires in the room eyes turned to red.

"Yagari? That's the name of the number one Vampire Hunter right now." Said Ruka.

"So he's the one behind last night's gunfire." Said Aidou. Toga starts talking to the class telling him that he is an excellent teacher with a proper certification.

"And you intend to spy on the Night Class from now?" Said Kaname. "Or, is there a vampire among us you want to kill...Yagari-sensei."

"Hello, Kuran Kaname." Said Toga. "Regrettably, my execution list is empty right now. But if you fall asleep during my lecture, I can add you on."

"Yagari-sensei." Said Victoria as everyone looks at her including Kaname. "I suggest you start class. After all you don't want to make your own students your enemies now."

"I suppose you are right." Said Toga. "But...little helper." Victoria sees in his eyes that he knows exactly what she wants to say after this class.

"Yes, I would like to speak to you after class, sensei." As Victoria said it made it sound like a mocking tone. Kaname smiled a little bit. 'We'll aren't you little miss comedy.' Victoria looks at Kaname, while everyone else was looking at the board. Victoria put her index finger on her lips making a shhh movement.

* * *

><p>At the end of the Night Class<p>

"Are there any questions?" Said Toga. Nobody raised their hands. Victoria was about to turn around when she hears a wind being cut and something ripped. She looked at Toga seeing a knife sliced into the middle of his book.

"That's some greeting." Said Toga. Victoria only gave a sigh as she started to open the door heading out. Ignore the fact that he was keeping the knife and making it a memento. Victoria sees Yuuki waiting for her. As she hears the door open to reveal Toga heading out.

"You two still here?" Said Toga.

"We are not leaving until you tell us where Zero is." Said Victoria. Toga starts walking towards her.

"There's nothing more a good girl like you can do." Said Toga. Saying it to Victoria. "But if you still insist on seeing him...Go right ahead. He's in the headmaster's guest room." Toga starts walking away. Victoria looks at different direction and starts running trying to Zero leaving Yuuki behind.

Victoria knocks on the door. The person that opens the door, the person she tried to find, Zero. Zero looks at her with big eyes.

"Vic-toria." Said Zero.

* * *

><p>"How did you-?" Said Zero<p>

"How can you stay here so obediently?" Said Victoria. 'I understand he is your master, but...' "There's no lock on this door, And yet, you..."

"Go away." Said Zero as he was about to shut the door but Victoria stopped it looking at him.

"Why?! How can you just listen to that man?" Said Victoria.

"The Kiryuu family has been Vampire Hunters for generations." Said Zero. Zero told Victoria the story of his family and that man was his and his kid brother guardian, and teacher. That when he first saw a Level E was a nurse that was beautiful. "One day, she transformed into a raging vampire before our very eyes." Said Zero. He told her that he was trying to stop Toga from hurting her but in the end the vampire lost insanity and Toga hurt his eye from protecting Zero.

"It was then...as she continued to bare her fangs despite her throat being crushed...until the moment she died... that for the first time, I felt real fear towards vampires. So if he says he must kill me, then I..." Victoria was shocked from the story Zero told her.

"No! That's not it! The truth is..." Said Victoria looking at him. "Zero,, you're just ready to give up on everything!" Victoria paused a little trembling. "You entrusted me with that horrible weapon...So don't you go running away all by yourself!"She walked back from the door.

"Please let me in." Said Victoria. She walked inside grabbed Zero's hand and making him walk towards the bathroom.

"Victoria...what are you...?" Said Zero.

"No one will find us or hear us in here." Said Victoria as she heads in the bathroom along with Zero. Victoria takes off her jacket saying in the meantime "Continue where you left off yesterday..."

"What are you saying?!" Said Zero. Victoria pulls Zero against the wall. She can feel the heat on her cheeks.

"This is the best thing to do!" Said Victoria as her and Zero starts to sit down. Zero still looking at her. "Zero...drink my blood. I want to ease the pain...Even if it's just for now." Zero looks up a slight blush on his cheek.

"Stop...please! I'd never forgive myself." Said Zero. Victoria was looking down at the ground.

"I know that Zero, but I know what I'm doing." Said Victoria. As Zero starts getting closer to her and breathing heavy. "I want to help you Zero. I'm sorry..." Zero opened his mouth showing fangs. 'Let's do...the one thing we mustn't do...together.' Zero bit her neck drinking the blood. Zero grabs part of her hair making her stretch her neck.

'I'm afraid. The vampire will...eat us.' Said a child-like voice as Zero tightens his hold on Victoria. Victoria can here the sound of Zero slurping her blood. 'I'm afraid.' Victoria starts to lift up her arms hugging Zero. Zero releases his hold on Victoria and leans against the wall.

"Zero, are you all alright?" Said Victoria. She can see the blood that goes down his chin and that is on his lips.

"This is... really shameful." Said Zero as he looks at the blood from Victoria's neck coming down. "Even though I hate vampires... Even though I don't want to hurt anyone... I can't stop this craving for blood." Zero whips the blood on his hand and Victoria can see a slight blush that also makes her cheeks starts to heat up.

Zero looks at Victoria with a sad expression. "Just give up on me already." Said Zero with a slight weak voice. "You know, don't you? This is no different from the tablet...This will just tide me over...until I acquire a taste for your blood."

"Give up on you? What a cruel thing to say... I'll keep my promise to you over and over again. I will protect you Zero." Victoria looks at Zero with confident in her eyes. "I want to help you Zero. I will always be by your side. Even if you refuse, even if you hate me for it, no matter how often it takes... I will tame that beast inside you, Zero. You are not a Level E. As if I'd let you die! You can hate vampires as well as hate me but...At least, we won't be giving up!" Victoria looks at the ground closing her eyes.

"How could I hate you?" Said Zero. 'Huh?' "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't feel like fainting at all." Said Victoria giving him a smile and a slight blush. "I'm fine. Nothing will change. So Zero, come to school tomorrow too. Promise me!"

* * *

><p>'There was something we both knew, yet left unsaid. I wouldn't tell even Onee-chan about this. For a human to use one's own blood...' Victoria thought as she walked down the path to the girls dorm. She looks up and sees Kaname. '...to sustain the existence of a vampire...was a sin. No one must ever find out for what we are doing is unforgivable.'<p>

"Where have you been, Victoria?" Said Kaname.

"Huh? What happened to classes for the Night Class?" Said Victoria.

"They ended and everyone has gone back to the dorm." Said Kaname. "I had business with the Headmaster."

"I see." Said Victoria. Kaname starts walking closer to Victoria. Kaname touches part of Victoria's hair.

"The end of your hair is wet. Did you wash away something?" Said Kaname. 'No not this person.' Victoria thought as she looked up at Kaname. 'Don't look! Don't look at Zero's bite marks!' Victoria closes her eyes. She suddenly feels arms surrounding her in a hug. She opens her eyes.

"Kaname-senp-?" Said Victoria as she was suddenly cut off.

"When did you stop...talking to me about everything?" Said Kaname. Victoria's eyes started to get wide with a slight blush feeling Kaname's hand going through her hair. "I hope that what you are trying to protect... does not end up hurting you." Kaname suddenly starts pulling her back. Victoria looks at Kaname. "You should go to bed." Kaname started to walk away.

'I made up my mind that I will not regret what I made Zero to do or the promise I made for myself to Zero. Yet, why does my heart hurt so much?' Victoria starts walking forward not even looking behind her to see Kaname.

* * *

><p>The next morning in class<p>

Victoria looks next her seeing Zero is still gone.

'Come on, Zero. Please come and show me and Onee-chan that you're all right, Zero.' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>In Zero's room<p>

Zero was sitting down his back leaning against the wall. Toga walks in the room opening the curtains showing some light when he says.

"How is your right shoulder?" Said Toga. Zero was surprised at this.

"Huh?" Said Zero.

"Even if it wasn't a vital spot, you were shot with an anti-vampire gun. You may have the regenerative powers of a vampire, but it will still take time to heal. As long as you don't drink the blood of a human..." Zero's eyes become wide.

"Huh?" Said Zero. Toga reached out and took out a gun.

* * *

><p>In the Day Class<p>

Victoria heard something about Toga about being late that's when she realized 'Oh no, I almost forgot...' Victoria starts to run out of class hearing Yori and Yuuki screaming

**"Victoria!" **

"I'll be right back Onee-chan, Yori-chan!" Yuuki and Yori only looked at her nodding. 'Victoria.' Thought Yuuki.

Victoria started running and jumped down landing perfectly on her feet.

"I am so stupid. I shouldn't have left Zero alone!" Victoria thought as she started running to Zero's room only to see Toga holding Bloody Rose pointing at Zero.

"Stop, Zero!" By the sound of Victoria's voice. Zero reached Bloody Rose to only suddenly hold it up. Toga only fired two bullets that didn't even hit him.

"So you've decided not to wait for me to kill you?" Said Toga. "Geez...Don't you remember?" Victoria was only standing at the door with her eyes wide open. "That you'd "never let me regret losing my right eye" to save your life. That day, you pledged an oath to me. Looking at you just now, I really thought of killing you. I don't recall saving such a spoiled kid... who wants to take the easy way out. Struggle until you can't struggle anymore. You just chose a life stained with blood." Toga starts to turn around "Don't try to run away...Zero." Walks to the door.

"You little girl," Victoria looks up at Toga.

"W-What is it?"

"If he goes on a rampage again, you stop him. Going easy on him will only get you hurt. Unless you let him have it with a bullet, he won't stop completely. But in contrast, it's better for him that way."

"I know that, but I will stop Zero. I promised him and I am going to keep my promise until the end." Toga only gave a little smile until he re-composure himself. "When you shot him back at the pool...?" Said Victoria.

"I could finished him off with one bullet, if I wanted to. As if I'd miss at that range. You've got to be kidding. Wouldn't happen." Said Toga. 'Yagari-sensei you really do care about Zero.'

"Zero,..."That women." It seems she's still alive." Said Toga. Zero looked up his eyes widening. Toga started to walk away.

'Why am I suddenly forgetting everything in this anime and seeing new memories, but who is... 'that women?'' Thought Victoria. Victoria looks at Zero with a shock face and his hand on his tattoo. She starts to walk toward him her bangs covering her eyes.

"Zero...I really thought you were going to die." Zero looks at Victoria.

"Victoria..." He starts to stand up, first hesitating to touch her, but Zero patted her head saying

"I won't run away, so don't cry anymore." Said Zero. In Victoria's eyes were tears. Zero puts his arm down and Victoria started to walk to the window.

'I..." Tears streaming down her cheek "don't regret a thing...'

**Well that was the second part of chapter 6 and it was also pretty short. I hoped you like it.**

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Vampire Knight. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 9

In the shooting range. Victoria, Yuuki, and Zero were all at the shooting range. Victoria and Yuuki plugged in their ears. Victoria wore a bandage around her neck so no one can see the fangs around her neck. The whole time Victoria thought about what Kaname said

'_I wonder, since when...I can only hope whatever it is you are trying to protect will not hurt you in return.' _Victoria canfeel eyes on her so she looks up seeing Yuuki and Zero staring at her.

"Exactly how long do you two plan on standing there?" Said Zero. Yuuki stops looking at her sister and looks at Zero along with Victoria.

**"But we're worried about you." **

"Are you okay now?" Said Victoria. Yuuki looks at Victoria with a confused look. Zero looks at her but than looks down.

"It must be tough...being my guardian." Said Zero.

"How are you feeling?" Said Yuuki. Zero didn't answer her all he did was shot his target. Zero cut the paper in half with his bullets. 'Amazing.' Victoria thought as she saw the half torn paper then looked at Zero.

"Looks like you've never been better." Said Yuuki.

"Quit bandaging you neck like that, Victoria." Said Zero. Victoria looks at him. "It stand out too much."

"But I have to do this!" Said Victoria. Yuuki just keeps looking at Zero and Victoria listening to their conversation. "If I use a band-aid, then someone like Aidou-senpai could take it off." Yuuki's eyes started to get wide. 'Wait. Was Victoria bitten by a vampire again?' Yuuki thought.

Victoria touches the band-aid. "What if someone were to notice..."

"Like Kuran Kaname?" Victoria looks at Zero. 'Huh?' Victoria thought. "If you were going to have your blood sucked anyway. I'm sure you would rather it have been Kuran Kaname instead of me, right?"

"Eh?" Said Victoria.

"I can tell from your blood." Said Zero. This time Yuuki's eyes were wide when she finally realized where there conversation was going. "It tasted that way." Said Zero.

"It's really perverted somehow!" Said Victoria as she put her hand on the handle on the door. Victoria opens the door. "It's like you peeked into my heart! I don't like it!" Victoria starts to run out of the door ignoring her sister calling her name.

* * *

><p>In the shooting range<p>

'Victoria...' Yuuki thought as she looked at Zero. "Zero, I know that you are vampire, but while you two were talking it seemed like Victoria gave you her blood."

Zero looked at Yuuki shocked.

"You mean she hasn't told you?" Said Zero. Yuuki only shakes her head left and right.

"No, but I think I know why. She doesn't want the people she loves involve including me, but I know that she is offering her blood to you, so you won't fall into a Level E." Said Yuuki. Zero looks at Yuuki with wide eyes. Yuuki starts to walk at the door but stops.

"I don't agree with what she is doing, but..." Yuuki paused and looked at Zero. "This is her decision and I will always be their to support you, and Zero..." Zero looks at Yuuki that opened the door still making him face her protect. "Help me protect my sister, and don't drink to much blood so she won't faint again." Yuuki walks out of the shooting range to go find her sister.

'I still wonder who really is the oldest.' Zero thought as he looks back at the shooting range and started to practice again.

* * *

><p>Back to Victoria<p>

'You didn't need to tell me.' Victoria thought. Victoria starts to run to the couch and lays herself down on it. Hitting her head on the pillow. 'For the importance that Kaname-senpai's very existence hold for me...is one that I myself know best. And yet...to have done something like this to Kaname-senpia...and Onee-chan...' Suddenly Victoria's heart started to beat really fast.

"_Will you betray them?" _Said a womens adult like voice. "_Will you close your eyes? Do you intend to consign everything unto oblivion?" _Victoria starts to sit up.

'I...I...' Victoria puts her hands on her head.

_"I'm scared.__" _Said little girl's voice. "_The scary vampire is going to eat us." _

_"Innocence is evil." _Said the women's voice. Victoria suddenly started getting really scared. "_You turn your eyes away from the truth, not realizing the foolishness of it all..." _All Victoria did was shake her head left and right and hears the little girl going 'I'm scared' over and over.

* * *

><p>Victoria's POV<p>

"I understand. I will take care of these girls." Said the headmaster. "After all, you are the son left behind by the one who once took great care of me."

Me and Yuuki were little children who didn't pay attention all we pay attention to was the food in front of us. I just played with it, and poked my finger in it. Kaname was in the middle, Yuuki was on his right and I was on his left.

Headmaster sees me and that I poked her finger in the pudding. "They don't seem to realize that pudding are meant to be eaten."

"Yes." I looked at the boy next to me. "Yes, they appears to have lost all of their memories." Kaname turns to me holding the spoon. "Use a spoon to scoop this up." He says as he takes some of the pudding on the spoon. Me and my sister both see that sharp teeth when he says this to me. "Here, open your mouth."

_"Reality cannot be changed." _Said the women's voice. I suddenly just stare at the boys mouth with fangs.

"What's the matter?" Said the younger version of Kaname. "Here, open your mouth." I didn't listen to him I just got closer to him as I touched his sharp fangs I suddenly remembered about the vampire that was going to hurt me and my sister.

I heard scream that was next to the boy. I saw my sister covering her mouth with her hands eyes suddenly wide with fear. I got off the couch dropping the pudding and went over to my sister holding her. I looked at the boy, seeing that he was suddenly standing up.

"I think it would be better if I were to no longer appear in front of these girls." Said Kaname with a little hurt in his eyes. Kaname turn to look at the headmaster. "I shall return now."

"Return?" Said the headmaster. "You mean, to that place? That's the den of the demon who has been trying to use you since your parents passed away, though." Me and my sister looked at boy. I looked at my sister that didn't cover her mouth or with fear in her eyes.

"But I must return." Said Kaname as he was turning around. The boy looks at us. "Goodbye."

"That boy told me: "All girls are born princesses." I never did listen to the headmaster after all I did was stare at the window with the snow that was falling with my sister until he said.

"Victoria did you know that your name was actually a queen's name from England." I listened to the headmaster this time. "But you are still small and not old enough to be a queen yet,plus you are a little sister and seem more like a princess, so...little princess." The headmaster looks at me and my sister.

"Are you worried about what's outside?" Said the headmaster. We never gave him an answer. "It's okay." I didn't listen to him because the only thing that was on my mind as well as my sister was that boy.

* * *

><p>The headmaster made a great feast for me and my sister telling us he made the official adopt papers for us to be his daughter, but I already knew. Me and my sister didn't listen to him again all we did was stare at the window again. He said that he will be our father starting today and we was very happy.<p>

He wanted to call us him father but I was the only that speak to him when we are alone since he knows I am not from this world, but my sister only takes a glance at me and hugs me when she is lonely. She didn't talk for a week, and never saw that boy for week either. The little gesture my sister makes always makes me happy but I feel bad that I talk to him with Yuuki or talked to that boy.

* * *

><p>I was in my room that was next to my sister when I heard someone laughing and someone saying my sister tried to put on clothes by herself. I walked over to my sister to see the boy and the headmaster going frantic. I see my sister and I start to laugh as well seeing at how silly she looks.<p>

Kaname, headmaster, and my sister all see me laughing as I walked to my sister still laughing. There was a blink it over my sisters head. I can see that she wanted to see the boy too.

"Victoria..." Said my sister. Kaname and Headmaster looked at Yuuki surprised then looked at me.

"O-O..." My eyes started to get sad because no matter what I couldn't talk in front of my sister with the headmaster. My sister saw this and decides to hugged me. The boy wanted to come over there and hugged her as well but he knew that they they were afraid of him.

"I'll take my leave." Said Kaname. When I heard that I decided to walk over to him and pull on his coat.

"Kana..me? O..Onee-chan?" I said looking at the boy and Kaname. I started to smile saying their names over again with soft eyes.

_"That peaceful and gentle period."_ Said the women. _"It was both hope...as well as sin." _

Me and my sister went outside with the gloves, boots, and coat waiting for Kaname. Headmaster told them to back inside since it was cold out there, but once Yuuki and I saw Kaname they started to run to him giving him hug both saying

**"Kaname-sama!"**

"Kaname...-sama?" Said Kaname.

"Today is our birthday!" Said Yuuki.

"Kaname-sama saved us one year ago today." I said.

**"That's why...congratulations, Kaname-sama!"** We both said with a smile on their face.

"You're mistaken, Yuuki, Victoria." Said Kaname. "The one who should be congratulated today is you two." Said Kaname as he was already patting Yuuki's head, but his hand landed on my head looking at me soft eyes. "But, thank you." He leans down hugging me and my sister.

'This is so nice.' I thought. He suddenly kissed my forward as me and my sister looked at him with smiles.

_"The heart fabricated from lies...The kindness that continues to flow...And the sins that continue to accumulate..."_

In middle school it was the time were I read about Vampires and Vampires Hunters. My sister's hair was cut short, and my hair didn't reach to my middle back, because I like long hair I decided to make my hair only to pass my shoulder a little a bit.

"Kaname-sama is a vampire, right?" Said Yuuki.

"That's right." Said Headmaster. Headmaster looks at me and sees that I am still reading the book of vampires but covers the title so Onee-chan doesn't it. "The government keeps the existence of vampires a secret from the public...That's why you and your sister must also keep it a secret."

I stopped reading my book and walked over to the window still seeing the snow that falls.

**"Secret"..." **Me and my sister both say.

"Even though it's supposed to be a secret," Said Yuuki.

"Kaname-sama let me touch his fangs." I said. Yuuki and the headmaster looks at me. "Kaname-sama is..."

"**completely different from the scary vampire, right?" ** Me and my sister said in unison again. Headmaster told us that there are some vampires that we will get along with but there are others that we might never do. Headmaster gives us hot chocolate and I continued to read my book.

* * *

><p>I started to walk in town in the snow on my own for the first time without my sister<p>

_"The special days of each season...The limited number of meeting that were allowed...The blissful moment ...The fading turth._

"He has to come through here to get to the house." I said. I looked around. 'Kaname-sama still isn't here? Of course he wouldn't after all he is here for Yuuki not me.' I gave small sad smile just thinking about it. That's when I realized he should be here it already getting dark. In front me I saw a vampire that should me its red eyes kept thinking it will eat me.

What I didn't know was that Kaname was behind me and the vampire in front of me bowed and walked away. I turned around and saw Kaname.

"Victoria." Said Kaname with a smile.

"Kaname-sama!" I said giving him a hug and a smile. "Why are you here? I thought you wanted to see Onee-chan?"

"I thought you were afraid of walking in the streets I wanted to see you." Behind Kaname I saw my sister run up to me calling my name and telling me that she was worried and run after me. I looked up at Onee-chan and Kaname.

"As long as Kaname-sama and Onee-chan is with me, I'm not scared of anything." I said with a smile. Kaname just had his eyes wide and patted my head. I see my sister with soft eyes and a smile.I started to hug my sister then went to Kaname to give him a hug.

"Neither am I." Said Kaname.

_"Innocence is evil. Reality cannot be changed. Time...cannot be stopped._

* * *

><p>Me and my sister start getting ready for the fire place when the headmaster starts calling our names. We run to the door seeing him with a boy name Kiryuu Zero and his family was murdered by vile vampire. I saw the hatred in his eyes.<p>

When everything got settled I walked to the guest room with the fire place in it seeing that he is scratching his neck.

* * *

><p>Zero's memory<p>

"Zero-kun... What are you doing?" Said Victoria. I looked up at her.

"It's really disgusting. I can still feel...the touch of that women." I said.

"That must be painful." Victoria said as she was looking at the scars I made on my neck. "Stop it."

She grabs my hand with both of her hands.

"That women" is the one who did those horrible things to your family, right?" Victoria said. "She also did horrible things to you, right?" She put the back of my hand on her cheek and her other hand touching my cheek. "It's okay." I was surprised as I looked at her. "I will always be here for you. It's really okay."

I touched my neck with the tattoo on it still remembering her word that day. _'It's like you peeked into my heart! I don't like it!'_

* * *

><p>Victoria's POV<p>

Once Zero was in the house the next night after that. The headmaster wanted him to be sure about something started to head for the door. Yuuki was pulling on someone to hurry. She asked many questions and she had a smile on her face. The person patted Yuuki's head. That when I recognized who it was.

"Kaname-sama!" I said. Kaname started to walk in. I ran to him giving him huge, he just smiled at me rubbing his hand on my head like he did with my sister. I completely ignored the fact that Zero had displeasing expression. I looked at Zero seeing his eyes going wide.

I see Zero suddenly holding a knife.

"No, Zero!" I said spreading it wide open to protect Kaname, but Kaname pushed me back behind him as I see Zero put the knife through Kaname's arm.

"Vampire!" Said Zero with hate in his eyes.

**"Kaname-sama!" **Me and Yuuki both said.

"Attacking someone the instant you meet them... How rude." Said Kaname.

"Shut up, vampire!" Said Zero. "You smell the same as that women!"

"That women?" Then, you must be Kiryuu Zero-kun." Said Kaname. "What happened to your family was truly a shame. However...I have no intention of allowing myself to be killed by you." Kaname pulled Zero off him and pulled the knife showing nothing on it. After the whole thing all I could think about was Zero.

I go to Zero's room. "Zero? I'm sorry. I should have told you about you alright? Zero?" I started to reach my hand towards him when he slapped it away yelling at me.

"Don't touch me!" Said Zero full of hate. "Not with hands that touched him."

"Kaname-sama saved me and my sister from a scary vampire." I said. "He's a really kind vampire."

"You, your sister and the Headmaster are all crazy." Said Zero. The headmaster told us about the Day class and the Night Class and why he is doing this and what the students will be doing. He said that the Night Class will be a class full of vampires.

Zero suddenly started to stand up dropping the book on the floor, and his hands in a fist.

"What are you planning to do, inviting those things here?" Said Zero. Zero was full of rage couldn't believe that vampires would be in class with humans. Kaname started to tell everyone about vampires and humans can coexist in peace.

"Kaname-sama." Said Yuuki as she runs up to him. "Good evening, Yuuki..." Kaname looks up at sees I almost starting to shake. "...Victoria?" Zero, Yuuki, and the headmaster including Kaname all look at me.

"So then vampires will be in a class." I said hugging myself. "Kaname-sama I know you are trying to help vampires coexist with humans, but..." I look up at Kaname almost tears in my eyes. 'The reason why I was crying was because one day in my world my cousin was almost about to die because she was bullied by what it seems like people with red eyes, and the day were everything in my world changed from that moment, and I never wanted that to happen.'

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki as she looks at me. Kaname starts to walk past Yuuki and heading towards me ignoring Zero's death glare. Kaname started to hug me, as he did I stopped trembling.

"Sorry." I said. Kaname shakes his head left and right.

"You only worried...about the people you care about. Thank you." Said Kaname.I closed my eyes in Kaname's arms. I suddenly hear Zero saying this is stupid and that vampires and human can't coexist. Headmaster and Zero started talking but of course I wasn't listening I was only feeling the warmth from Kaname.

* * *

><p>Now<p>

Nobody's POV

Kaname headed to were there was water and rocks outside saying Victoria's name.

Victoria was siting on the couch looking up. 'I don't regret my actions. That was what I thought, but..._ I can tell from your blood.' _Victoria started lay on the couch the pillow on my head. 'What are vampires? Can they know the feelings of others through the taste of their blood alone? _I wonder, since when did you stop telling me everything...'_

I looked up touching the bandage on my neck. 'Since when...That's right. That day...'

* * *

><p>Victoria's POV<p>

'...something changed.'

I walked to the teachers' dorms with my sister holding hands in our elementary uniforms with Zero.

"The teachers' dormitory over there," Said Yuuki.

"shouldn't be in use, right?" I said. We said looking at Zero.

"Until the entrance exams are completed and the covenants signed, they're using it as the temporary dorm..." Said Zero. "for the vampires. Don't go near their nest."

'So Kaname-sama is also there?' I thought.

Me and my sister walked to the teachers' dorm that is going to be known as the Moon Dorms wearing comfortable clothes. We opened the door to only see a boy with blond and green eyes.

"Oh, if it isn't Yuki-chan, and Victoria-chan." Said Ichijou. "Did you come here to see Kaname-sama. Unfortunately, he's out right now."

"Eh? Um..." Said Yuuki.

"Excuse me, do you know about us?" I said.

"Yup, I live with Kaname, so I often give him rides to your guys house." Said Ichijou. "I always see you two from the car, tightly hugging Kaname. Well then, goodbye, Yuuki-chan, Victoria-chan. Go back to bed. Even if it's within the school grounds, you guys shouldn't walk around at night." Said Ichijou as he closes the door.

"Even though he told us to go back," Said Yuuki.

"We're already this close to seeing him. Just a little while." I said. Yuuki nodded as we started to open the door and head inside the Moon Dorms.

"It's really cold outside, so please allow us to wait in here." Said Yuuki. We went to stairs and sit down waiting for Kaname.

"What is this? A thousand-Question survey?!" Said Aidou. Me and my sister looks up and sees other vampires coming out. "This Headmaster Cross guy must have a really bad personality. And he actually asked us to hand it in by tonight?!"

"Who told you to answer it truthfully?!" Said Akatsuki.

'A vampire who intends to answer a survey truthfully...How weird.' I thought as me and my sister starts to laugh a little. The vampires that was walking stopped and looked at me and my sister. My sister started to stand up and bowed, I only laughed looked at them and nodded my head a little, then looked at my sister.

"What are two human children doing at a place like this? Sisters even?" Said Aidou. "They both are looking this way. Could they be a fan of mine."

"They are laughing at you." Said Ruka. "Don't you dare cause any trouble before school starts." They started to walk away. "I don't want my school life with Kaname-sama to be tarnished by stupid disputes."

'"Kaname-sama," she says...So that girl is also in love with Kaname-sama?" My heart suddenly felt pain.

My sister feel asleep on my shoulder while I was still looking at the door waiting for Kaname. I put my sisters head on my lap and run my fingers through her hair. I suddenly felt sleepy as I leaned my head against the banister.

* * *

><p>Now<p>

Kaname was standing in front of the teachers' dorm remembering Victoria and Yuuki at the stairs sleeping. He looked at Yuuki's neck even though the blood from her smells delicious. He thought that Victoria's blood was more delicious and so did other vampires. He saw part of her neck that wasn't covered from her hair as he suddenly goes closer to her neck, but stops and picked the two girls up. Yuuki on his back, and holding Victoria in his arms bridle style.

"You...are too cruel to me, Victoria." Kaname said.

* * *

><p>Victoria's POV<p>

I woke up seeing that I am on a bed no longer on the stairs, the moon still showing. I looked down seeing a coat that was covering me and my sister 'Kaname-sama.' I looked over to my sister seeing she is awake as well. We both decided to sit up.

"Ruka." Said a voice. We looked at the door seeing it a little bit open we walked over to the door. Seeing Ruka and Kaname embracing but what it actually was...Kaname sucking Ruka's blood from her neck, and Ruka passing out. My Onee-chan grabed my hand and we started to run out of the room leaving Kaname. Kaname was holding Ruka with red eyes and blood going down his chin.

'That's right. Run away from me, Yuki...Victoria. Victoria, you make me become so cruel.'

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

'That's not Kaname-sama!' Victoria thought. Victoria suddenly hear the child like voice in her head again as well as the women's voice.

'_You should be well aware of it. Reality cannot be changed.' _

'For Kaname-sama to do something like this. It must be a bad dream.' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>Victoria's POV<p>

"They don't hesitate when taking another person's life." Said Zero as he takes my hand and my other hand takes Onee-chan outside the . "They are beasts in the diguise of humans, after same goes for Kuran Kaname."

"But you know, Kaname-sama saved me and my sister." I said as I was almost to cry. "Kaname-sama is different."

"Then...stop shaking." Said Zero. My eyes starts to get wide as I realized I am shaking. Zero starts to rap his arms around me. I stopped shaking when he embraced me.

'That night, I knew the meaning of fear once more.'

Me and my sister started to bow to Kaname and some other vampires.

**"Thank you so much for carrying us the other day." **We said in unison. Kaname started to turn around heading to the Moon Dorm. 'Kaname-sama is different from me. I became aware of that fact.'

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

Victoria starts to wake up seeing her sister sleeping on the chair and Kaname at the door.

"Kaname-sama?" Kaname looks at me, comes towards me and put his hand on my head.

"Sleep a little more, my little princess." I gave Kaname a nod as he head out of the door. 'Ever since the headmaster said little princess it seemed like Kaname thought it would have been perfect for me and Yuuki kind princess.'

* * *

><p>Zero and Kaname talking.<p>

"Why do I tolerate your existence?" Said Kaname. "I don't believe I've ever told you the reason before. I am well aware of how fragile the peace at Cross Academy is. Consequently, it occurred to me. This one who would be most suited to become Victoria, and Yuuki's shield in this miniature garden..." 'Mostly Victoria.' Thought Kaname looking at Zero. "You can never betray her because you owe her too much. And that is why, Zero, you are allowed to live...by me.

* * *

><p>'That day, something changed inside me. However, one thing remains unchanged. Despite everything, I still love Kaname-sama.' Thought Victoria.<p>

**I hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is going to be a little different. I do not own Vampire Knight. Sorry for the grammar and spelling, but hope you like it.**

Chapter 9

Victoria, Yuuki, and Yori were in their dorms sleeping, but the only one that didn't sleep was Victoria. She kept thinking about what Zero said _"If you were going to have your blood sucked anyway,I'm sure you would rather it have been Kuran Kaname instead of me,right?" _Victoria hugged her pillow tighter and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Victoria walked to the Moon Dorms skipping class for the first time. She started to knock on the door but no one answered. Once she walked inside the Moon Dorms she realized that it's still very bright outside and everyone was sleep. She walked up the stairs seeing, Ichijou, Rima, Ruka, Shiki, Aidou, and Akatsuki all together in front of Kaname's room.<p>

"What are you all doing?" Victoria asked. Everyone looked at her surprised seeing her here skipping class.

"Victoria..." Said Ichijou as he run to her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was worried about Kaname-sama. But I guess my theory was correct so... what is going?" Everyone looked down at the floor.

"Kaname-sama hasn't come out of his room." Said Aidou.

"We thought it was Aidou's fault that Kaname-sama was stuck in his room." Said Akatsuki.

"I already told you if it was my fault then I would get punished already." Said Aidou.

Victoria looked at the door and see that Ruka's eyes are sad. 'So she really is in love with Kaname-sama.' Victoria's heart started to feel pain. "What if I tried knocking on his door." Everyone looked at her with the thought that it might work.

"It could work." Said Ichijou. Victoria started to head to the door knocking on it three times.

"Kaname-sama, it's me Victoria. May I come in?"

* * *

><p>Inside Kaname's room.<p>

He heard three knocks and voice he knows so well.

"Kaname-sama, it's me Victoria. May I come in?" He was beyond shock that the voice was Victoria. He waited a few moments before finally answering her.

"Come in."

* * *

><p>Outside of Kaname's room.<p>

"Come in." Said Kaname. People behind her felt relieve for Kaname talking and know he is okay. Other people behind her started talking to see if they can come in. "Only Victoria may come in." Said Kaname. Victoria looked at them with apologetic look. They only nodded to tell her to go inside. She looks at Ruka to see jealousy, and worry in her eyes. 'There is no reason to be jealous because I am not the one he likes.' Victoria thought. Victoria head inside the room and closes the door behind her.

She can see Kaname laying on the couch his arm over his eyes the curtains open to reveal a lot of light. Victoria walks to the curtains only to close them a little and reveal small enough light for him.

"Kaname-sama, are you alright?" Said Victoria looking at him. Victoria walks up to him, and sits down on her knees looking at him eye level.

"What are you doing here, Victoria?" Kaname said not looking at her. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was worried about you. Ichijou told me you have been locked in your room." Said Victoria. Kaname looked at her seeing her eyes worried for him. He put his hand on Victoria's cheek. Victoria closes her eyes feeling the warmth on her cheek, but opens her eyes to see that Kaname was still staring at her.

"I am fine now that you are here." Said Kaname. Victoria gave a nod but for some reason she feels like Kaname's face is getting close to hers. His hand was still touching Victoria's cheek, Victoria can feel her heart pounding very fast. Kaname's face was getting closer to her almost touching his lips to hers they both heard someone yelling outside the door making them stop.

"My grandfather...will be arriving tonight!" Said Ichijou. 'Huh?' Victoria looks at the door making Kaname release his hand form her cheek, completely ignoring the annoyed looked on Kaname's face.

"Ichijou's grandfather." Said Victoria she suddenly starts to stand. Kaname looks at her neck but then looks at her lips, then her eyes she begins to talk again. "I read about Ichijou's family in middle school." Kaname looks at Victoria with wide eyes. "Ichijou's grandfather or known as Ichiou is the head of one the highest ranked Noble families amongst vampires, the most senior vampires of the senate." Kaname paused a little as he start to compose himself and sit up.

"That is correct." Said Kaname. Victoria looks at Kaname and sees that he was looking at her the whole time. "But did you know that in day time he is the one who transformed the "Ichijou Group" a very imaginable business."

"Huh?" Said Victoria giving a blank face to Kaname until she gives a shocked expression and her arms frantic going up and down. "So you mean to tell me that Ichijou-senpai is a rich kid?!" Kaname just chuckles a little bit seeing her so frantic like this.

"Calm down." Said Kaname. Victoria stops what she was doing and looks at him. "Ichijou's grandfather raised me, plus if he is coming here tonight...and I can tell you don't want to leave until your sister and Zero comes and gets you." Victoria put her hand on the back of her neck rubbing it.

"I actually ask Onee-chan if I can hang out with you today and skip class just for today, she said I can. She also said that she will be picking me up here tonight as well as a guest later on. I didn't know that guest was going to be Ichijou-senpai's grandfather." Kaname only gave a nod, as he started to lay back down and talked to Victoria like old times.

Victoria laughed, and Kaname smiled thinking about the conversations he was having with her. He was also thinking about how he wanted to kiss Victoria.

'Victoria who do you love me...or Zero.' Kaname thought.

* * *

><p>Tonight<p>

"I want you stay in this room, and don't come out unless your sister and Zero comes to the door or me, okay?" Said Kaname. Victoria just nods as Kaname heads out the door and hear his steps slowly fading away. 'But I still want to see what he looks like or what they are talking about.'

Victoria runs out the door only to see Kaname, and old man... 'That must be Ichijou-senpai's grandfather, Ichiou.' and other vampires.

"I am truly touched by the warm greeting," Said Ichijou. "but I'm only here to visit my cute grandson. There's no need to be so tense."

"Ichiou, I am delighted to see you are doing well." Said Kaname.

"I believe the last time we saw one another, my offer to become your guardian was rejected rather brusquely, was it not, Kaname-sama?" Said Ichiou.

"I did not want you to spoil me." Said Kaname. Victoria can see Kaname turn his head to Ichijou-senpai talking to him revealing his neck to Ichiou. She can see Ichiou staring at his neck. 'Is Kaname-sama's blood really that special, or delicious to other vampires?' Victoria thought. Ichiou starts to walk Kaname facing him completely.

"Inded, Purebloods truly are different from those of us who hail from a Noble lineage. Even if covered in blood, they still cannot be defiled; a flower that continuse togive off a sweet fragrance for all eternity." Ichiou grabs Kaname's hand and leans down everyone shocked. "Such overflowing youth, power, beauty...My only wish is for the opportunity to taste your "peerless blood" someday." Aidou and Ruka start to go towards Ichiou. Ruka apologizes and Aidou grabs Ichiou's hand that was holding Kaname's.

Ichiou said Souen's daughter and Aidou's son. When Aidou said he wasn't afraid of him, Kaname slapped him right on the spot and Kaname apologizes to Ichiou. Victoria started to gasp and covered her mouth with her hands as she was hiding. Ichiou started to lean down and take Kaname's hand kissing his back hand saying "My king..."

Ichiou looks up the stairs and sees Victoria. He looks at Kaname. "Plus Kaname-sama I was wondering who that girl was she seems to be listening to our conversation the whole time." Kaname starts gasp as well as everyone else looking up the stairs.

"Show yourself." Said Ichiou. Victoria didn't why but her body started to move on it's own like it wasn't afraid to show herself. Once Victoria stepped out of the hallway to reveal herself everyone was surprised including Ichiou. Victoria looked at Kaname and saw he was mad.

"I never knew that someone's blood can smell so sweet." Said Ichiou. Victoria didn't know why but her eyes started to go blank and her mouth just spoke on it's own.

"And I never seen a vampire of the highest senate to lose control in front of Pureblood." Victoria said. Everyone gasp including Ichiou he never heard a human say like that to him, he wasn't shocked, he was actually impressed. Kaname walked up the stairs before Ichiou could say anything else. Kaname put his hand on Victoria's shoulder and said

"Victoria..." Said Kaname. Victoria's eyes suddenly held emotions and she looked left and right frantic.

"What did I...? How did I...?" Victoria said. Kaname only pushed her back as he was heading to his room with her.

* * *

><p>In Kaname's room<p>

"So why did you get out of my room when I told you not too?" Said Kaname his eyes looked irritated. He was siting down on the couch looking at the window. He hand papers in his hand and on the floor.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama." Victoria said looking down at the ground. "I just wanted to see what was going on, because... you sounded so worried about me with the guest." Kaname looked at her and sees that she was really sorry that she was only worried about him. Kaname felt pain in chest seeing her eyes like this. He stands up, walks over to Victoria and gives her a hug.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I seem to harsh. I told you before you are very precious to me." Said Kaname. Victoria returns his hug but shortly after she can here someone knock. Victoria let go of Kaname and looks at the door revealing Ruka.

"We'll I can tell Ruka wants to talk alone with you, Kaname-sama. So I will be in the hallway." Said Victoria as she runs out of the door but sees Kaname going back to lay down on the couch.

Victoria was leaning against door hearing Ruka's and Kaname's conversation.

"I have yet to receive my punishment." Said Ruka. 'That's right he gave Aidou punishment but not her.' Victoria thought.

"Did you wish to be struck by me? What a peculiar girl." Said Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, you really are kind." Said Ruka. "You saved Aidou from Ichiou, right?"

"That outcome was merely incidental." Said Kaname. The conversation suddenly stopped a little and Victoria can here heels started to walk towards Kaname and stops.

"You've been very depressed lately, but when Victoria was here you started to feel a little a better." Said Ruka. "Kaname-sama, if my blood can be of any comfort to you..."

'Ruka wants to give her blood to Kaname. Then..." Suddenly Victoria remembered something from the book of Vampires. _'Once a vampires drink blood from the person they love. The vampires thirst can be quenched. _But Ruka gave him blood before so does that mean Kaname-sama's thirst isn't quenched, so he is not in love with Ruka.' Victoria paused a little of her thoughts as she heard the conversation from Kaname and Ruka.

"It is all right, Ruka. In any case... you need not worry about me. I am fine." Said Kaname. Victoria knew what was going to happen Ruka was going to walk out of the room but then cry to Akatsuki.

'But I know...' Victoria thought looking said as she walked down the hallway. 'That Onee-chan's blood is the only thing that can satisfy him, yet why... don't I like it all.' Victoria suddenly stops.

* * *

><p>In front of the Moon Dorm's Door.<p>

"Takuma, Kaname-sama appears to place considerable trust in you. Continue to serve him well from here on. And keep an eye on him. As well as that girl. I think Kaname-sama called her Victoria." Said Ichiou.

"Grandfather, why Victoria?" Said Ichijou.

"She seems rather interesting for a human. Plus Kaname-sama seems to care about her a lot. So keep an eye on them both. Plus watching Kaname-sama is the only reason why I am allowing you to stay at this academy." Said Ichiou as he opens the door.

"Grandfather, you don't understand." Said Ichijou. "I won''t do anything that would harm my friends."

"The one who doesn't understand is you." Said Ichiou.

* * *

><p>In the hallway<p>

Victoria sees Ichiou and Ichijou starting to talk. Ichiou noticed Victoria only to stop talking to his grandson. Victoria stared at him as well, but when the door open to reveal her sister when Ichiou looked at his grandson saying.

"A friendship built upon a deceptive peace within the confined world of an academy is nothing but..."

"Cross Academy is peaceful!" Said Yuuki. Ichiou looks at the girl behind then looks at Victoria as she says

"Onee-chan!" Victoria run down the stairs giving her sister a hug.

"Victoria..." Yuuki only gives her sigh. "I told you to wait until we pick you up, but I bet you were going to the dorm's without us picking you up." Victoria gave a little laugh and sees Zero patting her head.

"Baka...you really do like to make your sister worry." Said Zero.

"Shut up!" Said Victoria looking at Zero. "Plus didn't you say I was allowed to come here as well as Onee-chan and that we were suppose to escort him..." Victoria points at Ichiou. "To the headmaster, Zero." Zero was about to say something when Kaname started to talk.

"Ichiou." Everyone looked at Kaname.

"K-Kaname-senpai." Said Yuuki.

"I look forward to the day when I shall see you again." Said Kaname.

"As do I. Well, then..." Ichiou gives a bow and heads out of the Moon Dormitory. Zero leaves, as well as Ichiou.

"Yuuki..." Said Kaname. "Victoria. Thank you two for your hard work, and thank you Victoria for spending your day with me."

"I-It's nothing." Said Victoria. 'Oh, yeah.' Victoria thought. "Um, Kaname-sama thank you for yesterday." Victoria says giving him a smile.

"Huh?" Said Kaname.

"We'll if you please excuse us!" Said Victoria as she takes her sister's hand and walks away.

* * *

><p>Victoria was heading to the bathroom with smile on her face. When Victoria walked into the bathroom she sees Zero already in the bathroom. Zero looks at Victoria.<p>

"Can't you knock?" Said Zero.

"S-Speak for yourself?" Said Victoria. "You hardly ever knock either. You should hang your towel on the door." When Victoria put her hand on the door handle she can see the towel that was already on the door handle.

"What exactly does Kuran Kaname want with you?" Said Zero. 'Huh?' Victoria thought looking at Zero. "No. Never mind." Said Zero as he was unbuttoning his shirt. "Get out already."

"I..." Said Victoria. "I've never thought about offering my blood to Kaname-senpai."

"I see." Said Zero.

"I see? Weren't you the one who brought it up? Look here." Said Victoria as she walks towards Zero. "I have an obligation to supply you with blood, and I intend to do so for as long as I can. So there's absolutely no way, I'd be offering up my blood to everyone like it's some sort of great feast. Although I may seem like an annoying and insistent volunteer to you... Hey, are you listening to me? Don't tell me you're going to reject me again?" Victoria paused a little to only see Zero covering his eyes with his bands. "We already made up our minds to face the consequences, right?"

Zero holds her wrist as he pulls Victoria to the wall. Her hand on each side to her face. "Now?" Victoria looks up at Zero as she feels her cheeks start to heat up. She closes her eyes as she can feel Zero's breath slowly down her neck. Without her realizing it she started to shake. Zero stopped what he was doing and let go of her.

"Are you an idiot?" Said Zero. "You're the one who's not ready."

'No... it's not that I'm not ready. It's just that you surprised me so...' Victoria thought. Zero pulled his shirt halfway until Victoria throw her towel at him with her clothes.

"I thought you were serious, you idiot!" Said Victoria. Zero hold her bra in front of him, but Victoria quickly got it out of his grasp. Zero looked at Victoria as she was heading to the door. "If you ever try to test me like that again, I'll really get mad at you!" Victoria walked out the door.

After Victoria walked out to the bathroom she realized what's going to happen next. 'Zero is getting a request from the Vampire Hunters Association involving a vampire, Level E. Me and Onee-chan will help him with that.'

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Yuuki and Victoria were walking down the stairs. Victoria thought about the awkward parting last night with Zero. Until they both see Zero outside in a coat skipping class.

"Zero?" Said Yuuki. As they started walking to where Zero was hiding behind a tree. They started to walk all the way to town.

"For him to skip classes..." Said Yuuki. "Where could he be heading?"

"I don't know Onee-chan, but I might not waiting to find out." Said Victoria as she started running to where Zero was going only to her sister call her name over and over telling her to wait.

Victoria stopped only to see that Zero was heading to abandoned house with trees, leaves, vines all around the house. 'If I remember correctly this is the part where Zero kills a vampire that sucked 4 innocence girl's blood.' In the background she can hear Shiki's voice pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Why do we have to dispose of an ex-human vampire this early in the morning?" Said Shiki.

"Because the Senate issued us a warning: "Don't let the Association beat you to it." The Dorm Vice-President also seems to have been given strict orders by his grandfather." Said Rima.

"So it's a competition?" Said Shiki.

"Evidently, this time the prey succumbed to Level E only recently. He may still have some intelligence left. Well, I doubt it matters, anyway." Said Rima. Victoria decided it would be better to stop hiding from the tree only to reveal herself and Yuuki.

"The Disciplinary Committees?" Said Shiki.

"Shiki-senpai? Touya-senpai?" Said Yuuki. Victoria only gave out a sigh looking at Shiki and Rima.

"I heard you guys are order to destroy this vampire." Said Victoria.

"Where did you hear that from?" Said Rima.

"I heard from you guys. You guys were talking while me and Onee-chan were hiding behind this tree." Victoria said.

**"Oh..." **Said Shiki and Rima.

* * *

><p>'That vampire must be saying some stuff to Zero that really pisses him off to hesitate shooting him.' Victoria thought as she suddenly hears a gunshot.<p>

"What was that?" Said Shiki.

"A gunshot?" Said Yuuki.

**"Zero!"** Said Victoria and Yuuki as they headed inside the building. They suddenly stop to see a vampire siting on the stairs in front of them.

"Oh...are you two friends of Mr. Hunter? Were you two also planning on taking my dessert away from me?" Said the vampire. Victoria started pull out Hope before Yuuki pulled out Artemis. Shiki patted Victoria's head saying

"You're in the way." Shiki bit his finger creating a little blood making it a whip. 'A blood whip?' Victoria thought. Shiki started to move the whip around trying to hit the vampire but misses every time until the vampire was gone.

Shiki and Rima were talking but Victoria and Yuuki didn't care as they run deeper into the building finding Zero. Victoria noticed the crack on the floor suddenly as she realized that crack wasn't there before Yuuki stepped on it.

"Onee-chan!" Victoria pushed Yuuki out of the way making the vampire reach her foot and making her drop Hope as she falls to the ground. 'Damn it, why is it always me that gets captured by the vampires or try to suck my blood even.' Victoria thought.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki.

"Onee-chan don't move he will come after you too." Said Victoria.

"Don't worry about that." Said the vampire. "Because I'm so lucky today. You two will be my prey." The vampire looks at Yuuki, then Victoria. "You are going to be my second prey of the day, and your sister will be my third." Victoria started to reach for Hope.

"You will not touch my sister!" Said Victoria as she still tries to reach for Hope. The vampire just laughs at her struggles.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I will be gentle with you." Said the vampire. Victoria hears a gunshot as she looks behind Yuuki to see Zero.

"Don't touch her with that filthy hand of yours." Said Zero.

"Zero!" Said Victoria. Victoria was still laying down on the ground as she saw him pass her. Yuuki ran up to Victoria helping her.

"You sure got me there." Said the vampire. Zero put his foot on to the vampire.

"This foolish game is over." Said Zero.

"Zero, what's going on?" Said Yuuki. 'I'll let Zero answer this one except me. I don't feel like answering anymore questions.' Victoria thought.

"I received an order..." Said Zero as he holds out a piece a paper. "to carry out the duties of a vampire hunter." Zero started to tell the vampire that he is guilty from committed numerous murders for the sole purpose of drinking blood.

"So this is it?" Said the vampire. "But this way, I won't have to kill anyone anymore." Zero shot the vampire that turned to dust. Victoria closed her eyes the whole time feeling sorry for the vampire that became like this, but closed her eyes again to see Shiki and Rima holding a girl.

"Hey, Mr. Disciplinary Committee, we found a girl lying over there. What should we do with her? She's still alive." Said Rima. Victoria stand up and walked up to Zero on his right and Yuuki to his left.

"Aren't you glad, Zero?" Said Yuuki smiling at him. Zero looks at Yuuki, but then looks at Victoria seeing her smile as well.

"That girl is safe." Victoria started to blush. "And you saved me too including my sister. Thank you for saving us, Zero." Said Victoria.

'_You can never betray her.' _Zero thought as his eyes started to get wide still looking at Victoria. But what they didn't notice was a crow that was staring at them.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else.<p>

"I found you, Zero-chan!" Said a girls voice. "Oh, my! I really love the sad look in his eyes! I'm so happy he grew up to be such a fine lad. Moreover, he even has two delicious-looking girls by his side. Especially the young sister." She held up her hand to let the crow land on it. "I've decided! I will go to Cross Academy too."

**Hope you guys love this chapter. It took me a long time to think about it.**

**Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I hope you like this one. I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my OC. Plus I'm changing Yuuki with Yuki and Kiryuu to Kiryu. Since it was how there name is actually spelled like.  
><strong>

Chapter 10

In Victoria's dream she can see a women with white and pink eyes, wearing a white kimono. She can see a younger version of Zero on the women's lap seeing the hatred in his eyes. Victoria woke up with her eyes wide. She started to sit up.

'Is she that women?... I can't remember who she is at all. What is happening?' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>The afternoon<p>

The fan girls starts talking in front of the Moon Dorms.

"I want Wild-senpai!" Said one of the fan girls.

"I think Idol-senpai would be good." Said another fan girls.

"Yeah, if I could dance with Idol-senpai, I'd be so happy!" Said another fan girl.

"But Ichijou-senpai isn't bad either, right? He seems like the type of guy who'd lead you gently." Said another fan girl.

Victoria and Yuki were in front of the fan girls listening to their conversation. Victoria started to remember about the vampire that Zero shot and the dream. 'Zero...' Victoria thought. Victoria looked at her sister seeing that her hands is in a fist. Victoria grabs Yuki's hand with hers.

"Hey, would you two stop spacing out." Said Zero.

"I-I'm sorr-" Said Yuki as she was pushed by the fan girls that made her let go of her sister's hand. Victoria started to remember about a young Yuki and young Victoria holding hands but let go by someone pulling on Victoria to move. Victoria was out of her thoughts when she sees her sister pulling the fan girls back.

"Why are they so restless today?" Said Yuuki. Victoria only gave sigh as she looked at Yuki.

"It's that annoying event again." Said Zero. "You two better be ready when the doors open." The doors start to open.

"What?" Said Yuki. 'Oh shit. I remember about this event now.' Victoria thought. The fan girls behind her started to get even more restless ten fold. 'Ow... Damn it. I hate this!' Victoria thought.

Victoria can see that the fan girls were being frantic and Zero having a hard time. Victoria was about to blow the whistle when the fan girls behind her started to push her to the Night Class. "Ahhhhh." Victoria screamed. Victoria can hear her sister calling her name. Victoria was so closed to Night Class building that she suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Need a hand suppressing them?" Victoria looked behind her to only see...Aidou-senpai.

"What?" Said Victoria "Just kidding." Said Aidou. As he grabs Victoria's arm and pushes her inside the Night Class. Victoria can hear the complains of the fan girls outside the door.

"They're becoming really jealous of you." Said Aidou laughing. "How cute."

"Um, please let me go." Said Victoria. Aidou was still holding on to Victoria's arm. "I have to go back to Onee-chan and Zero."

"What's with that attitude of yours?" Said Aidou. He said pulling her arm closer to him. "Didn't I just save you back there?"

"You are troubling the Prefect, Aidou." Said Kaname. Victoria looked inside the building to see Kaname talking to them. "Victoria, if you work too hard, you'll eventually get hurt."

"Yes. But my Onee-chan is also working harder then me." Said Victoria laughing a little. "I will be careful from now on." Victoria hears the door open behind her and someone grabbing her arm.

"Why did you let yourself be abducted?" Said Zero pulling her out of the building. "Let's go!"

"Zero! Wait a minute." Said Victoria. Zero looked behind him, and so did Victoria to only see that Kaname was watching them walking away. They headed to where Yuki was. Yuki was frantic and telling Victoria to be more careful. 'All of these things going on... seems kind of weird. Plus what was that memory?' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>Inside the building to the Night Class<p>

Everyone was walking in the hallway head to class.

"It was really noisy today, wasn't it?" Said Ruka.

"That's because the ball is coming up soon." Said Akatsuki.

"I'm really looking forward to it." Said Ichijou.

"Sounds tiring..." Said Shiki.

* * *

><p>"Are you still upset with me for letting Zero go on that mission the other day, Yuki, Victoria?" Said headmaster. "Zero was born to be a hunter, so such jobs will come to him sooner or later, no matter what."<p>

"Are you saying he's required to do them?" Said Yuuki. Headmaster looked at Victoria.

"Victoria would you like to explain this one to your sister." Said Headmaster. Victoria nodded only to look at her sister.

"Yes, if he wishes to continue to live as a human. Plus I bet that, this one he didn't have a choice in the matter to say no. Sometime the hunter association doesn't give you choice, but...don't forget Onee-chan that Zero's family were vampire hunters through generations." Yuki only nodded.

"Anyway, putting that aside, I have a favor to ask of you two." Said the headmaster. Victoria and Yuuki both looked at the headmaster. "I want you both to show a new transfer student around the campus.'

**"A transfer student?"** They both said.

"She was supposed to be here earlier, but her body is weak, so she has been recuperating at her villa deep within the mountains." Said the headmaster. They all hear a knock on the door.

"Oh." Said the headmaster. "It looks like she's ready. Come in." When the girl came into the room, she had purple-like hair and purple eyes wearing a night class uniform.

"Um, hello." Said the girl.

"**Eh? Night Class?" **They both said shocked.

"Her name is Kurenai Maria." Said the headmaster. 'Wait Kurenai Maria were have I heard that name before.' Victoria thought. "Kurenai-san, these two are my daughters. The oldest Yuki, and the young one is Victoria."

**"Nice to meet you."** They both said bowing down. Maria looked at Yuki but then look at Victoria. Maria put her finger over her mouth saying.

"What a delicious looking girl... And she looks so healthy, too." Victoria only sweat-dropped at what she said about her.

"Hey!" Said the headmaster running to Maria. "Those words are forbidden in this academy!"

"Oh." Said Maria looking at the headmaster.. Yuki and Victoria both sweat drop this time. Maria looked at Victoria. "Please forgive me. Nice to meet you, Victoria-san." Maria looks at Yuki. "Yuki-san." Victoria and Yuki only smiled at the girl. 'She can't be that harmless can she?' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>Victoria and Yuki instructed and showed Maria around the campus. The headmaster was looking out of his window watching them. They started to walk into the hallway of the Night Class.<p>

"That's the library over there." Said Yuki.

"And straight ahead is the classroom that the Night Class is using tonight." Said Victoria pointing ahead of her. Suddenly Maria stops. Victoria and Yuki looks at Maria. "What's the matter?" Said Victoria.

"Victoria-san, Yuki-san, if I told you two that I was really scared of transferring to this academy, would you believe me? I just know I'll be ostracized for being such a weak vampire." Said Maria. Maria started to cover her face with her hands. "See, I knew you two wouldn't believe me!" Victoria looked at Maria and started to walk up to her putting Victoria's hand on Maria's shoulder.

"No, that is not it Maria-san." Said Victoria. Maria started to look up at Victoria. "You just surprised us is all. But we both think you'll be fine. The Dorm President and Vice-president are both really nice. Besides," Victoria started to grab Maria's hands in hers. " you can always come to us or the headmaster if anything happens." Yuuki walked to Victoria putting her hand Victoria's shoulder. As they both give Maria a smile.

**"We will definitely help you."** They both said. **"So don't worry, Maria-san."**

Maria gave Yuki and Victoria a hug and then released them both. "Thank you, Yuki-san, Victoria-san." Maria touched Victoria's hair only looking at her this time pulling a strand of hair behind her ear and giving her another hug. "I...really love people like you, Victoria."

'What is going on?' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>In the Night Class<p>

"The student who has been delaying her transfer is finally arriving today, huh?" Said Ichijou. "She sure is mysterious. I smell the aroma of crime."

"Are you talking about the book you read yesterday?" Said Shiki eating a pocky.

"I heard the transfer student really is arriving today." Said Rima. Aidou turn around starting to scream.

"My chocolate Pocky!" Said Aidou. Aidou kept talking about how he wanted the Dorm president to share with him Pocky but his fun was ruined today until they heard a laughter. They all looked at the desk to see Maria siting on it.

"I'm so glad that this is such a lively group." Said Maria. "Hey, when does class start?"

"Who the hell are you?" Said Aidou. Maria looks at Aidou.

"You?" Maria jumps in front of Aidou. "Hey, you, what did you just say to me?" Kaname closed his book and looked at Maria.

"A newcomer should always introduce herself first, Kurenai Maria." Said Kaname. Maria looks at Kaname and starts to jump toward him bowing down to him.

"I'm so sorry to upset you, Kuran Kaname-sama." Said Maria as she holds Kaname's hand. She then rubs his hand on to her cheek. "Ah, to be able to see a Pureblood in person...I'm so happy right now!"

"Nice to meet you." Said Kaname giving her a blank expression no emotions on his face. Maria looks at everyone seeing that they are all staring at her. Maria starts to stand up.

"I'm sorry. I've apparently caused the atmosphere in here to become strained." Said Maria laughing a little. "I think it'd be better if I excused myself for now." She jumps out of the room.

"Who does she think she is?!" Said Ruka.

"Don't get so angry." Said Akatsuki. "If you keep frowning like that, your face will freeze in that position." Ruka looks at Akatsuki.

"It's none of you business!" Said Ruka. Aidou started to walk out of the room.

"Hey! Hanabusa?" Said Akatsuki walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Victoria and Yuki were out in their position for watch when Victoria spots Zero leaning on a tree. 'Zero.' Victoria thought. Victoria started to jump down to her post and went to Zero leaving Yuki again.<p>

"Why are you slacking off again, Zero?" Said Victoria. Yuki jumped down to her sister and Zero.

"What are you two doing outside-" Said Zero as he was cut off by Yuki.

"Oh, I just heard from the Headmaster. The girl you saved the other day had her memories of that time erased and now she's doing fine." Victoria looked at her sister with a smile. 'Onee-chan, you were worried about Zero too. Thank you, Onee-chan.' Victoria thought looking back at Zero.

"Aren't you happy to hear that?" Said Victoria.

"Not really." Said Zero. Victoria looked at him with wide eyes. "It's not like I went after that Level E because I wanted to save her or anyone else. My intentions were completely irrelevant. It was just a job."

"Well, if you're fine with that, then it's okay." Said Victoria leaning against the tree he is on as well as Yuki. "For some reason, you always make all your decisions by yourself. You've been ignoring your studies... That's why you went off on that mission alone, right? Going off to hunt a vampire is a really big deal, yet you didn't say a word to us. When you disappeared from campus without a word, who do you think worried about you the most?"

"For a second there, we thought you might have run away from home." Said Yuki. 'Like a child.' Victoria thought smiling a little.

"I don't like it." Said Victoria. "It feels like one day you really _will_leave without word to take revenge on the vampire who killed you family."

'Did she really say I than we?" Zero thought. "I don't have to tell you anything regarding that." Victoria started to get really mad as she turned around looking at Zero.

"Yes you do. It's my duty to kill you, right? Then gun you gave me for that very purpose is stored in my drawer... to remind me of the promise I made to you." Zero started to talk about if he did disappear that Victoria will annoyed without keeping her promise. She suddenly hit Zero on the chest.

"I still believe in you, Zero, okay?" Said Victoria.

Suddenly Maria started to face Zero,Victoria, and Yuki.

**"Maria-san." **Victoria and Yuki both said.

"What's the matter?" Said Victoria.

"I think I went a little overboard with my pranks. Everyone seems to hate me now." Said Maria. Victoria can see that Zero was reaching something in his pocket and pulled out Bloody Rose pointing at Maria.

* * *

><p>Victoria ran in front of Maria spreading her arms out in front of him.<p>

"You can't!" Said Victoria. Zero started to move his gun away. "Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" 'Wait...their was something about this girl that Zero didn't like. Why can't I remember it?'

"What's gotten into you, Zero?" Said Yuki next to Zero.

"No." Said Zero. Zero put his gun away and looked at Maria and Victoria. "Who...are you?"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kurenai Maria." Victoria turned around and looked at Maria.

"I'm sorry if we startled you." Said Victoria.

"He's also a Guardian of this academy." Said Yuki. "Our partner, Kiryu Zero." Yuki looks to her right and Victoria looks behind her.

"He doesn't usually go this far..." Said Victoria. "Ah no, maybe he does..."

"It's my fault for wandering around without permission." Said Maria. "I'm sorry." Maria put her hand on Victoria's shoulder as Victoria completely looked at Zero, but only turned head to face Maria. "And thank you for protecting me, Victoria-san." Maria started to get closer to Victoria. "You're such a good girl. I really like you." Maria started to touch Victoria's neck.

'Something is not right.' Victoria thought. "I know very well..." Said Maria. "that the blood of people like you is truly delicious." Maria started to back away and turned around running inside saying "Be nice to each other, okay?"

Above them Aidou was watching everything that happened.

* * *

><p>Next afternoon<p>

"All Day Class students, please return to your dorms!" Said Yuki.

"This is worse than Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Said Ichijou looking out the window.

Rima sees something in Shiki's pocket and takes it out.

"'What is this?" Said Rima as she opens the letter. "Please invite me to be your partner for the dance", is what is says."

"I don't need it." Said Shiki. "You can keep it, Rima." Maria took the piece of paper.

"I heard you were a model, Shiki-kun." Said Maria. "You must be really popular."

"Hey, you..." Said Rima.

Maria returned the letter back to her. "I'm sorry." She said as she run down the stairs. The teacher comes in telling them that class has begin. Outside the window was Zero looking at Maria.

Ichijou knocked on Kaname's door in the Moon Dorms.

"Kaname." Said Aidou.

"Enter." Said Kaname. Ichijou told Kaname that Maria is feeling uneasy in this dormitory, so she has been having difficulty sleeping. Maria wanted to sleep in the old Moon Dorms. Kaname accepted her request as she runs down the hallway.

Akatsuki and Aidou were talking about a women named Shizuka Hiou and that her whereabout have been unkown ever since that incident at the Kiryu household.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

"Victoria, Yuki, you both look really tired." Said Yori.

"The students have been really persistent in their attempts to reach the Night Class." Said Yuki.

"Right, Zero?" Said Victoria.

"Yeah." Said Zero as he looks down with sad eyes. 'It must be about Maria-san, but why?' Victoria thought.

"I guess it can't be helped with the ball coming up." Said Yori.

"But I'm actually more worried about the final exams than the ball." Said Yuki.

"I am genuinely troubled by those words, Cross Yuki-kun." Said the class rep. 'Oh no.' Said Victoria. The class rep started going on that the ball is a tradition and the class that receives the lows grade is required to help set up backstage. The class rep walks away from them and starts to stay he is worried for Yuki.

The ball was very important to him since it was going to be Day and Night classes combined. The class rep looks at Yuki telling her not to cause him to lose the opportunity to dance with Ruka. Victoria only gives a sigh as walk as she sees the class rep runs away and sees her sister shivering.

"Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Yuki looks at her sister as well as everyone else. "I can help you study. I am an A student." Yuki started to hug her little sister.

"I am so glad to have a smart, cute little sister!" Said Yuki. Victoria, Yuki, Zero, and Yori all heard someone say

"You mustn't go there!"

'Huh? Is that Ichijou-senpai?' Victoria thought.

"The Day Class is in the middle of classes now. Ah, seriously, this could be bad." Said Ichijou. "Maria." Ichijou chased after Maria.

"Stop making a mountain out of a molehill." Said Maria. "I only wanted to have a peek at the cafeteria. This is so much fun!" Maria stopped looking at Zero and Zero looked at her.

"That's dangerous!" Said Ichijou as he starts running towards but Maria only continues to run away from him. Victoria started to run after them.

"What is the Night Class doing here?" Said Victoria.

"Victoria!" Said Yuki. Victoria looks at her sister.

"I'll be right back Onee-chan! I'll study with you later!" Said Victoria as she runs after them. But before she can get too far Zero grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go near that transfer student." Said Zero. "Just leave them alone. The Dorm Vice-Preident will take care of it."

"Zero?" Said Yuki. 'Okay now their is definitely something wrong with Zero about Maria.' Victoria thought, but Victoria decided not push any further.

"O-Okay..." Said Victoria.

"Victoria-chan!" Said Aidou as he starts walking to her. "Good afternoon. This would be the second time we've met during the day." The girls started screaming his name all excited he his there right in front of them. Victoria started to turn around but was hugged by Aidou.

"Aidou-senpai?!" Said Victoria. The whole girls started to get mad and screamed.

"He's embracing her!"

Aidou started to whisper in Victoria's ear.

"I hope their jealousy drives them insane and causes them to bully you, Cross Victoria." Said Aidou. Victoria looked at him with hate in her eyes. Aidou let go of her.

"Aidou-senpai..." Said someone as they all looked at the owner of the voice was Zero.. "may I see you for a minute?" Aidou looked at Zero.

"Ah, what good timing. I actually have something to ask you as well." Said Aidou. Victoria and Yuki both looked at Aidou and Zero. 'Huh?' Victoria thought.

"Victoria, be extra careful of Kurenai Maria." Said Zero as he walks past her. Victoria start to give a sad smile. 'Zero, why is their so much sadness in your eyes? The one who killed your family was a pureblood. Then why does Kurenai Maria have anything to do with this?' Victoria thought.

"You too." Said Yuki. "You'd better no get in a fight, you hear?!"

"I'm worried." Said Yori.

"I-I'm sure they will be fine." Said Yuki as she looks at her sister. "Victoria?" Victoria looks at her sister.

"Hmmm... oh yeah everything will be...fine." Said Victoria. 'There are so many questions in my head yet no answers.'

"You need to be patient Victoria." Said someone in her mind.

"Mimi?" Said Victoria.

"You need to be patient in order to get your answers." Said Mimi. Victoria only nodded but was out of her thoughts when Yori started talking.

"No, I'm talking about you, Victoria." Victoria sees the hateful glares of the fan girls.

Victoria started to push her books to Yuki.

"Onee-chan, Yori-chan, sorry, but please hold my textbooks for me!" Said Victoria as she started to run. The fan girls started to run after Victoria. Victoria climbs up the banister so that the fan girls won't be able to see her.

"Hey." Said someone. Victoria looked shocked as she looked at the person to only see Ichijou. It's tough, isn't it?"Are you being pursued too?" Said Ichijou.

"Ichijou-senpai?" Victoria gives out a breath of relief as she starts to lean down on the floor with Ichijou. "What happened to Maria-san?"

"Well, you see..." Said Ichijou starting to sweat drop. "she gave me the slip while I was being pursued by the female Day Class students." Victoria started to sweat drop.

"It must be tough being the Dorm Vice-President of the Night Class." Said Victoria. "For you to have to do this..."

"Not really." Said Ichijou only to scratch his his head. 'Oh yeah.' Victoria suddenly started to remember about yesterday with Ichiou.

"Um..." Ichijou started to look at Victoria. "Um...I'm sorry about what I said to your grandfather."

"It's alright." Said Ichijou. "I was impressed though. I never heard anyone say that to my grandfather before." Victoria looked at Ichijou. "Well, I'm sure if Kaname asked it of them, anyone in the Night Class would be more than wiling to do be the Vice-President. Purebloods possess a myriad of mysterious powers, including the power to make all other vampires obey their will. However, although he may be arrogant, Kaname would never do that. But I bet you already now all of that since you have been reading about us."

Victoria only nodded. "Yes...ever since I started middle school. I learned about Vampires and Vampire Hunters. I even have to keep my grades up while doing it. I read that their are some Purebloods that have different powers and others have the same." Ichijou nodded.

"You have been studying well. I still wonder why the headmaster made you read about us and Vampire Hunters." Said Ichijou. Victoria shakes her head left and right.

"I'm sorry, but I can not tell you the reason." Said Victoria as she can see in Ichijou's eyes that he is sorry for asking but also cares for his friend, Kaname.

"Ichijou-senpai." Said Victoria.

* * *

><p>Aidou and Zero<p>

Aidou and Zero were up on to where Zero's post is for night.

"None of the female students dare to approach anyone near you, huh?" Said Aidou. "That's really convenient for times like this. But also a bit lonely." Aidou looks at Zero. "So?"

"Is Kurenai Maria related to that women?" Said Zero.

"That woman"? Said Aidou.

"Hiou... Shizuka." Said Zero.

"How rude." Said Aidou. "To address a revered Pureblood by her name alone... But I guess it can't be helped. She _was_ the one who brutally murdered your family, after all. Well, whatever. Kurenai is an old, distant relative of Hiou. That's all there is to it."

"For four years, no one was able to uncover anything on her whereabouts." Said Zero. "Isn't that because she changed her appearance?" Zero's eyes was full of hate.

Aidou doesn't know about that. Aidou started to walk telling Zero that Purebloods can know full extent of another Pureblood's powers. Aidou asked what Zero feels about her and he wants to know. Aidou started to tell Zero that he shares a bond of blood with her and that he is the only one.

Zero started to feel someone looking at him as he looked at the window to only see Maria staring at him. Maria started to run away.

* * *

><p>In Kaname's room.<p>

"Kaname, what should we do about that transfer student?" Said Ichijou.

"Ichijou, I leave her in your hands." Said Kaname. "It would attract too much attention if I personally made a move. Nevertheless, the pawns she seeks have all been gathered at this academy."

"Pawns", huh?" Said Ichijou. "I guess that's one way of putting it. But is it a coincidence they've all gathered here?"

"No." Said Kaname. "I was the one who gathered them."

* * *

><p>In Maria's room.<p>

"I can't believe he actually looks at me with such eyes." Said Maria. "Zero is really so cute." Maria started to put both of her hands on a masked man's face. "Jealousy is so unsightly."

Maria started to give him hug and tries to bit him, but stops only to walk away and laugh to the window. "This is so fun!"

**Hey guys hope you like this one. Plus if I spelled any names wrong please tell me and I will fix them in the next chapter.**

**Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**We'll here is another one of my Vampire Knight chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own OC. **

Chapter 11

In Victoria's dream again she can see cherry blossoms starting to fall. A women with pink eyes and white hair. She was crying.

"Who are you?" Said Victoria but the women didn't listen to her she just walked past her. Then suddenly the scenery change. Mimi transformed into a pink a puff ball.

"This is Kiryu Zero's family." Said Mimi.

"But why am I able to see this?" Said Victoria. Mimi only shakes her head left and right.

"I don't know." Said Mimi. Victoria sees a women and men lying on the floor dead. Zero on the floor but not dead. The women with white hair and pink eyes had blood on her kimono, and beside her was another Zero?

"Run...away...Ichiru..." Said Zero. Victoria started to remember about the dream she had. Since she was in front of the Moon Dorms quiet for the first time.

'Ichiru?' Victoria thought. Victoria looked at Zero seeing him sad. 'So that wasn't a dream. It was a memory?'

"There aren't many people today." Said Yuki.

**"The examinations _are_ tomorrow, after** **all." **Said Victoria and Zero. Yuki started to remember the people with the lowest scores won't be attending the ball and help behind the scenes. Yuki looks at Victoria runs up to her with tears in her eyes.

"Victoria, please help me." Victoria sweat-drop but she patted her sisters and gave her smile.

"I'll help you Onee-chan." Yuki gave Victoria a hug saying thank you over and over again.

**"You want to go to the ball that badly, huh?"** Said Victoria and Zero again. Yuki let go of Victoria and looked at them both.

"N-Not really. I mean, we have to stay on guard anyway. I'm only worried because the president made such a big fuss over it." Said Yuki. Yuki looked at Victoria and so did Zero. "Don't you want to go to the ball, Victoria?"

"I really don't care for it. I feel like Cinderella who's wish will never come true." said Victoria. Zero and Yuki both looked at her with a sad smile. Zero was about to ask her something but the Moon Dorms started to open. Victoria and Yuki got into their post, Victoria in the middle, Yuki on her right and Zero on her left.

Kaname walked past Zero, and gave Yuki and Victoria a smile but then looked away. 'Huh?' Victoria thought.

"It sure is quiet." Said Akatsuki. "It'd be nice if it were like this all the time." Maria was right behind them.

"Are you still wary of her?" Said Akatsuki asking Aidou.

"I'm not the only one." Said Aidou walking past Zero.

"_Only you can tell. For you share a bond of blood with her...You're the only one._" Zero thought about what Aidou said. Maria stops looking at Yuki but then at Victoria. When Maria was about to touch Victoria. Zero pulled her arm away from Maria. Victoria looked behind her.

"Zero?" Said Victoria. Maria walked away.

Victoria and Zero were in front of the fountain.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" Said Victoria.

"I told you before. Don't go near that girl." Said Zero.

"Why?" Said Victoria.

"Just do what I say." Suddenly Zero started to embrace Victoria.

"Zero?" Said Victoria her eyes wide.

"Don't get involved with her any more than you already have." Zero let go her and started to walk past her. "I beg you."

* * *

><p>At the headmaster table.<p>

'Zero. Why does he act like that towards Maria-san?' Victoria thought.

"Hey Yuki." Said the headmaster. "There you go, spacing out again." Headmaster looked at Victoria. "I thought you were helping your sister Victoria not me."

"Sorry, but I need another person's opinion on this. Plus I also have to study for exams." Said Victoria. 'As if I have enough things else on my plate.' Victoria thought giving out a little sigh.

"I'm sorry." Said Yuki. Victoria looked at her sister pointing on what to do.

"You have to substitute this for the value of x..."

"Eh, why?" Said Yuki.

"You don't get it?" Said the headmaster. The headmaster and Victoria sees that Zero stepped into the room.

"Oh, Kiryu-kun." Said the headmaster. "You came at just the right moment." Victoria suddenly started to remember about the dream and at the fountain. "Would you please help Victoria tutor Yuki?"

"The exam is tomorrow and she's still clueless." Said Victoria. She suddenly felt Yuki hit the back of her head. Victoria looked at her. "Ouch, that hurt Onee-chan!"

"Then don't say anything mean to your big sister." Said Yuki.

"Sure." Said Zero. Victoria looked at Zero. 'Zero your eyes are totally blank for some reason.' Victoria thought.

"I'll leave it to you then." Said headmaster. "I have to patrol the school grounds in your place. Oh, did you come to see me about something, Kiryu-kun?"

"No, not really." Said Zero.

"I see." Said the headmaster walking out of the door. Yuki started to get to work.

"You just made the same mistakes, you know." Said Zero looking at Yuki. Victoria didn't pay attention to glances that Yuki and Zero gave to her. Yuki started to sweat drop. "Be careful when solving the problem."

"Eh? Oh..." Said Yuki. "You're right. I think I have to do this here...and then use the figure obtained..." Victoria finally decided to look up from her studies since she was already done and looked at Zero holding his neck, the side on the tattoo.

"What's wrong with your neck, Zero?" Said Victoria. Zero and Yuki both looked at Victoria. Yuki was shocked that her sister was already done with practice, but compose herself when Zero started to talk.

"The place where that woman bit me aches. Not a night has gone by that I've forgotten about her. The woman who ruthlessly toyed with my brother and me four years ago and created a sea of blood."

'The woman in my dream.' Victoria thought. 'So then it was a memory of Zero's!' Victoria's eyes started to get sad.

"Even so, the reason why I am able to live on is..." Said Zero. Victoria got up from her chair and put her hand over Zero's hand. Zero looked at Victoria and sees her with a soft smile and soft eyes.

"You're acting really weird. What's the matter with you today, Zero?" Said Yuki. But Zero never looked at Yuki his full attention was on Victoria.

"Should we take a break?" Said Victoria. Yuki only nodded as she was standing up.

"I'll go make some coffee." Said Yuki as she runs in the kitchen.

"I'll help Onee-chan." But before Victoria can walk any further she heard Zero standing up and walked over to her holding her hand. 'Huh?' Victoria thought. 'My heart is beating to fast.' She can feel the strong chest on Zero's back.

"Really...what's the matter with you?" Said Victoria.

* * *

><p>In the Moon Dorms.<p>

Maria and the masked man were in Kaname's room.

"Your current appearance and name... I'm having some difficulty ascertaining you true intentions." Said Kaname.

"Oh my..." Said Maria with an adult-like woman's voice. "And here I was only trying to protect your reputation."

"You show poor judgement." Said Kaname. "Of course, I am sure you are only jesting."

"Only jesting"?" Said Maria. "Since when did you begin viewing things in such a conscientious manner? And to think that we are the same..." Maria started to walk away out of the room.

* * *

><p>Back to Victoria and Zero<p>

They were still in the center of the room Zero behind her holding her hand.

"Do you need blood?" Said Victoria. Zero only tighten his grip on Victoria's hand.

"If it weren't for you, I might no have been able to live until now." Said Zero.

'Huh?' Victoria thought. 'Zero why does it sound like your saying goodbye?' Zero let go of her hand. Victoria turned her head facing him. 'Zero?'

"I'm heading back to the dorm." Said Zero. "Don't forget the things I taught Yuki to help you tutor her."

"Okay. Thanks for you help. Good night." Said Victoria. Zero walks out of the room saying good night to her.

'Zero...You became so weird every since Maria appeared. Now it feels like you were saying good bye. Zero.' Victoria was leaving the room but only stopped to turn around to her sister in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan, but I need to talk to Zero really quick. I'll be right back." Yuki only nodded. Victoria started to run all the way to find Zero. 'Just what is and who is Maria-san?' She started to run again.

* * *

><p>Zero started to open the door to only see Maria in the center of the room.<p>

"Of course." Said an adult-like voice. "You can sense my existence." Zero started to walk closer to her. "We share a "bond", after all. And right now, that bond is filling up the void in your heart." Zero put one hand around Maria's back a head and pointed Bloody Rose to Maria's heart.

"So, you have finally come to kill me..." Zero eyes started widen. "Punish me for the mistake I committed, Zero. That is, if you can pull the trigger..." Zero looked at his hand to see that he hesitating to pull the trigger. "Why are you so surprised? Is it because you can't shoot me?" Maria was trying to get closer to Zero.

"Don't touch me." Said Zero.

"You can't kill me. There's no way that you, a "servant", could kill me, your "master", the one who gave you life as a vampire." Said Maria. Zero pushed her back and point Bloody Rose at her once again.

"You are the first one who did not yield to me. Such a good boy...I'm genuinely glad I chose you. "

* * *

><p>Outside of the doors<p>

Victoria started to walk down the stairs when she hears Maria talking in an adult voice nothing like hers.

"No matter how much my appearance has changed, you are still able to recognize me. That's truly admirable, Zero." Victoria's eyes started to go wide. "You can still recognize me, the one who robbed you of human life." Victoria was now listening to Zero's and Maria's conversation behind the door.

'This voice...' Victoria thought.

"Of course." Said Zero. "I will never forget you, Hiou Shizuka."

Victoria's eyes started to go wide in realization. 'That's right now I remember. How could have I forgotten? Hiou Shizuka was in my dream, the murder of Zero's family, a pureblood.' Victoria was out of her thoughts when she went back listening to the conversation.

"That day, your true face was smeared with our blood." Said Zero.

"This body does not belong to me. Therefore, I will ask you to refrain from doing anything violent to it." Said Maria/Shizuka. Suddenly a masked man was holding a sword. He dropped it giving to Shizuka as Shizuka hits Zero with the sword. Zero protect him with the gun.

"Ze-" Victoria was suddenly cut off when a hand was covering her mouth. Victoria looked behind her from the corner of her to see 'Kaname-senpai.' Kaname put his other hand on Victoria's head.

Zero looked behind him to see no one.

"How dare you look away...Unforgivable!" Said Shizuka. Shizuka swung her sword and Zero shot Shizuka in the shoulder. "As expected, it's rather hard for me to control a borrowed boy. Looks like both of us will need to wait for our wounds to heal before having a rematch."

"What?" Said Zero. Zero suddenly felt like the Level E was taking over him.

"Loss of blood may lead to extreme "hunger". You should be careful." Said Shizuka. "The true nature of a vampire can be ruthless and rather barbaric. Although, the same can also be said about hunters..." Shizuka started to turn around. "That is, if you ask me." Zero fell on to the floor bleeding as he fell asleep. Shizuka gave the sword back to the masked man. "Carry him away." Said Shizuka talking to the mask man.

"Do you plan to let him live?" Said the masked man, but Shizuka/Maria gave no answer to him.

"If it were that easy for him to die from such wounds, I would have no use for him." Said Kaname outside of the doors. "But I cannot afford to lose you again Victoria, no matter what the cost." He used his powers to make her go asleep and forget about this event. Victoria was completely asleep not even listening.

* * *

><p>Victoria woke up to only find herself in bed with Yuki and Yori in their dorms.<p>

'What was I...' Victoria thought.

It was class the day of the exams, and Victoria felt like a zombie wondering and wondering. She heard people complaining, she started to feel dizzy when she realized that next to her Zero was missing. Victoria started the test as she was the second person done with the test without fail. Victoria kept looking next her to still see Zero not even there.

'What is wrong with me?' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>In the Moon Dorms<p>

"What is Kaname-sama doing at that girl's place?" Said Ruka.

"Calm down." Said Akatsuki. "He's there to discuss the upcoming ball. It's not as if he's gone out of his way to see the Prefects."

"I know that." Said Ruka.

* * *

><p>Back in the Day Class.<p>

Victoria started to stand up to walk over to Yori and Yuki, but Victoria still felt out of it for some reason.

"It's finally over." Said Yori.

"Yeah, good thing too." Said Yuki.

"Hey, do you two want to head over to the cafe?" Said Yori.

"Sure." Said Yuki. Yuki and Yori both looked at Victoria to only see her eyes all blank. Victoria gave no answer. Yuki and Yori both had worry in their eyes.

**"Victoria?"** They both said. Victoria looked at them.

"Eh? Sure." Said Victoria. Yuki, Yori, and Victoria walked in the open hallway to head to the cafe. The whole time Victoria only heard distance voices and her vision started to get blurry, then focused again over and over.

**"Victoria. Victoria. Victoria?" **Said Yuki and Yori suddenly in front of her.

"Huh?" Said Victoria looking at them

"Are you okay?" Said Yori.

"Yeah. You seem unwell." Said Yuki. "Why don't you go back and get some rest Victoria?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Said Victoria. "I'll do that." 'What is wrong with me though seriously?' Victoria thought. Victoria suddenly heard screaming and a lot of whispers. She looked in front of her to see Kaname and Ichijou heading towards her.

"Hello, Yuki, Victoria." Said Kaname.

**"Kaname-senpai!" **Said Yuki and Victoria.

"Do you mind if I borrow Victoria, Yuki?" Said Kaname. Yuki only nodded her head. Kaname told Victoria to follow him as they both head to the pool.

"Is there anything wrong? For you to come at this hour..." Said Victoria.

"There was something related to the ball that I needed to discuss with you." Said Kaname. 'Oh... Now I know why he is asking me about the ball?'

"I see." Said Victoria.

"Victoria, you will be attending, yes?" Said Kaname.

"Yes." Said Victoria. " I have been asked to protect the President. But you know Onee-chan is also asked of this as well. Plus if you wanted to ask Onee-chan I can help you so she can be your partner for the ball. I'll get her right now." Victoria was about to run out when Kaname grabbed her wrist. Victoria looked at Kaname seeing his eyes serious. Victoria can feel her cheeks burning.

"That is not what I meant." Said Kaname. "Why do you always think I'm only here for Yuki? I'm not here for her. I'm here for you. I asked to talk to you, not your sister."

Victoria started to look down. "But it's not like I have anything to wear. In fact me and Onee-chan both have nothing to wear for the ball. Plus I feel like that Onee-chan is better to be your partner. Besides I have work tonight so..."

"Do you remember how we used to dance when we were kids?" Said Kaname still holding on to Victoria's wrist. Victoria looked up at Kaname.

"Y-Yes." Said Victoria. "I was really bad at it. And you would always match your movement to mine." Kaname looked at her starting to smile a little a bit.

"You were really dangerous." Said Kaname. "That is why I wanted to remain at _your_ side for all time and watch over you."

'Kaname-senpai?' Victoria thought.

"I do not wish to see you get hurt." Said Kaname. Kaname let go of her wrist and put his other hand on Victoria's cheek. Victoria flinched a little at the feeling of his hand. "It is alright. I will always be here for you." Kaname went closer to her ear and whisper. "Plus I want to dance with you at ball, not Yuki." Victoria's eyes started to go wide and her heart beating increasing.

"Kaname!" Said Ichijou. "We have to get going."

"Yeah. See you at the ball." Said Kaname as he was walking next to her.

"Y-Yes." Kaname patted on her shoulder and walked away.

"See you, Victoria-chan." Said Ichijou waving goodbye. Ichijou started to talk for only Kaname to hear him. "She seems to have forgotten everything."

"Some things are better left forgotten." Said Kaname walking away.

Victoria started to walk down the path to the girl's dorm to only hear a meow. Victoria suddenly stops and sees a black cat with yellow eyes. The cat started to purr next to Victoria's feet.

"What's wrong?" Said Victoria as she picks up the small little cat. "Are you lost?"

"You are a cold-hearted person," Victoria looked at the owner of the voice to see Maria talking to her. "Victoria-san."

"Maria-san?" Said Victoria.

"I can't believe you've actually forgotten about him, even though you are always on his mind." Said Maria walking closer to Victoria.

'Him?' Victoria thought. "Who are you talking about?" Said Victoria.

"The person who is always by your side." Said Maria.

"Are you referring to Zero?" Said Victoria. Maria gave a glare to her. The cat was suddenly frantic as the cat cut her finger. Victoria sees her finger and sees a blood coming down. In that instant all the memories started to come flowing into her about Maria-san, Hiou Sizuka, and Zero. Victoria's eyes started to get wide.

'I remember now. How could have I forgotten?' Victoria thought looking at Maria. Maria started to turn around, but Victoria grabbed her wrist.

"Maria-san! What happened to Zero?" Said Victoria. Maria dropped her hand to her side making Victoria to let her hand go.

"He is doing fine at the moment." Said Maria. Maria turned around to touch Victoria's cheek. "However, he will soon succumb to Level E and stop heeding your words."

'Zero!' Victoria thought.

"I know of a way to save Zero. Shall we make a deal?" Said Maria. Suddenly after the deal with Maria. Victoria was in a scene with Zero's memories again.

* * *

><p>In Zero's memories.<p>

'Why am I here?' Victoria thought. 'Wait...Before how did Mimi know about the Kiryu's house?'

"Mimi!" Victoria screamed. The necklace around her neck turned into a big flash of bright light and Mimi turned back into her original form a pink puff ball.

"Yes." Mimi said so calmly.

"You were the one who is showing me all these memories of Zero, aren't you?" Said Victoria.

"Yes, I am. I also was the one who erased your memory from knowing since the beginning that Maria was Shizuka. I wanted to see how far you were going to help Zero."Said Mimi.

"So it was a test?" Said Victoria. Mimi nodded.

"You have passed my test. Now the reason I am doing this is because..." Said Mimi. "you need know everything about Zero and a way to help him, understand." Victoria nodded and looked at Zero's memories.

In the scene Zero was watching his master walk away. They were in the middle of dead cherry trees. Until another Zero popped out.

"Zero!" Said the other look like of Zero. He was hugging Zero.

"Ichiru?" Said Zero. Ichiru was smiling the whole time hugging Zero. Zero pushed his brother in front of him. "You're running a fever, so you should have stayed in bed." Ichiru came closer to his brother.

"I lied about begin feverish, Zero." Said Ichiru he putting his forehead to Zero's forehead. "You know, right?"

"Do you dread seeing Master off that much?" Said Zero.

"I'm only a meddlesome disciple, after all." Said Ichiru. "Besides, it's not like he's serious about teaching me anything." Zero looked up at him. Ichiru gave him another hug. "It's okay...As long as you're nice to me, I'm happy."

Then suddenly something fell from the sky white but pink as well.

"Snow?" Said Ichiru.

"No, it's not." Said Zero. "They're cherry blossoms, blooming out of season." They looked ahead of them to see a women with a tree that was dead now full of cherry blossoms. Whit hair, pink eyes, but down her cheek was tears coming down.

'That's Shizuka.' Victoria thought. 'Why is she crying?'

"What a beautiful woman." Said Ichiru. Zero turned the other directions. "Zero?"

Zero bulled on Ichiru's hand. "Let's go back. Father and mother must be worried."

"What's wrong, Zero?" Said Ichiru.

"That's a vampire." Said Zero.

"I couldn't tell." Said Ichiru.

"Ichiru?" Said Zero.

Ichiru went up to Zero and hugged him from behind.

"You're really amazing, Zero." Said Ichiru. "You make up for what I lack."

"Ichiru?"

The scene started to change again. The moon was red and the scene was in Zero's bedroom.

'Ichiru he looks feverish.' Victoria thought. Suddenly a hand was Ichiru's cheek.

"Ichiru, you're running a fever." Said Zero. "It must be because you were walking in the cold today." The door opened to reveal a woman.

"I knew it." Said the woman. "You snuck into Zero's bed again. How is Ichiru doing?"

'Again? Does Ichiru always do this?' Victoria couldn't help but smile a little. Zero suddenly sit up.

"Mom, he has a fever." Said Zero. "I'll go get some ice, so please stay with Ichiru." Ichiru tugged on Zero's sleeve.

"Don't go Zero." Said Ichiru.

"It's okay, Zero." Said the mother. "Take care of him. He really loves you a lot, Zero."

'Huh?' Victoria thought looking at Ichiru. 'His expression was different almost like...' Victoria was out of her thoughts by shaking her head left and right and looked at the scene.

"I see..." Said Ichiru. "With a body as weak as mine, I don't think I can become a hunter. Hey, Zero. Do you think maybe Father, Mother, or another hunter will kill the vampire we saw today?"

"I don't know." Said Zero. "But if her name is on the list, she'll be dealt with eventually." Ichiru kept talking about Zero to see if he was going to become a vampire hunter, but Ichiru said he couldn't because he was too nice. Zero looked at his brother with love in his eyes telling him not worry about him and he will be alright.

The scene changed again to reveal the mother, father, and Zero all wondering where Ichiru is in the living room. Suddenly Zero can feel the woman's presence from before as he ran to the door where Ichiru said he was going. When Zero opened the door he saw the woman outside.

"What a brilliant boy." Said the woman.

'Shizuka.' Victoria thought.

"To actually sense my presence before the parents..." Said Shizuka. "Twins born to those who hunt...Everything is the result of a fate soaked in sin."

"What are you talking about?" Said Zero. Suddenly Shizuka was right behind Zero holding on to his neck with both of her hands.

"Let me bestow upon you a fate that is even more sinful..." Said Shizuka.

"Zero!" Said the father. He tried to slash Shizuka but failed as she jumped still grabbing onto Zero. "Hiou Shizuka..."

"Hiou?" Said Zero.

"What is a Pureblood like you doing at a place like this?" Said the father.

"You killed that man." Said Shizuka. "I came to avenge him." Shizuka was getting close to Zero's neck.

"No!" Said Zero.

"Zero!" Said the mother. Shizuka bit into Zero blood on the floor to where snow was.

The scene changed again to reveal the mother, father, and Zero on the floor. Mother and father dead, but not Zero.

'This is the part of my dream.' Victoria thought.

Zero looked up to see his brother.

"Run away...Ichiru...If you lay a finger on Ichiru,I will kill you." Said Zero. Victoria looked at Ichiru to see he is smiling.

'Why is he smiling?' Victoria thought. Victoria was know out of the memory and nothing but black like before when she told Mimi that she was adopted. She was siting on the floor. Mimi came towards Victoria rubbing cheek.

"So that is what happened?" Said Victoria. Mimi could only nodded and watch her with sad eyes.

"Ichiru betrayed Zero and his parents to join Shizuka." Victoria stand up. "Now Maria's deal or should I say Shizuka's deal is what I have to go through right now, don't I?" Victoria was looking at Mimi with a smile as she turned back into a necklace. The scene changed back into the trees.

'I will save you, Zero.' Victoria thought. 'I will not let you succumb to a Level E.'

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is part 2 of chapter 11. I do not own Vampire knight.**

Chapter 12

_'I know of a way to save Zero. Shall we make a deal? In exchange, I would like you to do something that only you can accomplish.' _Maria's voice about the deal was in Victoria's head the whole time. She was in the middle of the forest in the academy. She started to walk to the Boy's Dorm, Zero's room.

Victoria knocked on the door to see that Zero wasn't in his room. She looked at the sink to see blood tablets. 'This whole time... Zero you were still suffering of becoming a Level E.'

"Mimi." Said Victoria.

"Yes." Said Mimi turning into a pink puff ball in front of her.

"Can you show me were Zero is? Where I can hear them, see them. But they can't see me or hear me." Said Victoria.

"Yes, I'm glad you finally saw something in me that is useful." Said Mimi laughing a little. Suddenly the room changed. There was Zero and another boy. 'That must be Zero's kid brother, Ichiru.'

"Just think, people once held you in such high regard..." Said Ichiru. "And yet here you are, barely able to suppress your innermost desire."

'I guess I missed some parts in their conversation. Oh well this is good enough.' Victoria thought.

"Eventually, you will give in to that desire, lose all control, and, like a beast, succumb to Level E." Ichiru still continued to talk."

"Is that all you have to say?" Said Zero.

"No." Said Ichiru. "I just wanted to have a nice chat with my other half as it's been so long since we last met. Don't you want to know exactly what happened that day?"

'That smile of Ichiru's. He betrayed Zero. I can't believe him.' Victoria thought her hands in a fist.

"No, even before then...I think you've always known." Said Ichiru as he leans closer to Zero that was siting on the bed. "About the darkness growing in my heart."

'He thought he wasn't better than Zero.' Victoria's eyes suddenly widen. 'He was jealous of Zero. Jealous that Zero was the number one they cared about.'

"Thank you for always being so kind to me." Said Ichiru. "I was really happy...so much that I hated you." Ichiru stand up leaving Bloody Rose behind him.

"Ichiru..." Said Zero.

"You pitied me, right?" Said Ichiru. "I'm sure you have no idea what that feels like, Zero. As twins, we were always being compared. The feeling of being pitied, the wretched feeling of knowing that you are not needed..."

"Still, why did you side with that woman?" Said Zero.

"Beats me." Said Ichiru. "I wonder why myself."

'You felt the same pain as Shizuka did. You were in love with her even as a child.' Victoria thought. For some reason Victoria suddenly remembered about Kaname. '_It's okay, because it's Victoria...you should stay the way you are._ He also said Yuki with it, but for some reason it felt like it was directly to me and not Yuki. Kaname-senpai. I'm sorry, but I am going to save Zero.'

"Mimi." Said Victoria. Mimi looked at Victoria.

"What is it?" Said Mimi.

"I need your help to save Zero. After all I know you also listened to the deal with Maria-san." Said Victoria. Mimi only nodded her head and looked at the scene between Ichiru and Zero again.

"I wonder when it started...Slowly, our parents' existence meant less and less to me. And my beloved Zero, the truth is, I have always hated you! By the way, you should thank me. I was the one who asked Shizuka-sama to spare your life." Zero started to stand up holding the gun in his hand.

"Did you do that so I would suffer until you killed me with your own hands?" Said Zero.

'Zero?' Victoria thought.

"That's right. Have you suffered enough, with Shizuka-sama twisting your fate?" Said Ichiru walking closer to Zero bumping their foreheads together. "As much as me? My fate was also changed by Shizuka-sama. Possessing such incredible powers... the Purebloods really _are_ like gods, aren't they?" Zero grabbed Ichiru's collar.

"You think that woman is a god?" Said Zero.

"You know nothing about Shizuka-sama. Zero." Said Ichiru. "She kept her promise and give me a body immune to all diseases." Zero let go Ichiru's collar. "As much as I would like to kill you, I think I could learn to forgive you if you were willing to come with me. But first you'll have to offer yourself to Shizuka-sama as a servant, okay?"

"I refuse." Said Zero. "Unlike you, I didn't become a vampire out of my own free will." Zero suddenly stopped and realized something. "You..."

"Zero, you really don't know anything!" Said Ichiru swinging his sword to Zero to only be stopped by Bloody Rose. The level E suddenly started to come to Zero as he was bending down in pain. Ichiru started laugh.

"I see. The Level E seizures, huh?" Said Ichiru. "I won't kill you. I want you to suffer more and more...slowly succumbing to being a mindless beast, and all the while cursing your own filthy soul."

'Zero!' Victoria thought. Then Yagari opened the door. Ichiru brought out his sword and Yagari his weapon.

"Zero!" Yagari said as he suddenly looked at the other person standing in the room he had sad eyes. "Is that you, Ichiru?"

"It's been a long time, Master." Said Ichiru. Yagari heard someone breathing heavily he looked over to see Zero. He started to run to Zero.

"Zero?" Said Yagari. "This is..." Zero was acting really bad in the Level E he was turning in to.

'It's getting worse.' Victoria thought suddenly the room started to change to Zero's room and then back to where Zero, Ichiru, and Yagari was over and over. Victoria looked at Mimi.

"Mimi what is going on?" Said Victoria.

"I can't keep this up for so much longer." Said Mimi. "I haven't use my powers in a while so it's a little rusty plus I am getting really tired." Victoria hold Mimi in her arms.

"Hold on just a little a longer Mimi. Please just hold on." Said Victoria. Victoria looked at the scene.

"That's right." Said Ichiru. "For you, Zero is your only disciple." Yagari looked at Ichiru that pointed his sword to him. "I am different from how I used to be. I am capable of fighting even you now." Yagari pulled on Zero to lean on him. One of Zero's arm was over Yagari's neck.

"Don't...Ichiru." Said Zero.

"Draw you gun." Said Ichiru.

"Regardless of what you may think, you were also my disciple." Said Yagari. Ichiru was going to put his sword in Yagari if it wasn't for Zero reflecting it. The sword was going to fall on Ichiru pointing at him, but Yagari was on top of him the sword going through him.

"Yagari-sensei!" Said Victoria. In that moment the whole room changed into Zero's room. Victoria looked down to see Mimi completely exhausted. "I'm so sorry Mimi. I pushed you didn't I?" Mimi could only shake her head left and right. Victoria patted Mimi's head until Mimi can finally close her eyes. Mimi turned back into a necklace.

Victoria touched the necklace that was on her neck. "Thank you Mimi. Have a good sleep, you did well." Victoria was out of the room, as she was walking to were the ball was. 'Yagari-sensei will be fine. It takes more than that to kill him.' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>In the ball<p>

Victoria and Yuki were helping with the decorations for the ball, since their class lost. The whole time Victoria didn't do much work since she was worried about Zero, including Mimi. The whole time the girls were worried about curfew but because of the ball the curfew was relaxed. Then they started talking about practicing their dance skills and who they wanted to dance with.

"You girls!" Said the class rep. "Stop gossiping and do your jobs already!" The class rep went over to Victoria and Yuki. He was looking at Yuki really pissed. "Cross-kun! You're just spacing out! Just what are you planning to do? It's all your fault that _my_ class has to handle all the preparations for the ball!" Victoria looked at Yuki. "I heard you only wrote your name on the answer sheets and left everything else blank."

"Huh?" Said Victoria giving Yuki her full attention. "What? I told you everything on how to study. What were you doing, Onee-chan?" Yuki only sweat-drop and scratched her head laughing a little. Victoria was going to say something else but then the doors open to reveal Zero.

Victoria stand up as well as Yuki. Everyone was whispering wondering what was on his shirt. They questioned if it was blood. Zero started to walk into a storage.

Victoria looked at Yuki. "I'll be right back, Onee-chan. I'm gonna see what is going on with Zero." Victoria followed Zero into the storage room closing the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" Said Victoria. Zero looked at her.

"Have you seen that transfer student?" Said Zero.

"Zero, I know that you are hurt." Said Victoria. Zero's eyes started to go wide.

"It's nothing." Said Zero composing himself. "It's healed already."

'That isn't what I meant.' Victoria thought.

"Yeah, I can see that. But you don't look so good." Victoria walked closer to him. "It's okay if you want to do it here, Zero." Victoria turned her head pulling some of her hair away from her neck. "Go ahead. Bite wherever you want. Just don't spill too much, okay?" Zero can feel the vampire take over him. As he hold on Victoria's wrist pinning her to the door. He drank from her neck behind her not even hesitating.

They can only hear the sound of Zero drinking on Victoria's blood.

'Is it okay if I told him that I saw what happened between Zero and Ichiru? Zero.' Victoria thought.

"What does my blood taste like, Zero?" Said Victoria looking at Zero that still had his crimson eyes. Zero turned her around to look at him as he pinned her to the door again.

"Why does it matter?" Said Zero showing her the blood on his lips and the crimson eyes. Zero only hugged her, for who knows how long.

'Zero...' Victoria remembered the deal that was starting to pop up in Victoria's head.

_"If you want to save Zero, let's make a deal. You can offer yourself to me, or you can let your sister offer herself to me, or...bring me the corpse of Kuran Kaname."_

* * *

><p>In Zero's room<p>

Zero can remember what Maria said about him being her servant and that he couldn't kill her. He also remembered about his brother saying her will turn into mindless beast.

'If only regained my composure after relentlessly drinking Victoria's blood.' Zero thought. "I'm the worst." Zero headed out of his room in his uniform, and walk down the hallway to only stop from the headmaster.

"Where are you going, Kiryu-kun? The ball is not that way." Zero turned around to face the headmaster. "I came to get you. I need you to be extra careful with the security tonight." Zero was about to turn around when the headmaster stopped him by putting his hand on Zero's shoulder. "Kiryu-kun, this is an order from the Headmaster."

* * *

><p>In Yuki, Victoria, and Yori's Dorm<p>

Victoria looked in the mirror to see she is in her uniform and that she put the bandage around her neck were Zero bit her.

"You let Zero drink your blood again, didn't you?" Said Yuki. Victoria looked at her shocked.

"Onee-chan."

"I do not agree with this, but this is want you want is it not, Victoria?" Said Yuki as she comes closer to Victoria. Victoria only nodded. Yuki hold on Victoria's hands in hers. "I will always be here for you when it gets too extreme." Victoria looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Yuki nodded.

"We should get going, shall we?" Victoria and Yuki were both in their Day Class uniform. Until they heard a knock and enter Yori.

"Are you both ready?" Said Yori. Yori looks at them surprised. "Huh? Do you two plan on attending the ball in your uniforms? Even though we're working behind the scenes, we can still dance, you know."

"Yeah, but..." Said Yuki.

"The headmaster kept reminding us to be extra careful tonight." Said Victoria.

**"He said, "I'm leaving the safety of the ball in your hands!" **They both said.

"What a terrible father." Yori said. "So he's saying you two can't have fun?"

"No that is not it." Said Yuki.

"Here, this came for you two." Said Yori. Yori had two package, she handed it to them. Except Yuki's was purple and Victoria's blue package. Victoria's was the only one that had message on it.

"Who is it from?" Said Victoria. As they both took the package. Victoria read the card that was on the package. "It's from Kaname-senpai." Victoria hold out her dress. Yuki's and Victoria's dress design were the same.

On Yuki it was pink on the outside and inside. On Victoria's dress it had Caribbean Blue on the outside but on the inside was a little bit darker blue.

"Kaname-senpai..." Victoria said with a little smile on her face.

* * *

><p>At the ball.<p>

Zero was waiting outside.

"Kiryu-kun..." Said the headmaster poking on Zero's cheek. "thank you for insuring the security of the ball."

"I had no choice but to come, since it was an order by the Headmaster." Said Zero.

"Seriously, you are so scary, Kiryu-kun." Said the headmaster. "Plus, you've been really gloomy lately. It's as if you were taking up all the bad luck in this area." Zero glared at the headmaster. "I didn't mean to order you around so much as to ask a favor. I hope you can protect the happy lives of the student on this campus. And rather than being imprisoned by an unseen future, I want you to enjoy the present more." Zero looked down. "I'm just kidding. But wasn't I cool when I said that?"

**"Zero!" **Said Yuki and Victoria. They headmaster and Zero were looking at the girls, but Zero was only looking at Victoria.

Victoria had two french brads on each side going down with her hair going down as well with lose curls all around. She was wearing her Blue Caribbean dress long sleeves like Yuki's. There was also a necklace beside Mimi on her neck that had a blue rose on it.

"Wow! Yuki and Victoria is all dressed up!" Said the headmaster. "You two must dance with Daddy later, okay my dear daughters?"

"Guess we don't have a choice, right, Victoria?" Said Yuki. Victoria nodded to Yuki's question as she was looking at Zero the whole time. "Just for a little while, later on, okay?" Yuki continued talking to the headmaster blushing a little.

"Okay!" Said the headmaster. "I'll see you two later." The headmaster waved his hand as he was entering the ball.

"We should get going too." Said Victoria. "Even though we'll probably be caught up in all kinds of trouble later. Let's try to enjoy this as much as we can, okay?" Victoria was going to walk in, but Zero hold on to her wrist.

"I thought you weren't excited about the ball." Said Zero.

"Well yes I was. It's like I said I love the atmosphere and the pretty dresses, but I keep telling you I feel like Cinderella that will never get her wish. So we can't enjoy this ball?" Said Victoria smiling at Zero. Yuki started to walk inside.

"Well then lets go to work." Said Yuki.

"Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Victoria tried to run after her, but Zero didn't let go of her wrist. Victoria looked at Zero. "Zero?" Zero went closer to her ear whispering.

"You look beautiful, little princess." Said Zero. Victoria's eyes were shocked. "What you think I didn't hear Kuran-senpai said that?"

"No. You just surprised me is all." Said Victoria blushing a little. Zero let go of her wrist. "Well I better go inside come one Zero." Victoria walked into the ball.

"Thank goodness." Said Yuki.

"Yeah, it looks like nothing weird has happened yet." Said Victoria. Victoria looked at Zero.

"Hey, Zero!" Victoria ran up to him and fixed his tie. "All male studenst must wear their uniforms properly. Even if it's only for tonight." Victoria looked at Yuki and then see Akatsuki and Ruka. "Onee-chan, why don't you ask Kain-senpai where Kaname is so you can dance with him first."

"Eh? Are you sure? He asked you, didn't you?" Said Yuki. Victoria only looked at her saying it's okay. Yuki ran off asking where Kaname is. Victoria can see that Yuki was running to Kaname, who was at the terrace. Victoria turn to look at Zero. "Plus Zero every male student must have a red rose." Victoria took out a red rose that she was holding and put it on Zero's uniform. "Zero..." Zero looked at Victoria seeing her blush a little. "Um...well...um..." Zero cut her off by rising his hand to her.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Said Zero. Victoria gave him a smile and nodded. She reached out her hand to Zero. They both walked to the dance floor. Zero danced with her never keeping his eyes from her. Victoria did the same until she felt like someone was staring at her. She looked to see who was staring at her to see that Kaname was dancing with Yuki but staring at Victoria.

When the dance finally came to end. Victoria and Zero stopped as they walked out of the dance floor. Victoria looked at the terrace to see that Yuki was getting a drink and that Kaname was alone staring at the moon.

"Go." Said Zero. Victoria looked at Zero. "I'm glad you wanted to me to be your first dance, but..." Zero patted Victoria's head. "we both know that you did that so Yuki can have her first dance with Kuran-senpai, so go it's your turn." Victoria nodded and told him thank you. She walked to the terrace.

"Kaname-senpai!" Said Victoria. Kaname looked at Victoria.

"Good evening, Victoria." Said Kaname. "I am delighted to see that you are wearing the dress I gave you."

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much." Said Victoria bowing down to him.

"Tell me. Did you have fun dancing with Kiryu-kun?" Victoria can tell that he was slightly mad.

"I'm sorry it's just that Onee-chan wanted to dance with you, so I just wanted to do dance with him on my free time, and um...wait until you two were done." Said Victoria.

"I see. You are truly nice. Has anything else happened?" Said Kaname. Victoria was a little bit confused. "Your face looks odd, Victoria."

Victoria put both of her hands on her cheek. "Huh?"

"I am only joking." Said Kaname. "You look really cute. The dress looks lovely on you." Victoria blushed a little and her heart started to beat. 'Again?' Victoria thought.

"Thank you." Said Victoria. Kaname walked closer to Victoria. He grabbed Victoria's hand.

"If you would like to show your gratitude for the dress, can you dance with me this time?" Said Kaname. He removed the band that had the Disciplinary committee logo on it.

Zero and Yuki were next to each other watching everything, but they were mostly watching Victoria and Kaname. Victoria and Kaname were both dancing outside on the terrace.

"Senpai, why aren't you following the music?" Said Victoria.

"Oh, I am not listening to the music." Said Kaname. "Let us dance slowly. Just like last time." Victoria started to blush into a full pink.

"That's right." Said Victoria. _'Last time, I didn't think I would ever get to dance with him like this. I'd only learned how to waltz back then, so I could only dance slowly. But_ I know that it's supposed to be Onee-chan to dance with him, not me._' _ Victoria stopped dancing.

"Victoria?" Said Kaname.

"How long do you intend on treating me like a child?" Said Victoria.

"That was never my intention." Said Kaname.

"Is that so? Then it was you who erase my memory of the night between Zero and Maria, right? It's as if you were stopping a child from getting caught up in something dangerous." Victoria said.

"That is not true." Said Kaname embracing Victoria. This time her heart was beating even faster then before. "I was not treating you like a child. I only wanted to protect you. At the time, I thought that what I did was for the best. " Zero and Yuki can see that Kaname was embracing Victoria. Yuki gave a sad look seeing this.

'I see know, Kaname-senpai.' Yuki thought. Zero looked down but only to see the doors open of Aidou and Akatsuki walking out.

Kaname only hugged Victoria even tighter.

_"Say, Victoria-san...if you want to save Zero, will you grant me my wish?" _Suddenly Maria's words where in her heads. _'Kill Kuran Kaname for me. Kuran Kaname's armor will only crumble before you. Only you can do it. But if you can't bring yourself to do that...' _ Victoria pulled on Kaname to let her go. _'Because it's Victoria...you should stay the way you are.' _Victoria looked up at Kaname.

"I'm sorry." Said Victoria. She turned around and walked out of the terrace.

'I don't know why she is after Kaname-senpai's life, that is the one thing that I truly don't know. Mimi didn't erase my memories of that. But I will not kill Kaname. So the only path I can choose is...' Victoria thought as she kept on running.

Zero was asked to dance by someone but he rejected her telling her that he was too busy and that he was sorry. Zero went to the terrace.

"Kuran-senpai." Said Zero. Kaname looked at Zero and Yuki. Yuki was next to Zero. "Where is Victoria?"

"I have given you your role, have I not?" Said Kaname. "You are to serve as Victoria's..." Kaname looked at Yuki. "and Yuki's shield. It would be troublesome for me if you've forgotten." Zero walked past Kaname ripped of the logo of the Disciplinary Committee, leaving Yuki, and jumped down the terrace. Suddenly Kaname was starting to break the windows but had a calm face.

Yuki was trying to calm him down. She knows that when Purebloods get angry they tend to break things.

"What is it, Kaname?" Said Ichijou walking to them. "You seem to be in a foul mood. What's the matter?"

"I need you to hold me back so I do not do something foolish." Said Kaname. Kaname looked at Yuki.

"Are you in love with Victoria, Kaname-senpai?" Said Yuki. Kaname patted her head seeing the sad look on her face.

"I am Yuki. I'm sorry." Said Kaname.

* * *

><p>With Akatsuki and Aidou<p>

They opened something that looks like stairs going down.

"It's cold." Said Aidou. "It should be here."

"Really?" Said Akatsuki as they walk down the stairs. "Beyond this is..."

"So you finally decided to believe me, Akatsuki?" Said Aidou. They looked up to see a huge crystal with someone inside.

"The Madly Blossoming Princess, Hiou Shizuka." Said Akatsuki. "Just as you surmised, she seems to have abandoned her real body."

"I don't understand why she had to go this far." Said Aidou.

"Don't become involved in this any more than you already have." Said someone. They turned around to see Seiren.

"Why not?" Said Aidou. "Just what on earth is happening?" Serien walked away.

"Hey!" Said Aidou

"Stop it, Hanabusa." Said Akatsuki. "For Seiren to say such things, it must means that the Dorm President has something planned. Besides..." They both looked back at Shizuka in the ice."it's not like we could do anything against a Pureblood anyway."

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I thought a lot about what Victoria was going to wear and how was I going to explain it, but I got it.**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight. I own OC.**

Chapter 13

Victoria and Maria are in a room. Victoria in the center of the room and Maria siting on the couch. Maria was wearing a black dress, short sleeves, and the dress reached above her middle knee.

"So you've made up your mind?" Said Maria.

"If you really know of a way to save Zero." Said Victoria. "then I want to save him. I will not let you have my sister's blood." 'I will offer myself to you in exchange, in order to save Zero...' Victoria thought. Maria extend her hand to Victoria.

"Come, Victoria." Victoria started to walk closer to Maria. "That's right. You really are a good girl." Victoria was close enough to Maria. Victoria bend down on her knees and put her hand on Maria's. Maria pulled Victoria's index finger to her mouth. Maria looked at her with a confused expression. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking..." Said Victoria. "how glad I am that my blood is desired by your kind. It gives me something to offer in exchange for saving Zero, and not letting you have my sister's blood." Maria took the Victoria's index finger out of her mouth and turned Victoria's hand swing her to sit on the chair. She closed her eyes a little from the pain, her hair all must up, the french brad gone, she looked at Maria.

"I was the one who sent him into despair." Said Maria. Victoria heard a bell ring from the door and sees the masked man holding a woman in his arms bridal style.

'Ichiru...and Hiou Shizuka's real body.' Victoria thought.

"That...is my real body." Said Maria. Maria started to stand up walking over to the body. "Saving Zero is very easy." Maria hold Shizuka's hand with hers and the woman's eyes started to open. "All he has to do..." They both looked at Victoria. **"is drink my blood." **Maria and Shizuka both said. Victoria's eyes were widen with a little fear in her eyes.

'What?' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>Maria fell down with her eyes closed laying on the couch. Victoria first looked at Maria to see if she is okay, then looked at Shizuka.<p>

"Drink...your blood?" Said Victoria.

"That is correct. The blood of Hiou Shizuka, his Master. If he drinks it, he will not succumb to Level E." Said Shizuka. "Instead, he would become a true member of the Night." Victoria's eyes started to get wide with realization.

'That's right. In order for him not succumb into Level E like the anime. How could I forgot it? It was so important to save Zero.' Victoria thought.

"I promise you." Said Shizuka touching Victoria's cheek making her out of her thoughts. "Now, offer your blood to my pitiful self." Behind Shizuka, Victoria can see Ichiru carrying Maria bridle style out of the room. "I'm being hunted. That is why I need more power."

"Hunted?" Said Victoria. "By a hunter?" Shizuka started to sit down on the couch next to Victoria. "I can't believe you still crave power. But if you lay a finger on any of the students including my sister..." Shizuka grabbed the ribbon on Victoria's neck, which was the necklace besides Mimi, unwrapping it showing the bit marks of Zero.

"Your blood alone will suffice. Your blood is better than your sister." Said Shizuka. Shizuka touched Victoria's cheek again. "You do understand, do you not? What it means to have the fangs of a Pureblood such as myself pierce your skin?" Shizuka dropped her hand that was touching Victoria's cheek and Victoria started to close her eyes. Shizuka was close to Victoria's neck but was stop with someone's anger voice.

"Get away from Victoria, Shizuka!" Victoria looked at the door to see Zero and Yuki right behind him.

"Victoria!" Said Yuki.

"Zero? Onee-chan?" Said Victoria. Zero pointed Bloody Rose, and Yuki brought out Artemis. Victoria brought out Hope protecting Shizuka.

"Stay away, Zero, Onee-chan! Please!" Said Victoria.

"Victoria, move away." Said Zero.

"Why are you doing this?" Said Yuki.

"Onee-chan, she's the only one who can save Zero!" Said Victoria. Zero's eyes widen.

"That woman can save me?" Said Zero.

"That's right. As long as I keep my promise. Listen to me, Zero, Onee-chan." Said Victoria.

"Victoria." Said Yuki. Yuki and Zero both lowered their weapons but not Victoria.

"The only way to prevent Zero from succumbing to Level E is for Zero to drink her blood." Said Victoria. "I'll be fine, Zero, Onee-chan. That's why..." Zero stepped closer to Victoria. "Stay away."

"Even if that is true." Said Zero as he grabs on to Hope. "That doesn't mean I can't drink your blood after beating the crap out of you, right, Shizuka?"

"Zero..." Said Victoria as she lowers Hope. Victoria brought her bracelet to the tattoo on Zero, but Zero stopped her by holding on to her arm.

"Why do you stop me?" Said Zero looking at her angry. "I have to kill her-" Zero stopped by seeing that Victoria had tears in her eyes.

**"Victoria..."** Said Zero and Yuki. Shizuka started to get really mad.

"Witness how tame you have become..." Said Shizuka. Zero looked at Shizuka. "Are you happy that you're finally able to hear your Master's voice?" Shizuka started to stand up. "Do you feel as though you must obey my words? Since I have returned to my original body, my voice now has the power to bind you." Victoria was looking at Shizuka but then looked at Zero as did Yuki.

**"The power to bind?" **Victoria and Yuki both said. Victoria and Yuki both looked at Shizuka again.

"Well done." Said Shizuka. "Hold onto Victoria, just like that." Then Shizuka looked at Yuki. "And hold on to Yuki as well." Zero did as she commanded by using his other hand to hold on Yuki.

"Onee-chan!" Said Victoria looking angry at Shizuka.

"You understand, yes?" Said Shizuka talking to Zero. Suddenly Zero's eyes were blank. "You can never disobey me, the one who gave birth to you as a vampire. Your one and only Master. Isn't that right, Zero?" Victoria tried to wiggle herself out as well as Yuki.

"Zero! Let us go!" Said Victoria. Zero turned Victoria's arm making it so her back was on him and she dropped Hope. Victoria looked at Shizuka this time full anger in her eyes. "You don't have to do this to Zero. I'm willing to let you drink my blood! We made a deal. I give you my blood so you won't take my sister's blood." Shizuka walked closer to them.

"This body has been starving for four years." Said Shizuka. "Even though your blood alone would satisfy my hunger, it's still not enough." Shizuka started to reach to Zero.

"Then why are you doing this? Holding on to my sister as well." Said Victoria. She was closer to Zero's neck. "Stop it!" She bit into Zero's neck. Victoria closed her eyes. "That's enough, right? Why must you do such horrible things to Zero?" Shizuka was looking at Victoria's neck while pulling her face up, she whispered into Victoria's ear.

"It is his punishment for becoming too attached to you." Said Shizuka. Shizuka moved away to look at Victoria. "You have no right to speak of such things to me."

'Huh?' Victoria thought.

"I am well aware of the fact that you decision is also tormenting Zero." Said Shizuka. Victoria looked down, bangs covering her eyes.

"I...thought that as long as I was with Zero, everything would be fine." Said Victoria. Yuki looked at Victoria.

"Victoria..." Said Yuki with sad eyes.

"Zero...I wonder if he can eventually...forgive me." Said Victoria. Shizuka was close to Victoria almost close to her neck.

"No!" Said Yuki screaming. "Victoria!" Then Zero let go of both Victoria and Yuki and grabbed Shizuka's neck. They all looked at Zero.

**"Zero!" **Yuki and Victoria both said. Zero tried to squeeze his hand to her neck but find it useless.

"It is useless, Zero." Said Shizuka. "Be good and remain the obedient puppet you are now. You are unable to summon any strength into the hand seizing my neck, correct?" Zero used Bloody rose to shot his leg. Victoria looked at Shizuka from the corner of her eye to see the sadness in her eyes.

'Shizuka?' Victoria thought.

"Don't..." Said Zero. Victoria looked at Zero to see his leg bleeding. "Don't you dare take anything else away from me!" Zero know started to shoot Shizuka with Bloody Rose several times. Victoria and Yuki both hold on to each of his arm.

**"Zero, no!" **They both said.

Shizuka started laughing. And unleashed her sash in the air. "This is not enough to kill me." Said Shizuka.

"I will put an end to everything!" Said Zero. As he got Yuki out of his grasp that had Bloody Rose.

"Zero!" Said Victoria. He kept shooting at Shizuka but was only deflected by Shizuka's sash.

"Those eyes...I like them." Said Shizuka. Victoria was suddenly out Zero's grasp by Yuki pulling on her, and hugging her very tightly from behind.

"Don't ever do that, again." Said Yuki with fear, anger, and sadness all rolled into one in her voice. Victoria only nodded, she heard something that she never wanted to hear.

"Deep down inside, you have wished for it, haven't you?" Said Shizuka. Victoria and Yuki both looked at Shizuka and Zero. Yuki never letting go of Victoria in her grasp. "To be able to perish together, with me..." Then suddenly a sword was aiming at Zero's arm.

**"Zero!"** Victoria and Yuki both said. Zero looked at the door to see Ichiru. Victoria knows who he is, but not Yuki.

"Shizuka-sama, how much longer are you intending to fool around?" Said Ichiru. "Now is not the time to get caught up in this silly game of tag." Shizuka turned around to face Ichiru.

"No one asked you to interfere." Said Shizuka. Zero pulled the sword out of Zero's arm, and Yuki let go her sister, but was still holding her hand. "It was not time for you to make an appearance. There is still something I must accomplish." Shizuka was heading out the door, but stopped to look at Ichiru. "You need not worry over me, for I have no intention of getting killed here."

"Shizuka!" Said Zero as he was running to the door.

**"Zero!" **Victoria and Yuki both said. Ichiru stopped Zero by extending his arm. Zero looked at Ichiru.

"Do you intend to leave me behind once again?" Said Ichiru.

"You were the one who left me behind, Ichiru." Said Zero.

"Oh please." Said Ichiru looking at him. "I'm talking about you leaving me for the Vampire World..."

"Zero, who's Ichiru?" Said Yuki.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Zero?" Said Ichiru.

"That is enough, Ichiru!" Said Victoria. Zero, Yuki, and Ichiru looked at Victoria surprised.

"You know, who am I?" Said Ichiru. Victoria nodded then looked at her necklace which is Mimi to see she is awake and much better.

"Mimi!" Said Victoria. Zero took Ichiru sword, and Mimi turned into the a pink puff ball. They both hit Ichiru's masked off.

"Onee-chan, he is Zero's..." Said Victoria.

"He is my..." Said Zero.

**"younger brother." **Said Zero and Victoria.

* * *

><p>Yagari was in bed with the bandage on him. He woke up and started to sit up, but was in pain. Yagari looked at the door to see the headmaster.<p>

"Are you awake?" Said Headmaster. "Here you go." Headmaster was holding some food for him. "Kaien-style healthy gusto stamina porridge. Only a vampire can trespass upon another vampire's territory. I have entrusted the Night Class matter to Kaname-kun." The headmaster walked into the room to put the food on the stand next to the bed. "This is not something that I, as the Headmaster, can interfere with. "

"That might be fine for the Headmaster, but how does the hunter really feel?" Said Yagari.

"I'll leave this here." Said the headmaster walking to the door.

"Wait." Said Yagari.

"I will only say this: Victoria, Yuki, nor Kiryu-kun are vampires." Said the headmaster walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Yuki looked at Victoria.<p>

"That doesn't explain, how you know him?" Said Yuki. They all looked at Victoria.

"Mimi." Said Victoria. Mimi nodded and used her powers to show her that she can change the room.

"Mimi, has the power to let me listen to the conversation, see them. But they can't see me or hear me." Mimi changed back to the room they were in.

"So you used Mimi to find out were I was?" Said Zero. Victoria nodded. Then Zero smirked a little. "Well I guess that is one thing that the little pink puff can do." Victoria smiled a little but looked back at Ichiru.

"That is impressive, but..." Ichiru looked at Zero holding out a much bigger sword. "En garde, Zero." Zero was holding the sword out to Ichiru. "I'm no longer the same I was before. The old me, the burden who could only chase your shadow, is not here. Shizuka-sama let me drink her blood." Victoria's started to widen and Zero's. "The flesh and blood of a Pureblood bestow special powers to those who consume them. That's why people seek them so desperately. The same goes for you, right?" Ichiru looked at Victoria with a little smile. "It was Victoria, wasn't it?"

"Yes..." Said Victoria.

"You must've felt the same as me. After you are the younger sister. Have you ever felt like you were your sister's shadow." Said Ichiru. Victoria looked down.

"Yes I have." Said Victoria. Yuki looked at Victoria.

"Then-" Ichiru was cut off by Victoria again.

"But!" Victoria looked at Ichiru. "There are some things that makes me special that Onee-chan doesn't have. My sister loves me and I love her. I sometimes feel like I am nothing more than her shadow, but I still want to protect her. And you..." Said Victoria looking at him with anger in her eyes. "What makes you think that I will ever betray my sister?"

Ichiru's smile only widen. "Wow. That's to bad though. I would have let you join Shizuka-sama with me, but I guess I was wrong. You don't understand what I feel. I thought the youngest of what looks likes twins between you and your sister will understand. Oh well." Ichiru looks at Zero and sees he holds out a sword.

Victoria ran in front of them releasing her hand from Yuki's. "You both need to stop!" Victoria looked at Ichiru behind her. "I might not understand your feelings, but...you two are still brothers. Then why must you..." Ichiru pointed his sword at Victoria.

"Victoria!" Said Yuki.

"If you get in my way, even if it means defying Shizuka-sama and not letting you join us, I will kill-" Said Ichiru. Ichiru was suddenly cut off by the gun Zero was holding pointing at Ichiru's head.

"Stop." Said Zero. "I won't let you take Victoria, even if she says yes to you."

'Zero?' Victoria thought looking at Zero. Ichiru looks at Zero with a smile.

" Pleased she wouldn't come with us even if she wanted to. But the hunter's weapon is useless against humans, am I right?" Said Ichiru. That's when Victoria figured something wasn't right. 'Could Ichiru be...'

"I knew it." Said Zero. Victoria and Yuki looked at Zero. Yuki ran up to her sister standing next to her holding her hand. Ichiru pushed Victoria along with Yuki. Ichiru slashed Zero, but Zero dodged it.

**"Zero!"** Said Yuki and Victoria.

"Stay away!" Said Zero. Zero and Ichiru were fighting each other clashing their swords.

"Yes, that's right!" Said Ichiru. "That's right! I'm a human!"

"Ichiru!" Said Zero. Yuki and Victoria was watching the whole thing with sadness in their eyes.

"Shizuka-sama shared her blood with me." Said Ichiru. "But! She...she doesn't crave my blood! She refused to drink my blood!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shizuka was into an old room in Teachers' dorm.<p>

"That is a considerable amount of blood, Shizuka-sama." Said Kaname leaning against the window. "This is why anti-vampire weapons are so troublesome." Kaname started to stand up straight walking a little to see the blood. "They are even capable of impeding the exceptional healing powers of a Pureblood."

"If it isn't the Kuran boy...What are you doing in a place like this?" Said Shizuka.

"This was the room assigned to me when I first arrived at this school." Said Kaname.

"I see." Said Shizuka walking deeper into the room. "I like it. It is very quiet here."

"Yes." Said Kaname. Shizuka walked to the other window.

"Well then, let me ask you again." Said Shizuka. "What are you doing in a place like this? Why did you come to Cross Academy?" Kaname walked forward in front of Shizuka but had distance with her.

"It was the perfect place for me to return a favor and assemble my pawns at the same time." Said Kaname. Shizuka looked at Kaname to see he is gone. Kaname was behind Shizuka holding her with one arm. "And presumably...the goal I am attempting to accomplish is the same as yours. Shizuka, like you, I fight for two people I hold dear, but one person I fight for the most."

* * *

><p>Back to the room of Zero and Ichiru fighting.<p>

They were still fighting each other.

"No one looks at me!" Said Ichiru. "Not Father! Not Mother! Not Master! Everyone only looks at you! No one looks at me! Finally...finally, I was able to meet someone! Someone who saved me from the endless depths of loneliness! One who scattered scarlet petals within my darkness! One who cast pale colors into my darkness! And yet!"

'Ichiru...' Victoria thought with sad eyes. Zero was lying on the floor looking at Ichiru seeing his eyes angry. "The one Shizuka-sama chose was _you_!" Zero blocked Ichiru's sword that was coming down to Zero. "Why? Why must it be you, Zero?!" The sword Ichiru was holding was release from his hands on to the floor. "Even though I am always by her side, Shizuka-sama never looks at me."

Zero looked at Yuki and Victoria but mostly Victoria with sadness in her eyes.. "Even though I was closer to her than anyone else..." Said Ichiru.

'Even if she did look at me with such eyes.' Zero thought. "the one Victoria is really looking at is...'

* * *

><p>Back to Kaname and Shizuka.<p>

Shizuka's eyes was suddenly wide. She looked down to see Kaname's hand through her.

"I thought you would be more surprised." Said Kaname.

"I had considered taking your life as well," Said Shizuka. "using Cross Victoria as the assassin, or her sister Cross Yuki."

"You made a wise decision." Said Kaname.

"As did you." Said Shizuka. "Now that my healing powers have been weakend by the hunter's weapon, if you were to dig out my heart, even I, a Pureblood, might die." Kaname went down to Shizuka's neck and put his fangs in her's neck. "It certainly is strange. For you to drink my blood in a place like this...The first time I met you, you were still so young. We were looking at the same thing, you and I." Kaname released his fangs from her neck.

"Nothing has changed since then." Said Kaname. Kaname pulled out his hand from Shizuka's body. Shizuka fell until Kaname catches her. "Your life shall not be wasted. I _will_ destroy the thing you truly scorned. That which throws the fate of Purebloods into chaos."

"The pureblood vampire who devours the life of another Pureblood..." Said Shizuka. "Along with the new power you have obtained, you have chosen to draw an ominous future upon yourself." Kaname brought Shizuka to the floor. "The path you now walk will only lead you to absolute darkness, Kaname."

"I know." Said Kaname. What they didn't know was that Aidou was in front of the door listen to the conversation.

'Kaname-sama killed Hiou Shizuka...?' Aidou thought.

* * *

><p>In the room with Zero and Ichiru.<p>

"The smell of blood has gotten stronger." Said Zero. Victoria's eyes gotten wide as well as Yuki's.

"Shizuka-sama?" Said Ichiru. He stand up and started to run out of the room.

"Ichiru!" Said Zero as he was about to run out of the room but was stop by Victoria hugging him. "Victoria? I must kill Shizuka! 'et me go, Victoria!"

"After you've killed her, what will you do, Zero?" Said Victoria. Zero's eyes started to go wide seeing the sad look in her eyes. "Don't tell me it's just like she said... _Deep down inside, you have wished for it, haven't you? To be able to perish together, with me... _Once everything is over, you plan to end your own life?"

"Yeah." Said Zero. Victoria let him go. 'So he is going to leave, me.' Victoria thought.

"That why..." Said Zero pushed her away. "you didn't have to go this far for me."

"I didn't want you to die." Said Victoria. Zero looked at with sad eyes he covered his eyes from the back of his hand. Suddenly Zero involved her in a hug.

"Why, Victoria?" Said Zero. "Why are you... You don't have to think about me so much. I'm really glad that you're unharmed." Victoria can feel the tears in her eyes started to envelop. Zero started to release the hug. Zero turned around facing his back to her. "Stay here."

"Zero?" Said Victoria.

"It did cross my mind... the thought of perishing with her." Said Zero. "But, that's all in the past." Zero looked at Victoria only turning his head. "I'll be back." Zero walked out of the door. Yuki walked up to Victoria putting her head on Victoria's shoulder. Victoria turned around and hugged her sister. Yuki hold onto her sister tightly.

* * *

><p>'That's right, Victoria.' Zero thought as he run to where the blood was. 'No matter who you are looking at...<em>I will stay by your side. Promise me that you will struggle to the very end. So that I will not have to use this gun.<em> I will keep my promise to you.'

* * *

><p>'I believe in you, Zero.' Victoria thought. 'But...' Suddenly Victoria and Yuki heard someone. Victoria turned around and Yuki looked ahead to see Akatsuki.<p>

"Prefects?" Said Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Ichiru was in the room to see Shizuka lying on the floor.<p>

"Shizuka-sama...?" Said Ichiru.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

I** hope you like this chapter. I do not won Vampire Knight. I do not own OC.**

Chapter 14

'Shizuka...' Victoria thought. 'You need to realize that the boy you toke care of isn't the the little child anymore.' Akatsuki was outside the door.

"Kaien-senpai?" Victoria said. Suddenly Akatsuki started to walk out of the room. Victoria looked at Yuki seeing her worried. "I'll be right back Onee-chan." Yuki nodded and Victoria walked out of the room into the hallway deep enough to know that no one can see what she is going to do.

"Mimi." Said Victoria. Mimi was right in front of her.

"Let me guess." Said Mimi. "You want to know what happened to Shizuka and Ichiru."

"I know that Shizuka is going to die, but I wanted to do this so I can find Zero." Said Victoria.

"It is your choice, Victoria." Mimi nodded and changed the hallway into the room where Shizuka was.

"I know where that-" Victoria was suddenly cut off by Ichiru's voice.

"Shizuka-sama..." Said Ichiru.

'Huh?' Victoria thought.

"Shizuka-sama! Shizuka-sama!" Said Ichiru. There was blood on her hand that was trying to touch Ichiru.

"It is extremely difficult for me to die." Said Shizuka. Ichiru grabbed Shizuka's hand.

"Shizuka-sama!" Said Ichiru. "I'll let you drink my blood, so please don't die." He had tears in his eyes and put Shizuka's back head on his cheek.

"No." Said Shizuka getting her hand out of Ichiru's grasp. "Of all people, you are the only one I will not turn into a vampire. Besides, it is already too late..." Then a bell started ring, like when a clock hits 12 it rings. Then little balls of light came out of Shizuka's body. Ichiru took hold of Shizuka's hand once again.

"No... I don't want this, Shizuka-sama!" Said Ichiru hugging Shizuka tightly.

'Shizuka...Ichiru...' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>'Shizuka you are remembering somethings with you and Ichiru aren't you?' Victoria thought. Victoria kept walking in the halls trying to find the room, but was listening to the conversation as well. 'You always pretended to notice his feelings for you, right?' Victoria smiled a little. 'But you also think of him important, like you are important to him.'<p>

"What is the matter?" Said Shizuka. Victoria looked at the scene from the corner of her eye where Mimi was showing her and and saw that Shizuka was slowly dying. "Why are you crying like a child? Did you truly love me?"

"You were aware of my feelings, weren't you?" Said Ichiru. Another bell started ring making Shizuka disappear even faster, but still slow.

"Do you wish for me to stay with you?" Said Shizuka. "I won't leave you alone." Shizuka pulled Ichiru closer to her. Victoria then sees Zero coming closer to the room. She can tell that the blood of Shizuka and the Level E in him started to effect.

"Please that's enough Mimi." Said Victoria. Mimi stopped showing her the scene with Zero. "I don't want to see that. We have to hurry..." Victoria looked at Mimi. "Come one." Mimi turned back into a necklace and Victoria started to run to where the room was.

* * *

><p>With Zero.<p>

Zero was leaning on the banister when the Level E started to hit him.

'What is this?' Zero thought holding onto his neck. Zero walked into the room to see Ichiru and Shizuka together.

"What...are you putting in your mouth?" Said Zero. Ichiru turned to looked at him. Zero was now effected by the Level E but this time worse, he started to lean down holding himself. Ichiru stand up holding Shizuka bridle style.

"Shizuka-sama's blood is stimulation and stirring the Level in you, right, Zero?" Said Ichiru. "But it is already too late." Once Ichiru said that Shizuka was into little pieces slowly disappearing.

* * *

><p>To Victoria.<p>

Victoria was still running in the halls, until Mimi started to turn back into a pink puff ball and fell on the floor. Victoria stopped running and looked at Mimi with worry in her eyes. Victoria looked around to see the room started to become completely black nothing or nobody here.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Said Victoria.

"Hiou Shizuka is dead." Said Mimi. Suddenly a bright light started to hit the room. Victoria covered her eyes along with Mimi and waited until the light was down. The light reveled to show someone she never thought would show them selves.

"Shi..zuka." Victoria said with her eyes widen. Shizuka went closer to Victoria, but once she saw Mimi her eyes started to get sad.

"You are not from this world, are you?" Said Shizuka.

"How do you know that?" Said Victoria standing up with Mimi in her arms.

"In time that answer will come to you." Said Shizuka. "What is this pink's puff ball name?"

"Her name is Mimi or Minami." Said Victoria. Shizuka's eyes started to get wide but was back to normal and looked at Victoria.

"I guess this little one chooses you as it's master." Said Shizuka. Victoria only nodded but held onto Mimi close to her. Victoria looked at Mimi and to see she is pain.

"Why is she in pain?" Said Victoria.

"Because I can tell her master before you was Pureblood." Said Shizuka.

"A pureblood?" Said Victoria.

"A feather can be anyone in this world, your world, or other worlds, but..." Said Shizuka. "when one of the feather's master is the same kind as them they can feel that it was their own master is dead." Victoria looked Mimi.

'Mimi how long have you been in this world, and how many masters do you have?' Victoria thought. Shizuka was going to put her hand on Mimi's head but Victoria pulled Mimi away from her. Shizuka looked at Victoria seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"I am going to heal her to ease the pain. She already had many master's died and seems like she has been asleep for ten years because of that many masters that died." Said Shizuka. Shizuka put her hand on Mimi. Then a huge purple light started to show. Victoria slowly lowered Mimi onto the floor and then comes a little child with pink hair, and pink dress. Mimi opened her eyes to show blue eyes.

"Mimi." Said Victoria. Mimi looked at Victoria but then say that Shizuka was with her.

"Shizuka." Said Mimi.

"I have woken your powers that has been open for 5 years. You need to wait for a while until you can officially turn into your original form." Said Shizuka. Victoria walked to Mimi.

"So then you can't turn into a necklace anymore." Said Victoria. "And this isn't your true form." Mimi gave a little sigh.

"I think it's time I tell you." Said Mimi. "I can turn into 4 phases. 1. an object. 2. a puff ball of any color. 3. a little child. and 4. original form. Which is an adult." Victoria looked to see Shizuka, but noticed that she was gone. "Shizuka-sama knows that her time here is over. She was helping me go into stage 3. I can turn into a necklace and puff ball, but since I am in stage 3 I have different powers as well. Plus I can see that I don't have to wait much longer until stage 4." Victoria nodded.

'You are starting to act seriously mature, Mimi, and what do you not much longer?' Victoria thought.

"I'm just glad your okay, but I will worry about your other powers later." Said Victoria. "Now can you turn the scene back into the hallway and my necklace again." Mimi nodded as she used her powers and turned into her necklace very fast without Victoria knowing.

"Okay. Note your power increased by speed." Said Victoria she started to run in the hallway to find Zero.

* * *

><p>Back to Zero<p>

"In the end, to her, I was nothing but a-" Said Ichiru.

"Y-You're wrong." Said Zero. Ichiru turn to face Zero completely. "She wanted you...to remain...as you are..." The level E in Zero was starting to affect him even more. "She didn't want...to turn you into a...vampire..."

"Once again...Once again, it's you!" Said Ichiru. He was holding the bell that Shizuka had on her kimono. "Unlike you, I was always by her side! How could _you _understand that, when _I _didn't?!" Ichiru started to walk closer to Zero, but stopped.

"There is also someone I wouldn't want turned into a vampire, no matter what happens..." Said Zero. Zero was starting to lean against the door holding his neck. "That's why..." Zero looked at Ichiru showing him crimson eyes and fangs. "I understand very well..."

"That's enough." Said Ichiru as he hold on to Zero's collar. "You are really unsightly now, Zero. You are not the Zero... I used to detest and admire. You are..." Ichiru let go of Zero making him fall to the ground. "You're already...a Level E now." Ichiru was going to walk out the window.

"Ichi...ru..." Said Zero reaching out to him but fall again to the floor. Zero looked up to see that Ichiru was gone out of the window. Zero can hear the sounds of high heels running to the room. "Vict...oria..." Zero tried to sit up but fall on the floor this time his back on the floor. 'Don't look...at me...Victoria...Don't look at me!' Zero thought.

* * *

><p>Outside of the room<p>

Victoria run up the stair to see Akatsuki heading to the room she was going to. She run up to Akatsuki.

"Senpai, please wait!" Said Victoria. "Senpai!" Victoria tried to push him back, but Akatsuki was too strong as he kept moving forward. Akatsuki opened the door. "Sen-" Victoria and Akatsuki were both surprised to see the headmaster in the room. On the floor was Shizuka's kimonos and shattered pieces of Shizuka.

"Hey." Said the Headmaster.

"Headmaster?" Said Akatsuki. Victoria run up to the headmaster.

"Why are you here?" Said Victoria. Victoria looked left and right. "Where's Zero? Where did he go?"

"Oh, yes, he was injured." Said the headmaster pushing up his glasses. Victoria stopped looking around to look at the headmaster. "So I had Yagari take him to the Association's infirmary."

"How's Zero doing?" Said Victoria.

"He's fine." Said the headmaster. "I'm only doing this as a precaution."

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Victoria and Yuki was in class, but all Victoria could think about was the person next to her missing.

'Zero...' Victoria thought. Victoria looked at her sister to see that she is taking notes and trying to solve these answers. 'Wow, she is actually taking notes.'

"I can't believe you're actually diligently taking notes, Yuki." Said Yori.

"Yeah, I'm surprise as you are Yori-chan." Said Victoria.

"She must been working hard of all of a sudden, ever since the ball." Said Yori.

"Hmm I guess, but she did got to dance with Kaname-sama. Plus I'm if you learned your lesson, Onee-chan?" Victoria thought.

"Ah, yeah..." Said Yuki. Yuki looked at Victoria. "Plus it was fun dancing with him for a while. I guess I _have_ learned my lesson." Victoria and Yuki both looked at Class Rep to see him look intense at Yuki. Yuki looks at Victoria. "I can see that Zero is absent."

"Yeah." Said Victoria. "I toke notes for him."

* * *

><p>In the headmaster office<p>

Victoria was in front of the headmaster and Yuki was behind her. Victoria already told Yuki what happened with Zero once they went their dorms last night. She even told her about Mimi about the stages and stage 3, while Yori was asleep.

"When is Zero coming back?" Said Victoria.

"I don't think he will be away for long, but it's just that..." Said Headmaster. "Kiryu-kun is really energetic, so I think it'll be better for him to be suppressed a little bit." Victoria started to get a little mad. Yuki put her hand on Victoria's shoulder to comfort her. "Let's go pay him a visit later." Victoria and Yuki looked at the headmaster with wide eyes and then with a little smile and soft eyes.

**"Okay."** Said Victoria and Yuki.

"Headmaster, were you aware of it?" Said Yuki.

"About Maria..." Said Victoria.

**"About Hiou Shizuka..." **They both said in unison.

"No, I wasn't." Said Headmaster looking at the window. "Pathetic, aren't I? Even though my precious children were facing danger, there was nothing I could do to save them." Victoria and Yuki had sad smile on their faces, including sad eyes.

"That's not true." Said Victoria.

* * *

><p>In the night Class dorm<p>

Kaname was siting on the couch, while Aidou and Akatsuki were standing up in front him.

"All that remained were the scattered pieces of Hiou Shizuka's body." Said Akatsuki. "And I heard that the Headmaster took custody of Kiryu Zero. That's everything I saw; I have nothing else to report."

"I see." Said Kaname. "I did not think Kiryu-kun was someone who would do something so foolish. But judging from the situation, I suppose there is no denying that in all likelihood, he is thee one who killed her." Kaname looked at Aidou. "Is something wrong, Aidou?"

"N-No." Said Aidou.

"Regardless, I must report this to the Senate." Said Kaname. Kaname stand up and looked out of the window. "Every single detail. It is fact that someone has committed the taboo of killing a Pureblood. How sad. I wonder if there was anyone who truly understood her, the reputed Madly Blossoming Princess..."

Akatsuki was walking down the stairs but stopped to looked at Aidou.

"Judging from your attitude, something must have happened." Said Akatsuki.

"Hey." Said Aidou. Aidou asked question about Shizuka. Shizuka was rare pureblood, Aidou believed that was what she was.

"She had a fiance who is also a Pureblood." Said Aidou. "Despite having him as a fiance, she kept a human...no, more correctly, an ex-human vampire by her side. Shizuka appeared to have truly loved that servant." Aidou was saying the story of Shizuka's life that her lover was on the list of the Hunter's association and was killed by the Kiryu family. That the men she loved was succumb to Level E. Shizuka took revenge on the Kiryu family. Aidou started to remember the words from Kaname killing Shizuka.

_'The blood and power of a Pureblood...I will destroy the thing you truly scorn. The thing that throws the fate of Purebloods into chaos.'_

* * *

><p>In Kaname's room<p>

Kaname was trying to control his powers from Shizuka. He cracked the windows with his new vampire powers, and put his hand on her head.

"It will take some effort to control these powers." Said Kaname. Then the whole windows cracked completely making little tiny cracks. His crimson eyes turned back to his normal eyes. "Oh well, I suppose I shall soon grow accustomed to them. The next game has already begun." Kaname grabbed his Night Class jacket.

* * *

><p>Victoria was siting on the fountain.<p>

"Victoria..." Said Yuki. Victoria looked at Yuki.

"I'll be fine, Onee-chan. You go back to our dorms and I'll do patrolling for tonight." Said Victoria.

"Are you sure?" Said Yuki.

"Yes, please Onee-chan I want to be alone for a while." Said Victoria. Yuki nodded and walked to her dorms. Victoria looked down at the water from the fountain.

'Zero...' Victoria thought. 'I wonder how he's feeling now.'

"Thank you for patrolling the school." Victoria looked at the person who was talking to see Kaname. Victoria stand up.

"Kaname-senpai!" Said Victoria. Kaname walked to Victoria.

"Are you taking a break now?" Said Kaname. Kaname put his hand Victoria's shoulder. Victoria sit back down on the fountain and Kaname sat next to her.

"I heard Kiryu-kun was injured." Said Kaname. "How is he doing?"

"Oh, well um..." Said Victoria. Victoria gave him the best smile she could make. "The headmaster said he's doing fine." Victoria couldn't bear the smile so she started to with a sad smile.

"You became involved in a problem that should have been resolved by the Night Class on account of me." Said Kaname. Victoria looked at Kaname. "However..." Kaname touched Victoria's cheek. He was really close to Victoria. "that was due to your refusal to let me protect you, Victoria." Victoria looked down.

"Th-That's..." Said Victoria. Kaname put his down on his lap.

"I believe it will be rather difficult for Kiryu-kun to fulfill that role now." Said Kaname. Victoria looked at Kaname, but then closed her eyes.

"Zero saved me and Onee-chan." Said Victoria. "Even though I promised I would protect him including Onee-chan...In the end," Victoria's head clenched in a fist. "I was the one being protected..." Kaname stand up.

"I see." Said Kaname. Victoria looked at Kaname that was walking away.

"Kaname-senpai?" Said Victoria.

"There is no need to blame yourself, Victoria." Said Kaname as he stopped still facing his back on her. Victoria stand up.

"Huh?" Said Victoria.

"He is obligated to do that much for you." Said Kaname. The wind began to blow.

"You are...wrong." Said Victoria. She went back down to the fountain again. "You are wrong, Kaname-senpai."

'Zero was suffering...' Victoria thought. 'No, he wasn't the only one._ To be able to perish together, with me... She doesn't crave my blood! She refused to drink my blood!_ Everyone suffers from their intertwined fates. I don't even want Onee-chan to be in this suffering, but no matter what I do she is. While the only thing I can do is stand by and watch. _It did cross my mind... the thought of perishing with her. But, I'll be back.' _Victoria touched her chest were her heart was and clenched her hands in a first looking up to the sky. 'I believe you, Zero.'

* * *

><p>The headmaster was walking down the stairs to open to a room.<p>

"How's Zero?" Said the Headmaster.

"Not good." Said Yagari. In the room, Zero was siting down in chains on his wrist and behind him on the wall was the tattoo that was on his neck, that glowed green. "I even tried giving him some medication."

Zero looked up. He had crimson eyes and fangs as he was trying to attack but the chains on his wrist held him back. Zero was breathing very heavy.

"Enough already." Said Zero.

"Zero." Said the headmaster.

"Kill me." Said Zero. The headmaster and Yagari was surprised. Yagari was going to but was stop by the headmaster holding on to his arm.

"You can't." Said the headmaster. "Victoria is...waiting for you, including Yuki." Zero looked up.

"Vict..." Said Zero. Suddenly there was a big sound.

"What's that noise?" Said the headmaster looking at Yagari.

"Has the Senate learned about Shizuka's death?" Said Yagari. They both walked out of the room leaving Zero alone. Zero started to stand up by the support of chains. He started to lean on the wall siting back down.

"What a pity." Zero looked at the owner of the voice to see in the corner of the room was Kaname. "You did not drink the blood that could have saved you." Kaname started to walk closer to Zero. "I even left some for you. Victoria is also grieving over you."

"Vict...oria..." Said Zero putting both of his hand head. Zero was shaking his head left and right. "Victoria..." Zero started to get out control

"This is surprising." Said Kaname. Kaname leaned down to Zero. "You are still able to remain conscious, even at this point." Kaname bit into his hand showing Zero the blood dropping from Kaname hand. Zero smacked Kaname's hand away from him.

"A craving thirst for blood," Said Kaname. "and yet, you continue to struggle." Kaname pulled on Zero's collar. "The pureblood flowing within me is capable of prolonging your life and distancing you from the looming shadow of madness." Zero moved his head to the side, but Kaname pulled his chin to look at him. "I do not do this for you. It is not for your sake. This is for Victoria's sake."

Kaname grabbed onto Zero's head, and pulled his head towards Kaname's neck.

"Drink." Said Kaname. Zero hesitated at first, but after some time Zero bit into his neck.

* * *

><p>In the Moon Dorms<p>

Ruka can smell the bleed of Kaname's.

"Kaname-senpai?" Said Ruka.

Ichijou stopped reading his book, Akatsuki, Aidou, Shiki, and Rima were all surprised to smell the Kaname's blood.

* * *

><p>Back into the room of Zero and Kaname<p>

Zero was drinking Kaname's blood.

'Victoria.' Thought Zero. 'Victoria.'

* * *

><p>Victoria looked behind her from her post until Yuki showed up.<p>

"Victoria, is something wrong?" Said Yuki.

"Onee-chan, I thought you were in our dorms." Said Victoria.

"I was, but I came to check up on you. Is everything alright?" Said Yuki.

"I feel like someone was calling my name." Said Victoria. Victoria looked up to see the red moon.

**I hope you guys like this chapter, including the part about next chapter will be on Vampire Knight Guilty lets see how that goes.  
><strong>

**Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is the first episode of Vampire Knight Guilty. I do not own Vampire Knight. **

Chapter 15

Victoria and Yuki are in front of the Moon Dorms pushing the fan girls behind them more then what looks like 1,000,000 fan girls. The fan girls kept going 'kyaa' to see the Night Class Student.

**"All right, please stay back!" **Victoria and Yuki said. They were still fighting with the fan girls but Yuki fell on to the floor and Victoria looked at her sister helping her up

"Idol- senpai!"

"Shiki-senpai is mine!"

They both looked at the fan girls spreading their arms out.

**"Stop pushing! Stop pushing!"** Said Victoria and Yuki.

"It's already past curfew for Day Class!" Said Yuki.

"You all need to return to your dorms." Said Victoria.

"Out of the way, Prefects!" Said a fan girl.

"Shiki-senpai." Said another one. Victoria just gave up.

"We can't fend them of by ourselves, Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Yuki put her hand on Victoria's shoulder. 'All by ourselves. All by myself.' Victoria though. Victoria was out of her thoughts when she heard the Moon Dorms open to reveal the Night Class. The fan girls screaming was now tenfold seeing Night Class student.

"Hi, girls." Said Aidou. "Did you dream of me last night?" Victoria put on a blank face and so did Yuki.

**"Yes, sir!" **Said the fangirls. Victoria and Yuki looked at the fan girls with a blank face tilting their head a little.

**"Huh?" **Said Victoria and Yuki.

"That's good." Said Aidou. "In that case, perhaps tonight I shall take a detour and slip inside the dreams of Cross Victoria!" Aidou pointed at Victoria as he said that.

'Huh?' Victoria thought looking at Aidou. The fan girls were screaming and Yuki gave a sweat drop.

"W-Wait a minute, Aidou-senpai..." Said Victoria The girls started to push Victoria forward making her almost fall on to the floor. Victoria can hear her sister calling her name, and she felt someone's hand on her back. Victoria stand up and bowed to the person.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-senpa..." Said Victoria, but once she looked up she saw Zero.

"What the hell are you doing, Victoria?" Said Zero.

"Oh, no! It's Kiryu Zero!" Said one of the girls behind Victoria.

"And things had been so peaceful lately without him around, too." Said another one.

Victoria can feel her heart beating in her chest. Yuki looked at Victoria to see she was so worried about Zero.

'There are so many things I want to ask...' Victoria thought.

"Oh...um..." Said Victoria. The night class student's and Zero, including Yuki, was looking at Victoria. "Um..."

'The things I want to ask him are overflowing...Have your wounds healed? What happened in that void, when I can not see? And have your intense cravings disappeared?'

"That's it, all of you!" Said Zero walking past Victoria and Yuki. "Go back to your dorms!" The girls started to scream.

'So many things I want to ask him...so much that they are overflowing.' Victoria thought. 'But...' Victoria turned around to see Zero's back.

"No!"

"You meanie!"

"You're petty!"

"Just you wait!"

"Zero!" Said Victoria. Zero looked at Victoria to see her smiling at him. "Welcome back."

"I'm back." Said Zero. Zero looked up to see Kaname staring at him. 'Kuran Kaname.' Zero thought.

* * *

><p>The Night Students walked into the building.<p>

"What idiocy led you to say something like "slipping inside a dream?" Said Ruka. "Ridiculous."

"It would be a nightmare if you slipped inside my dream." Said Aidou. Ruka turned around to face Aidou.

"What did you say?!" Said Ruka.

"That is something I really admire about you, Hanabusa." Said Akatsuki. Aidou turned to look at Akatsuki.

"What do you mean, Akatsuki?" Said Aidou.

"You never fail to play out your role, regardless of the situation." Said Akatsuki. "It's not something that just anyone could do." Kaname was walking past Aidou. Aidou turned to look at Kaname who was still walking. They were in their classroom. Kaname was leaning on a wall.

"Say, everyone." Said Kaname. Everyone turned to look at Kaname. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" Everyone touched their hearts and bowed all of them saying.

**"It would be our pleasure, Kaname-sama." **Everyone bowed except Aidou, Ichijou, Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima.

"Kaname-sama, are you really..." Said Ruka in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

The headmaster was cutting flowers with a silly face.

"Such a nice smell." Said the headmaster. The headmaster turned around to see Yagari walking past him. "Thanks for you hard work!" Yagari turn to look at him. "You only had the Day Class today?"

"Yeah." Said Yagari. "I heard Zero is back." The headmaster face became sad.

"You must have noticed, right?" Said Headmaster. The headmaster stand up. "How Kiryu-kun managed to regain his sanity despite descending into that state?"

"I'm not as good a hunter as you." Said Yagari. "I tend to overlook many things. However, there is no way I could overlook that digusting apron you have on right now."

"What? But it's so cute!" Said the headmaster. Yagari walked down the halls ignoring the headmaster.

* * *

><p>In Zero's room.<p>

'_I'm sorry, Kaname-senpa..._' Zero looked into the mirror. 'His blood now flows within me. Did Victoria notice that?

Zero was remembering drinking blood from Kaname when the Level E corrupted him.

'Kuran Kaname.' Zero thought. Then Zero saw something that had chains, blood, and in the middle of the chains was diamond shape, and someone behind it all. His heart was pumping wildly remembering that. His eyes widen with fear. 'Ever since I drank his blood, I keep seeing that. What is... that monster?!'

* * *

><p>Victoria and Yuki were out patrolling.<p>

'Zero...' Victoria thought. 'Hiou Shizuka entered the academy. The only way to prevent Zero from succumbing to Level E was to have him drink her blood...the blood of the one who turned him into a vampire. Then how was he able to come back. Shizuka died and Zero didn't drink her blood at all. How much time do you have left, Zero?' Victoria was out of her thoughts when her sister touched her cheek.

"I don't like that sad face on you, Victoria." Said Yuki. Yuki hugged Victoria, let her go and then bumped each others forehead's against one another. "Zero is back. I think it's better to help him now, and ask questions later." Victoria's eyes go wide.

"Wow, Onee-chan when did you get so mature." Said Victoria.

"When I know my sister is thinking of giving her blood to Zero as much as he want, and with that sad face." Said Yuki.

"Onee-chan..." Said Victoria. Yuki looked up to see the moon, but Victoria was still looking at Yuki.

"I told you before. I don't like it when you give up your blood like that, but..." Said Yuki. "this is your choice, and I will help you every step away." Yuki looked at Victoria. "Only this time don't try to do everything on your own, and let me help you." Victoria nodded and smiled grabbing Yuki's hand. They both looked up at the moon.

'Yeah, I know Onee-chan. I am going to let Zero drink much blood as he wants from me. _You don't have to think about me so much..._.Zero..._I only wanted to protect you.'_ Victoria looked at the Night Class to see Kaname from the window. 'Kaname-senpai..." Victoria looked at Yuki from the corner of her eye. "And I am going to need your help from now on, Onee-chan. Because now things is definitely going change especially you.'

Victoria walked down the open hallways while Yuki walk into her other destination patrolling. 'In the end, I am constantly being protected by Zero, Kaname-senpai, and Onee-chan; can't I do anything?' Victoria looked up to see Zero walking the open hallways. 'Zero...the thing I can do...' Victoria started to run towards Zero.

"Zero!" Said Victoria as he slaps his back. "I bet Onee-chan would tell you that even though you weren't here for an entire week, we've had to perform the Guardian's duties all by ourselves. So I'm guessing me and Onee-chan would make you work extra hard tonight!" Zero faced Victoria.

"Seriously, you..." Said Zero.

"It's about time for you to be craving this, right?" Said Victoria pulling some of her hair away from her neck. Zero eyes were wide as well as angry. "You weren't able to drink any at the treatment center, right? So for tonight's special service, feel free to drink as much as you want!" Victoria let go of her hair and looked at Zero.

"Stop joking around!" Said Zero turning around walking away from Victoria.

"Zero!" Said Victoria, but he kept on walking. Victoria run after him in the forest. "Zero!" She tugged on his arm and was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry. Um... I said it before, but I...I'll always stay by your side." Zero looked at Victoria and Victoria let go of him. "Even though I'm unreliable...No, I'm so unreliable that I'm truly disgusted with myself. I mean I couldn't even protect Onee-chan." Victoria's voice started to get a little weaker.

Zero looked at her with shock and sadness in his eyes. "I wanted you to drink her blood, even if I had to force you. I didn't want her to hurt you or have Onee-chan's blood.' Victoria had tears in her eyes. 'It was the only way to save you, Zero. But all I did was torment you.' Victoria tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming. "I'm sorry." Zero turned around completely to Victoria.

"Victoria, what do I mean to you?" Said Zero. Victoria's eyes started to wide.

"You are someone important to me, Zero. I already told-." Victoria was cut off by Zero.

"That's not what I mean. Victoria, what do I mean to you really?" Said Zero.

'Zero...?' Victoria thought still have tears in her eyes.

"Stop doing reckless things for me from now on." Said Zero. Zero wiped the tears from Victoria's eyes. "Am I that unreliable?" They both can hear the headmaster screaming and Yuki running behind him.

"It's terrible! It's terrible!" Said the headmaster.

"Headmaster, Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Yuki stopped and looked at them.

"Kurenai Maria has regained consciousness!" Said Yuki.

"Kurenai Maria?" Said Zero. They walked into the room were Maria was being held in the teacher's dorm. Once Zero opened the door Maria run up to him.

"Ichiru-chan!" Said Maria as she was actually hugging Zero. Maria looked at the headmaster. "Headmaster, you liar! See, he's here."

"Well, that's..." Said Headmaster.

"This person is really bad, you know?" Said Maria looking at Zero. "He actually said that Shizuka-sama was destro..." Maria looked at Zero with wide eyes. "No...You... are Zero-ku..." Maria started to fall down, but Yuki catch her.

"Maria-san!" Said Victoria walking up to help Yuki with Maria.

"I see." Said Maria opening her eyes. "You've met Shizuka-sama. So, she's really dead?" Victoria looked down at her with a sad expression. Maria sit down on the bed while everyone was standing up listening to Maria.

"At Shizuka-sama's request, I would occasionally let her use my body as a vessel. In exchange, Shizuka-sama agreed to strengthen my sickly constitution. However, since I was a blood relative of Shizuka-sama, she really didn't need to compensate me. Not long after she was born, Shizuka-sama was isolated under the pretext that it was for her "protection". So she never knew "love". The man shizuka-sama loved was the first person to show her one of the many forms of "love". After losing him and her sanity, out of sadness and anger, she..." Maria started to run to Zero. "Zero-kun! I don't think Shizuka-sama regretted being killed by you!"

"Now, now." Said the headmaster. Victoria started to walk to Maria.

"Calm down. You will harm your body if you speak any further." Said Victoria. Maria looked at Victoria and sees the necklace.

"You must be Cross Victoria." Said Maria. Victoria nodded.

"Yes I am." Said Victoria. Maria looked at the necklace.

"Can she go into stage 3?" Maria pointed to necklace which was Mimi. Zero, Yuki, and the headmaster stared at the necklace seeing flash purple and not white. Mimi was in front of everyone showing her child self, facing Maria.

"I can." Said Mimi.

"Mimi!" Said Victoria. Mimi looked at Victoria.

"She already knows about stage 3. Why not let everyone else know?" Said Mimi. Victoria was a little worried.

"That really is amazing how Shizuka-sama was the one who opened your powers and stage to 3." Said Maria. Zero looked at Mimi with little surprised as well as Yuki, and Headmaster. Of course Yuki did know about the stage 3 and Mimi as a child, but she didn't know that it was Shizuka who opened her powers and helped her become stage 3.

"Thank you, but I am still very tired and I can't keep this form on for long. Well then if you will excuse me I will turn back to a necklace on my master's neck." Mimi turned back into a necklace with really quick speed and was fast asleep.

"Um...Maria-san." Said Victoria.

"Now, Victoria, Yuki." Said Headmaster. "Victoria, I am sure you will explain later to Yuki, and Zero about Mimi later, but for know it's also Maria-san who need to rest, okay?" Headmaster looked at Zero. "You too, Zero." The headmaster walked Victoria and Yuki out of the room followed by Zero behind them, but was stopped by Maria.

"Wait, Zero-kun!" Said Maria. Zero turned around look at Maria. "Of all people, I want to tell you the truth."

"What is it?" Said Zero.

"Someone used the Kiryus pawns that day and manipulated them into hunting down that vampire." Said Maria. "The one pulling the strings didn't like the fact that Shizuka-sama, a Pureblood, had fallen for an ex-human vampire." Zero was completely shocked his eyes widened as the memory of that monster came into his head. "Shizuka-sama became aware of that person, an enemy she vowed to defeat by seeking out new powers." Zero was know holding his head. "I think that person is the true enemy for both the Purebloods and you!"

"My ture...enemy..." Said Zero.

* * *

><p>Victoria was walking in the field with Yuki outside of the teacher's dorm.<p>

'Maria-san also thinks Zero was the one who killed Shizuka-san.' Victoria thought. 'But I know it wasn't Zero. I really don't know who killed Shizuka-san.' Victoria suddenly felt something not right. She pulled Yuki's hand.

"Come on, Onee-chan! Something isn't right!" Said Victoria. They both started running jumping over the fence. "That's strange. I'm sure it came from here..." Victoria and Yuki looked all around.

"Good evening, little ladies." Said Someone. Victoria and Yuki both looked at the person who was speaking. "Am I right in believing this to be Cross Academy? You see, I was working overtime tonight, so I couldn't help coming at such a late hour." This man was wearing a suit with a blue tie, glasses, and blond hair.

'This feeling...' Victoria thought.

"You are a vampire, aren't you?" Said Yuki.

"I see." Said the man. "You two must be Guardians, too. Then, perhaps you two could tell me." Victoria brought Hope, and Yuki brought up Artemis.

"What do you want to know?" Said Victoria.

"Where is the other Guardian?" Said the man. The man's nails was very long, and sharp enought to pierce you body like paper with scissors. The man started to come after Victoria but was stopped by Zero's hand.

**"Zero!"** Said Victoria and Yuki. Victoria and Yuki were both shocked to see me.

"What business do you have with me?" Said Zero.

"Kiryu Zero." Said the man. "By the orders of the senate, the highest organization of the vampire world, I'm here to execute you for the murder of the Pureblood, Hiou Shizuka." Victoria's eyes became wide.

* * *

><p>"The senate takes pride in all Purebloods and makes their protection a priority." Said the man. "But you had the temerity to kill Shizuka-sama, a Pureblood, behind our backs."<p>

"Wait...Zero is..." Said Victoria. Zero pushed Victoria back leaning on Yuki.

"It's fine." Said the man."You can atone for this sin with your life. Quite a bargain, don't you think?" Zero's eyes started to glow red and clenched the man's hand even harder hearing the bones break. The man was screaming in pain. "You actually broke the bones of a vampire? You worthless Level E wannabe!" The man was going to attack him but Zero throw up in the air and to the ground. He pointed Bloody Rose to him.

'My powers have increased?' Zero thought.

"Zero?" Said Victoria.

"I'm sorry." Said Zero. "But I guess I can't sell myself off so cheaply after all." Zero's eyes turned back to their usual lavender eyes.

"There is no escape from your fated execution." Said the man. Zero shoot the vampire with Bloody Rose turning the man into dust. Suddenly Victoria, Yuki, and Zero surrounded by vampires.

"Get out of here, this doesn't concern you two." Said Zero.

"We can't do that." Said Victoria. Then a man was turn into dust all of a sudden. 'Huh?' Victoria thought. Everyone looked to see the Night Class was surrounding the men that was surrounding Victoria, Yuki, and Zero.

"What Shizuka did to Kiryu-kun was more than enough to justify his killing her." Said Kaname.

"K-Kuran Kaname-sama." Said one of the men. They bowed down to him.

'I know that Zero didn't kill her, but who did?' Victoria thought.

"Therefore, why should Kiryu-kun be executed merely to protect the prestige of the Purebloods?" Said Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, I wouldn't have expected you, a Pureblood, to hinder us." Said one of the men. "We cannot carry out our mission like this."

"This school is of great importance to me, so could you refrain from sullying it with you foolish actions?" Said Kaname. "Mongrel dogs of the Senate." Kaname's eyes begin to glow red.

"Kaname-sama!" Said the same talking before. Their was blood spitting out of the man's shoulder. Victoria looked at Kaname to see that he was pissed off.

"Be gone." Said Kaname.

"Your decision to protect Kiryu Zero" They begun to disappear. "shall be reported to the Senate, Kaname-sama." Kaname walked up to Victoria.

"Are you unhurt?" Said Kaname.

"What are you trying to pull, Kuran Kaname?" Said Zero. Kaname looked at Zero.

"I could not overlook it." Said Kaname. Kaname can see that Victoria was holding onto Zero's sleeve. "My schoolmate was about to be executed by my foolish species." Zero walked away making Victoria let go his sleeve. Victoria turned to Zero.

"Zero!" Said Victoria. Victoria was going to run to Zero, but stopped looking at Kaname.

"Thank you very much." Said Victoria as she bowed down to him. Yuki walked up to her sister and also bowed down to him.

"It was nothing." Said Kaname.

"Thank you...very much." Said Victoria. "But...there is no reason fro Zero to be hunted."

"I know." Said Kaname. Kaname walked up to Victoria. "You need not worry so." Kaname was going to touch Victoria, but Victoria moved away from him.

"No!" Said Victoria. Yuki looked at Victoria.

"Victoria..." Said Yuki.

"You don't understand!" Said Victoria. Ruka was walking forward.

"How dare she say that to Kaname-sama!" Said Ruka. Ichijou stopped her.

"Now, now." Said Ichijou. "Come now. You should all head back to the classroom."

"But Kaname-sama is-" Said Ruka.

"Let's go." Said Aidou as they walked back to class only Ichijou looked behind him to see Kaname, Yuki, and Victoria.

"What is it that I do not understand?" Said Kaname.

"You said that Zero killed Shizuka-san." Said Victoria. "But I know that Zero did not kill her!"

"Victoria." Said Kaname. "It was not my intention to make Kiryu-kun out to be a villian."

"In that case, please acknowledge that Zero isn't a criminal!" Said Victoria. Yuki grabbed Victoria's hand. Victoria looked at Yuki to see her shaking her head left and right, but Victoria didn't respond to her as she looked back at Kaname.

"Very well, if that is what you wish, Victoria." Said Kaname.

"I am serious." Said Victoria grabbing her sister's hand tightly.

"I am also serious in my concern for you." Said Kaname.

"Zero isn't a criminal!" Said Victoria.

"This conversation is going nowhere, Victoria." Said Kaname.

"I'm fine with that!" Said Victoria. Victoria turned around. "I refuse to speak to you, Kaname-senpai, until you acknowledge that Zero isn't a criminal! Come on, Onee-chan." Victoria was running dragging Yuki behind her.

Ichijou was laughing a little. "You two are no longer kids, you know." Kaname looked at Ichijou with calm face and used his powers to make a hole in the tree next Ichijou. Ichijou started to sweat-drop. "Ah, I'm sorry, forgive me." Kaname put his hand in his face really mad.

* * *

><p>In the Moon Dorms<p>

"I can't believe his desire to protect Cross Academy is such that he would even defy the Senate." Said Ruka. "Just what is Kaname-sama thinking?"

"What he is thinking doesn't matter, right?" Said Shiki.

"Shiki, you know you..." Said Ruka.

"His thinking has nothing to do with us." Said Shiki. "We only have to obey him, that's all. This place is really comfortable."

"Shiki..." Said Akatsuki.

"Because this is the place that Dorm President Kuran has created." Said Shiki.

"I agree with Shiki." Said Rima.

"You're right, I..." Said Ruka. "The Night Class will always stand by Kaname-sama."

"Me, too!" Said Aidou. "Me,too..."

* * *

><p>In Victoria, Yuki, and Yori's dorm.<p>

Victoria kept on wiggling left and right trying to sleep.

**"What's the matter?" **Said Yuki and Yori.

"Sorry, did I wake you two?" Said Victoria.

"Can't sleep?" Said Yori.

"Victoria?" Said Yuki.

"Yeah." Said Victoria.

"Thinking about what you said to Kaname-sama?" Said Yuki.

"Huh? Kaname-sama?" Said Yori.

"Victoria and Kaname-sama had a big fight and know she won't talk to him anymore." Said Yuki.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Said Victoria. "I was thinking that sometime I can be really childish."

**"I know." **Said Yori and Yuki. Victoria looked at Yuki and Yori.

"Yori-chan! Onee-chan!" Said Victoria.

"But..." Said Yori.

"Even though you are my younger sister that acts like the big sister." Said Yuki. "We both think..."

**"having a childish side isn't a bad thing for you."** They both said.

"Good night." Said Yori returning to sleep.

Yuki patted Victoria's head. "Don't worry about it okay?" Yuki went to Victoria's bed and kissed her on her forehead. Yuki hugged her falling asleep with her. "Good night."

"Yori-chan...Onee-chan..." Said Victoria with a smile closing her eyes in her sister's warmth.

* * *

><p>Kaname was walking to the dorms but he stopped.<p>

"What is it you want?" Said Kaname. Next to Kaname, on the tree was Zero.

"It was you, right?" Said Zero. "The one who killed Hiou Shizuka after I injured her. I've heard that tremendous power dwells within the flesh and blood of Purebloods. Did you attain that power?"

"I've heard", is it?" Said Kaname. "You speak as though it has nothing to do with you, when in truth, you are well aware of it yourself. Even though my blood is incapable of saving you completely, I still envy you, pitiful Kiryu-kun, as you are able to protect two people you care, but able to protect the one person you love." Kaname was knowing continue walking.

"I am not done talking!" Said Zero. "Maria spoke of a true enemy whom the Purebloods should despise!"

"That is none of your business." Said Kaname.

"You..." Said Zero. Kaname stopped just as he was entering the door.

"Of course, we could consider it as thus:" Said Kaname. "The reason you are able to protect Victoria is because of my blood, flowing within you." Zero's eyes went wide. "In other words, _I_ am the one protecting Victoria, not you." Kaname walked in the dorms leaving an angry Zero clenching his hand in a fist.

"Don't mess with me." Said Zero.

* * *

><p>In the headmaster's guest dorm<p>

Zero was about to enter the shower but saw Victoria's towel on the handle. Zero kept walking forward and lay down on the couch.

'The blood of Kuran Kanamee, flowing within me...' Zero thought. '_It's about time for you to be craving this, right?_' Zero's eyes went wide just remembering what Victoria said. 'After drinking Kuran Kaname's blood, my cravings disappeared for a time. Yet, I still desire Victoria.

Zero was now somewhere with Shizuka in front of him. "You wish to kill me is so great that you cannot endure it, correct, Kiryu Zero?" Said Shizuka. Zero looked at his hand to see blood. "I wonder where your desire will turn to, now that it has lost its place." Shizuka started to drip blood from her forward, showing Victoria then Shizuka again over and over.

"Perhaps, it will turn into the cruel instinct of a vampire?" Said Victoria facing him with a bloody neck and blank eyes. Zero's eyes went wide seeing her like this. He saw tear coming down Victoria's cheek. She fell down into Zero's arms.

"Blood..." Said Zero. "The choking, sweet smell of blood."

Zero woke up. "Victoria!"

Victoria was siting on the floor in front of the couch with towel on her head wearing a blue skirt, and spaghetti strap black shirt. "Zero?" Said Victoria.

Zero put his hand on his face. Victoria put the towel on her lap.

"What's the matter?" Said Zero. Zero went over to Victoria dropping the towel.

"Victoria!" Said Zero with a weak voice embracing Victoria. "You're alive."

"Zero?" Said Victoria.

"I thought I'd killed you." Said Zero. Zero hugged Victoria tighter.

'He must've had a nightmare.' Victoria thought.

"I-I can't breathe, Zero." Said Victoria. Victoria pulled Zero to lean on the couch. "Zero!" Victoria grabbed his head with both of her hands on his cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Said Zero. Victoria looked a Zero with a smile.

"That's good. It must've been one bad nightmare, Zero." Said Victoria.

"Yeah." Said Zero. He looked at her with sad eyes.'I...' Zero touched Victoria's hand that was on his cheek closing his eyes. 'desire these kind hands and gentle smile.' Zero put his other hand on Victoria's face making her expression seem surprise.

"Zero?" Said Victoria. Zero was close to touch his lips on hers. Victoria can feel his breath on her lips, but Zero stopped and put his head on Victoria's shoulder.

"It's nothing." Said Zero. Victoria's were wide with shocked.

'Zero?' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>The headmaster and Yagari was in the forest to were Kaname used his powers making a hole on the tree.<p>

"The Senate sent enforcers to the school?" Said Yagari.

"Yeah." Said the headmaster.

"Just what is the Hunter Association doing?" Said Yagari. "No matter how you look at it, they're..." The headmaster hold out an envelope in front of Yagari cut him off.

"It's for Kiryu-kun, from the Hunter Association." Said the headmaster.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is episode 2 of Vampire Knight Guilty. I do not own vampire knight.**

Chapter 16

Victoria, Yuki, and Yori were walking into town wearing their uniforms, and coats. '_It's nothing. I'm not thinking straight. You were right though it was a bad nightmare, but it was also a weird dream I just had.' _That incident with Zero kept playing in Victoria's mind that it seem like Zero was almost going to kiss her. Victoria shacked her left and right. Yori and Yuki were looking at Victoria with wide eyes.

'That's right.' Victoria thought. 'With everything that's happened, of course Zero would be confused.' Victoria remembered the scene where Zero throw the vampire in the air and back on the ground including the Night Class helping them, even Kaname. 'Many things..._I refuse to speak to you, Kaname-senpai, until you acknowledge that Zero isn't a criminal!' _Victoria felt really depressed remembering that.

"What's wrong, Victoria-chan.?" Said Yori. "You're acting really wierd." Victoria snapped out of at and looked at Yori and Yuki.

"Oh, nothing!" Said Victoria.

"Are you sure?" Said Yuki.

"Yes, I was just thinking we'd have to hurry if we want to make curfew." Said Victoria. Victoria suddenly felt her coat being pulled by someone. They looked down to see a boy crying.

"Mama..." said the little boy.

"Is he lost?" Said Yori. Victoria looked at the little boy.

"Did you get separated from your mama?" Said Victoria.

"Take me to Mama..." Said the little boy. Victoria looked at Yori and Yuki.

"Onee-chan, Yori-chan, I'll help this boy find his mom." Said Victoria. "Why don't you head back first?"

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Said Yuki.

"I'll be fine, Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Victoria looked at the little boy. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>In the headmaster's office<p>

"This is a command from the Association." Said the headmaster passing the envelope to Zero on the other side of his desk. Zero picked up the envelope. "They want you to monitor the function being held by the vampires tonight. It's a gathering of the moderate fractions, so I doubt you'll have any difficulties."

"I understand." Said Zero. Zero walked out of the room, but didn't see the smile on the headmaster's face.

* * *

><p>Back to Victoria and little boy<p>

The little boy was showing Victoria to where is mother could be.

"We're a really long way from the market...are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Said Victoria.

"Yeah." Said the little boy.

'Something doesn't feel right.' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>"Shiki, you're still not ready?" Said Rima. Rima and Shiki were in a room wearing something fancy.<p>

"It's so troublesome." Said Shiki. "I don't like going to events attended by adults."

"It's not like we have a choice." Said Rima holding a pocky to him. "Just bear with it for now."

Outside of the Cross Academy gates. Akatsuki and Ruka were walking down the stairs, but Aidou was still in front of the door. Akatsuki and Ruka turned to look at Aidou.

"Hanabusa, tonight's event is being held by the Aidou family, right?" Said Akatsuki.

"Your father will also be attending, isn't that right?" Said Ruka. "Why don't you lighten up a bit?"

"That's why I hate it." Said Aidou.

There was limousine that had Ichiou, Kaname, and Ichijou inside.

"I will overlook your act of opposition from the other day." Said Ichiou. "I will also rescind the order for Kiryu Zero's punishment. So lonng as Kaname-sama remains at Cross Academy, that is."

"Thank you very much, Ichiou." Said Kaname.

"You acknowledged your schoolmate and chose to protect him." Said Ichiou. "Kaname-sama, your actions demonstrate not only your magnanimous nature, but also your impartial judgement. This only reaffirms the propriety of your heading of the Kuran household that established our current foundation of pacifism."

"Truth be told, there is something I have wanted to request of the Senate for some time now." Said Kaname. "Henceforth, please refrain from interfering with Cross Academy. I prefer to avoid bloodshed if possible, as my late parents would have wished."

* * *

><p>The little boy showed Victoria a big house that looks abandoned.<p>

"Huh?" Said Victoria. The little boy walks inside. "Are you sure this is the right place?" The boy stops and looks at Victoria.

"Yeah." Said the little boy showing her his mismatched eyes right blue, and left red. "Thank you, Oneechan. I was too scared to come here by myself."

"Wow, no one has called me Onee-chan before." Victoria said chuckling a little. Victoria smiled at the boy and lean down a little to the boy's eye level. "I'm still worried, so I'll stay with you until you find your mama, okay?"

The boy smiled and narrowed his eyes down a little. "You're really nice, Oneechan."

"I got thank my Onee-chan for that." Said Victoria.

"Hmmmm. What is your Oneechan like?" Said the little boy.

"Oh..." Said Victoria. "Well she helped through anything even if I was hurt, in danger, or anything. She would always be their to help." Said Victoria smiling.

"Well I would like to thank you, Oneechan." The boy went to the side of Victoria putting his lips on Victoria's cheek kissing her. Victoria started to feel really dizzy.

'Huh?' Victoria thought. 'Huh?' Victoria started to fall on the floor.

"Thank you." Said the little boy. She can hear Mimi's voice in her head calling her name over and over. Victoria looked up to the boy to see smiling and narrowing his eyes at Victoria. Victoria then finally fell asleep.

"Hanabusa." Said Akatuski.

"What's the matter, Akatsuki?" Said Aidou.

"I don't know why, but for some reason Cross Victoria is lying here unconscious." Said Akatsuki seeing Victoria lying on her back with her eyes close. Behind Akatsuki and Aidou was Kaname who walked up to Victoria.

"She certainly is a handful..." Said Kaname.

Victoria woke up to see a ceiling above her gold and white colors. Victoria looked around.

"Where am I...?" Said Victoria. Victoria looked at her left to see Kaname siting on a chair looking at her.

"I am relieved. You regained consciousness much quicker than I expected." Said Kaname. Victoria sit up too quickly.

"Kaname-senpai!" Said Victoria. Victoria faced him.

"Eh...Um, I, ah..." Victoria stand up but once she did she started to feel dizzy once again.

"Victoria." Said Kaname. He hold out his arm so Victoria can grab on it. Victoria's eyes started to go wide to look up at Kaname.

"T-Thank-" Said Victoria. Kaname cutting her off.

"I thought you were refusing to speak to me." Said Kaname. Victoria stand up to make him face her back.

"That was because..." Said Victoria. "As long as you're willing to acknowledge that Zero wasn't the killer. I'll..."

"As I have already told you and Yuki, it was not my intention to make him out to be a villain." Said Kaname. "However, so long as the identity of the true murderer remains hidden, we cannot be absolutely certain." Victoria sit back on the couch facing Kaname in front of her.

"I see, but..." Said Victoria.

"In any case, Victoria..." Said Kaname. Kaname reached out his hand to pull her chin up towards him, so she can see his brown yet red eyes. "Did you think I would not be angry after hearing those words from you?"

"But, Kaname-senpai was the one at fault." Said Victoria.

"And who is the one to blame for that?" Said Kaname. Victoria's eyes started to go wide and her heart beat increase. 'Huh?' Victoria thought. "Do you know?" Kaname reached down to her neck where her necklace was and feeling her heart beat increase on his hand, and hear it. "Your heartbeat has increased. So you do realize it, to a certain degree." Victoria and Kaname heard a door knock.

'Thank goodness.' Victoria thought.

"Yes, come in." Said Kaname. The one who opened the door was Ichijou wearing a purple suit.

"Ichijou-senpai." Said Victoria. 'Not say I am surprise it would be him. He listened to the conversation with me and Kaname-senpai.'

"Victoria-chan, you've regained consciousness?" Said Ichijou. "I'm glad. I was really surprised to learn you had collapsed in a place like that."

"Yeah me too." Said another voice. Victoria looked down at her necklace to see it glowing purple bringing out Mimi as a child.

"Mimi!" Said Victoria. Kaname and Ichijou looked at Victoria.

"Mimi." Said Ichijou. "You mean that little pink puff ball." Victoria looked at Ichijou.

"Ah...um... yes that's correct." Said Victoria suddenly pulled into a huge. Victoria looked at Mimi hugging her very tightly.

"Are you okay?" Said Mimi. "I tried to get out of the necklace, but someone was pulling me back and I couldn't help you."

'Huh?' Victoria thought her eyes widening. 'But the only one there was the little boy. A little boy like that can't have powerful powers to do that, right?'

"We'll this is new." Said Kaname. Victoria looked at Kaname.

'Kaname-senpai you don't know do you? That I am not from this world.' Victoria thought.

"Hmmmmm." Said Ichijou. "Even though seeing Mimi-chan a little kid than a puff ball is surprising, but I would like to know what happened? And why you were conscious?"

Victoria nodded her head. "We'll you see... I accompanied a lost boy to this abandoned building then he kissed me on the cheek in gratitude...After that I..."

"He must have been the child of one of tonight's guests." Said Ichijou. "Vampire children tend to feed on human life energy." Victoria looked at Ichijou with a shocked looked. "This area is a part of the Aidou underground villa, built underneath the abandoned building you saw earlier. And tonight, a customary evening function is being held for vampires living in the vicinity. Many Noble families have gathered her tonight."

'So in short it's a party full of vampire.' Victoria thought looking dejected. 'Crap.'

* * *

><p>In the party.<p>

Aidou was looking at Zero. While Ruka and Akatsuki were looking Ichiou surprised to see him here. Aidou was really mad to see Zero, because of anyone that can be monitoring the party it had to be him.

Zero felt someone's hand on his head.

"Hey, Master." Said Zero. Yagari was rubbing Zero's head.

"What's up, my foolish disciple?" Said Yagari.

"Why are you here?" Said Zero.

"I also received an order." Said Yagari still rubbing on Zero's head.

"I'm more than enough for a job like this." Said Zero. Zero looked at Yagari. "Will you stop doing that already?"

Yagari put his hand on to his side seeing Zero walk off.

"What a cold disciple..." Said Yagari. Yagari remembered the conversation he had with headmaster. He was suddenly out of his thoughts when someone said Ichiou's name. Yagari listened to the conversation.

"I can't believe that someone from the Senate would attend this party." Said one of the vampires. Yagari looked at Ichiou.

"Do you think _that_ incident, is the reason?" Said a girl vampire.

"Enlightened vampires", huh?" Said Yagari.

* * *

><p>Victoria was alone in the room with Mimi siting next to her trying to keep her eyes open.<p>

Victoria looked at Mimi. "You must have stayed awake the whole watching me along with Kaname-senpai, have you?" Mimi only nodded. Victoria reached out her hand to rub Mimi's head. "You only go into stage 3 for a week 3 days. It must be hard, plus right now you are in child form. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll be alright." Mimi looked at Victoria with worried eyes.

"Are you sure, Victoria?" Said Mimi.

"Yes I'm sure." Victoria gave Mimi a hug. "Thank you for watching over me. I'm sorry to make you worried." Mimi smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Mimi turned back into a necklace. Victoria sighed softly and looked around the room.

'_You are not to step outside this room until I return. I will inform the Headmaster of your location.' _That was what Kaname said to Victoria.

'So this is what Onee-chan felt like with the no windows in the room.' Victoria thought. Victoria suddenly felt something nostalgic about the room. 'It's weird. I feel as though I was once familiar with a room like this with Onee-chan.' Suddenly a women was in front of Victoria reaching out to her with blood on her face. The memory was a little fuzzy but Victoria can see the women.

Victoria's eyes went wide. 'Huh?' Victoria put her hand on to her head. 'What was that? It was the same women in Yuki's memories, but with more blood.' Victoria snapped out of her thought seeing the little boy open the door.

"Human Oneechan, I'm sorry for what happened before." Said the little boy. Victoria stand smiling.

"So you're a vampire, huh?" Said Victoria. 'It's odd that I couldn't tell he was vampire from the beginning though. "Did you manage to find your mama..." The little boy closed the door before Victoria could finish. "Hey, wait!" Victoria ran out of the doors into the hallway. Victoria sees a light on her right. Victoria head to the light.

"A light?" Said Victoria.

* * *

><p>"I knew it. I shouldn't have come." Said Shiki.<p>

"Senri. You've grown quite a bit since thee last time I saw you." Said the man. "You are a fine man now."

"It's been a while, Great Uncle." Said Shiki. The great Uncle walks up to Shiki.

"But I do think you are a little too thin." Said the Great Uncle. "Make sure you eat properly. Your body does not belong to you alone, you know." The great uncle gave Shiki a plate of meat."Go visit your mother if you have the time, okay?" With that said he walked away. Rima handed him one thing on the plate while drinking.

Zero was patrolling when he heard Shizuka's bell. He looked to see where that sound was coming from, and saw Ichiru in a butler uniform.

* * *

><p>Victoria walked to the light, but saw the party at the other end. She looked over on the railing her hands on it seeing the vampires.<p>

'Amazing.' Victoria thought. 'So this is evening function for vampires? But there are so many famous actors and singers. Even the president of that software company me and Onee-chan know of is here. These people are all vampires?' Victoria saw Zero walking around the party. Victoria was shocked and sit down on leaning on the railing.

"Wh-Why?" Said Victoria. Victoria looked at Zero only showing her head popping out with a confuse face. 'Why is Zero here?'

* * *

><p>"What is Zero doing here?" Said Victoria in a whisper. "There's no way he would have been invited, right?"<p>

"Maybe he is just monitoring the party." Said Mimi.

"Mimi." Said Victoria a little bit shocked. "Yeah it looks that way." Victoria put her head on the railing with her arms on the railing as well. "Unlike me and Onee-chan, Zero is acting normal. I see." Victoria remembered that Zero was about to kiss her. Victoria shacked her head left and right. 'Why the heck do I keep thinking about that?' Victoria slapped her cheeks with her hand. 'After all...he is in love with Onee-chan, right?' Victoria went back into hiding.

People started murmur and whisper. They all looked to see Kaname and Ichijou down the stairs. They all bowed down except for Zero, Yagari, and Ichijou. that was just standing up.

"I apologize. I did not mean to disrupt the festivities." Said Kaname. "Everyone, please enjoy yourselves." Victoria looked up from the railing looking at Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, is it true that you went up against the Senate to defend a human?" Said one of the vampire.

"Yes, that is true." Said Kaname looking at Zero.

"As expected of Kaname-sama."

"To willingly walk down the same path as humans, and all for the sake of our future..."

"What a magnificent attitude." Kaname smiled. Kaname was approached by 3 people Aidou, Aidou's sister, and Aidou's father.

"Kaname-sama, I thank you for your continuous care of my son." Said the father.

"Thank you for your gracious invitation tonight, Aidou-dono." Said Kaname. "I tend to be inept at such gatherings, so I rarely attend."

"Please, do not worry yourself about that." Said the father. "That aside, I actually have special favor to ask of you tonight." He looked at the girl on his left. "Tsukiko."

"Father!" Said Aidou.

"This is my daughter, Tsukiko." Said the father. "It is the wish of my entire family that one day, you may find her to your liking."

"Father, stop it!" Said Aidou. "Kaname-sama, I didn't want this to happen!"

"I do not know what will happen in the future, but I shall keep this in mind." Said Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, I would also like to introduce my daughter." Said another vampire. Soon all the vampires wants to show their daughters to Kaname. Victoria was watching all of this.

"Kaname-sama has changed."

"In the past, he would completely ignore such requests."

"I'm sure he's finally begun to understand his duties as one of the few remaining Purebloods." Victoria had a sad face and walked back to the room she was in. Kaname looked up to see Victoria walking into the room she came from. Zero turned to see his brother staring at him and walked away.

"Ichiru!" Said Zero following him.

Ichijou was tallking to his grandfather asking him what is the matter and told him something he remembered.

"Death will befall those who see their doppelgangers." Said Ichiou smiling. "It is a legend fabricated by foolish humans."

Zero was walking in the hallways seeing his brother leaning on the door.

"Hey, Zero." Said Ichiru.

"What are you doing at a place like this?" Said Zero.

"You look good." Said Ichiru. "I thought you would have succumbed to Level E by now." 3 men were walking the person in front of Ichiou talking to Ichiru.

"Ichiru, we're heading back. You are to accompany Ichiou-sama home."

"Yes, sir." Said Ichiru opening the doors.

"Ichiru, you..." Before Ichiru closed the doors in front on the other side.

"I'm working for the Senate now." Said Ichiru. "Who knows where we'll meet again. That's right, Zero. Have you heard about the "cursed twins?"

"What are you talking about?" Said Zero.

"So you don't know." Said Ichiru. "It's fine, then." Ichiru closed the door letting Zero being all alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Victoria was in the room closing the doors behind her remembering Kaname being surrounded by the adults and their daughters. Victoria slid down the doors siting on the floor.<p>

'I know that he's out of my league. I know that it's not me that he will choose. He will choose Onee-chan in the future. I know about that.' Victoria hugged her knees. 'I shouldn't have seen that or remember that.' The door opened a little hitting Victoria on the back lightly.

"Will you let me in?" Said Kaname. Victoria looked at the door and stand up.

"Yes." Said Victoria walking away from the door to let him come in. Kaname closed the door and looked at the door.

"Did I not instruct you to remain in this room?" Said Kaname. Victoria looked down.

" Uh...I'm sorry." Said Victoria. Kaname walked to Victoria. Victoria was surprise when Kaname was embracing her.

"No, I will not forgive you." Said Kaname. "You must offer more than a simple apology." Kaname picked her up still holding embracing her walking to the couch.

"Kaname-senpai!" Said Victoria. Kaname set her laying on the couch. He sat down on the couch looking at Victoria.

"Why did you leave?" Said Kaname.

"I wanted to know if that boy, the one who was lost earlier, managed to find his mother..." Said Victoria blushing looking at different direction not see Kaname's eyes.

* * *

><p>The boy was listening to the conversation smiling.<p>

"Let's go home." Said a women.

"Yes, Mama!" Said the boy running to his mom.

"I see. So Ichiru is..." Said Yagari. "In any case, don't make any rash moves, okay?" Yagari was rubbing Zero's head. "Don't do anything to worry that tiny Prefect."

"She's not tiny." Said Zero. "Her existence is not tiny to me."

* * *

><p>Victoria looked at Kaname blushing even more. Kaname put his head on Victoria's chest.<p>

"Kaname-senpai?" Said Victoria.

"Until I have forgiven you, allow me to remain in this fashion for a while longer." Said Kaname. "I am tired." Kaname closed his eyes.

"Okay." Said Victoria. "I would do anything...if it's for your sake, Kaname-sama." Victoria closed her putting her arms around him. One hand entangling his hair, and the other on his back. 'I'm sorry Onee-chan but...Kaname-senpai, I love you so much. You are the beginning of my world. I am glad I was able to meet you. That's why I'm not afraid, even if my past is empty.' Victoria released her hand from Kaname's hair and onto her eyes. She started to cry.

Kaname came up to see Victoria's face. "Victoria?"

"I decided not to call you "Kaname-sama" while in front of you anymore, and yet..." Victoria showed him the tears in her eyes. "I'm no longer like my former self, ignorant of everything." Kaname was staring at Victoria's neck. "I decided to do that to remind myself that you are out of my league." 'And that you are rightfully Onee-chan's but I can't say that.' Victoria thought. Kaname's eyes went red just looking at her neck seeing the blood flow. "I thought everything would be fine so long as I remembered my debt of gratitude to you for saving me and Onee-chan. And yet I..."

Kaname bent down to her neck. Victoria's eyes snapped open to see Kaname to her neck. She can feel Kaname's breath on her neck. Victoria looked at Kaname.

"Kaname...senpai?" Said Victoria. Kaname licked Victoria's neck making her shiver and arched her head up. Victoria tighten her grip on Kaname's sleeve and Kaname tighten his hand on the pillow trying to resists. Kaname lift himself to look at Victoria showing her his crimson eyes.

"To "us", "you" are merely transient creatures that live but momentarily." Said Kaname. "Do you wish to become a vampire? " Victoria's eyes went wide. "To become like me, a monster that drinks blood, and live together with me for a long, long time?" Kaname was very close to her.

"Yes..." Said Victoria. Kaname reached to her neck, fangs showing. He stopped to look at Victoria to see tears in her eyes. Kaname used his thumb to wipe some of the tears. Victoria open her eyes to look at Kaname.

"I apologize." Said Kaname. "I went too far with my punishment. I will not do anything to you." Victoria sit up next time. Kaname pulled her closer to him. "I apologize for having frightened you like that."

"Kaname-senpai, I..." Said Victoria.

"Why are you making such a sad face?" Said Kaname. "As long as you've learned your lesson and refrain from exposing yourself to danger in the future, that is enough."

'All this was suppose to happen to Onee-chan.' Victoria thought. 'I feel like I am stealing Kaname from her. Onee-chan, I'm sorry.'

"It should be time for us to head back." Said Kaname.

Victoria was in front of Yuki, Yori, and the headmaster. Victoria got out of the limo as it started to drive away.

"Victoria..." Said Yuki hugging her sister. "Welcome back."

"Welcome back, Victoria." Said Yori.

"Yori-chan, Onee-chan I'm back." Said Victoria. Yuki let go of her and they looked at each other. "Sorry for worrying you two." Victoria and Yuki were holding hands smiling. Snow begun to fell down. Yuki, Yori, and Victoria looked up.

"Snow?" Said Yori.

"I'm starting to remember ten years ago." Said Yuki.

"Me too, Onee-chan." Said Victoria.

'Snow that reminds us of the redness of blood.' Victoria thought. 'The color of red, splattered on that day ten years ago. The beautiful boy who extended his hand us while drenched in blood. We took his hand. As long as Kaname-sama, and Onee-chan is with me, I'm not scared of anything. I'm willing to do anthing for Kaname-sama's sake. _Live together with me for a long, long time? _If I was telling the truth, deep in my heart I've wanted him to him to say those words to me. The word I thought were never going to say to me. So many things jumbled together, transforming into overflowing tears. Kaname-senpai do you actually feel this way for me, and not Onee-chan? Even if Kaname wasn't serious... gazing at me, who is all talk and incapable of doing anything, was he disappointment?'

Victoria looked up at the snow. 'Plus I thought that if he turned me into a vampire then I wouldn't have to leave Onee-chan...or Kaname-senpai.'

* * *

><p>The next morning in front of the Moon Dorms<p>

"The long vacation is coming soon, isn't it?" Said one of the fan girls.

"I can't believe that soon, I won't be able to see Idol-senpai."

"I don't want that, Wild-senpai!"

"Ruka-san, I will definitely confess my burning feelings to you today!" Said the class rep.

"Shut it!" Said Zero. Victoria and Yuki both looked at Zero.

**"Zero?"**

Zero walked up to Victoria and bumped her on the head lightly. "Stop spacing out and do your job properly. You as well, Yuki."

"Sorry." Said Victoria. Yuki wrapped her arm around Victoria's neck.

"Alright! Let's get to work!" Said Yuki pulling on Victoria.

"Onee-chan!" Said Victoria. The Moon Dorm's doors opened. . Victoria looked at Kaname from the corner of her eye. Then looked at the fangirls. Victoria, Yuki, and Zero try to keep the fan girls including the class rep to stand back spreading their arms wide

"Okay, everyone, please stand back!" Said Victoria. Kaname walked past Yuki but stopped to look at Victoria. Victoria met his eye contact.

"I know you were not lying when you said those words to me last night." Said Kaname. Victoria looked shocked. "So do not worry yourself over it anymore." Yuki and Zero both saw this conversation looking at Kaname and Victoria as he walked to class.

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Vampire Knight. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

Chapter 17

"So It's time for Kaname-senpai and the Night Class students to go on a trip." Said Victoria looking at Mimi, who was a child wearing blue dress. Mimi looked at Victoria with a worry face, siting down on the floor. Victoria was on her bed wearing a blue, and white skirt like Yuki's and a long sleeve blue shirt.

"Victoria are you okay?" Said Victoria.

"I'm going to be leaving once Onee-chan gets her memories back, aren't I?" Said Victoria.

"It's your decision. But Victoria!" Said Mimi standing up."What about your own memories?"

"I don't know Mimi." Said Victoria. "I don't know... Well lets go see what the Night Class students are doing. Do you mind using your powers again?" Mimi decided not to go further into the conversation so she decided to show Victoria, Akatsuki walking down the hallway and to the doors where Shiki, Ruka, Rima, Ichijou, and Kaname were.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Said Akatsuki.

"That's okay." Said Ichijou.

"Well then, let us leave." Said Kaname.

"Everyone's heading to the Aidou villa, except for the one who owns the place." Said Rima.

'Huh? Why isn't Aidou-senpai going home?' Victoria thought. 'He better not cause trouble.'

"It doesn't matter to me, so long as I'm with Kaname-sama." Said Ruka heading out the door. Rima looked to the couch to see Shiki siting on it.

"What about you, Shiki?" Said Rima. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Nah." Said Shiki. "My mom is very insistent on me visiting her every now and then, so I'm going home."

'Shiki?' Victoria thought. Mimi looked away from the portal she made to see the Night Class students and looked at Victoria.

"Is something wrong?" Said Mimi. Victoria didn't look at Mimi just kept looking at Shiki.

"I don't why..." Said Victoria. "But something doesn't feel right." Mimi looked back at the portal to Rima throwing pocky at Shiki.

"Good luck." Said Rima heading out of the door with Akatsuki behind her, but stop looking behind him.

The portal changed to see Aidou holding a blue clear crystal ball in his hand. Aidou was staring intensely at it.

'Huh?' Victoria thought. 'What are you thinking Aidou?'

"Mimi can you look into Aidou-senapai's memories." Said Victoria.

"I'm sorry, but I am not strong enough to do that. Why are you asking?" Said Mimi. Victoria looked at the portal to see Aidou almost wanting to go into Kaname's room but stopped and walked away.

"Because Aidou is so loyal Kaname-senpai." Said Victoria. "And if I know this story, even if I forget some of it. I know that Aidou-senpai is thinking about Kaname-sama." Victoria closed her eyes and Mimi turned back into a necklace closing the portal.

'Things are getting way too difficult aren't they?' Victoria thought sighing.

* * *

><p>Victoria got up to walk to the gate to were Night Class leaving the Academy. Victoria saw Yuki, but she also saw Kaname. Victoria made sure she was hidden, so she won't be notice. Victoria walked up to the gate with Yuki making sure she notice her. Yuki look behind her to see Victoria.<p>

"Victoria?" Said Yuki.

"Yo, Onee-chan." Said Victoria.

"Come to see off the Night Students." Said Yuki.

"Yeah." Said Victoria. Victoria looked ahead to see Kaname still walking. _'I know you were not lying when you said those words to me last night?' _"But I guess I'm too late." '_Do you wish to become a vampire? _I would do anything for Kaname-sama's sake. I truly believed that. _I'm scared._' Victoria's eyes snapped open and so did Yuki's. Victoria looked at Yuki. 'Scared? Of what?' Victoria hold on to Yuki's hand as they both bowed to see the Night Class students walk off.

Victoria walked to Boy's Day Dorms with Yuki. _'I'm scared._ What is this feeling? _I'm scared. __You cannot change the truth. _What is "the truth"? What is going on?' Victoria looked at Yuki from the corner of her eye to see her deep in thought. When suddenly both Victoria and Yuki saw image of a women with blood coming towards them.

"What was that?" Said Yuki holding herself. Victoria took Yuki's hand in hers reassuring her. Yuki calm down.

'_I'm scared.' _Said the thought in Victoria's head. _'Even if you __avert you eyes...nothing will change._ Change?' Victoria looked up to Zero's room. Victoria was pulling on Yuki to go to Zero's room but was stop before she even walked 2 steps.

"Where are you two going, Cross-sans?"

Victoria and Yuki looked behind them to see the Girl's dorm president.

**"Dorm President!" **They both said.

"I would like to remind you two that although we're on holiday, we still have to obey the curfew." Said Girl's Dorm president. The Girl's Dorm president come closer to them. "Even though you are a Prefect, I don't think it's acceptable for you to be casually visiting the boys' dormitory."

**"U-Uh..."** They both said.

"Regardless of the reason, you two are setting a bad example-" Said Girl's Dorm president. The president was cut off seeing someone she never thought she can see. Victoria and Yuki looked behind them to see Aidou-senpai trying to open the door to the Boy's Dorm.

**"Aidou-senapi!" **They both said. Aidou was shocked so he turned to look at them. Victoria and Yuki walked to Aidou-senpai hand over the side of their mouth.

"Even if you sneak inside the dorm," Said Yuki.

"most of the students are gone for the holidays." Said Victoria.

**"Besides, this is the boys' dormitory." **

"What are you doing here?" Said Victoria.

"I-It's not like I'm here to see Kiryu or anything...!" Said Aidou looking at them.

The Girl's Dorm Class President pushed Victoria and Yuki out of the way so she can be in front of Aidou.

"Aidou-san!" Said the Dorm president. "Why are you here?"

"Dorm President?" Said Victoria getting up and helping her sister up.

"As a general rule, members of the Night Class are not permitted to set foot inside the Sun Dormitory." Said the Dorm President. Aidou closed one of his eyes and hold his hand together in front of him.

"Sorry, but I'm running away from home right now." Said Aidou.

"Running away?" Said Yuki. Aidou lifted his index finger in front of him opening both of his eyes.

"So can we please overlook this?" Said Aidou giving his cute smile.

"Of course, I understand." Said the Dorm President. Victoria and Yuki both had their mouths wide open. "You know, if I were a Prefect, I'd have to punish you."

"Thank you." Said Aidou waving good bye to Dorm President that was walking away.

"Aidou-senpai." Said Zero opening the door. Aidou, Victoria, and Yuki looked at Zero. "You know it's against the rules for a member of the Night Class to enter the Sun Dormitory."

"Th-That's right, Senpai!" Said Yuki walking up to him. Victoria was next to Yuki and Zero in the middle. "Let's return to your dorm, okay?"

"I don't want to stay in my dorm." Said Aidou. Aidou moved his to the side. "So there's no way I'm going back!"

"Yuki, Victoria, go find a rope or something." Said Zero. "I'll tie him up and drag him back if I have to."

Aidou moved away skipping like a little kid. "Come and catch me if you can!" Zero was at full speed catching Aidou, Yuki sweat-drop, and Victoria tried hard not laugh covering her mouth with her hand shaking.

* * *

><p>They were in the headmaster's guest room.<p>

Zero was panting while Aidou was siting on the couch not breaking a sweat.

"Don't make me waste energy on something so stupid." Said Zero. Victoria tried hard not laugh still shaking.

"You should have just agreed to help me out when I said I didn't want to go back." Said Aidou. Zero looked at the door to see Victoria shaking covering her mouth.

"Will you stop laughing?!" Said Zero angry. Victoria couldn't hold it in anymore so she just laugh.

"Hahaha. I'm sorry I really tried to hold it in and not laugh." Said Victoria. "In any case, you're okay staying here in the Headmaster's private quarters, right? Or would you rather stay in Zero's room at the Sun Dormitory?"

**"Now way!" **Said Aidou and Zero. Victoria and Yuki sweat dropped.

"Um, Aidou-senpai, why don't you want to stay in your dorm?" Said Yuki.

"I'm hungry." Said Aidou. Victoria and Yuki were hiding behind the door far away from Aidou. "Why are you two acting so scared? Go make me something good to eat. Go on."

'Well doesn't he feel like royalty.' Victoria thought. Zero stand up looking at Aidou.

"Oh, by the way, I like my bed to be soft and fluffy." Said Aidou.

'No he's more like a spoiled brat.' Victoria thought. Victoria saw Zero getting pissed as she tries to help him calm down and not to punch him.

"And the lines must be lavender scented." Said Aidou. Also, my toothbush must have really soft bristles..."

"Now, now..." Said Victoria.

* * *

><p>The headmaster and Yagari were having a long discussion about Zero,and Ichiru. How Ichiru has a deep grudge against Zero and that the Senate only stopped thinking Zero killed Hiou Shizuka was on Kuran Kaname's account.<p>

* * *

><p>Victoria came back to the table holding 3 waters and seeing him ate everything.<p>

'He even ate our share?!' Victoria thought.

"Well, I can't say it was to my taste," Said Aidou. "but it was passable. There wasn't enough though." Victoria sweat drop.

'Jeez, he must've been really hungry.' Victoria thought. "You sure are one selfish runaway..." Victoria said.

"Am I that big of a nuisance?" Said Aidou.

"Yes, you are." Said Victoria closing her eyes and smiling at him. "But I'll just ask Kaname-senpai to give you a good scolding later." 'I wonder how he would like that, huh?' To Victoria's surprise he didn't react the way she wanted him too. Victoria walked back into the kitchen seeing Zero and Yuki.

"Huh?" Said Zero. "He ate enough for three and he _still_ wants more?"

"Yeah. He seems really depressed." Said Victoria. 'Maybe saying something about Kaname-senpai wasn't a good idea.'

"So he's eating off the stress, huh?" Said Yuki.

"What kind of stress could he possibly have?" Said Zero. Zero reached into his pocket and handed Victoria blood tablets. "Here." Victoria catches the blood tablets. "Go feed him some tablets in the meantime." Victoria started to remember how Zero was like leaning on the railing near the pool in pain. "I'll make more now. It's fine. I don't mind cooking."

'Zero? Are you still...?' Victoria thought.

"You, too. If there's anything you want to eat, let me know, including you Yuki." Said Zero.

"Yeah." Said Victoria. "We want to eat Shio Ramen."

'Zero must be feeling so much more uneasy and lonely than I am.' Victoria thought. 'Still...' Victoria looked at her sister. "Onee-chan you want to help me?" Yuki nodded and went to her sister walking to Aidou with the blood tablets.

"You're slow!" Said Aidou. Victoria went toward him and put the blood tablets on the table.

"He's making more for you now!" Said Victoria. Victoria turned around crossing her arms. "He said to take some tablets first if you're really that hungry." Aidou opened the box in front of him.

"These belong to Kiryu?" Said Aidou. Victoria turned around to face Aidou her hands to her sides. Yuki was shocked.

"No, you're wro-" Yuki was cut off by Aidou. Aidou being to smile like a self-center brat smile.

"Don't panic like that." Said Aidou. "I'm a genius, so it's only natural that I noticed." Yuki walked to Aidou like a robot.

"Um...Um..." Said Yuki.

"Kiryu knows that I know." Said Aidou. Aidou looks at Victoria. "I'm surprised you aren't panicking like your sister, Victoria-chan."

"You did say you were a genius." Said Victoria crossing her arms again.

"Well Kaname-sama is also aware and is keeping this a secret, right?" Said Aidou. Victoria eyes were wide. "Though, I don't understand what Kaname-sama is thinking at all..."

**"Senpai?" **Said Yuki and Victoria.

"Why would he give someone like _you two _special treatment?" Said Aidou. "Why did he purposely make things awkward with the Senate? I haven't the slightest idea."

"It's not like he really gives us any special treatment..." Said Victoria.

"If you two were to truly believe that, I will kill you." Said Aidou. Victoria stand in front of Yuki glaring at him. Aidou was a little shocked but was also impressed to see this side of Victoria protecting Yuki.

"Our very first memory, there are two vampires." Said Victoria. "A frightening vampire that tried to devour us... and the scary, yet gentle vampire who saved us from the clutches of the first. Naturally, we came to yearn for Kaname-sama, the gentle vampire. We think our relationship is really quite simple; it's not anything special."

'We'll the first part was a lie. My first real memory was my adopted parents and me in an alley way.' Victoria thought.

'You wrong Victoria.' Yuki thought. 'Kaname-senpai is ...'

"Simple", huh?" Said Aidou. "But he does seem to care more about you, Victoria than Yuki." Victoria's eyes widen. "So does that mean you two believe in him, no matter what?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, there are times when my faith wavers." Said Yuki.

"What about you, Victoria?" Said Aidou.

"Unlike Onee-chan my heart doesn't waver. I completely trust him." Said Victoria. "But I know Onee-chan does believe in him and so do I. Even if he were to betray me and Onee-chan, I wouldn't mind." Victoria blushing a little and her eyes soften. What three didn't expect was Zero outside with ramen listening the conversation.

* * *

><p>Ichijou, Ruka, Rima, Akatsuki, and Kaname were in the Aidou manor drinking tea.<p>

"Rose-flavored black tea, is it?" Said Ichijou.

"It has such an elegant aroma." Said Ruka.

"If we dissolved the petals into the tea, perhaps the taste would be richer." Said Ichijou. Ichijou, Rima, and Ruka were siting on the furniture while Kaname was looking out the window.

"I prefer to have cookies with my tea during teatime." Said Rima. The butler handed Rima some cookies.

"I have prepared cookies for you, Touya-sama." Said the butler. She gave a blank face.

"I don't want them now." Said Rima.

"Very well." Said the butler.

"Anyway, I wonder why Aidou didn't come with us." Said Ichijou.

"Who knows?" Said Ruka. "And Akatsuki just locked himself up in that room. Just what are they up to?"

Akatsuki was in his room looking through books.

"_I have a favor to ask of you."_ Aidou's voice popped into Akatsuki's head remembering something before he left. "_Inside the villa, there are records of parties hosted by the Aidou family, along with family trees of the prominent families. Will you help me look up the names of those who appear to be antagonistic toward the Kuran family?" _Akatsuki answered him. "_Sounds like a disturbing subject.' __'I have a really bad feeling. That's why I need to track down...the secret that Kaname-sama is hiding." "Why aren't you coming along?'"Aidou's fingers started to tighten in a fist. "I beg of you."_

'Dorm President Kuran's secret...' Akatsuki thought. 'Is it somehow related to Hiou Shizuka's death?'

* * *

><p>Shiki was into a house with his suitcase opening the door.<p>

"I'm home." Said Shiki. Shiki sees a women on the stair her hair covering one part of her eyes and wearing a dress looking like Shiki.

"Senri?" Said the women. The women ran up to Shiki giving him a hug who already closed the door. "Senri? Senri!"

"I'm home, Mother." Said Shiki. "You should at least comb your hair. Your fans from your actress days would cry if they saw you like this."

Shiki was brushing his mother hairs.

"You look more and more like that brute now..." Said the mother.

"Really?" Said Shiki. "I don't know what Father looks like..." The mother turned to look at Shiki.

"By the way, your Great Uncle told me to send you over to see him, no matter what." Said the mother. "You can't refuse, right? He _is_ part of the Senate, after all." The mother hugged Shiki once again. "But come back as soon as possible, okay? And then you will give your blood to this starved body, right?" The mother was reaching to Shiki's neck ready to pierce him.

"You are so selfish." Said Shiki. "I go it."

* * *

><p>Victoria closed her eyes a little and gave a sigh. She was in the living room getting the plates to head to the kitchen.<p>

'Mimi.' Victoria thought in her head.

'Yes.' Mimi answered.

'Are you sure that you can't go into Aidou's mind?' Victoria thought.

'Look. Since I am a child I can only do memories of when he was child.' Mimi replied.

'That's good.'

'Huh?' Mimi questioned.

'Because I want to know how Aidou-senpai and Kaname-senpai first met. Plus I want to know why he is so loyal to Kaname-senpai?' Mimi sighed.

'Alright. I understand. Ready?'

'Yeah.' Victoria replied. Victoria was suddenly in a room with Aidou as a child and three girls around him.

'Wow he has 3 sisters I thought he only had one.' Victoria thought.

"Hana-chan, you're really smart!" Said one girl. "I can't believe you can read such a difficult book."

"My ladies, I'm afraid break time is over." Said one of the butler.

**"Okay!"** They all said walking away from the room.

"Oh my, are we doing some self-study?" Said the butler. "Why, just the other day, the Master was saying that he was delighted to have such an amazing son." Aidou smiled swinging his legs up and down from the chair. Aidou stopped reading and looked at the door to see the door reveal a young boy.

"Excuse me, I sensed the presence of a child, so I wanted to take a look." Said the young boy. "Are you the son of the people who live here? Um..."

"WOW!" Said Victoria looking at Mimi. "That is Kaname-senpai. He looks so sweet and gentle. Are you lying to me?" Mimi gave a sigh.

"This is Aidou's memories meaning this is what he sees and remembered." Said Mimi. Victoria looked back at the scene still feeling shock. Aidou stand up from the chair.

"Who-Who are you?" Said Aidou. "Barging in here like that, how rude!"

'Wow so he talked like that with Kaname-senpai. Go figure.' Victoria thought.

"Kaname-sama!" Said the father. There was a women and a man behind him.

'Wow. Those two are Kaname's parents. Pretty.' Victoria thought.

"I'm sorry for acting without permission." Said Kaname.

'Okay this can not be Kaname-senpai.' Victoria thought.

"Oh, no. It's perfectly fine." Said the father. "Did my son do anything to offend you?"

"Father! He's the rude one!" Said Aidou. Victoria couldn't help but chuckle. Kaname looked at Aidou.

"Not at all." Said Kaname. "I hardly ever see anyone my age in my daily surroundings, so I..." The woman and men was standing behind Kaname. "I'm Kuran Kaname."

'Kuran? That's one of the Pureblood surnames.' Aidou thought.

"Can I be friends with you?" Said Kaname.

'Wait Kaname-senpai asking Aidou.' Victoria thought. 'What the hell?'

"Now way." Said Aidou. Victoria was completely shocked and started to chuckle. Victoria suddenly felt eyes on her. Victoria looked to see who was staring at her to see the woman and the man looking right at her.

"Can you see me?" Said Victoria. Suddenly behind them was an adult with blue hair, grey eyes, and wearing a butler uniform.

"Kaoru?" Said Mimi. Victoria looked at Mimi.

"Mimi?" Said Victoria. Before Victoria can see the shock faces on the adults the scene changed. To see Aidou, Akatsuki studing with someone the teacher going frantic.

"H-How could you say such a reckless thing, Hanabusa-sama?!" Said the teacher.

"So what if he's a Pureblood?" Said Aidou. The teacher gave a history lesson saying that the Kuran family were the king of the vampires.

'Wow.' Victoria thought. 'So like royalty for vampires including Purebloods.' Aidou was surprised and frantic. The teacher sighed.

It was night and Akatsuki, Ruka, and Aidou were in the sand.

"Hey Hanabusa, is it true you refused to become friends with Kuran-sama?" Said Ruka.

'Wow, she is actually cute when she was a child.' Victoria thought. Victoria looked at Mimi to see her still in state of shock. Victoria put her hand Mimi's shoulder. Mimi snapped out of and hugged Victoria. Victoria looked back at the scene.

"Huh?" Said Aidou.

"Hey, hey, what is Kaname-sama like?" Said Ruka. "I heard that he's powerful, perfect, and really remarkable!"

"Not really." Said Aidou. Aidou, Ruka, and Akatsuki heard footsteps coming. Akatsuki and Ruka looked to see Kaname.

"Good evening." Said Kaname.

"Good evening." Said Ruka.

"Hanabusa-kun, could I speak with you for a moment?" Said Kaname walking toward Aidou.

"We are currently in the middle of researching how to strengthen the raw elements in sand." Said Aidou. "Please don't disturb us..." Aidou grabbed some little balls and put them in the tube. One of them fall and rolled of to Kaname. Kaname picked up the ball and reached Aidou's hand giving it to him. Kaname apologize to him and Aidou noticed the bodyguard.

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Said Aidou. "I just hate you, Kaname-sama." Aidou walking away saying that.

'Ouch.' Victoria thought.

Years started to pass, but he was still like a child. He was wearing a tuxedo and into a funeral.

"Look, it's Kaname-sama." Said someone. Aidou turned around to see Kaname, Ichijou, and Ichiou walking.

"Poor thing...to lose both parents at the same time." Said someone.

"I can't believe they would commit suicide." Said another one.

'Suicide?' Victoria thought. 'Something is different with Kaname-senpai.' Kaname stopped to look at Aidou at the terrace.

"U-Uh, I..." Said Aidou. Kaname walked to the terrace.

"I see you are now old enough to attend the night parties." Said Kaname.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." Said Aidou.

Victoria looked down to see Mimi watching the scene but her arms still around Victoria.

"Thank you." Said Kaname.

'Okay...' Victoria thought. 'Know that sounds like the Kaname I know.'

Kaname leaned on the railing. "You'd met my parents, correct?"

"Yes." Said Aidou. "They seemed like such nice people."

"Yes, they were truly nice." Said Kaname.

'Kaname-senpai?' Victoria thought.

"Is that all you had to say, Aidou-kun?" Said Kaname. "If so, goodbye." Kaname was going to walk out of the terrace but Aidou stopped him.

"Um..." Said Aidou. "Did another terrible thing happen?"

"Why would you think that?" Said Kaname.

"N-No particular reason..." Said Aidou.

"I asked you why." Said Kaname.

'Kaname's eyes seem so frightening.' Victoria thought.

"The ari around you has changed..." Said Aidou.

"I see." Said Kaname walking closer to Aidou. "Is that all?" Kaname started to whisper in his ear. "If you had become aware of anything else, I would have had to kill you."

'Huh?' Victoria thought. This time Victoria was really confused.

"It was jest." Said Kaname. "How boring."

"This is as far you as you go Victoria-chan." Said Someone. Suddenly the scene changed into nothing but black. Victoria looked behind her to see the man with blue hair and grey eyes.

"You are Kaoru?" Said Victoria.

"Kaoru!" Said Mimi.

"Minami." Said Kaoru with gentle eyes filled with love.

"Who two know each other?" Said Victoria.

"She is my lover." Said Kaoru.

"What!" Victoria looked at Mimi to see her blushing.

"I'm sorry Victoria-chan, but I must stop you for now." Said Kaoru. To Victoria the voice felt like someone she knew very well and cared.

"Have we met before?" Said Victoria. Kaoru smiled and went up to Mimi first and kissed her on the forehead. Kaoru then looked at Victoria rubbing her head.

"You will see me again, Victoria-chan." And with that Karou kissed Victoria's forehead to open her eyes to see she was in the kitchen with Zero , and Mimi turn into a necklace.

'This is just way too weird.' Victoria thought sighing.

Victoria looked down to see her holding a plate but shattered it because of her lost in thought.

"What are you doing?" Said Zero.

"Sorry,I was lost in thought." Said Victoria leaning down to try grab a piece of the plate. "Ouch." Victoria's finger was bleeding. Blood dripping down her finger.

"Don't touch it. I'll go get..." Said Zero.

"Wait." Said Victoria. Victoria suddenly realized something.

'Zero, aren't you scared?' Victoria thought. Victoria stand up to looking at Zero. 'I...I'm...' Victoria hold out her bleeding finger to Zero. "Lick it." 'That sounded weird for a minute.' Zero's eyes went wide. 'I'm scared.' Zero grabbed Victoria's hand and put her bloody finger in his mouth tasting her blood. Victoria's heart beat was fast and she was slightly blushing. 'I can feel Zero's fangs.'

Zero resisted and the finger out of his mouth holding his heart. "No! Don't refuse it!" Said Victoria. "I'm the only one who knows about your hunger!" Victoria walks closer to Zero still holding his hand. "That's why..." Zero pulled her hand up.

"Victoria..." Said Zero. Zero put Victoria's hand on his cheek. 'Zero gave me a place to belong, helping me so much.' Zero licked Victoria's hand. 'Even though I have no idea who I really am in this world or my world...' Zero pierced his fangs on to her hand. Victoria closed her eyes blushing. 'A dull sense of pain...blood...' Victoria's arm was dripping blood going to down the bracelet. '_Victoria, what am I to you really? _What is Zero to me?' Victoria looked at Zero to see his eyes a bright crimson red. 'Those eyes, glowing with the color of blood, are looking at me...The eyes of a vampire...Even though I am scared, I can't turn my eyes away from them.'

The memory when Victoria was on the couch and Kaname was above her from yesterday. They were talking about her wanting to become a vampire came into her mind. 'Why?' Zero looked up to see the door was open.

* * *

><p>Aidou was walking in the halls.<p>

"What a nuisance!" Said Aidou. "What the hell was that?! Kiryu...he was entranced by the taste of blood... Why the hell should I be worried about that guy?!"

'The one I am worried about is Kaname-sama.' Aidou thought.

"Aidou-senpai!" Said Yuki. Aidou turned around to see Yuki run up to him. "Have you seen Victoria?"

"Yeah." Said Aidou. "She was giving her blood to Zero in the kitchen."

"Again?!" Said Yuki. "I swear she needs to stop doing that. She keeps giving him, her blood without thinking twice."

"You don't seem surprise." Said Aidou.

"No not really." Said Yuki. "It was Victoria who helped Zero four years ago,so he is important to him. But I can't keep having this feeling that Victoria is doing something all on her own."

"Say." Said Aidou. Yuki had confused look. "Does Kaname-sama love Victoria?"

"Yeah he does." Said Yuki. Aidou was a little shocked but know understands why Victoria was more special than Yuki. "He told me if you were going to ask. I was a little disappointed, but I'm glad that Kaname-sama told me he loved Victoria before it was too late." Yuki turned around and run to the kitchen. "Thanks Aidou-senpai!"

'_Even if he were to betray me and Onee-chan, I wouldn't mind. _The same goes for me.' Aidou thought. 'I also...'

Victoria and Zero were out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Huh?" Aidou-senpai and Onee-chan aren't here either." Said Victoria.

"I'm sure sister will back as well. Maybe he had a change of heart and went back? To the Moon Dormitory..." Said Zero. Victoria turn to look at Zero.

"Huh? He's so annoying!" Said Victoria. 'He was annoying even as a child.' "Claiming to be running away when it was all just a ploy to get our food!"

"Did something happen to you?" Said Zero.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Said Victoria. "Nothing's happened." Zero touched his lip.

"Don't lie." Said Zero. "You are very insecure...You don't have to force yourself to smile in front of me." Zero put his hand on the side. Victoria sit down on the side of the couch looking down bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm really greedy, aren't I?" Said Victoria. "Even though I already have the Headmaster, Onee-chan, Kaname-senpai, Zero, and Yori-chan by my side, I still feel uneasy all the time..."

'Even in my world.' Victoria thought.

"I wonder...if I became a vampire, would my heart become stronger too?" Said Victoria. Zero's eyes went wide. "Kaname-senpai asked me, "Do you wish to become a vampire?" And I..."

"You thought that it would be okay for you to become a vampire, didn't you?" Said Zero. Victoria looked at Zero.

"But Kaname-senpai wasn't serious..." Said Victoria.

"I will never allow you to become one." Said Zero. Victoria's eyes were wide with shock. "Even if I have to make Kuran Kaname my enemy...Even if you were to hate me for it..." Zero walked out of the room. Victoria stand up looking at Zero going away.

Yuki walked into the room. "What's going on?" Said Yuki. Victoria ran to her sister hugging her very tightly. "Victoria."

'Everything is so weird. First Kaname, then this guy name Kaoru, and now Zero. What is going on? I'm scared. I'm starting to get really scared of going any further in this role.' Victoria cried her sisters shoulder. Victoria hugged her sister tightly trying to calm her down.

**I hope you guys like it. If you're wondering why it always something blue. It's cause my favorite color is blue, but if you have any other ideas I would like to hear is also the second longest chapter I have ever made, and wow it's long sorry about that.  
><strong>

**Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do now own Vampire Knight. Here is another one of my chapters. Okay so I still thinking of is it Yuki or Yuuki. I looked at the Manga and it was Yuuki. So I don't know.  
><strong>

Chapter 18

Victoria was in her room alone when Mimi screamed at her to see something.

"What do you want me to see Mimi?" Said Victoria.

"It's about Shiki-senpai going to his Great Uncle." Said Mimi. "Close your eyes and I will show you it in your dreams this time okay?" Victoria nodded and went to sleep. Mimi used her powers so Victoria can see what is happening.

Shiki was in front of the door.

"Welcome." Said the butler.

'Ichiru?' Victoria thought. Shiki walked into the house to his Great Uncle.

"Hi, Great Uncle." Said Shiki.

"I'm glad you've come, Senri." Said Great Uncle. "Now, follow me." The Great Uncle, and Shiki were walking down stairs. "I have something to show you today, Senri."

"Somehow I have a really bad feeling about this." Said Shiki.

'Trust me you aren't the only one.' Victoria thought.

"What could it be?" Said Shiki.

"You are no longer a child." Said Great Uncle. "As a member of the Shiki household, this is something that you must know." They open the door to reveal a coffin and blood was dripping down blood with some scientific tubes. There was a man in the coffin. "My deepest secret, painstakingly kept for all these years...in order to protect him. This is your father."

'What?' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>"And here I thought he was dead." Said Shiki. "How disgusting."<p>

"How cruel of you to utter such wretched words in regard to your own father." Said Someone. They all looked to were the voice was coming from.

'It's the little boy...' Victoria thought.

"It's taken quite some time to regenerate into this form, you know." Said the little boy. "I've been looking forward to seeing you all grown up." The little boy was know behind the coffin he elbow on it.

'Huh?' Victoria thought. 'Okay know something doesn't feel right at all.'

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Said the Great Uncle bowing down. "my lord." The fell down on to the coffin his hand in the water of blood. A hand came out of the tube some of the blood hitting Shiki's cheek. The man sit up looking at Shiki with his mismatched eyes.

"My adorable son, Senri..." Said the man. "Lend me your power!" Then whips of blood head toward Shiki.

"Shiki!" Said Victoria. Victoria snapped her eyes open looking at Mimi.

"Are you okay?" Said Mimi.

'He has Shiki-senpai. Shiki-senpai." Said Victoria. Victoria started to remember about what happened with her and Zero. She lay back down on to her bed.

* * *

><p>In the Aidou's household. Rima and Ichijou were playing cards Ichijou was going to get the Joker but he got the ace of hearts tricking Rima.<p>

"Not again..." Said Rima.

"Rima, you're too easy to read." Said Ichijou.

"Old Maid is boring with just the two of us." Said Rima. "If only Shiki were here..."

"Then you would have been able to beat him, right?" Said Ichijou.

"That's not the only reason..." Said Rima. "I'm just wondering if he's all right going back home." Kaname was on the terrace when the girl with gray hair appeared bowing down.

"Kaname-sama, they appear to have made their move." Said the girl.

"Yes, I am aware of it." Said Kaname. 'You should have just continued your eternal slumber...' Kaname thought glowing eyes red. The flowers that Ruka brought turned into dust and the lights in Akatsuki's room started to flicker. "I'll be returning to the dormitory."

* * *

><p>Victoria was in her Dorm alone with Mimi watching over Yuuki. Her back hand was covering her eyes.<p>

'_I wonder if I became of vampire, would my heart become stronger too? _I can't believe I said such horrible things to him... Even though he continues to suffer from being forcibly turned into a vampire.' Victoria stand up and walked in the halls looking out empty it is here. 'Looks like everyone has gone home, to where their real parents are. ' She walked outside. 'Uneasiness over my mysterious past looms somewhere in my heart in this world and my world. Did my parents abandon me?' The woman blood was in her vision. 'Just who... am I really?' Victoria walked in the headmaster kitchen to see Yuuki, with Mimi around her neck, Zero, and the headmaster.

"Ah, Victoria." Said the headmaster. They all looked at the door. "Dinner will be ready soon, so why don't you and Yuuki take a bath first?" Victoria nodded with a smile.

"Sure. Come on Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Yuuki run to Victoria as they both headed to the bath.

"Are you okay?" Said Yuuki.

"I was just wondering when..." Said Victoria. "we became less afraid of the night..."

"Zero." Said Yuuki.

"Huh?" Said Victoria.

"It was when Zero came to live us." Said Yuuki. "We both saw how hurt Zero was, we kept thinking that we had to protect him."

"But we never understood the real pain Zero was going through." Said Victoria. Victoria remembered everything that happen with the pain he had and the suffering. '_I will never allow you to become one.' _Victoria covered eyes. Yuuki put her arms to around Victoria. "Rather than protecting him, I said such cruel things to him because of my own insecurities..." Yuuki looked at Victoria.

"What do you mean?" Said Yuuki.

"Onee-chan, I don't know if my heart is strong enough so I was thinking if I became a vampire would my heart be strong." Said Victoria.

"To tell the truth, I was thinking the same thing." Said Yuuki. Victoria looked up at her sister.

"What?" Said Victoria.

"I kept wondering as well." Said Yuuki.

"Onee-chan, I want to remember about our past." Said Victoria.

"No, we have to remember!" Said Yuuki. Victoria and Yuuki both closed their eyes trying to remember holding hands.

"I don't want to hurt Zero any more than this..." Said Victoria. "We have to remember!" Their was an image of Victoria and Yuki as young children and someone's bloody hand on their cheek. Victoria's eyes and Yuki's eyes snapped open with fear in their eyes.

"Victoria? Yuuki?" Said Zero knocking from the door. "You guys are taking quite a long time. The Headmaster is getting worried. Are you guys alright?" Yuuki looked at the door.

"Y-yeah we are alright..." Said Yuuki. Yuuki was getting out of the tub but both Yuuki and Victoria saw blood on Yuuki's hand. Victoria looked down to see that the bath was full of blood. Victoria's eyes were terrified, but she couldn't scream. Instead she heard Yuuki scream.

"Onee-chan!" Said Victoria. Victoria got out of the bath and went to her sister hugging her who was still in the bath.

"Yuuki! Victoria!" Said Zero. "What happened?"

"It's okay Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Victoria and Yuuki both looked down to see it was just water and not blood.

'This is so weird.' Victoria thought. 'How am I able to see that?'

"What...was that?!" Said Yuuki hugging Victoria tightly. "All that blood..."

"Hey, Yuuki, Victoria!" Said Zero knocking on the door. "Are you two okay?" Victoria was shocked to still hear his voice.

"I-It's nothing." Said Victoria. Victoria helped Yuuki get out of the bath. "We are getting out now."

"All right." Said Zero. "I'll be waiting outside for you two then." Before Zero can walk out Victoria open the door a little bit and pulled onto Zero's shirt.

"I'm sorry, but can you please stay for a bit longer?" Said Victoria. Victoria was shaking. Victoria was siting still holding onto Yuuki who was also shaking.

"What happened?" Said Zero.

"We tried really hard to remember our past." Said Yuuki. "And then we..."

"You two were abandoned in a desolate place where vampires roamed free." Said Zero. "If both of your parents were involved with the hunters, then something might have happened to them, right?"

"But the headmaster said there was no documents of such an incident." Said Victoria.

"The Association's documents..." Said Zero. Victoria and Yuuki's eyes were wide. "Perhaps if you two were to read them, you might be able to remember something. What do you two want to do?"

"Onee-chan..." Said Victoria looking at her. Yuuki looked at Victoria and nodded.

* * *

><p>They were somewhere in town.<p>

"Hey, are the tree of you serious?" Said the headmaster. That really isn't a place I would recommend going, you know." Yuuki was wearing a white coat and Victoria was wearing a Caribbean Blue coat. Victoria and Yuuki were holding hands. Victoria looked at Zero.

"Zero, is it really alright for us to go there?" Said Victoria.

"You two want to see it with your own eyes, right?" Said Zero.

"Yeah." Said Victoria looking down.

"Actually, the one I'm more worried about is you, Kiryuu-kun." Said the headmaster. "Your current position is a bit ambiguous at the moment."

"It's not like they'll kill me the instant I enter just because I'm a vampire." Said Zero.

"That may be true, but..." Said the headmaster.

"And why the hell are the two of you tagging along anyways?" Said Zero looking at the headmaster and Yagari. "It's not like I need the companionship of my guardians."

"Well, we're worried about letting the two of you go alone, right?" Said the headmaster. Zero turned around and walked away.

"So why are you _really_ going here?" Said the headmaster talking to Yagari.

"I'm just going to investigate a little." Said Yagari. "Just what is the Association planning to- What a nasty town. You can't afford to say anything bad about the Association."

"That's because the majority of the people living here are either vampire hunters or those with ties to the Association." Said the headmaster. They were now in the Hunter Association.

"This is the headquarters of the Hunter Association." Said the headmaster. Everyone was looking at them.

**"Huh?"** Said Victoria and Yuuki.

"Don't worry, they're not staring at you two." Said Zero.

'For some reason, I really don't like this place.' Victoria thought.

"See ya." Said Yagari. Victoria and Yuuki looked at Yagari walking in a different direction.

"Yagari-sensei, where are you going?" Said Yuuki.

"Perhaps to see his girlfriend?" Said the headmaster.

"That's impossible." Said Zero. They begun to walk but was stop by someone talking.

"Oh?" Said someone. "I thought we set a spell around the building to repel vampires, but I guess it doesn't work if you've been domesticated, huh?"

'Why you!' Victoria thought.

"Oh, and there's the mark..." Said the man.

**"Now just a second, mister!" **Said Victoria and Yuuki.

"Do you really enjoy teasing someone younger than you?" Said Yuuki.

"Ah, and so these brats is his Master, huh?" Said the man.

"Who are you calling a brat?!" Said Victoria.

"I would appreciate it if the three of you would stop right there?" Said someone. Everyone was looking at the person ahead. Long hair and a kimono.

"Zero is a respectable ally." Said the person. "Born into the distinguished Kiryuu family of hunters, and now possessing the power of the vampires..." The person was walking toward them. "He is certainly a reliable ally, one we can most assuredly depend on henceforth." Yuuki and Victoria looked at Zero.

"It's been a while, Chairman." Said Zero. Victoria and Yuuki looked at the person called Chairman.

"Zero, you sure have grown up." Said the Chairman.

"So which one is your girlfriend?" Said the Chairman looking at Victoria and Yuuki.

**"Huh?" **Said Victoria and Yuuki. Victoria feels someone pulling her collar back, and Yuuki just looked to see Zero pulling on her.

"We came to review documents from ten years ago." Said Zero.

"Ten years ago?" Said the Chairman.

"I'd be grateful if you could show them to us." Said the Headmaster. The chairman smiled and walked to the room to where the documents are.

"Those documents are actually confidential, but since it's a request made by Croos-kun, I'll make an exception and allow you all to view them." Said the Chairman walking ahead. The headmaster was behind him, and Zero, Victoria and Yuuki behind the headmaster. Yuuki looked at Zero still holding her sister hands.

"Say, the Chairman is someone of great importance within the Association, right?" Said Yuuki. Zero looked at Yuuki and Victoria. "So how is the Headmaster acquainted with someone like him?"

"You two still don't know?" Said Zero. They stopped looking at the Chairman.

"This is the archive." Said the Chairman. They all looked at huge door. Victoria and Yuuki were know confident that they were going to find their memories.

* * *

><p>They walked inside the room with so many records where extensive history of the war between vampires and vampire hunters sleeps.<p>

Yuuki stopped. Victoria looked at her sister and Zero stopped behind them.

**"Do you wan to stop?" **Said Zero and Victoria. Yuuki looked at Zero then Victoria.

"No." Said Yuuki. "We are going to find our memories. I know you want to see know what happened in the past. You and I both think it's best if I regain my memories."

"Yeah. I guess we are just a little nervous, so..." Said Victoria looking at Yuuki. Zero hit Victoria's cheek with his back hand. Victoria and Yuuki looked at Zero.

"Zero, please come with me." Said the Chairman. Zero was going to follow the Chairman. "Let's have a look at the unclassified documents in here."

"Wait, Zero." Said Victoria. Zero looked at Victoria. She took of her necklace and put it around Zero whispering in her ear. "Take Mimi with you. She will help you, all you have to do is call her name." Zero nodded and followed the Chairman in a different room.

Victoria touched her cheek where Zero put his hand on her cheek.

"I believe the documents from ten years ago should be here." Said the headmaster. Victoria looked at Yuuki.

"Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Yuuki nods and walked to the section of books from ten years ago. They grabbed enough books from ten years ago.

"Now." Said the headmaster. "I've gathered all the documents that date back to around the time you two were born. If you two were to read them for yourself, you might remember something."

* * *

><p>Zero and the Chairman in the room.<p>

'Zero' Mimi thought. Zero's eyes were wide and looked at the necklace. 'Yes Zero, it's me, Mimi. Don't worry everything is going to be okay.' Zero looked at the Chairman who was talking.

"The documents here are quite difficult to decipher." Said the Chairman. Zero closed the door and stopped smelling blood all over the room. "Since they were delivered from battlefields where many lost their lives." The Chairman picked one the bloody papers."Each and every one...is soaked with the blood of your brethren." The chairman looked at Zero. Zero's heart was beating and his eyes were crimson red.

'Zero!' Said Mimi in Zero's head.

* * *

><p>Victoria and Yuuki were looking at a book.<p>

"The last report on the location..." Said Yuuki. "As instructed, three bodies were exterminate."

"As written in the report, I will begin to focus on my public occupation starting tomorrow." Said Victoria. "Thank you, Cross Kaien."

**"Cross Kaien?" **Said Victoria and Yuuki both surprised. The headmaster took the book away from Victoria and Yuuki.

"That's a report from sixteen years ago!" Said the headmaster.

"Headmaster, were you a vampire hunter?" Said Yuuki.

"Well that kinda of make sense know." Said Victoria.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to tell you two for so long." Said the headmaster. "I didn't want you two to know that I used to kill vampires."

**"But you're still our father, right?" **Said Victoria and Yuuki.

"It doesn't change anything." Said Yuuki. The Headmaster was crying.

"Yuuki, Victoria...!" Said the headmaster.

"Seriously." Said Victoria. Victoria reached a green book and opened it up with Yuuki, while she looked at different book. "Why are documents from nearly sixteen years ago mixed in the pile?"

"The one we want to look at are those from ten years ago." Said Yuuki.

* * *

><p>Zero leaned on the door and sit down holding his neck.<p>

"You appear to be suffering a great deal. Could it be that you've already begun to succumb to Level E?" Said the chairman.

'Zero!' Said Mimi.

'I'm alright Mimi.' Said Zero in his head.

"N-No." Said Zero. "It's because of the scent of blood..."

"You poor thing." Said the Chairman leaning down to Zero. The chairman used his fan to pull Zero's chin up to look at him. "That's right. Let me tell you something delightful. You can slow the rate at which you succumb to Level E by drinking the blood of a Pureblood."

'Zero?' Said Mimi.

"So if you were able to drink the blood of Kuran Kaname, you could probably ease your suffering." Said the Chairman. "That is of course, assuming you were able to convince him to let you drink his blood." He removed his fan from Zero's chin and stand up. "No...If you were unable to convince him, you would have to take it by force. While that might be impossible for your current state, there is a way to increase your power." Victoria kept flipping the page while they were talking. "After all, you are one of the "cursed twins". "Said the Chairman.

"Cursed twins"?" Said Zero. Zero heard Victoria and Yuuki scream.

'Victoria.' Mimi said.

* * *

><p>Yuuki was pulling Victoria away from the page that was on fire.<p>

"What's wrong, Victoria, Yuuki?" Said Zero. Mimi turned into a little child and walked over to the book and looked at Victoria seeing her eyes fear and shock. Zero saw the page on fire.

"That's..." Said Zero.

"I don't understand..." Said Victoria. Yuuki looked at her sister hugging her tighter. Zero patting her head and holding her close to him as well. "I only tried to read it, and then suddenly...The page was about the winter ten years ago..."

'It was also about when I was in the alley way in my world.' Victoria thought. 'But how can this page actually knows who I am?'

* * *

><p>Victoria was lying down on the headmaster's guest room bed alone. She was wearing a black and white long sleeve strip shirt and black skirt. Yuuki went to a different room taking the child-like Mimi with her. Victoria was in complete shock.<p>

'Why?' Victoria thought. 'It's as if something is preventing me from remembering our past. But why mostly me? My memory began on that day when I was in the alley in my world. And the first memory I had in this world was on that night. Just what happened before all of this?' Victoria closed her eyes and a women appeared in her vision with blood on her forehead dripping down. '_I'm scared.' _Victoria opens her eyes and see two girls that look like her one from her world and in this world. Victoria sit up. 'What is this?' When Victoria looked around they were gone.

Victoria pulled her knees to her chest and crossed her arms around her knees.

* * *

><p>Zero, Yuuki, Mimi and the headmaster were in the dinning room.<p>

"The "cursed twins"?" Said the headmaster.

"Cursed twins?" Said Yuuki.

"Who told you that?" Said the headmaster.

"The chairman." Said Zero. "Ichiru had also mentioned it."

"Twins born into a family of vampire hunters have always been referred to as the "cursed twins."I don't know the reason why though."Said the headmaster.

'Liar.' Mimi thought.

"Ah, how's Victoria doing?" Said Yuuki.

"She's still in a state of shock." Said Zero.

"Victoria." Said Yuuki. Zero looked at Yuuki.

"She will be okay. Like you said it yourself she is strong." Said Zero.

"Well I guess it can't be helped she is like this." Said the headmaster. Zero walked out of the room. Mimi looked at Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan." Said Mimi. Yuuki looked at her eyes wide.

"I can understand you." Said Yuuki. The headmaster was also surprised.

"Only because Victoria wants me to. Plus I am in stage 3 making me allowed to talk in your language." Said Mimi. "Anyway Yuuki-chan do you mind going to the kitchen real quick while I talk to the headmaster alone." Yuuki nodded and walked into the kitchen.

**"Twins are never born into a family of vampire hunters." **Said Mimi and Yagari. Mimi was surprised that Yagari was also talking. He came into the room. He walked into the room.

"Even though some hunters do become pregnant with twins, one of them will inevitably devour the other before their birth." Said Yagari.

"Leaving just one." Said Mimi

"That is the detestable curse of the vampires, huh?" Said the headmaster.

"But both Zero and Ichiru were born." Said Yagari.

"More than likely bearing a more dreadful curse..." Said Mimi.

"What are you two trying to say?" Said the headmaster. Yagari and Mimi looked at each other but then looked somewhere else.

**"Nothing."** Said Mimi and Yagari.

'It's because I don't want Victoria's second important person to get hurt.' Mimi thought. Yuuki came in the room.

"Yuuki-chan." Said Mimi. Yuuki looked at Mimi. "Go check on your sister." Mimi smiled at Yuuki. Yuuki nodded and walked to her sister's room.

* * *

><p>Victoria was in her room still having her legs to her chest and her head down to her knees hugging herself. She heard a knock and looked up at the door.<p>

"Who is it?" Said Victoria.

"It's me." Said Zero. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Said Victoria. Zero opened the door to see Victoria depressed.

"Did something happen?" Said Zero.

"U-Um, I was just thinking how deserted the school feels." Said Victoria. "So I'm just feeling a bit lonely." Zero closed the door and sit down on the bed.

"That's not it, is it..." Said Zero. "You were thinking about your memories, right? About the page that burned at the Association headquarters."

"Yeah." Said Victoria. 'I'm really shocked that the page was also involve in me with being in my world.' "I was just thinking how weird it was. It's as if something is preventing me and my sister from remembering what happened more than ten years ago."

'First off, were my memories erased by someone like Onee-chan?' Victoria thought. Kaname popped into Victoria's head. Her eyes snapped open. 'Kaname-senpai? But how can he since I wasn't from this world. It can't be... This is something I have to confirm with Kaname-senpai.' Victoria looks at Zero seeing him with sad and worried eyes. She put her hand on Zero's cheek.

"Come on..." Said Victoria. "What's with that worried look on your face?"

"You don't like it when I worry about you?" Said Zero. Victoria eyes were wide and her hand was on Zero's shoulder. Victoria looked down.

"It's not that." Said Victoria. "It's just a waste. I don't want you to waste your precious remaining time worrying about me. I'm..." Victoria looked at Zero with a smile. "fine. That's why...you should worry more about yourself..." Zero grabbed Victoria's wrist. "Zero?"

"Victoria." Said Zero.

"Wh-What is it?" Said Victoria. Zero went closer to Victoria. Victoria closed her eyes but open her eyes as she can feel Zero going to her neck.

"Ze-" Said Victoria. Her eyes snapped open wide. She can feel Zero fangs slowly piercing her neck. Victoria hold on to Zero's shirt.

"Zero..." Said Victoria. She can hear him drinking her blood. Zero was slowly getting closer becoming more greedy but stopped looking at her.

"Why aren't you resisting?" Said Zero. "The only way I can continue to live is by drinking your blood!" Victoria can see the tattoo glowing red and whipping the blood from his mouth with his back hand. "Don't you get it?! You're the victim here, Victoria! "

"Zero?" Said Victoria. Zero was holding on to Victoria's shoulder.

"That's why you have to be cruel to me!" Said Zero. "You can make me worry as much as you want. You can even get me into all sorts of danger, whatever you want!' Victoria looked at him with a calm face. "But none of that would ever be able to compensate for what you've done for me. I'm completely willing to sacrifice my remaining life for you, Victoria." Victoria put her hands on Zero's chest tightening her hands in a fist. She looked down. She started to cry.

"I'm scared..." Said Victoria. "What happened...in my past?" 'Why was I in that alley way? Why couldn't I remember anything but my name? So many questions...so many questions.' Zero hugged Victoria. Outside of the door Yuuki heard everything.

"Oh Victoria." Said Yuuki.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Kaname was in front of the stairs to the Academy. Kaname looked at everyone.<p>

"Forgive me for making you return us here." Said Kaname. Ichijou was in the limo, Rima, Ruka, Ruka, and Akatsuki were outside.

"It's fine." Said Ichijou. "They were able to send someone to pick me up. But I'm a bit dispirited about it. I can't believe Grandfather would actually summon me. That aside, will you be alright, Kaname? Something happened, right?" Everyone looked at Kaname. It was only silent, he didn't reply only looked at Ichijou. "I'll return as soon as this matter is settled."

"Thank you." Said Kaname. They all walked to the to the gate.

**"Kaname-senpai!" **Said Victoria and Yuuki. Victoria was wearing her gray coat and wearing her necklace, which is Mimi.

"We just heard from the headmaster." Said Victoria.

"You came back earlier than expected." Said Yuuki.

"I just yearned to see both of your faces as soon as possible." Said Kaname. Kaname hold out hand. "Here, a present for you two."

**"Th-Thank you very much." **Said Victoria and Yuuki. Kaname handed them a bottle with a rose in it. The bottle Yuuki had was golden and red, but Victoria's had golden and silver. They both had red rose in it.

"It's a rose that blooms once every ten years preserved in tree sap." Said Kaname. "Because of it's rarity, I felt it was an appropriate gift for you two. Would you two have preferred something edible?"

"Huh? Of course not..." Said Yuuki. Victoria smiled softly.

"It's beautiful." Said Victoria in a whisper. Kaname must've heard her because he smiled at Victoria. Victoria looked up to see Kaname looking at her. She blushed a little. "It really is beautiful isn't Onee-chan?" Yuuki nodded.

"Yes it really is beautiful." Said Yuuki.

"As for Kiryuu-kun, I present you with a life-size voodoo doll." Said Kaname holding up a big white bag.

"Don't need it." Said Zero. Victoria was still looking at the flower as they past but Victoria stopped looking at it flower. Ruka was beside her when she started talking.

"Kaname-senpai." Said Victoria. They all stopped and Yuuki and Zero were looking at Victoria. Victoria turned to see Kaname facing his back to her. "I would like to discuss something with you."

"Just the two of us?" Said Kaname.

"Yes." Said Victoria. Yuuki's eyes were wide.

'Victoria.' Yuuki thought.

"Alright." Said Kaname. "Tonight then." Kaname walked into his dorm as did everyone who is the Night Class. Zero put his hand Victoria's shoulder. Victoria looked at Zero.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Victoria with a smile. "An entire night of crying really refreshed me." Yuuki hold Victoria's hand tightly.

"You heard everything didn't you Onee-chan?" Said Victoria. Zero was little surprised but composed himself.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." Said Yuuki.

"Thank you and sorry for worrying you." Said Victoria. Yuuki nodded as they both smile.

* * *

><p>Kaname was going to his dorm but was stop by Aidou.<p>

"Kaname-sama." Said Aidou. Kaname turn to look at Aidou. "You came back quite early."

"Yes." Said Kaname. "There is an urgent matter I must attend to. But thank you for allowing me to stay at your villa."

"Of course, please don't mention it." Said Aidou. Kamae walked into his room but stopped.

"What were you searching for..." Said Kaname. "in my room?"

"I just...wanted to know..." Said Aidou. "what are you planning to do, Kaname-sama."

"It's best if you refrain from prying into my affairs." Said Kaname. Aidou hands were in fist and he walked into Kaname's room.

"Will you please tell me?" Said Aidou.

"Tell you what?" Said Kaname.

"Why did your parents, the Kuran couple, commit suicide?" Said Aidou. "I was thinking that your future plans might somehow relate to it."

"They did not commit suicide." Said Kaname. "They were murdered." Aidou's eyes were wide.

"Who on earth would kill your parents, Purebloods no less?" Said Aidou.

"I cannot let you know any more than this." Said Kaname. "Not at this time... I will not let you die in vain."

"But I want to help you!" Said Aidou.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Said Kaname. "I cannot let you know any more than this."

"Please excuse me." Said Aidou "But please remember this.I am always on your side." He walked out of the room.

"Aidou." Said Kaname. "I assumed you would speculate that I was the one who killed my parents. But I'm glad to know that you never believed so." Aidou bend down and finally walked out of the room.

Victoria eyes were closed in her dorms but then opened again to see Mimi looking at her.

"So Kaname-senpai's parents were murdered." Victoria said. She looks at Mimi who was full of shock. Victoria look at the window to see...

"Kaoru?" Said Victoria. "You're a child."

"Yes, I am." Said Kaoru. "But I'll be in Stage 4 soon, but for know I will stay in Stage 3."

"Okay, what are you doing here?" Said Victoria.

"Things are getting more hectic, and right now you are going to need my help and Mimi's." Said Kaoru. "Plus there is something you need to see." Kaoru opened a portal that showed an image of Ichijou walking to his grandfathers office.

"You've obediently returned." Said Ichiou.

"It would be troublesome for me if you were to trespass on school grounds again." Said Ichijou.

"I hope you are fully aware of your role as a member of the Ichijou household, a supporter of the Senate." Said Ichiou. "I have high hopes for you, as you were educated with certain expectations in mind."

"Grandfather, I..." Said Ichijou. Ichiou stand up.

"There is someone I would like you to meet." Said Ichiou. "That is why I summoned you here." On Ichijou looked to his left to see the curtains rolling up and someone siting on the chair sucking blood from someone. Ichiou bowed down.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting." Said Ichiou. "How are you feeling, my Lord?"

"Not bad at all." Said the person.

Kaoru closed the portal and looked at Victoria shocked.

"Shiki-senpai?" Victoria said. Kaoru walked over to Mimi whispering her ear. Mimi nodded and turn back into a necklace. Kaoru looked at Victoria with worried eyes. He put his hand on Victoria's shoulder and on knee on the floor still looking at Victoria.

"I want you to be Master." Said Kaoru.

"What?" Said Victoria. "But your master's were the Kuran parents shouldn't it be Kaname-sen..."

"I'm not choosing him." Said Kaoru. Victoria's eyes were wide. "Please I want to protect you and Mimi."

"Where did you come from?" Said Victoria.

"I told you didn't I. I will see you soon." Said Kaoru. "Plus I knew you also need my help don't you?" Victoria nodded.

'Of course I need your help.' Victoria thought.

"We'll what is your answer?" Said Kaoru.

"Yes, I'll be your master." Said Victoria. Karou turned to part of my necklace. The chain was a star that looked like that a diamond in the middle but it was the light reflecting on it.

'Now all I have to do is talk to Kaname-senpai.' Victoria thought.

**Sorry if this was long. I hope you guys like it. **

**Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Vampire Knight. **

Chapter 19

Victoria put on her Day Class uniform. She was with Yuuki in her dorms and Victoria looked at her present from Kaname.

'A rose that blooms only once every ten years...' Victoria thought. 'That incident ten years ago marks my beginning in this world. In my world my beginning was when they adopted me. But Kaname-senpai is my beginning. I know why Kaname-senpai was there. He was there for Yuuki, but why was he there for me? ' Victoria grabbed her present. 'Did someone really erase my memories? Who was the one who stole my memories? What will happen if I learn the truth? _I'm scared._ But...I have to know.'

Victoria put her present away back on the shelf, and stand up looking at Yuuki on her bed holding her present with soft, yet worried eyes.

"Onee-chan?" Said Victoria. Yuuki looked at Victoria. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Said Yuuki with a smile.

"Okay then. Let's go." Said Victoria. Victoria touch the door knob but felt something wet. She looked at the knob to see blood. Victoria screamed. Yuuki ran to Victoria worried.

"Victoria, are you okay?" Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at the door knob and her hand to see no blood.

"There was blood on the door knob when I touched it." Said Victoria. Yuuki touched the door knob and she saw blood as well. Yuuki looked at Victoria seeing her eyes frighten.

"What was...that?" Said Victoria holding herself. "What is going on, Onee-chan?" Yuuki walked up to Victoria trying to calm her down.

* * *

><p><strong>"Thank you for your hard work today."<strong> Said Victoria and Yuuki. It was night and the night class students were ready to leave class. They kept repeating this over and over to the night class students. Victoria checked everyone's name to make sure they were here. Victoria looked at the next one to Kaname and Ruka with anger in her eyes.

"We'll talk afterward, Victoria." Said Kaname.

"Okay." Said Victoria. Kaname and Ruka walked out of the door. When the room was completely empty Victoria saw blood all over the walls on the seats everywhere. Victoria was shaking with fear. She looked at Yuuki to see she was shaking as well.

"Onee-chan." Said Victoria. '_The scary vampire..._' The little girls voice ran into her head making her back away hitting the wall. '_is going to eat us...' _Victoria ran out of the room. Yuuki sees Victoria running.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki following her sister.

* * *

><p>In the headmaster's office.<p>

The headmaster broke his tea cup with the tea still full.

"Ah, now I've done it!" Said the headmaster. "This rose tea was given to me as a gift..." The headmaster was trying to pick up the tea cup. "Ah, Kiryuu-kun, would you like to have some? It was a gift from Kaname-kun."

"No thanks." Said Zero pissed. "All Night Class students have returned to their dorms with the exception of two students. I just came to report that to you. Excuse me." Zero was going to walk out but the headmaster started to scream.

"Ouch!" Said the headmaster. "I cut my finger!" Zero turned to look at the headmaster.

"We shouldn't be wasteful, so would you like to lick it, Kiryuu-kun?" Said the headmaster. Zero put his hand on his face giving a blank look.

"Why must both father and daughter ask me to do the same thing?" Said Zero. The headmaster stand mad at Zero.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Said the headmaster. "Does that mean you've licked Victoria's?!" Zero put his hand down.

"You've already noticed it, right?" Said Zero. "That I am still drinking Victoria's blood."

"That's because I've watched over the two of you since you were young including Yuuki." Said the headmaster. "I'm guessing that Yuuki found out about it." Zero only nodded. "But me and Yuuki both know that this is the path you two have chosen, despite the suffering it will bring. So even now, we plan to watch over the two you. Even if what you two are doing is considered taboo...Irresponsible, isn't it? We both think it's fine as long as you're able to keep your sanity."

Zero remembered something unpleasant and walk away.

"W-Wait a minute!" Said the headmaster. "I still have something important to ask you! There is a request for a transfer student to the Day Class. But I cannot approve his request without your consent." Zero's eyes were wide looking at the paper the headmaster showed him.

* * *

><p>Victoria was walking in the halls. Victoria looked behind her to see that Yuuki went some where else. Victoria put her hand down on the window shield, but when she was going to take it off their was blood. Victoria's eyes were in fear. She looked at her hand to see blood.<p>

'This never happened in my world, so why is it suddenly happening to me? This should happen to Onee-chan.' Victoria thought. 'Why am I seeing an illusion of blood? The blood is only an illusion.' Victoria closed her eyes. 'That's right. It's just an illusion..._Or is it?'_ The adult woman's voice came into Victoria's head. Her eyes snapped open with fear in them.

_'You are always..._No. _just like this..._Stop it, please! _You always hurt those who are important to you.' _Victoria felt like someone was behind her so she grabbed Hope and slashed at the person only to see the person using his palm to block Hope is Kaname. Victoria's eyes were terrified and worried.

"Victoria." Said Kaname.

"Kaname..." Said Victoria. Kaname hold onto Hope pulling on it so Victoria comes closer to him. Kaname let go of Hope and embraced Victoria.

"Why are you so frightened?" Said Kaname. Victoria was trembling her eyes still in fear. "Calm down, Victoria." Victoria dropped Hope hearing the noise it made.

"I'm so... sorry." Said Victoria. Victoria's voice was starting to get weaker. "I'm sorry, Kaname-senpai." Kaname rubbed Victoria's head.

"It's alright." Said Kaname. "It's alright..."

Victoria closed her eyes her voice even weaker than before. "I'm...sorry."

'What have I done? Why did I do that? How could I have pointed my weapon at him, even for a second?' Victoria thought.

"Victoria, what did you want to discuss with me in private?" Said Kaname. Victoria's eyes snapped open and she pulled Kaname to let her go. She looked up at him. Kaname's hands were on her shoulder.

"There is something I need to ask you." Said Victoria. 'Kaname-senpai, why were you there on that snowy day helping me and Onee-chan?' Victoria looked at different direction. 'Could it be...that you were the one...?' Kaname touched Victoria's cheek. Victoria looked up at Kaname.

"It's all right." Said Kaname. "Nothing you ask of me will ever change my feelings for you."

'What? Kaname-senpai aren't you in love with Onee-chan? Yet you always did treat me more special than Onee-chan.' Victoria thought.

"Even though I could never say it out loud, I'm certain you were aware of it, Victoria." Said Kaname. Kaname pulled Victoria to him embracing her again. "I love you." At that moment Victoria's eyes were wide and her heart was beating very fast. "Because you are...the person I hold most dear in this world. If it's possible, I wish to alleviate all of your uneasiness." Kaname left leaving Victoria alone to think. Zero and Yuuki saw Victoria siting down her bangs covering her eyes.

"What's the matter, Victoria?" Said Zero. Yuuki was in front of her sister leaning down, and Zero was leaning down to Victoria to her side.

"I just couldn't..." Said Victoria. "Even with Kaname-senpai before me, I just couldn't...make the word come out."

**"Victoria." **Said Zero and Yuuki.

"There's no rush." Said Yuuki.

"The right timing for you to ask him will come eventually." Said Zero. Victoria looked at Zero to see him with soft eyes and soft smile. "Be patient, Okay?"

"Yeah." Said Victoria hugging her sister. Zero was staring at Victoria lost in thought.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here at this hour?" Said Seiren opening the door to the Moon Dorms. "Please return."<p>

"What is the matter, Seiren?" Said Kaname. Seiren moved out of the way to show Zero in front of the doors.

"Kaname-sama." Said Seiren.

"I thought I felt an appalling presence." Said Kaname. "So it was you." Kaname showed Zero to his dorm. "Come in. Make yourself at home." Zero closed the door behind. Zero walked deeper into the room.

"Were you the one who erased Victoria's and Yuuki's memories, or not?" Said Zero. "And just how are you related to their past? Don't you want to remove Victoria's feelings of uneasiness?" Zero had anger in his eyes. Kaname put his hand to face covering his eyes with his bangs.

"In that case, perhaps I should destroy a source of her uneasiness right now!" Said Kaname. Kaname hold Zero's neck pushing him to wall making a huge dent behind Zero, while Zero pulled Bloody Rose to the side of Kaname's face.

"Do it." Said Zero. "I can probably shoot you at the same time." Kaname pushed him even deeper into the wall.

"You really are something." Said Kaname. "Vampires fear and revere Purebloods by nature. But you can calmly bear your fangs at me. I truly...despise you!" Kaname pulled Zero into the wall breaking the wall. Zero was now hitting the bath and a few drops of Kaname's blood from hitting the gun to his head was on Zero's cheek.

"Do you truly wish to kill?" Said Kaname still having gripping on Zero's neck standing up.

"I can't afford to kill you before you tell me the truth." Said Zero. "Otherwise, Victoria and Yuuki will be sad." Zero's eyes were glowing crimson red from the drops of Kaname's blood on his cheek. Kaname smiled.

"Your body is brutally honest." Said Kaname kneeling to Zero's level. "Your eyes reflect a thirst for blood at the mere sight of it." He loosen Zero's neck. "I can smell Victoria's scent from you." Kaname went to Zero's chest 3 fingers deep into his skin scratching him, some of his blood into the air. Kaname's hand had Zero's blood on it.

"Your thirst must be unbearable now after losing that much blood, am I right?" Said Kaname standing up. Zero still pointed Bloody Rose at him, showing crimson eyes. Kaname hold onto to Zero's wrist. "Listen to me, Zero.I shall let you drink my blood once again." Zero's eye were wide but narrowed them.

"And what makes you think I'd be willing to drink your blood while I'm still sane?" Said Zero.

"It would be troublesome for me if you were to perish here." Said Kaname. "The only reason I have let you live until now is because you are of use to Victoria. I know that you will never betray her."

"As always, you try to make decisions for me!" Said Zero.

"I know." Said Kaname. "That's because my feelings for Victoria are probably the same as yours." Zero's eyes were wide but closed them to look down.

"I only want Victoria to smile from the bottom of her heart." Said Zero.

"As do I." Said Kaname.

"There's no need for her to keep making sacrifices." Said Zero.

"That is correct." Said Kaname. Zero breathing was heaving he hold onto Kaname's shirt and bit Kaname. Zero's opened to see the vision he had about that man. Zero's wounds were healing from Kaname. "Never forget...to whom this blood is dedicated." Zero jumped out Kaname's room and tired to run out of the Moon Dorms but was stopped by Aidou.

"Wait!" Said Aidou. Zero turned to see Aidou. Aidou stopped to see blood on his cheek, uniform, and mouth. "It's you..." '_It's best for you to not pry into my affairs.' _"If it's you, you might be able to...step into the dark side that Kaname-sama seals himself within."

"Aidou-senpai?" Said Zero.

"Now get out of here!" Said Aidou. "The entire Night Class is already aware of it. They know that Kaname-sama's blood has been spilled." Aidou walked away going inside the Moon Dorms.

_'_Kuran Kaname's dark side? Is that...related to Victoria's past?' Zero thought. What Kaname, Zero, and Aidou didn't know was that Kaoru was listening to everything since the beginning.

"Kaname-sama what are you doing?" Said Kaoru walking out of the scene and running over to Victoria.

* * *

><p>The next morning Victoria was in bed.<p>

"Are you okay, Victoria?" Said Yori. Yuuki and Yori were in their Day Class uniform. "We'll ask the school doctor to check up on you later, okay?" Yuuki sit down on Victoria's bed and rubbed her head.

"If you need anything please just tell me, okay?" Said Yuuki. Yuuki stand up heading the door, but stop to look at Victoria.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Said Victoria in a whisper. Yuuki smiled and walked out of the door.

'I couldn't think of anything...' Victoria thought. 'I couldn't give him an answer... Of course he wasn't suppose to say that to me. _I love you._' Victoria covered her ears and closed her eyes. 'Those days of uncertainty are over now. I tried my best not to think about it. About Kaname-senpai and me...because it will never happen. I had always thought I shouldn't think about it. _Even though I could never say it out loud, I'm certain you were aware of it._ I know. I just kept thinking it wasn't true.' Victoria looked at the rose. 'I'm just afraid to give him my answer. So many questions in my head.'

* * *

><p>The Day Class<p>

"Everyone, please be quiet." Said the teacher. "Now, please introduce yourself."

"Nice to meet you. I just transferred to this school today." Said the person. Victoria was trying to sneak in the class but stop looking to see Zero isn't here.

'Zero...didn't come?' Victoria thought. Victoria sneaked up to Yori and Yuuki. Yori and Yuuki looked at the stairs.

**"Victoria?" **They both said in a whisper.

"Has your head stopped hurting?" Said Yori.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Victoria. "Thank you. Anyway, what's with all the commotion?"

"Victoria you wouldn't believe it, but it's him." Said Yuuki looking in the front. Victoria looked at the front of the class surprised.

"For various reasons, I've been living separately from my brother. But I'm the younger of the twins, Kiryuu Ichiru. Nice to meet you." Victoria stand up.

"Huh?!" Said Victoria.

"Cross-san!" Said the teacher.

'Shit.' Victoria thought.

"Hurry up and get back to your seat. You can sit with Yori and your sister."

"Yes, ma'am." Said Victoria. Yori moved out of the way so she can sit next to Yori and Yuuki. Victoria sat in the middle sighing. Yuuki patted Victoria's shoulder.

"Chairman, please look after him until he is acquainted with the school." Said the teacher.

'He came for revenge...He thinks Zero is the one who killed Shizuka-san, and wanted me to join him and Shizuka-san. But why? Why did the Headmaster...?' Victoria thought. Victoria was out of her thoughts when she heard a bell. She looked up to see Ichiru looking at her.

"Zero used to have really good taste..." Said Ichiru. "To think he treasures someone like you..."

"Huh?" Said Victoria pissed. 'Why that little...' Ichiru walked up.

"Have you met him before?" Said Yori.

"Yeah, kind of." Said Victoria. "Wish I didn't." Victoria looked down at her necklace. 'Kaoru, Mimi don't even think about.'

**'Fine.' **They both said in her head.

"His personality is even worse than Kiryuu #1." Said Yori.

**"Precisely!" **Said Victoria and Yuuki.

"So #1 treasure you, Victoria, huh?" Said Yori. Victoria looked down blushing a little.

* * *

><p>"Are you leaving no matter what?" Said the headmaster. The headmaster was talking to Yagari in his office.<p>

"Yeah." Said Yagari. "Thanks for all your help." Yagari was about to walk out but was stop by the headmaster.

"I'll be so lonely! Please don't go!" Said the headmaster.

"Why did you approve Ichiru's transfer to this school?" Said Yagari.

"Since we're unable to identify the Association's true objective, it's nearly impossible to prevent Kiryuu-kun and Ichiru-kun from crossing paths, be it within the school grounds or outside of them." Said the headmaster. "Since we're unable to prevent it, we can at least keep them close to us. And perhaps they'll be able to reconcile one day."

"I understand...your feelings." Said Yagari.

"That's why we should stay together too!" Said the headmaster hanging on to Yagari's arm. "Okay?" Yagari got his arm out of the Headmaster's grasp.

"No thanks!" Said Yagari. He walked to the door. "I'll use my own methods to find out what the Association's true objective is. But, I won't reject you."

"Yagari?" Said the headmaster.

"See ya." Said Yagari opening the door but to only bumped the door on Victoria's and Yuuki's forehead.

**"Ouch."** They both said. Victoria and Yuuki both looked at Yagari.

"Hey there."

"Victoria? Yuuki?" Said the headmaster.

"Uh..." Said Victoria.

"See ya, little ladies." Said Yagari walking away.

"Were you two listening?" Said the headmaster. Victoria and Yuuki looked at the Headmaster.

"Uh, just a little bit." Said Victoria.

"Kiryuu-kun gave the approval for Ichiru-kun's transfer to this school." Said the headmaster.

**"Zero did?" **They both said.

"Yes. Despite Kiryuu-kun's scary eyes and short temper, he's actually quite mature." Said the headmaster. Victoria looked down.

* * *

><p>Victoria was walking in the halls with Yuuki thinking about Zero. Until Kaoru was in front of them in stage 3.<p>

"Victoria-chan you do know that Zero and Ichiru will be talking?" Said Kaoru.

"Yes I know." Said Victoria. Yuuki looked at Victoria.

"Victoria who is this?" Victoria looked at Yuuki.

"Oh sorry. This is Kaoru. He is just like Mimi except he is Mimi's lover." Said Victoria. Yuuki was shocked.

"What?! He's Mimi's lover, but she is only a child." Said Yuuki.

"Actually Yuuki-chan we are 7,892 years old." Said Kaoru. "I am just 7,893 years old." Victoria and Yuuki's mouth were opened making an O shape.

"What?! I didn't know about that." Said Victoria. Kaoru sighed.

"We'll know you do. But anyway I'm guessing Zero will ask Ichiru about the cursed twins." Said Kaoru.

**"Cursed twins?" **Said Victoria and Yuuki.

"Kaoru." Said Mimi. Mimi turned into a child and look at Kaoru.

"Minami." Said Kaoru.

"We are not going to tell them yet, Understand." Said Mimi crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Kaoru turning back into part of the necklace which is the star. Mimi looked at Victoria and Yuuki to see they still have questions.

"Look, all I'm going to tell you is that the Hunter Association call twins with Hunter blood cursed twins. You two are going to have to be patient to know the rest." And with that said Mimi turned back into the necklace.

'We always have to be patient.' Victoria thought sighing. Victoria looked at Yuuki. "We better go Onee-chan. We need to patrol." Victoria and Yuuki walked to see Zero and Ichiru talking about cursed twins.

* * *

><p>It was night and the moon was red. Victoria and Yuuki were siting on the railing.<p>

"I'm finished with my rounds." Said Zero. Victoria and Yuuki looked to see Zero.

"Okay." Said Yuuki.

"Zero, you spoke with Ichiru-kun, right?" Said Victoria.

"Were you two watching?" Said Zero.

"We were" Said Yuuki. "We thought you were really incredible as we were watching."

"You were trying to face Ichiru-kun head on." Said Victoria. 'Including the Cursed twins.'

"As if you were facing your own past." Said Yuuki finishing it.

**"You are really incredible."** They both said.

"I already told you Victoria." Said Zero. Victoria looked at him. "You don't have to push yourself." '_Never forget...to whom this blood is dedicated.' _"You are..."

"No." Said Victoria. Yuuki looked at Victoria. Victoria stand up.

"I will face Kaname-senpai head on." Said Victoria. Zero and Yuuki were surprised. "Even after spending more than ten years of our life with Kaname-senpai, I wasn't lying when I said that if he were to betray me and Onee-chan, I wouldn't mind."

"Victoria." Said Yuuki.

"But I was too scared when I had the chance to ask him, and it's taken so long for me to get to where I am now." Said Victoria. 'It was even thanks to my adopted parents in my world I made it this far.' "I also said cruel things to you, Zero." Victoria was walking to her left. "You know Onee-chan,Zero, for the past ten years, I have always loved Kaname-senpai." Victoria turned to face them smiling.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Said Zero. Yuuki stand up and looked at Victoria. Victoria closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"1 reason was because I was afraid telling Onee-chan but I wanted to tell her now." Said Victoria. "And I finally know that Kaname-senpai is hiding something from me, from us. But, even so..." Victoria looked at them. "I'm going." Victoria turned and was about to jump but stop from Zero grabbing her wrist and Yuuki grabbing her shoulder. Victoria looked at them.

"Onee-chan? Zero?" Said Victoria.

**"It's nothing." **They said letting her go.

"Get going." Said Zero.

"Right." Victoria looked at Yuuki. "I'll be fine Onee-chan." Said Victoria. Yuuki nodded. Victoria jumped off leaving Yuuki and Zero behind.

* * *

><p>Victoria running in the forest.<p>

'When I first opened my eyes. The world I saw and the contents of my mind were all shrouded in white. Your existence instantly colored my world. Including my parents from my world.' Victoria thought. Victoria stopped running to see Kaname in front of the fountain.

"Victoria, I've been waiting for you." Said Kaname.

'Please...tell me the truth.' Victoria thought. 'I don't want to remain a child who will always be forgiven because of her own ignorance, like Onee-chan. I want know if you are actually connect to my past somehow.' Victoria thought walking to Kaname.

"What's the matter?" Said Kaname.

"This time, please give me a proper answer without evading my question." Said Victoria.

"Evading?" Said Kaname. "Oh, are you referring to when I said "I love you?"

"That's right." Said Victoria looking down.

"I was quite serious." Said Kaname. "Was it not to your liking?" Victoria was surprised to what he was applying to.

"I could never hate what you said!" Said Victoria. "I've always loved you. For the longest time...and even now."

Victoria looked down. 'We'll I not lying when I first saw Vampire Knight in my world I was somehow drawn into Kaname, but I know he wasn't real until now. In this world for the time you spent with me.' Victoria remembered something when she was little closing her eyes.

_'Victoria! Yuuki!' Said the headmaster._

**_'Kaname-sama' _**_ They both said smiling and giving him hug.  
><em>

'For the arms that made me and my sister feel safe every time I jumped into them.' Victoria thought. 'For the fact that such a beautiful person would only gaze at me and my sister with gentle eyes. But I knew it was for Onee-chan since I was not part of this world. Yet he always treated me more special than Onee-chan. I was saved by all those things.'

"There's no reason for me to ever dislike you, Kaname-sama." Victoria said still closing her eyes. "Even though you are a vampire, the same species that tried to devour me and Onee-chan." Victoria looked at Kaname. "Since you were always there for me-" Kaname touched Victoria's cheek but Victoria slapped his hand away.

"Victoria...?" Said Kaname.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Said Victoria. "I'm fully aware of it now. No matter how hard I try, I will never be a suitable match for you. Because it is not me that is suitable for you." Victoria looked at Kaname. "Kaname-senpai, you had something to do with my erased past, right?" Kaname smiled and that can only mean one thing for Victoria. Victoria ran to Kaname.

"It's true, isn't it?!" Said Victoria. "Then why won't you tell me anything?! Please tell me turth! It feels like you knew me before I went to this world!"

"This world?" Said Kaname. Victoria's eyes were wide when she finally realized what she said."That's right. You were brought her by Mimi." Victoria was shock completely.

'He knows.' Victoria thought. "How do...?"

"Everyone who knows what a feather is can probably tell if the person is from our world or somewhere else." Said Kaname. "Plus soon their will be answer to how I know about them."

"Then do you have any idea why I was in that alley way?! Why I couldn't remember anything before I was 5 in my world?!" Said Victoria. Victoria was shaking her head left and right. "I can't go on like this anymore! I don't want my bond with you to become an escape for my past! I waited for so long to know about my past! Please I need to know! I want to know for myself so I can grow stronger! I beg you!" Victoria touched her necklace looking down were Mimi and Kaoru were. "I need to know...how Kaoru knew me?"

'Kaoru?!' Kaname thought. 'So he is back as well.' Kaname touched Victora's head.

"You really are foolish." Said Kaname. Victoria looked at Kaname. "For just a little longer, you could have lived happily in your miniature garden in your world and this world." Kaname touched Victoria's cheek. "Are you sure? Even if the hidden truth is drenched in blood? Do you still wish to know?"

"You have no idea how long I wanted to know about my memories." Said Victoria. "I kept thinking sooner or later I would get my memories back soon in my world, but I didn't. I feel like in this world I can finally get my memories. So my answer is yes, Kaname-senpai." Victoria looked at him with confident eyes. Kaname closed his eyes.

"All this time, I feared that if you, the only person to give me warmth," Said Kaname looking at her. "were to discover the truth, that you would truly despise me." Victoria touched his hand that was still on her cheek.

"I could never hate you." Said Victoria. Kaname came in close to her.

"In that case, as proof..." Said Kaname. Kaname touched his forehead with hers. "will you become my lover?" Victoria's eyes were wide.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Yuuki and Zero<p>

'Her wrists...' Zero thought looking at his hand to only put it in a fist. 'were so thin. Please don't go, Victoria. You don't have to find out about your past! If you find out, you could...' Zero stand up and started to run but only stopped to look at Yuuki. Yuuki looked at Zero.

"I'm coming." Said Yuuki. As they both jumped down.

* * *

><p>"No!" Said Victoria. "Let me go!" Kaname was holding onto Victoria's wrist. "Did you think I would give up after hearing that?! I'm tired of being deceived!"<p>

"Victoria," Said Kaname holding on to her wrist. "you had the courage to face me head on. That is why I am being honest with you." Victoria looked down.

"You're lying..." Said Victoria.

"I'm not lying." Said Kaname. "That's why, Victoria...if you truly wish to know the truth, then you must listen to me." Kaname let go of Victoria's hand. Victoria put her hand to the side.

"Why?" Said Victoria. Kaname hugged Victoria.

"Good girl." Said Kaname.

'Why...did it turn out like this?' Victoria thought. 'Kaname-senpai...'

"Will you please not stare at us with such prying eyes?" Said Kaname. Victoria looked behind her to see Zero and Yuuki. "Henceforth, I shall treasure and protect Victoria as her lover." Kaname hugged Victoria tightly. Yuuki's eyes were wide but then compose herself with smile to Victoria. Zero was looking intensely at Victoria and Kaname.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 20

Victoria was in her room looking at the present that Kaname gave didn't why but she felt like soon something is going on. Kaoru started to talk to Victoria in her head.

"Victoria-chan." Said Kaoru.

"Kaoru." Said Victoria.

"You need to know about Ichiru." Said Kaoru.

"What do-" Victoria was cut off when Kaoru showed her Ichiru in front of the headmaster doors holding a bottle with red liquid in it.

"You must be careful, Victoria-chan." Said Kaoru.

"Huh?!" Said Victoria. 'What could possibly in that bottle?'

* * *

><p>The scene changed to show inside the headmaster office. Kaname was in the headmaster office as well.<p>

"Minami!" Said Kaoru.

"I'm going to show her something as well." Said Mimi.

"It takes a lot of courage to knowingly invite someone who will cause a disturbance." Said the headmaster.

'So the headmaster invited Ichiru to come into his office at night.' Victoria thought.

"Does his presence here disturb you?" Said Kaname.

"No, it's just that..." Said the headmaster.

"This school symbolizes the utopia you wish to create with your ideas on pacifism." Said Kaname. "And I have no intention of allowing it to be destroyed."

'Kaname-senpai.' Victoria thought.

"I believe you." Said the headmaster. "I still intend to carry out her wishes, no matter what."

'Her?' Victoria thought.

"Besides, I've promised to delegate all matters concerning the vampires at this school to you." Said the headmaster. "But, I was quite surprised at what happened between you and Victoria." Victoria's eyes were wide.

'Oh great.' Victoria thought.

"I really did not expect for you to make her your lover." Said the headmaster.

'Neither did I.' Victoria thought.

"Kaname-kun," Said the headmaster. "I will never forgive you if you make Victoria cry." Victoria chuckled a little bit. "Kaname-kun?" Victoria looked at Kaname. "You sure don't look happy."

"No, I'm actually quite happy." Said Kaname. "With this, I can finally..."

"Okay that's enough." Said Kaoru changing the scene to back in the dorms.

"Ouch. That hurt." Said Victoria rubbing her head because the light of the portal shined to bright.

"I'm sorry, but you need to sleep to Victoria-chan." Said Kaoru.

"Fine." Said Victoria. Victoria closed her eyes and went to sleep. _'Will you become my lover?' _Victoria started to toss and turn. _'Once we grow up, Father and Mother say that we will __be come like them.'_ Victoria put her hand on her head gripping on her hair. _'__You're best suited to become my...' _Victoria saw blood in the scene and a bloody hand reaching towards her. Her eyes snapped open and she started to sit up screaming. Yuuki and Yori woke up looking at Victoria.

**"Victoria?" **Said Yuuki and Yori. Yuuki ran to her sister hugging her. While Yori was siting on the couch. Victoria's eyes were terrified and she can hear Kaoru's and Mimi's voice calling her name. Victoria's head started to pounding.

"Onee-chan," Said Victoria. "My head...hurts."

"Victoria?" Said Yuuki.

'What is going on?' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>Victoria, Yuuki, and Yori were in their Day Class uniforms. Yuuki was holding on to Victoria's hand. They were all walking down stairs.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright?" Said Yuuki.

"You didn't even eat anything for breakfast." Said Yori. Victoria hold on to Yuuki's hand tightly.

"Yeah." Said Victoria.

"If you're not feeling well, why don't you take the day off?" Said Yori.

"I'm fine." Said Victoria. "Plus if I did. I would've make sure Onee-chan is their with me. I've just been doing a little bit of thinking. Maybe I'm just a bit apprehensive..." Victoria remembered seeing Zero and Yuuki watching Kaname hugging her. Victoria looked at Yuuki. Yuuki must've seen it her eyes because she started to answer her in a whisper.

"It's okay." Said Yuuki. "I'm happy for you. It hurts, but I still want to be there for you."

"Onee-chan." Said Victoria smiling. "Thank you."

"What could have happened to make you so apprehensive?" Said Yori. Victoria and Yuuki both looked at Yori. "Ah, Zero-kun." Victoria looked at Zero and so did Yuuki. Yuuki hold tighten her grip on Victoria's hand and so did Victoria. "Good morning."

"Yeah." Said Zero. Victoria, Yuuki, and Yori walked up to Zero.

**"Morning."** Said Yuuki and Victoria.

"Morning." Said Zero. There was silence for a little while between Victoria and Zero just looking at each other. Yuuki just looked back and forth between them. Yori finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong with you two?" Said Yori. Victoria looked at Yori and Yuuki telling Yori it's nothing. "Let's go Victoria, Yuuki." Victoria and Yuuki nodded their head. They went to the door, but as they opened it 4 of the night class students were outside.

"Huh?" Said Victoria.

"We are here on orders from Dorm President Kuran." Said Akatsuki. Victoria can here the Day Class students whispering. "We were told to stay by your side and protect you." They put their hands to their hears and bowed. "Victoria-sama." Victoria was really surprised.

"Yes?" Said Victoria. "What's this?"

"Did you do something to deserve this, Victoria?" Said Yori.

"I don't think so..." Said Victoria. 'Plus they should also protect Onee-chan as well.' Zero was heading down the stairs.

"Let's go." Said Zero.

Zero was in front, Victoria and Yuuki stopped holding hands and were behind Zero, and Yori was behind them. The Night class was behind Yori following them. Victoria put on a blank face.

"They're following us..." Said Victoria.

"Is this a new bullying technique?" Said Yori. Victoria can hear the girl's all gasping and asking questions about what is going on?

"It's so unfair!" Said one of the girls. Victoria was blushing.

"It's always Cross-sans." Said another one. Victoria was getting pissed off and looked behind Yori.

"Excuse me, I don't care if it _is_ and order from Kaname-senpai..." Said Victoria. "Please consider me and my sisters feelings as well as where we are!"

"Shut up, Cross Victoria..." Said Aidou.

"-sama..." Said Rima finishing it.

"Our revered Pureblood, Kaname-sama, has chosen to make you special." Said Aidou. Victoria was little taken back. "Therefore, we are obligated to treat you in the same regard. Though I doubt a human girl such as yourself ever understand. This is the pride we nobles bear."

Victoria, Yori, Zero, and Yuuki were in their classrooms thinking.

"Well then everyone, please try and solve this problem." Said the teacher. Victoria was siting next to Yuuki and Yori in the middle. She didn't want Zero to keep glancing at her.

'Why is Kaname-senpai doing this?' Victoria thought. 'It should have been Onee-chan, but instead it was me. _Will you become my lover?'_

_"_Kaname-senpai's lover...?" Victoria said in a whisper. Yuuki look at Victoria and put her hand on her shoulder. They both saw bloody scene and hand reaching out to them.

"Become my..." Said the man reaching out to them. Victoria started to shake and suddenly felt really dizzy. Victoria put her head on the desk with her eyes close.

"Victoria?!" Said Yuuki. Everyone looked at Victoria.

"Cross-san, what's the matter?" Said the teacher.

Victoria was in the infirmary laying on the bed. Yuuki was siting on the bed rubbing Victoria's head on her right, and Zero standing up on the left.

"Are you okay?" Said Zero.

"Yeah." Said Victoria."I guess I just haven't been getting enough sleep, because of everything that has happened recently." Said Victoria. "I'm sorry." Victoria looked at Zero saying that. "For always making you worry about me. You too Onee-chan."

"It's okay Victoria." Said Yuuki still rubbing her sister's head.

"Don't mind me." Said Zero.

"But..." Said Victoria. Zero sit down on the bed next to Victoria's.

"This is what it means to stand next to him, right?" Said Zero. "Are you still prepared to face him head on?" Yuuki looked at Victoria with worry. Victoria looked at Yuuki from the corner of her eye.

'She wants to know about her past, too.' Victoria thought. Victoria looked back at Zero and nodded. Zero stand up.

"Then it's fine." Said Zero. Zero was heading out the door. Yuuki was ready to head out the door but Victoria stopped her by pulling on her sleeve.

"Can you stay with me, Onee-chan?" Said Victoria. Yuuki nodded.

"Move over." Said Yuuki. Victoria moved a little bit so that Yuuki can lay with her.

"You saw didn't you?" Said Victoria. Yuuki looked at Victoria with worried. "The hand coming towards me, or us."

"Yes, I did." Said Yuuki. Yuuki hold on to Victoria's hand and put her forehead next to Victoria's. "But everything is going to be okay. I will protect you." Victoria was shocked but she was also happy. Yuuki rubbed her sister's head one more time. "Let's get a little sleep, okay?" Victoria nodded and they both close their eyes.

* * *

><p>In front of the doors on the opposite side of the wall. Aidou was leaning against the wall watching Zero walk away. Victoria was sweating, and so was Yuuki. They kept tossing and turning. Aidou looked to see the person coming towards the infirmary to see Ichiru.<p>

'This guy is Kiryuu's...' Aidou thought. 'If I recall, isn't he with the Senate?' Ichiru was going to walk into the infirmary but stopped.

"Wait." Said Aidou. Aidou stand up looking at him. "There are two girls sleeping inside."

"Do I need permission to enter this infirmary?" Said Ichiru. Ichiru touched his head. "I only need to get some medicine." Ichiru walked inside the infirmary and closed the door behind him.

He sees Yuuki and Victoria sleeping. He walks to the side of the bed where Victoria was on the left. He took the bottle in his hand and was reaching to Victoria's mouth. When the bell on his hair started to ring he stopped.

'_Of all people, you are the only one I will not turn into a vampire.'_ Ichiru's eyes were wide. '_There is also someone...I wouldn't want turned into a vampire, no matter what happens...' _Ichiru hold the bottle close to him looking at Victoria. He hears the door open and Aidou's voice calling to him.

"What are you doing?" Ichiru looked at Aidou, and Victoria open her eye lids trying to get use to the light. She looks up and sees someone.

"Zero?" Said Victoria. Victoria looks at the bell to see it was actually Ichiru. Victoria looked at her sister to see she was awake and holding Victoria close to her. Ichiru walked to the door.

"I'll be taking whatever you are holding in you hand." Said Aidou. Ichiru gave him the bottle and Victoria and Yuuki were siting up. Yuuki was still holding Victoria close to her.

**"Ichiru-kun?"** Said Yuuki and Victoria.

"What happened?" Said Victoria.

"How convenient it must be for you." Said Aidou looking at Victoria. "To be oblivious to everything happening around you."

'Huh?' Victoria thought. Aidou looked at Ichiru.

"I will report this to Kaname-sama." Said Aidou. Ichiru walked out of the door.

"Do whatever you want." Said Ichiru. Aidou looked at Victoria. Victoria was a little surprised but he turned around and walked out of the room. Victoria looked down at her necklace to see that Kaoru was gone.

* * *

><p>In Kaname's office.<p>

Aidou handed him the bottle that Ichiru had.

"I see." Said Kaname. "Kiryuu Ichiru was holding this?"

"Yes." Said Aidou.

"Thank you for stopping him." Said Kaname.

"I'm glad I was able to be of some assistance." Said Aidou."Excuse me, just whose blood is that? Forgive me for asking such an unnecessary question."

"No, it's fine." Said Kaname. Kaname looked at the corner of his eye to see Kaoru staring at him in his stage 3. "Please keep this matter to yourself. I have no intention of dealing with Kiryuu Ichiru at this has his own role to fulfill after all."

"A role you picked for him." Said Kaoru. Aidou noticed the little boy in the room, and Kaname looked at him from the corner of his eye again. Aidou looked back at Kaname.

"But, what if he tries to do something to Cross Victoria...-sama again?" Said Aidou.

"That is precisely why I need you to keep a close eye on her." Said Kaname.

"What about Yuuki-chan?" Said Kaoru. Aidou and Kaname both looked at him. "Plus, me and Minami will protect her." Kaoru was heading out of the window but stopped to look at Kaname. "After all we chose her as our master, and... it was great seeing you Kaname-san." With that Kaoru turned into a blue puff ball and went to Victoria.

Kaname only sighed. "I also want you to protect Yuuki as well." Said Kaname. 'Kaoru did you and Minami choose Victoria as your guys master?'

"As you wish, Kaname-sama." Said Aidou. "Um...about Ruka..." Akatsuki was knocking on her door.

"I see." Said Kaname. "Is she still in her room?"

"Yes." Said Aidou. "Ever since she heard about Victoria-sama...becoming your lover..."

"That is fine." Said Kaname. "Just leave thing as they are."

"I understand." Said Aidou. Aidou was about to turn around but stopped.

"Aidou." Said Kaname. "I truly appreciate what you did for Victoria."

"Please don't mention it." Said Aidou walking out of the room. Kaname looked at the bottle he was holding angry.

"I will never allow you to achieve your objective using blood as filthy as this." Said Kaname breaking the bottle in his hand.

* * *

><p>Victoria was in the infirmary putting on her coat and ribbon. She was looking down with Yuuki beside her.<p>

Kaoru was ready to head to the infirmary but spotted Ichiru and Aidou.

"It seems that Kaname-sama has decided not to punish you." Said Aidou. Ichiru looked away from the window of the infirmary and looked at Aidou. "But remember this: I will never allow you to lay a finger on Cross Victoria ever again, or Cross Yuuki."

Ichiru was walking past Aidou.

"Please do so." Said Ichiru walking away. Kaoru went to the window and poked at it so Victoria can turn around to see him.

"Kaoru!" Said Victoria. Victoria opened the window to let him in. Yuuki walked beside her. "Where were you? I was so worried." Kaoru turned into a child.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you worried about me." Said Kaoru.

"We'll of course I am. You run off while I was asleep. Even Mimi was worried as well." Said Victoria.

'That's why we chose you as our master Victoria, because you care for us. And...' Kaoru thought.

Yuuki looked between Victoria and Kaoru. "I'm just glad your okay. But tell me next time okay?" Said Victoria.

"Yes." Said Kaoru turning back into a star, part of the necklace. Victoria turned to look Yuuki.

"Sorry about that." Said Victoria. Yuuki shacked her head left and right. They both heard a door knock.

"Victoria, Yuuki, I'm coming in." Said Zero.

**"Okay." **They both said. Zero walked into the room.

"Class just ended." Said Zero. "If there's anything you want to eat..." Zero was interrupted by Aidou moving in front of him.

"Dorm President Kuran beckons you, Victoria-sama." Said Aidou. "Please come with me. You too, Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun."

"Huh?" Said Victoria. Aidou walked out of the room and Zero, Yuuki, and Victoria followed behind him.

"Cross Victoria, I've been told you have no recollection of your past same as Yuuki." Said Aidou.

"Yes, that's true..." Said Victoria. "What about it?"

"I did some investigating." Said Aidou.

**"Eh?!"** Said Victoria and Yuuki.

"Aidou-senpai investigated our past?!" Said Yuuki.

"Even though we didn't ask you to?" Said Victoria.

**"Could it be that you..." **They both said.

"You're wrong!" Said Aidou. "Even if both of you were to beg me, I would never bother with investigation your past. Rather, I was investigating Kaname-sama's past." Yuuki and Victoria were surprised. "You two are aware that Kaname-sama's parents are deceased, right? I was investigating the truth behind their deaths. But each time I uncovered a clue concerning it, the pages would burn instantly, completely erasing the information."

'Just like the book in the Hunter Association.' Victoria thought.

"Similar to the pages regarding your guys memories." Said Aidou. "Do you know why Kaname-sama chose to make you his love, Cross Victoria?" Victoria looked down. "In order for us to protect you." Victoria looked up at Aidou.

"But what about Onee-chan?" Said Victoria.

"He wants us to protect her as well, but Kaname-sama is well aware that something will soon befall on you the most." Said Aidou.

'What?' Victoria thought. Aidou lead them to the corner of the hallway were no one was around.

"Well then, I shall excuse myself here." Said Aidou. "Remember to refrain from any rude behavior." Aidou walked away leaving the three alone. Victoria looked ahead to see Kaname siting down on a cushion leaning against the tree and a purple round cushion with a table full of sweet. Kaname was reading a book but looked at the side of the tree to see Victoria, Yuuki, and Zero.

"Victoria." Said Kaname. Victoria was on the grass. Zero and Yuuki were watching and leaning against the wall. "We can finally meet at ease." Victoria was surprised. Kaname stretched his hand to her. "Come closer. There is no need to be so reserved around me anymore. Come here." Victoria was blushing hearing her heart beat fast.

'Kaname-senpai...' Victoria thought. Victoria walked closer to Kaname. 'I can't!' Victoria stops looking down.

"Why are you still standing there?" Said Kaname. "Could it be that you are still not fully aware of it?" Victoria put her knees on the big round purple cushion on the ground.

"You didn't have to force yourself to come out during such hours." Said Victoria.

"I'm fine." Said Kaname.

'I can't get carried away.' Victoria thought.

"Ah, I see." Said Kaname. "You are being far too conscious of me." Victoria looked at Kaname. "I do not expect you to act as my lover so soon."

"Um, Kaname-senpai!" Said Victoria blushing.

"What is it?" Said Kaname. "Are the snacks not to your liking?"

'Huh?' Victoria thought. 'I'm not worried about the snacks.' Victoria turned to face Kaname completely.

"You promised me." Said Victoria. "Please tell me about our past."

"I refuse to do so at this time." Said Kaname. "With such a frightful look on your face, I have no intention of telling you anything."

"Do you think you can evade my question with that response?" Said Victoria. "If that's the case, then I'll just make my own assumptions about me and my sister's past then." Victoria heard whispering and looked to Zero and Yuuki to see the girls were over their whispering and gasping.

"You look quite bored, Kiryuu-kun." Said Kaname. "Yuuki I am sorry you had to come here and skipped your classes."

"It's alright, Kaname-senpai." Said Yuuki looking at Kaname. Victoria look at Yuuki with apologize in her eyes. Yuuki soften her eyes telling her it's alright.

"Kiryuu-kun, could you please lead the Day Class students away?" Said Kaname. Zero just looked at the girls with anger. The girls got scared and run away. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Kaname put his arm around Victoria and pulled her towards him.

"Victoria, I heard you were not feeling well." Said Kaname. "Are you okay?" Victoria sit back up.

"Ah, yes..." Said Victoria. "Um, no I..." Victoria gave sigh and put her hand on her head. "I've just had a lot on my mind. I couldn't sleep well, so..." Kaname was close to Victoria so that she can meet his eyes.

"Am I on your mind?" Said Kaname. Victoria's was blushing a full pink and looked down. "I would be delighted if I am. Delighted that you are conscious of me." Victoria faced down closing her eyes. Zero and Yuuki looked at the scene.

"Victoria." Said Yuuki looking worried.

"I've made a decision to cancel all night classes for the next few days." Said Kaname. Victoria looked at Kaname surprised. "That way, you will not be forced to patrol the school at night. So rest well, alright?"

"But that's..." Said Victoria. Kaname put 2 fingers to close her mouth.

"Otherwise, I will be unable to sleep out of concern for you." Said Kaname.

_'Kaname-sama is well aware that something will soon befall on you the most.' _Victoria thought about what Aidou said. 'I wonder what he means by that?'

* * *

><p>Ichiru was in front of the headmaster's guest building.<p>

_'The two of you are more than capable of choosing a different path in life.' _The headmaster's voice was in his head. Ichiru was going to turn around but the Headmaster was carrying vegetables in a basket.

"Ichiru-kun, I'm so glad you came." Said the Headmaster smiling. "I was just picking some vegetables. They're really fresh. Now, come on in."

* * *

><p>Back to Kaname and Victoria.<p>

"I have been waiting for so long..." Said Kaname. "for a moment like this to come." Victoria was looking down at the cookie she was holding.

'It's as if...we're acting out the roles of a happy couple in a play.' Victoria thought.

"The sun is setting." Said Kaname. Kaname looked at Victoria. "As much as it pains me, I must allow you to return." He touched Victoria's cheek from the back of his hand. "You must rest as much as you can." Victoria looked at Kaname blushing.

'Trying our best to enjoy the brief time we have together before the curtain falls.' Victoria thought. 'Why is it that I feel this way? I've always longed for him. In my world I always had a strong feeling for him and in this world as well. I've always loved him. I love him so much, but...'

"What is the matter?" Said Kaname. Victoria look down.

"I don't understand." Said Victoria. "Kaname-senpai, why are you acting this way now?" Victoria's voice was weak. "I don't understand." Yuuki was watching this whole thing and Zero.

'Victoria, I am happy for you.' Yuuki thought. 'But what was that I saw? I just hope we can find our memories together.'

"I wish you could understand." Said Kaname. Victoria looked at Kaname.

"Victoria, we have to go now!" Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at Yuuki.

"Okay!" Said Victoria. Victoria stand up and bowed to Kaname. "Thank you for the day." Victoria run to her sister with a smile. "Onee-chan." Yuuki patted her head and looked at Kaname to see love in his eyes for Victoria.

"Come let's go." Said Yuuki.

"Where are we going?" Said Victoria.

"We are going to eat. The headmaster is making something. Come on." Said Yuuki. Yuuki put her arm around Victoria neck and walked to the headmaster guest's building with Zero behind them.

"Are you okay?" Said Zero. They kept walking and Yuuki still had her arm around Victoria's neck.

"Huh?" Said Victoria looking at Zero. "Yeah...Everything became hazy again for some reason. I'm sorry that you two had to accompany me."

"I don't mind." Said Zero. Victoria looked at Zero's back that was in front of them. "But, remember this." Zero looked at Victoria. "Even if he wishes for it, I will never allow it." Victoria's eyes were wide when she realized what he was talking about.

_'I wonder...if I became a vampire, would my heart become stronger too? I will never allow you to become one._ Zero's thirst for blood that he continues to suppress is piercing my body...' Victoria thought. 'It hurts. I cannot hurt Zero any more than this...' The door opened behind Zero to reveal the Headmaster.

"Welcome back." Said the Headmaster. They see Ichiru behind the headmaster leaning against the wall. "We are having a special menu today."

"Ichiru?" Said Zero.

"I invited him." Said the headmaster. Victoria and Yuuki looked at the headmaster then at Zero.

"Isn't it okay? It's just this once." Said Yuuki releasing her arm from Victoria's neck.

"Yeah besides," Said Victoria pushing Zero forward. "The two of you are twins after all, right?"

Victoria brought a tray of 4 drinks and put it on the table. Yuuki was beside Victoria, and Zero and Ichiru siting down the chairs across from another.

"U-Um, after looking closely, you two really are identical!" Said Yuuki.

"Yeah, in fact, while I was still half asleep in the infirmary, I mistook Ichiru-kun for Zero." Said Victoria. Zero stand up putting two hands on the table.

"What were you trying to do to Victoria?!" Said Zero.

"Zero, stop it." Said Victoria. The headmaster came in holding in three bowls of soup. Victoria and Yuuki looked behind them to look at the headmaster.

"Sorry for the long wait!" Said the headmaster. Ichiru stand up.

"I'll be leaving now." Said Ichiru.

"Eh, what about dinner?" Said the headmaster.

"It's impossible." Said Ichiru in a whisper. "It's too late for me to choose a different path." The headmaster was crying when Ichiru left the room.

"But the special menu I made for today..." Said the headmaster. Yuuki walked to him taking the tray.

"W-We'll still eat it." Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at Zero.

"Right, Zero?" Said Victoria. "Let's eat before it gets cold." Zero looked at the soup and suddenly remember something about Ichiru making the vegetable soup for him when they were young.

**"What's wrong?" **Said Victoria and Yuuki.

"Nothing." Said Zero.

* * *

><p>Zero, Victoria, and Yuuki head out of the headmaster room and into the hallway.<p>

"I'm sorry." Said Victoria talking to Zero. Zero and Yuuki looked at Victoria. "If only I didn't say such weird things, Ichiru-kun wouldn't have..."

"It's not your fault." Said Zero.

"But..." Said Victoria. "No, that's not the only thing, I..." Victoria looked at Zero. "Both you and Ichiru-kun have had to endure such painful memories up until now. So, I don't want the two of you to hurt each other anymore."

Yuuki walk to Victoria and hugged her from behind. "The headmaster said so too..." Victoria suddenly saw a women with blood on her forehead. Victoria hold on to her head as did Yuuki letting her sister go.

"Does your head hurt again, Victoria, Yuuki?" Said Zero. Victoria and Yuuki both looked at Zero.

"No, we're fine." Said Victoria.

"It's no big deal." Said Yuuki.

"You two don't have to concern yourself with us." Said Zero. "Just go rest already."

**"We're sorry." **They both said. Victoria turned around and Yuuki, but Yuuki turn to face Zero.

"Good night." Said Yuuki. Victoria and Yuuki walked away.

"Wait!" Said Mimi. Mimi was right in front of Victoria and were still in the hallway close to their dorms. Victoria looked at Yuuki.

"Onee-chan please go to the dorms I will meet you there." Yuuki didn't say anything she just nodded and head to the dorms. "What's wrong?"

"Minami wants you to see the conversation between Zero and Ichiru." Said Kaoru turning into a child in front of her.

"Okay..." Said Victoria. Mimi started a portal so that Victoria can see the conversation.

"It'd be best for you to give up on that woman." Said Ichiru. Zero looked at the stairs to see him. "I'm just saying that your taste in women has gotten worse." Zero looked at Ichiru.

"What is your real objective?" Said Zero.

"I have no obligation to answer that." Said Ichiru walking away. The scene changed to a limo.

"Wow why am I seeing a limo?" Said Victoria.

"Because this is also important." Said Kaoru. "This is what I wanted to show you."

"We will be arriving soon, Shiki." Said someone.

"Shiki-senpai!" Said Victoria. "And was that Ichijou-senpai talking to him." Mimi and Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah." Said Shiki. He was covering his left eye looking at Ichijou. "I wonder what that false successor will do once the true head of the family arrives."

"False successor? True head of the family?" Said Victoria. "What is going on?" Kaoru and Mimi closed the portal.

"That's it for now." Said Kaoru turning back into the star.

"You better get to sleep." Said Mimi turning into the necklace. Victoria walked in her dorms, put on her pajamas, and went to bed falling asleep. Victoria's heart was suddenly beating really fast and her throat was dry. She was sweating. She was dreaming to see Rima.

* * *

><p>Rima walked into the moon dorms laying down on the couch.<p>

"I'm exhausted." Said Rima. "Must be because of that weird job I was made to do." Rima looked at the door to see it open and person walked in was Shiki. "Shiki? Where have you been all this time?" Victoria looked at Shiki's eyes and so did Rima surprised to see Shiki's eyes mistmatched. "Who...are you?"

'Shiki-senpai?' Victoria thought.

**I hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Vampire Knight. **

Chapter 21

It was night and Akatsuki and Aidou were in front of the doors to the Day Girl's Dorm watching out. Victoria was tossing and turning in her sleep she looked at woman who was talking to them. Victoria started to scared. She was going to open her eyes but she found herself in the Kaname's office.

"Why am I here?" Said Victoria.

"I told you I needed to show something." Said Kaoru. Victoria looked next to her to see Kaoru holding her hand. "It's going to be okay. Just watch." Victoria looked at the scene to see Shiki walking inside Kaname's office. Shiki had mismatched eyes she saw before.

"If I recall, it has been over ten years since we last met." Said Shiki. Ichijou was behind Shiki worried. "Isn't that right, my fearsome nephew?"

'Nephew?!' Victoria thought.

"It was quite painful, Kaname." Said Shiki. "On the day, you mutilated my entire body beyond recognition. Because of that, it has taken me ten years to restore my body."

Victoria was shaking. "Kaoru what is going on?" Kaoru tighten his hold on Victoria's hand.

"Perhaps I should be grateful that I was saved by the incredible life force of the Purebloods." Said Shiki. "Oh, by the way, I'm relieved you were able to get rid of my fiancee, Shizuka, for me."

"Shizuka was his fiance. But who is he?" Said Victoria. Shiki was pointing at his head.

"Unlike this thing's mother, I felt it would have taken an eternity for her to submit to me." Said Shiki.

"I'm relieved to see that you are still the same as before, Uncle." Said Kaname. Kaname turned to look at Shiki. "Now I can kill you without any hesitation." The floor started to crack and break. The piece of the floor was in the air. Ichijou was in front of Shiki protecting him.

"Kaname!" Said Ichijou. Kaname stopped using his powers and it just float in the air. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you hurt Shiki. I shall not let this child become a sacrifice for the dispute between you two!"

"Ichijou-senpai." Said Victoria.

"Does this mean you are siding with the Senate?" Said Kaname.

"You...can think of it as such." Said Ichijou.

"I see." Said Kaname. Shiki was now at Ichijou side and walked forward.

"Don't worry." Said Shiki. "Kaname can't kill me."

"Huh?" Said Victoria.

"For the time being, I'll relieve myself to this thing's quarters." Said Shiki. "Please take good care of me, Dorm President Kuran." The pieces of the floor went down on the floor and Shiki was out of the room.

"What was that?" Said Victoria.

* * *

><p>It was morning.<p>

Akatsuki, Aidou, and Rima were in front of Victoria, Yuuki, and Yori and behind Yori was Seiren. Victoria was looking down her bangs covering her eyes. Yuuki was worried for Victoria, because Yuuki's bangs were also covering her eyes. Zero was all the way in the back.

'Who was that? That was not Shiki.' Victoria thought.

"You two couldn't sleep again?" Said Yori.

**"Yeah." **Said Victoria and Yuuki. Yuuki looked at Yori.

"But we're fine now." Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at Yori reassuring her she was fine too.

"We are just a bit sleepy." Said Victoria smiling at Yori. In the front Victoria can hear Aidou and Akatsuki's conversation.

"Hey, Akatsuki." Said Aidou.

"What is it?" Said Akatsuki.

"Look at that." Said Aidou. Akatsuki saw Shiki and Ichiru in the forest.

"Shiki?" Said Akatuski. Victoria's eyes were wide. "When did he come back? And the one with him is..."

"Kiryuu Ichiru." Said Aidou.

"What the hell is going on?" Said Akatsuki. "Rima, did you hear any-"

"I don't know anything." Said Rima. Zero looked at Shiki and Ichiru.

"Lover?" Said Shiki. "Kuran Kaname's lover is the youngest one?"

"Yes." Said Ichiru.

"Interesting." Said Shiki. "So that's how he plans on using them to protect her, and her sister." Victoria was listening to the conversation thanks to Mimi's powers. "And? What happened to my blood?"

"Please forgive me." Said Ichiru.

"You are surprisingly useless." Said Shiki. Victoria looked at Shiki to see he was looking at her too. Victoria stopped looking at him. Shiki smiled and chuckled a little. Everyone looked at Victoria.

"Victoria." Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at Yuuki.

"Sorry, Onee-chan." Said Victoria. "Just lost in thought." Yuuki nodded and hold Victoria's hand to proceed walking. Shiki notice the necklace that was Mimi and Kaoru.

"Oh well, whatever." Said Shiki. "The time is drawing near." Victoria was still listening to the conversation. "Even if we let them be, those two will eventually..." Shiki looked at Ichiru. "But I still have a job for you. Work hard. If you do, I'll grant you your wish. "

"Yes, sir." Said Ichiru. "You will bring death to those who murdered Shizuka-sama. I sincerely wish from the bottom of my heart that you will soon regain your true body, Kuran Rido-sama." Victoria's eyes were wide. Now she understood. Victoria whispered something looking at Shiki.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister." Said Victoria. Shiki looked at Victoria to see her eyes full of confident and anger. Victoria smiled. "I can't believe he thinks you actually cared about your fiancee." Victoria looked at ahead and walked with Yuuki holding hands to the Day Class.

Shiki smiled. "Hmmm." Said Shiki. 'This is going to be fun.'

* * *

><p>Victoria, Yori, Yuuki, and Zero were in class. Akatsuki and Aidou were outside the doors. Victoria was surround by the girls that were fans of Kaname.<p>

"C-Cross-san, so after that, what happened between you and Kuran-senpai?" Said one of the girls.

"E-Even if you were to ask me that..." Said Victoria looking down. A girl started to cry.

"You mustn't cry." Said another one. "Kuran-senpai has chosen Cross-san. So we must give them our blessings..." Victoria looked up to see the 2 girls crying and hugging each other.

"Um..." Said Victoria.

**"It must be hard for you." **Said Yori and Yuuki. Zero was all the way in the back class watching everything when he heard the door open. He looked to see Ichiru.

"Are you still working for the Senate?" Said Zero.

"That is of no concern to you." Said Ichiru.

"If something... were to happen to Victoria or Yuuki..." Said Zero. "I would never let you get away with it."

"So scary..." Said Ichiru walking down the stairs. Victoria both closed their eyes to see a women with a white dress, light brown hair and blood dripping down their face coming toward them. They both saw a boy with a white jacket and blue shirt saying.

"...once every ten years..." Victoria and Yuuki's eyes were wide. They looked at each other with fear.

"What's the matter with you two?" Said one girl.

"Victoria? Yuuki?" Said Yori. Victoria looked down to see that Kaoru was gone. Mimi talked to her in her head.

'Don't worry. He told me he was going to the Moon Dorms real quick.' Said Mimi. Victoria couldn't nodded or say anything she was surprised to see a memory with color.

'What was that?' Victoria thought.

* * *

><p>Kaoru went into Ruka's room to see she was all alone, but when he saw the door opening to reveal Shiki he was invisible. Ruka looked at door.<p>

"Shiki..." Said Ruka. "What's wrong?"

'Disgusting.' Kaoru thought. 'What is he trying to do?'

"Where have you been this whole time?" Said Ruka. Shiki walked up to Ruka.

"Being all alone in this room...does it not bore you?" Said Shiki. Ruka sees the mismatched eyes. She backed away a little.

"Shiki?" Said Ruka. "You..."

"I have a lot of free time on my hands too." Said Shiki touching Ruka's hair. "So how about it? Do you want to have a little fun together?"

'Gross.' Kaoru thought. Ruka stand up slapping Shiki's hand away.

"Stop fooling around!" Said Ruka.

'Oh boy.' Said Kaoru. Kaoru moved somewhere so that he thinks that Ruka may get thrown at. Shiki took Ruka's wrist that slapped him.

"I'm not fooling around." Said Shiki. "I'm quite serious." Shiki looked at Ruka's wrist and at Ruka.

"Let go of me, Shiki!" Said Ruka. "Let..." Kaoru was not invisible anymore and he caught Ruka that Shiki threw. Ruka looked up to see a child, Kaoru.

"My, my..." Said Kaoru looking at Ruka. "that would've have been some hit. You okay?" Ruka nodded. Kaoru sat her down.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry." Said Shiki. "Kaoru is that you. My, you are in stage 3." Kaoru stood in front of Ruka.

"It seems you are still unable to control your powers very well." Said Kaoru. "I'm guessing you wanted to drink her blood. Right, Rido?" Shiki smiled.

"Shouldn't you say Rido-sama?" Said Shiki.

"Your not my master. I already have one..." Said Kaoru. "And you better watch out for the fire guy." Before Shiki can say anything he can feel hand holding his collar and putting his back against the wall.

"Akatsuki?!" Said Ruka.

'Wow, he's pissed.' Kaoru thought.

"Shiki, you bastard..." Said Akatsuki. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"You can see for yourself." Said Shiki.

"You mustn't, Akatsuki!" Said Ruka.

"Stop it!" Said Ichijou running to them. "Shiki, get back to your room!"

"Hmm...?" Said Shiki. "You're actually giving an order to _me?"_

"You..." Said Akatsuki.

"Just who do you think you are speaking to?" Said Shiki.

'I'm glad I don't have to speak to him like that anymore.' Kaoru thought.

"I beg you..." Said Ichijou. "Please stand down for now."

"Since you put it that way, I suppose I have no choice." Said Shiki.

"Yeah like you don't have choice." Said Kaoru. Everyone finally notice the small little boy.

"Kaoru..." Said Shiki. "who do you thi-" He was suddenly cut off by Kaoru.

"You. are. not. my. master!" Said Kaoru. "I can speak to you as anyway I want to now. Plus I must be going. My master is getting worried including Mi..." Kaoru stopped so he wouldn't say her name.

"Mi?" Said Ichijou. "Oh, do you mean Mimi? Like what Victoria-chan calls her?" Kaoru had blank face.

"Thanks." Said Kaoru turning his head to Ichijou.

"Hmmm." Said Shiki. "So your guys master is her." Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah..." Said Kaoru. "We'll I go to go see ya," Kaoru turned to a blue puff ball and said in a whipser. "Rido." He took of to Victoria and Mimi.

"We'll see you again." Said Shiki walking out of the room. Ichijou looked at Ruka.

"Ruka, are you alright?" Said Ichijou. He helped Ruka up.

"Takuma-sama, what happened to Shiki?" Said Ruka.

"I hope you can entrust him to me." Said Ichijou. "Can you also please not tell Kaname about this? Including about the blue puff ball named Kaoru."

"Even from Kaname-sama?" Said Ruka.

"But..." Said Akatsuki.

"Kain!" Said Ichijou. Akatsuki sees in Ichijou's eyes that he was very serious.

"I understand." Said Akatsuki.

"Ruka, you too, okay?" Said Ichijou.

"Yes." Said Ruka.

"Both of you...I'm really sorry." Said Ichijou walking out the room closing the door.

* * *

><p>Victoria and Kaname were in front of the fountain. Victoria had her back towards him.<p>

"It must be quite boring to always meet within the school grounds..." Said Kaname. "Would you like to go somewhere else tomorrow?"

"Kaname-senpai..." Said Victoria.

"What is it?" Said Kaname. Victoria turn to look at Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai, you still haven't given me an answer!" Said Victoria.

"Concerning what?" Said Kaname.

"About you...and me and my sister's past..." Said Victoria. "They're both related, right? I know that you know I am not from this world, and you somehow knew me before. Aidou-senpai mentioned this to me. Kaname-senpai is trying to protect me and my sister by making me his lover. Just what are you protecting me form?"

'You have chosen me to protect me.' Victoria thought.

"Is something going to happen to me?" Said Victoria. 'If so, then what are your true feelings? Did you really mean it when you said you love me?' Victoria walked up to him.

"Please answer me!" Said Victoria. "Kaname-senpai!" Suddenly Victoria's head started to hurt and she sees images. '_I'm scared. There's so much blood...' _Victoria held her head.

"Victoria?" Said Kaname. Victoria closed her eyes holding her head. She sees an image of the little boy again. '_I saw a rose that blooms only once every ten years.' _She then remembers what Kaname said giving her the present. '_It's a rose that blooms once every ten years preserved in tree sap._ **_No..._**_ There is only one truth. **No!'**_ Victoria hold her head even tighter.

Kaname put his hand on Victoria's shoulder. "Victoria?" Said Kaname.

'**_I'm scared.__ Help us...Help us! _**_You cannot escape. You cannot escape anymore.' _

"I...I am..." Said Victoria. Kaname put both of his hand's on her shoulder.

"Victoria, calm down." Said Kaname. "Victoria.

'_**No! **You cannot escape...**No! **You cannot escape! You cannot escape!' _Victoria looked up at Kaname.

"I don't understand!" Said Victoria. "This never happen before in my world yet why here?!" Victoria was shaking her head left and right. "I don't understand! I don't understand!" Victoria gripped onto Kaname's shirt. "How are you related to me?! Why are you going to such lengths to hide it from me?! Why is this happening to me in this world?! What exactly happened to me?!" Victoria looked at him with fear and wanting to know desperately. "I..." Victoria looks down. "Toward you...I've always felt..." Victoria sees a women's eyes like hers with blood going down to her eyes. Victoria felt faint. She fell into Kaname's arms.

"Victoria." Said Kaname. "Victoria?"

"Kaname..." Said Victoria. "senpai...Why...are you always...looking at me with such sad eyes...?" Victoria put her hands to the side falling asleep. Kaname was holding her. Kaoru saw this as he turns into the star without waking up Victoria or Kaname noticing.

"It's alright." Said Kaname. "I will protect you. I am not going to lose you again. I swear by it."

* * *

><p>Kaname hold Victoria bridle style. Yuuki and the Headmaster was in front of the door to the Headmaster's guest building.<p>

"Victoria." Said Yuuki looking at her sister with worry.

"The time has finally come, hasn't it?" Said the headmaster. Yuuki looked at the headmaster.

"Time? What are you talking about?" Said Yuuki. "What is wrong with Victoria?" The headmaster looked at Yuuki.

"You need to stay with Victoria from now on, understand?" Said the headmaster. Yuuki nodded. Mimi and Kaoru turned into children. The Headmaster, Yuuki, and Kaname looked at them.

"I can't believe it's already happening." Said Mimi. Kaoru looked at Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan, can you wait in Victoria's room?" Said Kaoru we will meet you there. Yuuki nodded and walked to the room. Kaname, the headmaster, Kaoru, and Mimi all looked at Yuuki then at Victoria.

"Juri-san," Said the headmaster. He remembers a women holding two children in her arms. "I will continue to protect these children as long as I have the power to do so."

Victoria was in the guest room with Yuuki watching her in pain. She was in her pink pajamas, and Yuuki in her green pajamas.

"Victoria you look like you are in so much pain?" Said Yuuki. Yuuki hold on to Victoria's hand. They both saw a woman with blood dripping down her face. Victoria's eyes snapped open and looked at Yuuki to see her too had fear in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Shiki did that?" Said Aidou. They were in front of the doors from the headmaster's guest building.<p>

"The Dorm President is trying to protect Cross Victoria and Cross Yuuki from something." Said Akatsuki.

"Ichijou began acting weird once Kiryuu Ichiru arrived..." Said Aidou. "And now...Shiki..."

"That guy is..." Said Akatsuki.

"Those eyes..." Said Ruka. "Is that really Shiki?"

Ichiru opened the door to Ichijou's room and looked at coffin inside.

_'Both you and Ichiru-kun have had to endure such painful memories up until now. So, I don't want...' _Ichiru put his foot on the coffin.

"Just wake up, you two!" Said Ichiru. "Then surrender your blood to the monster sleeping inside this coffin."

* * *

><p>It was snowing and Shiki and Ichijou were outside in the forest.<p>

"Soon..." Said Shiki. "Soon it will be all mine... and then, my revival will be complete." Ichijou looked to see Kaname, Mimi and Kaoru. Kaname in the middle, Mimi on the right, and Kaoru on the left.

"The girls will soon awaken from their slumber." Said Shiki. Kaoru put his hands in fist. "Their once pleasant dream will become a nightmare and those brutal fangs will destroy them from within. Mostly _her_. I don't even have to do anything anymore. Their awakening is inevitable."

Kaoru looked at Mimi. "Minami, what is he talking about?" Said Kaoru.

"He means the _her_ is actually Victoria." Said Mimi "Victoria was in her world for ten years and in this world for ten years." Kaoru was surprised. Kaname was also surprised but didn't show it.

"So you mean she has been asleep for 20 years total?!" Said Kaoru. Mimi nodded her head.

"And that girl's blood will..." Said Shiki.

"Rido." Said Kaname. "One as filthy as yourself shall never lay a finger on her."

"And we will never let you lay a finger on our master." Said Kaoru. Kaoru, Mimi, and Kaname disappeared. Shiki smiled and walked away. Ichijou followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Victoria was in her room holding her knees to her breathing heavily. Yuuki was comforting her by rubbing her back. Victoria looked at her hands and so did Yuuki to see blood on Victoria's hand. Victoria looked up to see blood everywhere. She hugged Yuuki tightly looking everywhere her eyes in fear. She was breathing really heavily. She looked at the present Kaname gave her.<p>

'_Because it's Victoria...you should stay the way you are.' _She looks at the present to see the blood on it. Victoria took the present.

"N-No!" Said Victoria. She took the present to whip off the blood. Yuuki looked at the present to see blood as well. "No!" But no matter how hard she tried the blood on the present wouldn't come off. The present was completely in blood.

Victoria's eyes were wide. Victoria put her knees together not even, hugging her knees, her head on her knees, not even listening to Yuuki. She let go of the present that hit the floor with no blood on it.

Zero opened the door to see Yuuki trying to calm Victoria down. Victoria just look down her head on her knees.

"Victoria, are you awake?" Said Zero. Victoria looked at Zero her eyes in fear. She run up to Zero making him lay on the floor and she gripped on to his neck with both of her hands.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki. Zero looked at her to see the anger in her eyes. He can hear her heart beating fast. He closed his eyes. Victoria was surprised her eyes widening.

"Ze...ro...?" Said Victoria.

"Are you okay?" Said Zero.

"Why...aren't you resisting?" Said Victoria.

"I already told you." Said Zero. "You can do whatever you want with my life."

"Is it because...I'm your victim?" Said Victoria. Victoria smiled and chuckle a little. "Well you're wrong, Mr. Nice Guy. I'm the one who forced you into this! I made you play along with my selfishness. I told you I would never leave your side, and I made you believe that I would do everything I could to help you...But the truth is...I did it all for myself! I believed that if I became necessary to you, I could say goodbye to the me who does not have a past."

"Victoria." Said Yuuki.

"That's right." Said Victoria. "I did it all for myself. Otherwise..._I wonder...if I became a vampire, would my heart become stronger too? _There's no way I could have said such cruel things to you, right?"

"You're...not making any sense." Said Zero. Victoria looked at Zero to see his eyes were worried. "It sounds as if you're telling us that you desperately need me. You're wrong. Victoria, the one you need is Kuran Kaname." Zero sit up looking at Victoria. Victoria let go of Zero's neck. "It's always been that way, right? You're such a weirdo."

Yuuki walked up to Victoria leaning down. "Victoria?" Said Yuuki. Victoria laughed a little. Zero and Yuuki looked at Victoria. Victoria stand up laughing.

"I'm sorry, Zero." Said Victoria. Yuuki and Zero both stand up.

"Are you okay now?" Said Zero. Victoria smiled at Zero.

"Yeah." Said Victoria. "I must have been having a weird dream...I'm really sorry. Ah, come one, get out of the room!" Victoria was pushing Zero's back. "I worked up a sweat, so I need to change clothes." Zero looked back at Victoria.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Said Zero.

"Yeah." Said Victoria. "I'm fine already. Thank you. See you." Victoria closed the door. Victoria slumped down the floor.

"Victoria?" Said Yuuki. Victoria was still looking down.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan." Said Victoria. "I know you are seeing things like this too. You must be so scared but look at me. I look like a child who seen something horrible than you." Victoria looked up and sees Yuuki covered in blood and the room. Victoria was shaking and her eyes were in terror.

"Victoria?" Said Yuuki. Victoria hugged her knees and cried.

'Why?! Why?!' Victoria thought.

"Vic-" Yuuki was cut off when someone put their hand over her mouth and she fell asleep. Victoria can feel the cold breeze. She looked up to see Kaname, Mimi, and Kaoru. Kaoru holding Yuuki bridle style. Victoria looked up at him for a few minutes. She cried and ran over to him, hugging him. Kaname hold her one arm around her back and the other on her head. Kaoru and Mimi looked away closing their eyes.

Zero heard Victoria crying and sees Kaname holding Victoria using his powers on her head. Kaoru holding Yuuki bridle style and they both look away. Victoria stopped crying and closed her eyes leaning against Kaname. Kaname carried Victoria bridle style and turned to the window but stop.

"Kuran!" Said Zero. "What are you really planning to do with Victoria?"

"You will never betray her." Said Kaname. Kaname used his power to make the wind even winder. When the wind calm down. Zero looked to see Kaname, Victoria, Yuuki, Mimi, and Kaoru are gone.

Victoria opened her eyes to see red falling down. She brought her hand up to the sky.

"Snow...?" Said Victoria. She put her hand on her chest.

* * *

><p>Kaname, Victoria, Kaoru, Mimi, and Yuuki were on top of the Academy. The snow was white and it was falling down.<p>

"My entire world is dyed in red..." Said Victoria. "Things can't go back to how they used to be anymore...And all because I tried so hard to remember my past..." Everyone except Yuuki looked at Victoria. Victoria's head was on Kaname's lap stretching her neck.

"Victoria," Said Kaname. "that is enough. It is time for you to awaken...before you break..."

'Awaken?' Victoria thought. Victoria closed her eyes. Kaname went to her neck and pierced her. Her arm falling down from her chest. Kaoru and Mimi knew it was time to also wake up Yuuki, so they use their powers to wake her up.

'It's so cold...' Victoria thought. Victoria opened her eyes. 'but it feels so warm at the same time...' Victoria's eyes widen feeling Kaname's fangs on her neck. Victoria tangled her hand on Kaname's hair.

"Kana...senpai..." Said Victoria. Kaname blocked her mouth with his hand still his fangs to her neck. Victoria shut her eyes. Kaoru and Mimi didn't want to see this so they just looked at Yuuki not looking at Victoria.

'Kaname-senpai?' Victoria thought. 'Embedded in my neck now are..." Victoria was shaking gripping on his hair harder. 'Why? What is this?' Victoria felt like she was crumbling so she shut her eyes. Kaname can see Victoria's eyes close. Kaoru and Mimi knew she was getting her memories back as well as Yuuki so they were slowly becoming into Stage 4.

"Victoria," Said Kaname wiping away a tear from her eyes. "For you...And only for you..." Kaname pierced his wrist sucking in as much blood as he can into his mouth. Kaname looked Victoria and slowly went to her lips. Kaname was kissing Victoria.

"What's going on?" Said Akatsuki.

"This is...!" Said Aidou.

"The aroma of this blood belongs to..." Said Ruka. "Please...It can't be..." Victoria snapped her eyes open seeing Kaname kiss. She was struggling.

'This taste...' Victoria thought. 'This is the taste of Kaname-senpai's blood.' Victoria stopped struggling, closing her eyes gulping down on the blood. Kaoru and Mimi knows that Victoria and Yuuki both have their memories back because know they are in Stage 4. Kaname looked at Victoria seeing her eyes shocked and seeing blood going down her chin.

"Have you awaken, Victoria?" Said Kaname whipping the blood streaming down her chin. Yuuki had her eyes open looking at Mimi and Kaoru.

" Butler Kaoru... Nanny Mimi..." Said Yuuki. Mimi and Kaoru smiled, then looked at Victoria and Kaname.

"Do you know who I am?" Said Kaname. Victoria touched Kaname's cheek. Kaname closed his eyes feeling her warmth. Victoria sit up having both of her hands on Kaname's cheek. Victoria can feel tears in her eyes.

"You're my..." Said Victoria. They heard a gun and they all looked up to see Zero pointing Bloody Rose at Kaname.

"The smell of Victoria's blood..." Said Zero. "An aroma I know all too well...And also..."

"Zero!" Said Victoria.

"The presence of three vampires!" Said Zero. "Kuran! You turned Victoria and Yuuki into...!" Victoria ran in front of Kaname. Yuuki couldn't run to her sister because Mimi and Kaoru were holding her down.

"Stop it, Zero!" Said Victoria spreading her arms out protecting Kaname.

"He is our..." Said Victoria looking at Zero. "my...older brother!" Zero was completely shocked. "I-I'm so sorry...Zero." Victoria fell back down. Kaname catches her in his arms asleep.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki trying run to her sister but feel into Kaoru's arms. Kaname looked at Zero seeing him shocked with disbelief.

"Siblings..." Said Zero.

"I would have been truly happy had I been born as their real brother." Said Kaname.

**Well what do you think? I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Vampire Knight. **

Chapter 22

"Siblings..." Said Zero.

"I would have been truly happy had I been born as their real brother." Said Kaname.

"What do you mean?" Said Zero.

"As the daughters of the Kuran family, Victoria and Yuuki is, without a doubt, a Pureblood." Said Kaname looking at Victoria. "Even though you are not a true vampire, you should be able to recongnize that." Kaname stand up holding Victoria in his arms. "But, since you side with those who hunt us...what will you do?" Kaname left with Victoria along with Yuuki, Kaoru, and Mimi.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Victoria's POV

**"Big brother isn't home yet?" **Said me and Yuuki.

I was young a child with my sister Kuran Yuuki, father Kuran Haruka, and mother Kuran Juri. My name is Kuran Victoria. We were all reading s book that Yuuki was holding.

"He should be arriving soon." Said father. Mother chuckled.

"Yuuki, Victoria, you two really love your brother a lot, don't you?" Said mother.

**"Yup!" **We both said. Me and Yuuki looked to see the door open to reveal in our big brother. We ran up to him.

**"Welcome home, Kaname-onii-sama!" **We both said giving him hug.

"I'm home, Yuuki, Victoria." Said Kaname. I looked behind Kaname to see Kaoru and Mimi.

"Butler Kaoru! Nanny Mimi!" I said running to them giving them hug.

"Hello, little princess." Said Kaoru. Victoria gave them a smile.

That's right. Little princess. Mother and Father called me that because I was the younger twin sister, and that it was my title, besides Pureblood Princess. I thought it was actually cute title for me. It's also so people will know who is the youngest and the oldest.

Mimi noticed the look on Kaname's face full of love, and the look of their parents. Yuuki walked to me moving me to sit on the couch with Kaname.

"I saw a rose that blooms only once every ten years." Said Kaname. "But it would have been a pity to pluck it, so I chose not to bring it home with me." I was siting on the left side of Kaname and Yuuki was siting on the right side of Kaname. "The next time I find one, I'll preserve it in tree sap..." I smiled at Kaname.

"Was it pretty, Onii-sama?" I said. Kaname looked down sadly.

"How much longer do you intend on confining Yuuki and Victoria to this cellar without windows?" Said Kaname.

"Kaname..." Said mother.

"Lately, the Senate has been aiming to exploit the existence of Purebloods and the powers contained within their blood." Said father. "Plus the Senate has only heard about one daughter of the Kuran family not twins. It will be dangerous for Victoria since her powers are great and very powerful. That is why Kaoru and Minami are to watch her, and control her powers. So we must make sure Victoria especially does come out of this room until she can finally control her powers."

"We do not wish for Victoria to be exposed to that." Said mother. "Even though it is cruel to Victoria..."

"I'm fine with it." I said. Everyone looked at me. "I want to control my powers and used them for something to protect the people who are important to me. So don't make such a scary face, Onii-sama." I was smiling at Kaname. Kaname smiled back and hugged me.

"I will always stay by your side." Said Kaname. Yuuki was looking at me with love. She got off the couch and walked over to sit at my side and hugged me. I looked at Yuuki.

"I'll help you as well, Victoria." Said Yuuki. "You are my young twin sister and I will always protect you as well." I smiled at my sister and hugged her back.

"Thank you Onee-sama, Onii-sama." I said.

* * *

><p>Outside of the mansion was a man with mismatched eyes. Mother and Father were outside. I asked Mimi to show what was happening outside of the mansion in my head. Kaoru was outside behind my parents.<p>

"I'm amazed that you are able to act without the Senate's supervision." Said father. "elder brother."

"I've come for your precious daughters. Though I hear the youngest one is powerful than the oldest." Said Rido.

"You bastard!" Said mother. "How dare you come here for my children once again!"

* * *

><p>I was inside with Kaname and Yuuki. The vision's I had outside was gone in my head, and I started to get scared. Yuuki and Kaname were holding me tightly.<p>

"It's okay." Said Kaname. "We will always be with you." Kaname was holding me really tight. Yuuki nodded.

"But the smell of blood is everywhere..." I said. 'Mother, Father please be alright?' Mimi headed out to the room to check on Mother and Father.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like this." Said Kaname. I turned to Yuuki. She looked at me telling me with her eyes everything was alright. But I knew she was terrified as well so I hold onto her hand. Me and Yuuki were shaking. Kaname hold me and Yuuki this time not just me. "It seems I have taken these peaceful times for granted. But I've made up my mind. I will bring it to fruition...A place where you two can live at ease."

The door open to reveal mother and Mimi behind her with a smile. Kaname, Yuuki, and I looked at mother and Mimi.

"Kaname...Victoria...Yuuki..." Said mother.

**"Mother!" **We both said. We run to our mother hugging her.

"Mother, where's father?" Said Yuuki. Mother returned the hug. Mother smiled at Kaname.

"I'm truly sorry...about Rido." Said Kaname.

'Rido?' I thought.

"I should have been the one to finish him off." Said Kaname. Mother went up to Kaname.

"Thank you." Said mother. "Please...always take care of Victoria and Yuuki. Of course I know that Yuuki would want you to protect Victoria." Mother kissed Kaname on the cheek. Mother grabbed our hands.

"Victoria, Yuuki come with me." Said mother.

"What about Onii-sama?" I said. Mother dragged us to a room with Mimi following behind us. We looked at Kaname who had his back turned to us.

"Onii-sama!" Said Yuuki. Mimi was closing the door in front of us. We see Kaname walking somewhere we had tears in our eyes.

**"Kaname-onii-sama!" **We both said. Mother was hugging us both.

"I will now put all of your elements to sleep and turn you two into a normal human being." Said mother.

"Mother, where is Onii-sama?!" I said. "There are so many scary things outside!" Mother let go us to look at us. She had one hand on Yuuki's shoulder and one hand on my shoulder.

"Once this spell is cast, I can no longer stay by your side." Said mother. "But I am truly happy that I was able to be of use to you two." We see blood dripping down on Mother's face. "Please don't resent me for deciding this on my own." Mom was hugging us. I looked down to see blood on the floor. "But..."

"Mother?" Said Yuuki.

"The next time you two open your open your eyes, you will not remember anything..." Said Mother. Yuuki was asleep. Mother looked at me.

"No mother! You are too weak you can't! Not me too!" I said. "We will fine another way! Please don't die." Mother hold me very tight.

"I know...it takes longer for you...the spell will work on you..." Mother was breathing heavily. "I want you go to...a different world...where you can be safe...and wait until you are actually...ready to come back to your original...world. Once you return...you will turn back to the age...you were once before you left this...world."

"Mother!" I looked at Mimi. "Nanny Mimi please help mother!" Mimi only looked down not seeing my tears streaming down to my cheek.

"Listen...to me..." Said mother. I looked at my mother. "Mimi will be there with you...as a star...and once the spell starts...activating...you will be in the other world..." Mother took a deep breath. "I love you...my little princess..." This time I was the one who fell asleep but I looked to see Mimi carrying me out of the room.

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

Kaname was still holding Victoria. Victoria was still asleep but a tear fell down her face.

Zero looked down at the spot where Victoria's blood was on the floor, still looking at the spot they were.

"Victoria and Yuuki is a...' Zero thought.

In Ruka's room, she looked out the window smelling Victoria's blood.

'That girl is a...?' Ruka thought. "No way..." Akatsuki and Aidou were also surprised as well. Shiki was sucking on human's girl blood. Ichijou put his hand over Shiki's hand.

"Anymore...and she _will _die." Said Ichijou. Shiki slapped Ichijou's hand.

"Are you showing compassion for this human?" Said Shiki. "Is that...one of Kaname's supposed ideals?"

"It is." Said Ichijou. He was going to suck on the girls blood but stopped looking at the window. He opened the window with his power.

"The aroma of this is..." Said Ichijou. Shiki let go of the girl and turned completely to the window. Shiki licked his lips.

"The seed I have been waiting for has finally borne fruit." Said Shiki. "Kaname actually went through the trouble of changing her back into a vampire, just to spare her from the pain of her own awakening. I also bet that Kaoru and Minami awaken the oldest one as well. Though I'm certain they would have preferred to break down by having drunk the Kuran blood while they were still in their human form."

Kaname walked seeing the tears in Victoria's eyes. Kaoru was holding Yuuki also seeing the tears in her eyes, even Kaname sees this. Aidou and Akatsuki looked at Kaname, Victoria, Yuuki, Kaoru, and Mimi.

"Cross Victoria and Cross Yuuki...is a Pureblood?" Said Akatsuki. Kaname looked at them.

"Can it be that...they are your younger sisters?" Said Aidou.

"Hanabusa, the Kuran family does not have twin daughters." Said Akatsuki.

"Victoria and Yuuki is...the secret and beloved daughters of Haruka and Juri whose very existence they protected." Said Kaname walking past them. "Victoria is also...the girl destined to be my wife. That is..." Kaname stopped looking at Victoria. "if Victoria still wishes for it..."

"You even loved her as a child." Said Mimi. "They first thought it was destined for Yuuki and Kaname to be his wife, but..."

"They decided that Kaname would be better for Victoria." Said Kaoru. "After all she is the 3rd most powerful Pureblood in the Kuran family." Kaoru was still holding on to Yuuki, making sure she was okay. Aidou and Akatsuki was surprised at what Kaoru said, but they were really surprised about the marriage.

"You look surprised..." Said Kaname. "Marriage between siblings is customary within the Pureblood lineage."

"I see..." Said Aidou.

"Then the ominous presence looming over the school..." Said Akatsuki. "is after Victoria-sama, correct?"

"Are you not curious as to the name of our enemy?" Said Kaname.

"I do not serve you just because you are a Pureblood." Said Akatsuki. Kaname smiled a little.

"I am far too dependent on the two of you." Said Kaname. Kaname walked away, along with Kaoru and Mimi behind him. Ruka was behind the tree looking at them.

'That girl is Kaname-sama's...' Ruka thought.

'Kaoru I will be right back.' Mimi thought speaking to Kaoru. Kaoru nodded and Mimi run somewhere.

* * *

><p>Zero was still at the building holding Bloody Rose and his hands in a fist.<p>

_'As the daughters of the Kuran family, Victoria and Yuuki, without a doubt, a Pureblood.' _Zero tighten his fist drawing in blood in to the air. The blood landed onto Shiki's cheek. Shiki looked up to see Kiryuu Zero walking away.

"Kiryuu Zero." Said Shiki. "Ichiru's twin brother, huh?"

Zero was walking down the stairs.

'Victoria and Yuuki is...a Pureblood.' Zero thought his eyes blank. Shiki laughed and whipped of the blood from his cheek licking the blood on his thumb. He looked at Ichijou.

"Ichijou, do you know of the taboo regarding twins born into hunter families?" Said Shiki.

"The hunters?" Said Ichijou. "I am aware of the origins..."

"Well, seeing as how the two of them are enemies, I suppose it doesn't matter. You certainly look discontent. Does it depress you that I will revive using that girl as my sacrifice? Or is it because you betrayed Kaname? Or perhaps it is because I am using Senri's body as a hostage?" Said Shiki. He put his hand on Shiki's neck, but Ichijou grabbed his wrist.

"Please stop it!" Said Ichijou.

"You really should stop hiding in such a place." Said Shiki. "Come on down, Rima." Shiki looked up at the tree but then looked down to see pink hair. "You too, Minami." Rima looked down to see Mimi. Mimi looked up at to see Rima. Rima looked at Shiki.

"Say," Said Rima. "just who are you?" Shiki smiled not taking his eye off Mimi.

Mimi looked at Rima. "I guess you and me are thinking the same things." Rima nodded. Mimi looked at Shiki. "We have no intention of letting you pass through here."

* * *

><p>Victoria can feel her heart beating way to fast.<p>

'It's so hot...' Victoria thought breathing heavily. 'My body is...' Victoria touched her neck. 'My throat is so dry...Thirsty...' Victoria's eyes snapped open to see Kaname.

"Victoria." Said Kaname. Kaname rubbed Victoria's head. "You do not have to hold back." Victoria's eyes were glowing crimson red. Victoria can see the veins on Kaname's neck. Victoria sit up, her hair was long like Yuuki's but her hair was longer that reached all the way down to her lower back. Her hair looked like her mother's but her hair was little darker.

"Kaname-senpai, I..." Said Victoria holding on to Kaname's shirt.

"It's alright." Said Kaname. "I am aware of your craving." She gripped on Kaname's shirt.

"I don't want to hurt you." Said Victoria. Kaname pushed Victoria back on the bed.

"You are not going to hurt me." Said Kaname placing his hand onto Victoria's head pulling her to his neck. "I want you to drink my blood." Victoria's eyes were wide, but she couldn't hide her craving anymore. Victoria looked at Kaname's neck and gave his neck a long lick.

'I desire it...' Victoria thought.

"Victoria, please forgive me..." Said Kaname. "for pulling you back into this revolting thirst for blood."

'All I desire is...**HIS BLOOD is all I desire.' **Victoria open her mouth showing fangs and pierced Kaname's neck. All they can hear was Victoria gulping down blood. Kaname was above Victoria hugging her.

"That's right..." Said Kaname. "drink it properly..." Victoria tighten her grip onto Kaname's shoulder.

"Victoria..." Said Kaname. Victoria was crying. Kaname can feel the tears on his neck. "Please do not cry...It feels as though I have been waiting an eternity for this moment to come. "

'His blood is seeping into my body.' Victoria thought. 'So this is what it Onee-sama felt like drinking his blood. The boundary to my past self is blurring...' Victoria saw a man behind chains and blood dripping down. 'What...is this?' She can see mismatched eyes. 'A fragment of his memory?' In the red eye Victoria can see a monster. Victoria stopped drinking his blood and looked at Kaname her eyes still crimson red.

"Did you see it?" Said Kaname. Victoria had tears falling down to her cheek.

"I did." Said Victoria. "A frightening figure. But..." Kaname moved out of the way so Victoria can sit up. Victoria looked at him and hugged herself. "I am no longer a human...I remember everything. On that night, Mother sacrificed herself to seal me and Onee-sama. And father promised to protect me and Onee-sama from the bad guys before heading to the surface. I even remember seeing Father died holding us, and Mimi holding me in her arms to the world I called home." Kaname hugged Victoria. "They were both so strong...But now they're no longer here..." The window started to crack a little. "Why did they have to go to such lengths...? Just why were they trying to protect us from him?"

"This is dangerous." Said Kaname. Part of the wall crack including the window creating tiny pieces. Victoria looked at the window. "I did...? I still can't control my powers...?" Kaname was still holding on to Victoria. Victoria was terrified her crimson's eyes showing.

"Victoria, do not reject your existence or the love our parents had for you and Yuuki when they sacrificed themselves." Said Kaname. "For then years, I have watched over you and Yuuki in their stead. The you who had lost her memories...The you who had tyour vampire elements sleeping for 20 years." Victoria's eyes turned back to their original color.

'I was asleep for 20 years.' Victoria thought. 'That's right I was in that world for ten years and this, my original world, for ten years. No wonder I felt so strong for Kaname but...'

"Kaname-san..." Said Victoria. "Onii-sama. I..." Victoria looked at Kaname. "There is something wrong with me." Victoria pushed Kaname back to release her from the hug.

"What is it?" Said Kaname.

"All this time...I've been in love with my own brother in my original world and the other world." Said Victoria. Kaname pulled on Victoria's chin and came closer to her.

"What of it?" Said Kaname. Victoria's eyes were wide. Kaname touched her cheek and licked some of the blood that was on the corner of lip. Victoria was blushing a little.

"But," Said Victoria. "I've lived my life as a human up till now even in other world."

"And what of it?" Said Kaname. "We are betrothed." Victoria's eyes were really wide this time.

"But..." Said Victoria. "I thought it was you and Onee-sama to be betrothed."

"Don't you remember what I said before?" Said Kaname. Victoria remembered lying down in Kaname's bed. Kaname rubbing her cheek, giving her close eye smile and Victoria looking at him with a soft smile.

'_Once we grow up, Father and Mother say that we will become like them.' Said younger version of Kaname._

_'Onii-sama and me? But about Onee-sama.' Said Younger version of Victoria.  
><em>

_'I love you Victoria. I want to marry you.' Said Kaname. Victoria gave Kaname a closed eye smiled._

_'I love you too Onii-sama.' _

"Father and Mother were siblings." Said Victoria. "I know that. But, such a thing is...Such a thing is..."

"Is something that only monsters do?" Said Kaname touching Victoria's long hair. Victoria's eyes were wide. "That is correct. We are not humans. Unless, Victoria...do you plan on leaving me all alone again? Or going to a different world? "

'Alone?' Victoria thought. Victoria smelled blood and looked out of the window. Letting Kaname release her from the hug.

"What is this smell?" Said Victoria. "Mimi's blood? But who is the other one?" Victoria's eyes were wide with fear.

"Victoria," Said Kaname embracing her again. "that's right...You still must grow accustom to the aroma of blood. In time, you will know where your rightful place is. " Kaname was heading out of the room."Victoria, please stay here. I am going to check on Yuuki and return soon." Kaname closed the door behind him leaving Victoria alone. Victoria ran to the window looking out.

'Who is it?' Victoria thought. 'I sense an ominous presence and the smell of blood. But it's not Zero's...'

* * *

><p>Mimi and Rima were fighting Shiki. Mimi used one of her powers to get close to Shiki while Rima was distracting him. Shiki was able to catch on as he throw his whip to Mimi luckily she transported next to Rima seeing the blood on her arm and Ichijou screaming her name. Mimi had scares as well, but soon it began to heal incredibility fast. Rima and Mimi looked at Shiki.<p>

"I thought I told you, we have no intention of letting you pass through here!" Said Mimi suddenly transported a little closer to him, and throw fire and lightening at him. Shiki moved the other side so the lightening and fire does not even hit him. Mimi cursed under her breath.

"Damn it!" Said Mimi. He spins the whip to Rima. Mimi looked at Rima to see blood on her cheek.

"Scarring the face of a model...you're despicable..." Said Rima.

* * *

><p>Back to Victoria.<p>

"Even though I'm relieved that this isn't the smell of Zero's blood..." Said Victoria siting on the floor remembering the look Zero gave her surprised in his eyes. "I...no longer have the right to worry about him...anymore."

* * *

><p>"Rima are you alright?" Said Mimi. Rima only nodded her head as they both look at Shiki.<p>

"It is situations such as this that make me grateful that I am vampire." Said Rima. Mimi chuckle a little bit. "It seems we heal quite fast." Rima looked at Mimi.

'Wow, this girl is something.' Mimi thought looking at Rima.

"I still don't know who or what you are?" Said Mimi.

"I am the servant of Kuran Victoria. Me and my partner Kaoru have been working for the Kuran family for years, and let me just say..." Said Mimi looking at Shiki. "I am so glad I only have one master, and not _him_ as my master as well."

Shiki smiled. Ichijou walked up to Rima.

"Rima, please do not exert yourself." Ichijou turned to Mimi. "And Mimi same to you."

"Ichijou-san." Said Rima. Mimi didn't look back at Ichijou she was only looking at Shiki.

'This boy...' Mimi smiled a little. 'he is strong. After all Rido, he is your son.'

"Please stop this." Said Ichijou talking to Shiki. "There is no need to sully Shiki's hands with this fight."

"And what if I were to tell you that I plan on granting your grandfather's wish of annihilating all factions opposing the Senate?" Said Shiki.

"Rido-sama?" Said Ichijou.

'Don't believe him Ichijou.' Mimi thought.

"You seriously piss me off." Said Rima. "Don't get so arrogant just because you're using Shiki's appearance and voice. Whoever you are, I'll be removing you from Shiki's body, so prepare yourself."

"It shall not be so easy..." Said Shiki. He smiled. Mimi looked at Rima to see the whip going behind and going through her body." Mimi looked at Shiki.

"Rido!" Said Mimi. Shiki turned to face her.

"Did I miss, Minami?" Said Shiki. Shiki was trying to use his whip on her but Mimi blocked it. Shiki turned to Ichijou. "Please do not interfere, Ichijou."

"Rido-sama!" Said Ichijou.

"Shi...ki..." Said Rima. Mimi looked at Rima and smiled. "You dummy...Just letting him use you as he pleases...You should have...a stronger bond to yourself!" Mimi looked at Shiki to see to see the red color coloring turning to his original eye color and that he was holding his head.

"Do not..." Said Rido. "defy me...Senri..."

"It was about time." Said Mimi. Ichijou and Rima including Rido looked at Mimi she just smiled at him. Ichijou and Rima were mostly surprised about what Rido said about Shiki.

* * *

><p>Victoria was still in her room siting on the floor with a blank face.<p>

'I am...' Victoria thought. Victoria took a piece of the shard glass. 'a Pureblood...a vampire.'

'_That's right.' _Said the woman. _'You are the monster that Zero despises the most.'_ Victoria dropped the glass making a line of blood that was instantly healed before her very eyes. Victoria hold her head with both of her hands.

'That's right.' Victoria thought. 'I can no longer be with him. All this time, I have been deceiving him. Even worse, I let him drink my blood, thinking I was saving him...I...'

_'You are such a hypocrite.'_

"I..." Said Victoria. Victoria stand up her hair reaching all the way down to her back but not all the way to her butt. "Even so...I still want to see Zero."

_'And then what?' _

'I want to talk to him...' Victoria thought.

'_And just whose face do you plan on showing him?' _Victoria closed her eyes and turned around to look at the window.

'I want...to see Zero!' Victoria thought.

"Hey, Hanabusa." Said Akatsuki. Aidou looked up at the window. "It looks like she is trying to escape." Victoria fell down form the window and easily landed on her feet.

"Cross Victoria..." Said Aidou. "I mean... Kuran Victoria-sama..." Victoria looked up at Aidou and Akatsuki. "We were told by Kaname-sama to protect you here while he is checking on your sister."

"Please step aside, Aidou-senpai, Kaien-senpai." Said Victoria. Victoria was moving forward but Akatsuki stopped her by moving in front of her.

"I cannot do that." Said Akatsuki.

"Please return to your room, Victoria..." Said Aidou. Victoria looked at Aidou. Aidou can see her eyes serious.

**"Please step aside." **Victoria was shocked to hear another one's voice. Victoria looked to see Yuuki.

"I guess you and me have the same idea." Said Yuuki.

"Yes, Onee-sama." Said Victoria. Yuuki and Victoria looked at Aidou to say it again. Aidou was surprised to see Yuuki and Victoria like this so they had no choice but to move away. Victoria and Yuuki walked forward to the Day Boy's Dorm.

**"Both of you..." **Said Victoria and Yuuki. Victoria and Yuuki turned to look at Aidou and Akatsuki.

"If you do not wish to be scolded by Kaname-senpai," Said Yuuki.

"you are both free to come with us." Said Victoria.

Victoria and Yuuki were in front of Zero's door.

'I thought I had prepared myself to come here...' Victoria thought. Victoria was about to neck but hesitated. Yuuki looked at Victoria putting her hand on Victoria's shoulder. 'But..._It sounds as if you're telling us that you desperately need me._' Victoria and Yuuki hear a gun being ready.

Inside the room Zero was pointing the gun at door where Victoria and Yuuki were.

'Zero.' Victoria thought.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 23

Victoria was hesitating to knock on the door. Yuuki had her hand Victoria's shoulder. They both hear a gun starting to get ready, and aiming at the door. They both know that Zero was pointing the gun at door where they are. Victoria's and Yuuki's eyes were wide.

"Did you two think you could just waltz in here and talk to me?" Said Zero. Victoria put her hand onto her chest. "Turning humans into vampires...I thought that was all there was to it...Who could have guessed that both of you were also capable of turning yourselves into humans...The only presence I can sense behind that is that of two arrogant Pureblood who toys with human lives." Victoria looked down sadly.

"That's right, Zero." Said Victoria. Yuuki looked at Victoria surprised a little but able to understand.

"We're glad you understand." Said Yuuki.

"The Victoria and Yuuki you once knew no longer exists." Said Victoria. "And that's because..."

**"the vampire Victoria and Yuuki has devoured them." **They both said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Victoria and Yuuki run out of the dorm, but Yuuki stopped looking at Aidou and Akatsuki.<p>

"Here are some shoes, I had Ruka bring them..." Said Aidou. Victoria on the other hand run past Yuuki and the two boys completely ignore them.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki. Yuuki looked at her sister running.

"Hey!" Said Aidou. Aidou ran after her.

"Oh, come on!" Said Aidou. Akatsuki looked at Yuuki.

"You definitely have one troublesome little princess..." Said Akatsuki. Yuuki chuckled a little remembering her tittle.

"I know." Said Yuuki.

Victoria was running in the forest completely ignoring Aidou calling her.

"Please wait, Cross Victoria..." Said Aidou. "I mean, Victoria-sama! Just how long do you plan on running barefooted?" Victoria stopped and look at her foot behind her, rising it up. Aidou was little shock.

"Huh?!" Said Aidou. "Don't tell me...you hurt yourself?!"

"Just now...I think I cut the back of my foot." Said Victoria. Aidou was really scared now.

"For a second, I thought Kaname-sama or Yuuki-sama was going to kill me." Said Aidou.

'Why would Onee-sama kill...?' Victoria thought. 'Oh, yeah. Onee-sama is really protective over me.' Aidou leaned on the ground and put the shoes he had on the ground as well. They had a Caribbean Blue rose in the middle.

"Whatever the case, just put these shoes on already..." Said Aidou. Victoria put her foot on the ground looking at Aidou on the floor. "I mean, please put on these shoes, Victoria-sama." Victoria was little shocked.

"I never imagined that the day would come when you would address me and my sister as "Victoria-sama" or "Yuki-sama"..."Said Victoria. "It's a bit creepy. I never been called that either." Aidou sweat dropped. "Can't you just call me and my sister "Cross Victoria" and "Cross Yuuki", or say "Hey, you two!" like usual...?"

"Please forgive my rudeness up till now..." Said Aidou. Aidou touched one of Victoria's foot. "Anyway, just put these on..." He slipped on one of the shoes. "I mean, please put these on. We'd better hurry back to your room or Kaname-sama will get worried. Akatsuki is already bring Yuuki-sama back to her room."

Aidou sees a tear falling down. Aidou looked at Victoria to see tears falling down her cheek. Victoria looks away from Aidou.

"You know...it's unheard of for a Pureblood to shed tears in front of others." Said Aidou.

"I think me and Onee-sama would have both said. Permitted to only cry in my heart, is like...a punishment."

* * *

><p>Kaname was heading in a room with Kaoru behind him. He opens the door to see Ichiru and a coffin on the floor. Ichiru turns to Kaname.<p>

"This room belongs to Ichijou-sama and Shiki-sama..." Said Ichiru. "I mean, this is Rido-sama's temporary room." Kaname closed the door behind him. "What brings you here?"

"Kiryuu Ichiru, would you please remove the lid to that coffin for me?" Said Kaname.

"Kaname!" Said Kaoru.

"You have no obligation to obey me." Said Kaname talking to Ichiru. "It does not concern me."

"Of course..." Said Ichiru kneeling down to the coffin.

"The two of you are quite similar after all, particularly in your show of obedience to others." Said Kaname.

"Kaname..." Said Kaoru. 'What the hell do you think you are doing?'

"Did I offend you?" Said Kaname. "This is, however, my first time bearing witness to a pair of living Hunter twins. It is quite rare, after all."

"The first and last time." Said Kaoru in a whisper. Kaname looked at Kaoru but returned to look at Ichiru. "The instant a Hunter becomes pregnant with twins, it is impossible for both fetuses to survive." Kaoru looked at Ichiru. "In order to survive, the fetuses will instinctively devour each other while inside the womb. Similar to a vampire's craving for blood..." Kaoru can see the sad look in his eyes. He let go of the last chain around the coffin.

"Shizuka-sama once said that it is a befitting curse to those who hunt." Said Ichiru. "It is believed to be a punishment against our predecessor for devouring an ancestor of the vampires."

"Despite its rarity," Said Kaname. "it is said the hunter that the most powerful hunter will be born from the fetus that completely devours the other half."

'Someone has been study.' Kaoru thought. His mind was suddenly on Victoria. 'Victoria...little princess.'

"It seems...your other half failed to devour you completely." Said Kaname. Kaoru was out of his thoughts listening to him.

'No, he loves Ichiru even now.' Kaoru thought. "He must have been softhearted from birth..." Ichiru pushed the coffin lid to reveal a man.

"There, I've removed the lid to the coffin." Said Ichiru. "On my own, I cannot stop you, but the blue hair boy can stop you." Kaoru only gave a sigh. "'Please do as you will. You wish to destroy Rido-sama, right?" Kaname walked to the coffin. "That's right. Of course you want to destroy him. You mutilated Rido-sama's body beyond the point of recognition."

"Ichiru..." Said Kaoru. Ichiru looked at boy. "That's enough. Even if he wanted to kill him. He can't...Plus it his not him who is destined to kill Rido." Ichiru was little confused. Kaname grabbed Ichiru's sword and flung into the air.

"Kaname!" Said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Zero was siting on his bed.<p>

'All vampires are selfish.' Zero thought. '_As the daughters of the Kuran family, Victoria and Yuuki is, without a doubt, a Pureblood.'_

"Why now..." Said Zero. _'The Victoria and Yuuki you once knew no longer exists. And that's because..." _"Shut up." **_'the vampire Victoria and Yuuki has devoured them.' _**Zero stand up angry.

"Get out of my sight!" Zero was suddenly in pain his crimson eyes glowing and the tattoo glowing as well.

Zero jumped from the window where Yagari and the headmaster was.

"Kiryuu-kun." Said the headmaster.

"Did you..." Said Zero showing them crimsons eyes. "come here to kill me?" The both of them were surprised. "Of course...I am..." Zero brought out Bloody Rose. "a vampire after all." Zero was in pain seeing flashing of Yuuki, Victoria, and Kaname. The tattoo was growing. "All right then..." Zero throw the gun at Yagari. "Do it!"

"Kiryuu-kun!" Said the headmaster. Zero was out of control and run up to Yagari.

* * *

><p>Kaname had the sword in the air. Now going toward Rido hitting slashing Rido. Ichijou and Mimi walked in. Ichijou was carrying Shiki over his shoulder.<p>

**"Kaname!" **Said Mimi, Ichijou, and Kaoru.

"What are you...?" Said Ichijou. Ichijou put Shiki on the bed and looked at Kaname. "Kaname..."

"Why are you so flustered, Ichijou?" Said Kaname. "It is all right." Mimi was putting her hands in a fist.

"It is not alright. Why did pierce hand on top Rido's chest with the sword?!" Said Mimi.

"I believe I should grant his wish and revive his body. Take it, Rido. The blood you desperately craved for...The thickest blood of the Kuran family." Said Kaname.

"Kaname!" Said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Victoria's POV<p>

flashback

I was asleep but I could still remember seeing my mother putting the spell on me. I was dreaming about something from before Mom died. Father was battling other vampires. Mother was on the terrace watching Father.

"Juri," Said Father. "we have lived far longer than anyone could have hoped for. It has been almost three thousand years since your birth...and we have been together since."

'Three thousand years.' I thought.

"I was truly happy." Said father. "And after pondering it for such a long time, were soon blessed with three lovable children. Those three are the culmination of our love. I believe the time has come..." Father was looking at Mother. "I think I can finally agree to what you have always wanted to do for Victoria and Yuuki...Let's give those children...a different future with our powers." Mother smiled at father.

"Yes, Haruka." Said Mother. "Then...I shall go on ahead, all right? Kaname might get angry with me otherwise."

"I wonder about that..." Said Father. "Just like me, he is not very honest with his own feelings." Mother turned around to walk inside to us. While father was fighting off the vampires.

I woke up my eyes to see Mimi in front of me, carrying me bridle style.

"Mi..mi..." I said a little a weak. I could still smell blood coming from outside. We were in the hallway.

"I see the spell is still trying to work. It takes time, little princess." Said Mimi. I nodded my head.

"I want to say goodbye to Father and Kaname-onii-sama." I said. Mimi carried me to the door. I see Kaname running outside. I asked Mimi to put me down.

"You mustn't father." Said Kaname. "That is a Hunter's sword!"

"Hunter's sword?" I said. 'Father is going to die. Kaname was shielding father.

"Father! Kaname!" I said as loud as I can. Father and Kaname turned to look at me.

"Victoria!" Said Father.

"Oh, is this the little princess." Said Rido.

"Who are you?!" I said. Rido only laugh making me angry. I used one my powers to to move the trees to slice him through. I run up to my father and Kaname. I see the blood on Fahter's shirt.

"Fat..her..." I said scared. Kaname was such stuff didn't make any sense to me. I started to feel dizzy little bit. 'The spell it's working, but I have to say good-bye.' Father suddenly hugged me and Kaname.

"Victoria. Kaname," Said Father. Me and Kaname turned to our father. "you two are the one who must step aside."

"Fat...her..." I looked at Father putting my small hand on his cheek.

"Please do not humiliate your father, by forcing him to hid behind his son and daughter." Said father.

"You are wrong...Father..." Said Kaname. "Haruka...I am..."

'Why did Onii-sama call Father by his name?' I thought. I suddenly see glowing balls of light shooting out of Fathers body.

"Father!" I said.

"It is alright. I am well aware of everything." Said Father.

"The sword pierced you heart?!" Said Kaname.

"No matter what," Said Father. "nothing will change the fact that we will always love you as our son."

I suddenly felt a headache. I leaned against Father. Kaname and Father looked at me worried. "I just wanted to say good-bye." I said. Father and Kaname looked me confused. I kissed father on the cheek. The headache got more intense. "I am going to a different world forgetting everything." Father and Kaname were a little surprised.

"I didn't know Juri was going to do that!" Said Father. Mimi came over to me seeing I am I in pain. I looked at over Kaname.

"No!" Said Kaname. "You are not going-" Kaname was cut off by Victoria.

"Thank you for everything, Kaname-onii-sama, Father." I said crying and kissing their cheek. Father and Kaname hugged me very tightly. Mimi got a hold of me releasing me from Father's and Kaname's grasp. Mimi opened a portal and looked at Rido.

"I will never let you have this child." Mimi said turning back to Father and Kaname. "I will be with her as a star. Right now I am using my powers to help Yuuki-sama, so I will be weak going to the other world. Kaoru has also turned into a star I presume." Father nodded. "When she wishes she wants to come back here. She become the same age she was when she left." Mimi turned to the portal. I looked at Father and Kaname seeing their worried for me.

"I love...you." That was the last thing I said to them before I finally fell asleep and forgotten everything.

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

Ichijou was still looking at Kaname. "Kaname," Ichijou said. "why can you not kill him?" Kaoru only looked away when he said that. "But that does not matter..." Ichijou moved to Kaname holding his hand, where the sword was, and on his shoulder. "I do not care for this man's life. But Kaname, just why are you...why must you Purebloods continually perform such reckless acts?!"

'Ichijou...' Mimi thought. Kaname removed his hand from the sword. Ichijou can see blood on his hand in the air.

"Fine." Said Ichijou. "I never wanted you to consider my feelings in the first place." Kaname was licking his bloody hand. "But your recent actions truly sadden me."

"Since I have injected my blood directly into his body," Said Kaname. He should no longer need his current vessel by tomorrow night." Kaname's blood was bubbling onto Rido's body. "Even after being rent into pieces, Purebloods can still reassemble their bodies. Quite a repulsive ability, would you not say? However, if you were to crush their head, their heart or sever their neck, they would instantly turn to dust." Kaname removed the sword and give it to Ichiru.

Mimi looked at Kaoru. Kaoru nodded and they were heading to the door, until Kaname spoke.

"Where are you two going?" Said Kaname. Mimi's and Kaoru's eyes turned purple looking at them. Ichiru and Ichijou were surprised but not Kaname.

**"We are going to our master, Victoria-sama." **They both said and walked away but stopped again.

"Wait!" Said Ichiru. "You said before he can't kill him why is that?" Kaoru looked at Kaname.

"Do you want to answer that one Kaname?" Said Kaoru. Ichijou and Ichiru looked at Kaname.

"Because I am...the ancestor of the Kuran family." Said Kaname. "And because...Rido is my master since he awoke me from my coffin." With that answer Mimi and Kaoru finally walked away this time without stopping.

* * *

><p>At the Ichijou mansion.<p>

Ichiru was talking to the Chairman of the Hunter Association about Rido but now they were talking about the Zero. Ichiru reached into his pocket and grabbed a bottle of blood. The chairman said that Zero was drinking from the young twin princess blood, and that he was the one to put Zero on the list.

* * *

><p>Victoria was siting down leaning on the tree while Aidou was looking at the moon. So many things were in her head.<p>

"This is quite a long night..." Said Aidou. Mimi suddenly showed Victoria something her mind.

'Mimi please...I already have to much on my mind.' Victoria thought. But Mimi didn't listen to her she kept showing her Zero and Yagari throwing him into a dark room.

"If I wanted to hunt you, I would have done so a long time ago." Said Yagari.

'Why...' Victoria thought.

"The Chairman and the Senate are conspiring together in the shadows." Said Yagari. "Whether it's the Hunter Association or this school, this world is seriously one rotten place. I'll keep on eliminating vampires from this point on. Except for you though. If you have time to wallow in despair, then take time to clear your head and think of a way through all this. I will only say this: " Yagari put Bloody Rose on the floor. "You are not a vampire; you are a vampire hunter." Yagari walked out of the room to let Zero think.

_'The Victoria and Yuuki you once knew no longer exists. **The vampire Victoria and Yuuki has devoured them.'**_Zero's eyes were turning crimson red.

'Zero...' Victoria thought. Zero started to remember the smile on Victoria's face.

'Zero!'

"Shut up." Said Zero. 'I can still feel two similar pulses...I can still feel their existence in every corner of my body...resonating within...which is causing me to lose my sanity...'

'Zero...' Victoria thought. 'I'm sorry, and... goodbye.'

**I know this is short but I didn't have any other ideas for this one.**

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 24

Victoria was leaning against the tree with Aidou. The sun was shining showing the snow on the trees, and grass. Victoria covered her eyes from the sun. She stand up looking at the lights from the sun.

'The first sunlight I saw with my vampire eyes...' Victoria thought.

"Morning has come." Said Aidou. "Let's head back before Kaname-sama returns."

"Okay." Said Victoria. '...wasn't very pleasant.' Victoria's eyes suddenly went wide.

"I can smell blood." Said Victoria. "Kaname-senpai's..."

"It seems your sense of smell has become more sensitive." Said Aidou. "We have to head back before Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama worries about you."

"But..." Said Victoria. "I can feel the presence of something vile. And, as if they were being dragged along, other things are also approaching."Victoria sees eyes blue and red, the eyes she saw form Shiki.

'Can it be...?' Victoria thought. 'Kaoru! Mimi!'

**'Yes?'**

'I guess the war is starting to begin.' Victoria thought talking to Mimi and Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Kaoru and Mimi were on top of the roof of the academy to see the Day Class leaving.<p>

"What are we going to do Kaoru?" Said Mimi. "I tried so hard to not let her slip into this mess, but..." Kaoru put his hand on Mimi's head.

"We knew this was going to happen." Said Kaoru. "After all, this story is changing. Meaning... the one he really wanted was Victoria, not Yuuki."

Mimi looked at Yori to see her full of worried for Victoria and Yuuki. Mimi turned into a pink puff ball and went to see a big gate.

'I also know they didn't tell me because they didn't want me to worry about them.' Yori thought.

'Yori...' Mimi thought.

* * *

><p>Victoria was running in the forest. She would also fall over, so she throw her shoes away to the ground while running.<p>

"Hey! I knew I told you to hurry up, but for God's sake, wear your shoes!" Said Aidou. Victoria ignored Aidou and kept running.

'This malicious presence...' Victoria thought. 'I've felt it before. He is after Onee-sama.'

Kaoru saw two girls going to the Moon Dorms.

'What a bunch of idiots!' Kaoru thought going down. He sees a vampire that was about to hit the girls. He sees Seiren, Ruka, and Akatsuki use their powers and talents to kill them. 'Not bad!' The girls starts to run but a vampire was about to go down on to them. At the same time the headmaster and Kaoru sliced the vampire including the tree with it.

Kaoru looked at the Headmaster and the headmaster was surprised to see him as well. "Don't get me wrong Cross Kaien. I am only doing this to protect Victoria-sama and the school she loves." Kaoru walked off and sees the headmaster's eyes wide with surprised and realization.

* * *

><p>Victoria was in her room with Yuuki as well just siting on the bed all ready, with Artemis and the Day Class uniform, including the logo of the Disciplinary Committee. Victoria was getting ready putting on the logo.<p>

"Hey, what are you two planning to do?" Said Aidou.

"Something is about to happen." Said Yuuki.

"We have to stop it." Said Victoria. She grabbed the whole of the strings carrying Hope and wrapped around her thigh.

"You tow..." Said Aidou looking a different away to see Victoria's thigh. "If something happens to you two, Kaname-sama will blame me."

"Even thought we've become a vampire," Said Yuuki.

**"We are still Guradians." **They both said. Victoria grabbed her present from Kaname and put in her pocket. Victoria looked at Yuuki. Yuuki nodded and they both run out of the door ignoring Aidou protesting and throwing a fit.

Victoria can see Yori running to the headmaster guest room. 'Yori-chan!' Victoria thought. Victoria can see the vampire suddenly trying to attack her. Aidou used his powers of ice to trap the vampire in ice.

**"Yori-chan" **Said Victoria and Yuuki. Yori looked at Victoria and Yuuki to see them angry. **"Are you okay?" **

"Victoria? Yuuki?" Said Yori. "You two..." Victoria walked in front of Yori.

"Stay back!" Said Victoria.

"This is... the young twin Pureblood princess...our princess..." Said one of the vampires.

"So she is the one our Master has been looking for..." Said another vampire.

'What? Why is he looking for me?' Victoria thought. Victoria ignore the thoughts in her head and looked at them angry.

"I won't forgive those who hurt Yori-chan!" Said Victoria trying to grab Hope, but Hope rejected her. Aidou's and Yuuki's eyes was surprised from the rejection of Hope. Victoria let go of Hope with fear in her eyes.

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki.

"Why?" Said Victoria. The two vampires starts to run to the girl.

"For the sake of my Master!" Said the vampire. Yuuki was in front of Victoria and Aidou used his powers to freeze their bodies until they were nothing but dust.

"She's not someone you're capable of fighting." Said Aidou.

"Victoria, Yuuki, you...?" Said Yori. Victoria just kept looking at the ground holding her wrist.

"We're sorry, Yori-chan." Said Victoria. "We're the same as those people who just turned into dust." Victoria and Yuuki turned to look at Yori.

"We're sorry that we made you go through something so scary." Said Yuuki. To Victoria's and Yuuki's surprised Yori involved them in a hug.

"Stupids!" Said Yori. "Don't apologize and look so sad. It will only make me sadder. I would have been more scared if my best friends were to disappear without saying anything!"

**"Yori-chan..." **

"Victoria. Yuuki." Victoria, Yori, and Aidou turned to face Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai..." Said Yuuki.

"What are you two doing here?" Said Kaname. Kaname walked toward them, but Yuuki was further ahead of Victoria.

"Something is happening to the school, right?" Said Yuuki. "That's why we..." Victoria didn't turn to him or even look at him. Kaname put his hand on Yuuki's cheek.

"You two must refrain from pushing yourself." Said Kaname. "You two are still unstable, after all." Kaname looked at Victoria to see her facing her back on him. "Victoria."

"Why?" Said Victoria. Victoria turned to face him completely. "Why is _he_ after me?!" Kaname walked up to Victoria and embraced her.

"What makes you think that?" Said Kaname.

"The vampire said that their master was looking for me." Said Victoria she started to tremble. The tree next to her started to wither like a tree with no water at all. 'Why am I so scared?'

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki. Kaname only tighten his embrace.

"You must calm down Victoria. Your powers are still unstable. You have just woken up after 20 years in two worlds." Said Kaname. Victoria slowly started to calm down. Kaname loosen his embrace and looked at Aidou. "Take Victoria and Yuuki to a quiet place where they can rest."

"Understood." Said Aidou.

"Kaname-senpai, we have people we want to protect too!" Said Victoria. Kaname looked at Victoria to see her eyes determined.

"Even though you cannot wield Hope anymore? Or Yuuki wield Artemis?" Said Kaname. Victoria looked down on the ground to see Hope rejecting her.

"Come, let us go, Victoria-sama, Yuuki-sama." Said Aidou. Yori picked up Hope and walked to Victoria putting back where it belongs.

" ." Said Yori. "No matter what, we will always be best friends, okay?"

"Yori-chan..." Said Victoria. "Y-yes." Yuuki couldn't help but smile at her younger smile.

'I will protect you, little princess. My younger twin sister.' Yuuki thought.

* * *

><p>Mimi saw everything that happen between Victoria, Yori, and Yuuki. Mimi still couldn't hid the feeling something was off.<p>

'Zero...' Mimi thought realized that something was going on with Zero. She made herself invisible and go look for Zero. She finally found him in a room siting down. Mimi can see that he was losing control. He can see flashes of Victoria.

'Zero.'

"Shut up." Said Zero.

"Zero!"

"Shut up!" Said Zero. Zero looked at Bloody Rose. '_Kill me with your own hands._ Without knowing anything..._I'm so glad that you are okay. _I tried to protect her. But..._There's no way I can hate you,right?_ the current me is overflowing with hatred. _If it weren't for you_, _Victoria, I might not have been able to live until now. _Victoria is no longer...**_Because the vampire Victoria and Yuuki has devoured them._**She's no longer...'

'Zero.' Mimi thought

* * *

><p>Aidou showed Victoria and Yuuki to their rooms. He showed Yuuki her room. Victoria and Yuuki said good bye for now and Victoria know went into her room.<p>

"It's quiet here, so you can rest." Said Aidou. Victoria stepped into the room and Aidou closed the door behind him.

"This room is..." Said Victoria.

"I'll make sure this room is safe." Said Aidou. Victoria walked further into the room. She heard a bell.

'Shizuka-san?' Victoria thought. She looked around the room "A bell?"

"Is something wrong?" Said Aidou.

"No."Said Victoria. Aidou walked to Victoria.

"Get some rest. I mean, please get some rest." Said Aidou.

"I'm not in the mood to rest." Said Victoria. "Me and Onee-sama are really worried about Yori-chan and...um, the other students." Aidou covered Victoria's hand.

"But please get some sleep fro now." Said Aidou using his powers for her to go to sleep. Victoria fall forward into Aidou's arms. "Now that you and your sister have become vampires, it's time for you two sleep."

* * *

><p>Mimi was still watching Zero when she felt like someone was going to wake up.<p>

'Rido...' Mimi thought.

"Is there any point in your coming here to see me...like this?" Said Zero. Mimi looked at Zero to see him really hurt. "...arrogant Pureblood who plays with the lives of human beings."

* * *

><p>Victoria open her eyes to see her in sweat and Shizuka siting on the couch. Victoria sit up to look at Shizuka.<p>

"Shizuka-san?" Said Victoria.

"Before I knew it, you had changed." Said Shizuka. "I even considered forgetting about revenge and just running away with you to the ends of the earth." Shizuka stand up. "Even deities shed tears." She walked to the window. "If a Pureblood chooses to live with a human, the human will end up just like him. Only hell will be waiting for him." Victoria was a little surprised her saying that. "I will keep these feeling to myself. And when my life comes to an end, I will give you my body and blood in place of my heart." Shizuka looked at Victoria. "That way I express my love is very vampire-like, isn't it?"

Victoria know finally snapped her eyes open to see a hand on her forehead. Kaname was right next to Victoria. '_I won't let you be alone.' _

"I'm sorry." Said Kaname. "I woke you up." Victoria sit up.

"Kaname-senpai..." Said Victoria. Victoria looked at the couch and window to see Shizuka not there.

"What is the matter?" Said Kaname.

"Shizuka-san was standing there just now." Said Victoria.

"Oh yes, this used to be Shizuka's room." Said Kaname. "so you might have felt something." Victoria can feel tear going down her cheek and her tightening her grip on the blanket.

'Is this how Onee-sama felt when she was in this room' Victoria thought. 'We both thought she only had hatred in her heart.' Kaname put his head on Victoria's hand that holding on to the blanket. Victoria was crying. 'Unable to escape her fate as a Pureblood, she descended into the depths of sadness and loneliness. Me and Onee-sama could sense her feelings. Thank you Shizuka-san for everything.'

"Victoria, are you alright?" Said Kaname. Victoria nodded her head. "I have to leave this place soon." Victoria stared at him with wide eyes. "And you and Yuuki will come with me."

"We can't." Said Victoria. "We can't leave everyone in so much danger."

"Hope should have already taught you." Said Kaname. "You can no longer live like a normal human being."

"Even so..." Said Victoria looking down. 'I still want to protect hose important to me.' Kaname wrapped his arms around Victoria.

"I accepted being parted from you once." Said Kaname.

'It was twice Kaname-senpai.' Victoria thought. He let go of her and rubbed her head looking at her. Victoria looked up at him.

"What I went through for ten years during our separation..." Said Kaname. "Of course for you it was 20 years... Do you wish for me to suffer through that again?"

_'I won't let you be alone.' _Kaname faced his back to her.

"When the time comes, I shall come for you." Said Kaname. "And Yuuki. Rest until then."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad, Kaname-senpai!" Said Victoria. Kanae stopped at the door and looked at Victoria.

"Yes." Said Kaname. "I know." Aidou closed the door after him. "I know." He walked away.

"You actually dared to defy Kaname-sama...you sure have nerve." Said Aidou walking up to Victoria.

"I didn't mean to." Said Victoria. "It's just that...I'm really worried about everyone. I can feel that even Onee-sama feels the same way."

"Like Kiryuu?" Said Aidou. Victoria's eyes were wide.

'_...arroganat Pureblood who plays with lives of human beings.' _Victoria closed her eyes and sit on bid with her feet touching the ground.

"No." Said Victoria. "What happens to Zero is no longer my concern anymore."

Suddenly Victoria can feel immense energy starting to wake up. Victoria and Aidou were both shocked.

'Oh no...' Victoria thought. 'How could I have forgotten? Today is the day when... Rido wakes up.'

* * *

><p>Kaoru was looking out the window from where Rido's coffin is. He wanted to see what was going on in the room before he finds Victoria. The man in the coffin sit up and Ichiru bowed down to him.<p>

"I have awaited your resurrection with all my heart, Rido-sama." Said Ichiru. Rido looked down at Ichiru. He smirked at him.

* * *

><p>'Now I can clearly sense the malicious presence that had been drifting around.' Victoria thought. She can feel two eyes starring at her. 'That malicious gaze...' Yuuki opened the door to Victoria's room and walked to her.<p>

"Victoria, can you feel it?" Said Yuuki. Victoria stand up and looked up at Yuuki.

"I can, Onee-sama. We have to go!" Said Victoria running up to her sister. Aidou was Victoria's and Yuuki's way.

"Have you two already forgotten what Kaname-sama just said to you two?" Said Aidou.

"We can't put everyone in danger because of us!" Said Yuuki.

"We are the school Guardians!" Said Victoria.

"You two are wrong!" Said Aidou. "You two are twins Pureblood Princess." Victoria looked down and so did Yuuki.

"We know." Said Victoria. "But we've lived our lives as a human being. Everyone has always helped us, so we want to protect everyone. If we were to deny them now, we would...we would not know how to go on living."

'I wanted thank my adopted parents on the other side of world for always helping me.' Victoria thought. 'If they were here I would protect them. I...'

"Still, you two can't even wield Artemis or Hope..." Said Aidou.

"If it's a gun..." Said Yuuki. Aidou let go Victoria and Hope.

"Are you two hungry?" Said Aidou. Victoria was a little confused by his question.

"Not really..." Said Yuuki.

"I'm sure you two are." Said Aidou. "You two must be hungry." Aidou went to the door and opened it. "Since I have no choice, I'll get you two some food."

"Aidou-sen-" Said Victoria. Aidou turned around and faced Victoria and Yuuki.

"Listen up!" Said Aidou. "Don't you dare go outside! I'll leave the door unlocked, but don't you dare go outside, you hear?!" Victoria suddenly realized what Aidou was doing.

'Aidou-senpai.' Victoria thought. Victoria and Yuuki looked at each other and smiled.

"If he wanted to help us." Said Victoria. "He could have just said so." Victoria was chuckling a little then looked at the door.

* * *

><p>Mimi was leaning against the wall watching Zero seeing if anything was going wrong.<p>

'I know he can sense another Pureblood vampire.' Mimi thought. 'Kaname what in the world were you thinking?'

"No, that's not true." Said Zero. Mimi looked at Zero. "She's..." He smirked and has full hatred in his eyes. "She's the same as them."

"I am surprised." Said someone. Mimi was surprised to see Kaname entering the room. "For a second, I thought you were crying."

"You make me sick." Said Zero. "Get away from me."

"Oh then what about the girl that was always watching you." Said Kaname. Kaname looked at Mimi. Zero looked everywhere in the room until she finally showed herself.

"Minami..." Said Zero shocked but then was angered.

"Don't get me wrong, Kiryuu." Said Mimi. "It was not Victoria's orders that wanted me to watch you." Zero was shocked to know it was Mimi's decision to watch him.

"You have to show at least that much spirit, otherwise I would be worried." Said Kaname. Mimi looked at Kaname with anger.

'You're the one starting this game.' Mimi thought.

"Why would you be worried?" Said Zero.

"The pawn I have taken such pains to control and raise for a little more than four years is finally steps away from devouring the King." Said Kaname walking up to Zero. "The pawn is you of course." Mimi was little confused.

'Wait can Zero be the one to...?' Mimi thought.

"Your job is to destroy Rido, the monster that awoke from his coffin not long ago." Said Kaname.

"Have you lost your mind?" Said Zero. "Do it yourself." Mimi looked down with sadness in her eyes. Zero noticed it but was back to looking at Kaname.

"Are you trying to feign ignorance..." Said Kaname. "to the fact that forces with you have begun to stir? You first started to absorb the power of your other half while still inside your mother's womb. And you were born into a distinguished family of Hunters with powers stronger than the normal Hunter. If you had been able to completely absorb your other half, things would not have gotten so troublesome."

"Stop it." Said Zero.

"Kaname, that is enough." Said Mimi. "What is it you are trying to do?" Kaname looked at Mimi.

"Why should I tell you?" Said Kaname. Mimi smirked.

"Because I am the one who protect Victoria in her original world and the other world." Said Mimi. Zero was a little confused at what Mimi said about the other world. "I bet you were going to say something about him becoming a vampire because of Shizuka, and that he mercilessly sucked blood from Victoria, who has been kindly watching over him... over and over again."

Kaname nodded but was amazed to know that Mimi actually predict on what he was going to say.

"Shut up!" Said Zero. Mimi looked at Zero and so did Kaname.

"When Victoria regained her vampire side, her blood that flows within you also regained it's original Kuran powers." Said Kaname. "I also offered you my blood, which has absorbed the blood and powers of Shizuka."

'Kaname killed Shizuka-sama.' Mimi thought.

"Everything that happened was for this day." Said Kaname. "You will soon become that ultimate Hunter. You are the only one who can set me free from Rido's curse."

"Do you honestly think I want to save you?" Said Zero.

"You can never betray Victoria." Said Kaname. "Victoria, Yuuki and I will leave the school. But so long as Rido continues to exist, he will never cease his hunt for Victoria so that he can devour her."

"And that is why I sent her to other world." Said Mimi. "So she can be safe and Kaname can look after Yuuki."

"Goodbye." Said Kaname. In Victoria's hand was the gun that Zero gave to her. Yuuki was looking at Victoria and put her hand on Victoria's shoulder. They were both confident that they were going to stop this monster.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Vampire Knight. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 25

Victoria was looking at the gun she was holding that Zero gave her.

'_When the last of my humanity is finally gone and I lose control of myself, use this to kill me.' _

"Zero..." Said Victoria. Kaoru was walking in the forest when he sees someone looking injured.

"Ichiru..." Said Kaoru shocked.

* * *

><p>Mimi was still with Zero watching over him. Zero never looked at her or even talked to her.<p>

_'As long as Rido continues to exist, he will continue to hunt Victoria down so that he can devour her. And that is why I sent her to the other world. So she can be safe and Kaname can look after Yuuki.' _Mimi looks at Zero hands to see the bones and veins out of his hand.

"Zero!" Said Mimi.

"Don't come closer!" Said Zero.

_'Are you trying to feign ignorance...to the fact that forces within you have begun to stir?'_ Mimi and Zero looks at the door to see it open and is surprise to see who came in.

"Ichiru?" Said Mimi. Ichiru looked at Mimi but then walked to the gun pointing it at Zero.

"The time has come, Zero." Said Ichiru.

* * *

><p>Kaoru heard what Shiki and Rima said about Ichijou. He chased after him. Kaoru sees Ichijou walking out of the Academy.<p>

"Ichijou!" Screamed Kaoru. Ichijou looked at Kaoru showing him his sword in his hand. "Where do you think you're going?! Why are you leaving?!"

"There is something I have to do." Said Ichijou turning around walking away.

"I just hope you don't screw up your future. Baka." Said Kaoru. Kaoru can feel Mimi and Victoria stress and giving a sigh.

"Victoria..." Said Kaoru. "You should have never wished to come here."

* * *

><p>Aidou was helping out his friends from the enemy.<p>

"Having a man attack me makes me very unhappy." Said Aidou.

"Hanabusa." Said Akatsuki.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Victoria-sama and Yuuki-sama?" Said Seiren.

"Well...actually... they kind of disappeared." Said Aidou.

"What are you doing?" Said Ruka. "The enemy is after Victoria-sama, right?"

"This time, the Dorm Leader is really going to kill you." Said Akatsuki.

"You don't need to worry." Said a voice. They all looked behind Aidou to see the boy with blue hair.

"You..." Said Ruka.

"My name is Kaoru. I am the servant of Kuran Victoria." Said Kaoru. "You don't need to worry about them. Me and my partner have been serving the Kuran family for years and they are all strong." Kaoru looked at Aidou and said something in whisper for only him to hear. "Thank you." Aidou nodded.

"Besides our enemy is a Pureblood." Said Aidou. "He didn't actually have to go through so much trouble. In other words, he is either completely discounting our powers or..."

"Are you implying that he is waiting for something?" Said Akatsuki. Kaoru can feel the presence of someone he looked all around.

"Are you alright?" Said Aidou. Kaoru put his hands in a fist.

"Damn it!" Said Kaoru startling everyone. "Why the hell is he awake now?!"

* * *

><p>Rido was drinking from blood from a vampire. Everyone in the room was drinking blood from someone. The woman in his hands was turn into dust.<p>

"There will be many who come to bless me." Said Rido. "Those people...[akatsuki, Ruka, Kaoru, Aidou, and Seiren.] and them too...[Yuuki, Victoria, and Yagari.] What about you? Hurry up and entertain me. Kiryu Zero and Ichiru. Of course you as well Minami."

* * *

><p>Zero, Ichiru,and Mimi were waiting for what was going to happen. Mimi was watching them when suddenly she noticed something.<p>

'Ichiru...' Mimi thought with sadness in her eyes.

"Ichiru, you..." Said Zero. Ichiru ready Bloody Rose pointing at him.

"Zero..." Said Ichiru firing the Bloody Rose. Everyone outside the building heard the gun shot.

"Zero!" Said Mimi. Victoria and Yuuki can smell blood. Victoria stand up with fear in her eyes.

"The smell of this blood..." Said Victoria. "it can't be!" Victoria looks out the window. "Zero!" Victoria was going to walk out the room.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki. Victoria stopped at the door.

"You really are a handful." Said Kaname. Victoria turned around to look at Kaname. "You want to go to where Kiryuu-kun is, right?" Victoria hid the gun behind her.

"Kaname-senpai..." Said Victoria. Yuuki stand up beside the bed watching Victoria and Kaname.

"Kiryuu-kun is about to be reborn." Said Kaname. "In order to protect you, Victoria."

"Huh?" Said Victoria. "What about Onee-sama?"

"I told him to watch after you and protect you." Said Yuuki.

"Onee-sama." Said Victoria now looking at Kaname. "What do you mean about being reborn?" Victoria walked to the bed siting down on it while Yuuki was behind her brushing Victoria's hair since it really is messy. Kaname was stand up.

"Kuran Rido?" Said Yuuki.

"Our uncle." Said Victoria.

"In order to protect you two from him, I used Kiryuu-kun." Said Kaname. "And... I was also the one who killed Hiou Shizuka." Yuuki and Victoria was shocked to hear this.

"Forgive me, Victoria, Yuuki." Said Kaname. "I thought I was protecting you two, but I am the one who hurt you two the most." He kneeled down in front of Victoria. "Forgive me."

* * *

><p>Zero was kneeling down with blood going down from the wall. Ichiru was remembering someone when they were little.<p>

'Ichiru...Zero...' Mimi thought.

"Zero." Said Ichiru. "Don't lose consciousness; look at me. I can't believe you just let yourself be locked up like this. You never stopped blaming yourself either, did you?" Ichiru walked up to Zero. "Was that your way of atoning for your sins?" He pulled Zero's chin to make him look at Ichiru. "Don't tell me you thought that I would be comforted by your actions? It's thanks to you that I came to a realization. Had I not existed, you would have been able to live more freely."

"Ichiru..." Said Mimi.

"Seriously, this does not make up for the loss of Shizuka-sama." Said Ichiru.

"Don't worry." Said Zero. "Things like atonement have long disappeared from my mind. Ever since I saw you smiling that night." Zero grabbed Ichiur's wrist and collar. "Why were you smiling? Father and Mother had just died!" Zero was in pain.

"Don't tell me..." Said Ichiru. "you are on the verge of losing control over yourself? It's not like I wished for them to die. The man that Shizuka-sama loved was killed and disposed of by our parents. Even though he hadn't become a Level E yet, his name was put on the list. They were not at fault. They were just following their orders like machines. But, when I heard the truth, I was really angry."

Mimi can see the blood coming out Ichiru. "The day they disposed of Shizuka-sama's lover, they used those very same hands to embrace us. And it pained me when they looked at me with eyes like those of the Association's pet dogs."

"Ichiru, I have one more question for you." Said Zero. "Why are you wounded so badly?"

"I was only trying to fulfill Shizuka-sama's wish." Said Ichiru.

"You went after him!" Said Mimi. "Ichiru do you have any idea what could have happen?!"

"I did, but..." Said Ichiru. "I only wanted to grant her wish. The man has been my target all along...The vampire who imprisoned Shizuka-sama and manipulated the Association's List...Kuran Rido. Even if I am desperate, I knew that there wasn't much I could do..." Ichiru fell forward into Zero's arms.

"Ichiru!" Said Mimi.

"I'm so useless..." Said Ichiru. "is there anything else to say..."

"Ichiru..." Said Zero.

"This place is so disgusting." Said Ichiru. "It reeks with the stench of our blood. I'm sure this smell must be very alluring to you, Zero. I'm surprised you can hold back. Even though you are on the verge of turning into something else being with you like this always calms me down. That just proves that we were born from the same egg, right? Zero...this is the last of my life... take it."

"What are you saying?" Said Zero.

"If you devour me, you'll be able to claim the powers you were supposed to be born with." Said Ichiru. I'm sure it can also suppress the thing that is acting violently within you."

"I won't! I can't do such a thing!" Said Zero. Zero looked at Mimi pleading to help Ichiru. Mimi only gave him sad eyes telling him it is too late.

"No." Said Ichiru. "You will do it. Why do you think I used the Bloody Rose to injure you?"

"I refuse!" Said Zero. "Stop it. I've lost enough already..."

"I'm so happy." Said Ichiru. "I thought I was dead to you."

"Maria longs to see you too." Said Zero. Mimi remembers how Maria ran up to Zero thinking he was Ichiru. Mimi can feel a tear running down her cheek.

"I see." Said Ichiru.

"Both Father and Mother really did care for you and love you." Said Zero.

"I know." Said Ichiru. "Zero, you don't have to forgive her, but please don't hate Shizuka-sama. Shizuka-sama really did treasure me. That's why I don't regret what I did. Besides, soon I'll..."

"Ichiru..." Said Zero. "This is wrong!"

"Wrong?" Said Ichiru. "Zero, if you really think so, then live and fulfill your purpose!" Zero remembered Victoria giving him chocolate and that smile she gave him, the huge when he bit her, in the pool protecting him, drinking her blood once again in the bathroom, having her blood the third time against the door. 'I don't mind...' Zero remembered Victoria whipping of the blood from his neck. 'sacrifing what remains of my life...' Victoria stopping him from scratching his neck and the smile she gave him once he returned back. 'for Victoria.'

"Soon, I'll..." Said Ichiru making Zero snapped out his thoughts. Mimi can feel even more tears falling down her cheek. '_I'll be able to become one with you again, Zero.' _With that Ichiru dropped the bell in his head making it clear to Zero and Mimi he is gone. Zero was screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>Rido was drinking blood from another woman and she turned to dust.<p>

"What's wrong, Kiryuu Zero?" Said Rido. "Come. Let us begin the dance. If you don't hurry, the young twin Kuran Princess will be..."

* * *

><p>'<em>This is wrong! If you really think so, then you should do it for your purpose...' <em>Mimi can see tears falling down his cheek. Zero can also see the tears falling down on Mimi's cheek he looked back at Ichiru in his arms. Zero sank his fangs into Ichiru's neck with tears.

'Ichiru...Zero...' Mimi thought. 'I'm so sorry...'

* * *

><p>Victoria and Yuuki were running down the Academy with the gun in Victoria's hand. Victoria remembered what Kaname said to her.<p>

_'I have to do the things I must do. Victoria, Yuuki, you should also do the things you have to do. '_

* * *

><p>Ichiru was lying down on the ground. Zero whipped the blood from his mouth. He looked at Mimi moving forward to her. He can still see her crying.<p>

"When you said Victoria had to go the other world, what did you mean?" Said Zero.

"A few of our kind, can bring our masters to the other world where they can be safe. Victoria was in that other world for ten years, and here for another 10 years." Said Mimi. "Victoria's abilities has been asleep for 20 years. Please Zero..." Mimi looked up at Zero. "please help me protect Zero from him." Zero only nodded and patted her head.

Zero walked out of the room with amazing power breaking the wall and breaking the door. Mimi followed him out of the tower to see his shadow that looks like a monster.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Seiren, and Aidou are all together with Kaname in front of them walking away.<p>

"Kaname-sama..." Said Aidou.

'That's right.' Kaname thought. 'Good. You should fulfill your purpose, Kiryuu Zero.'

**Sorry that it's short chapter. I can only think so little for this chapter. I hope you guys like the chapter.****  
><strong>

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 26

"Isn't it beautiful, onii-sama?" Said Victoria. Victoria, Kaname, and Yuuki little kids siting on the couch looking at a book with a sunset picture.

"Do you think we can touch the setting sun?" Said Yuuki. "I wonder if it would be hot." Victoria chuckled a little.

"Onee-sama we can't touch the sun." Said Victoria. Yuuki looked at Victoria.

"Why?!" Said Yuuki pouting.

"Because the sun isn't actually were we can touch it's in space." Said Victoria.

"How do you know that?" Said Yuuki.

"Mimi and Kaoru let me read in the book." Said Victoria. "The universe is huge!" Victoria showed Yuuki with her arms spreading out.

"What do you think, onii-sama?" Said Yuuki.

"Yes, you both are right." Said Kaname.

"But, I really do want to touch it." Said Victoria. Yuuki and Kaname looked at Victoria. "Someday I just want to feel heat from the sun. Because it looks so beautiful even in pictures." Kaname and Yuuki smiled at Victoria. Kaname rubbed Victoria's head.

'Victoria, I have wanted to tell you... that this world is not beautiful.' Kaname thought. 'What is beautiful is the way you see and accept the world.' Victoria and Yuuki were running different directions in the forest. 'Your vision is beautiful.'

* * *

><p><em>'You are free to do what you need to do.'<em> Victoria looked around to see the broken trees and remembering what Kaname said to her and Yuuki. 'What I need to do...' Victoria can hear footsteps. Victoria turned around to see vampires that were after her and destroying everything. Victoria was going to take the gun that Zero gave her. '_Kill me with your own two hands.' _But she put back in her pocket.

Victoria remembered some of her powers that she used when she was a child. She can hear Kaoru telling her to concentrate. Victoria closed her eyes and relaxed herself. The tree behind them was levitating by her powers and knock them to turn into the dust. She didn't even notice that one of the vampires was coming after her until a knife went through it. Victoria looked at her left to see Yuuki, Ruka, Aidou, Akatsuki, and Seiren.

"What are you doing?" Said Aidou. "Didn't you retrieve you anti-vampire gun?"

"I'm unable to use it." Said Victoria.

"What?" Said Ruka.

'Victoria...' Yuuki thought walking up to her sister.

"In that case, it would be better if you hid somewhere." Said Akatsuki.

"Huh?!" Said Victoria.

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at Yuuki. "Rido is after you. He wants to use your powers. We both have just awakened." Victoria was shocked but had confident eyes looking at her sister and everyone.

"But I want to fight!" Said Victoria.

"In that case, let me rephrase." Said Ruka. "Victoria-sama, I beg you. Please don't pursue this futile crusade."

"Souen-senpai..." Said Victoria.

"I have received orders from my Master." Said Seiren. "I must protect you two from Kuran Rido at all costs, mostly you Victoria-sama."

'Victoria, Yuuki, I do not want you two to gaze upon revolting things. Kuran Rido... the aftermath of his revival will be extreme.'

* * *

><p>Rido was in a hall sucking a lot of people's blood dry. He was pulling on someone while walking in the hall.<p>

"How repugnant..." Said Rido throwing the woman in his hands to dust. "I knew it. These cheap bloods are not enough to satisfy me. The only thing that can excite me is your blood, Juri."

* * *

><p>"Please let me go." Said Victoria.<p>

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at Yuuki. "I'm not going to lose you like before."

"Onee-sama, please let me go!" Said Victoria.

'The powers of all vampires can be sealed when they stand before a Pureblood. In order to protect Victoria, I needed to create a pawn who had enough power to counter his. A pawn who will never betray her, regardless of circumstance.'

Mimi was walking in the forest with Zero, but decided it would better off to go see Victoria. Without Zero knowing it Mimi was gone and headed to Victoria.

'But at that time, even though things were proceeding according to plan, for the first time ever, I felt a pain that burned through my heart.' Kaname thought.

"Your body is what Kuran Rido is after, Victoria-sama." Said Seiren. "Please understand this and remove yourself from the area."

"I now know that." Said Victoria. "But that's precisely why..."

"Victoria!" Said someone. Everyone looked at to see Kaoru and Mimi.

"Kaoru! Mimi!" Said Victoria.

"We are not letting you go through this!" Said Kaoru.

"So that is enough, Victoria." Said Mimi. "Stop and think for a moment about the position you are in right now. The people who suffered their lives for you, because of him."

"It's going to be tough fight." Said Aidou.

"Hanabusa?" Said Ruka.

"Are you certain you're okay with that?" Said Aidou. Victoria looked at everyone.

"I know what that man did to our parents." Said Victoria. " I know he is after me. I know it's going to be tough fight to actually stop him, but... I want to stop him! I want to protect everyone I care about!" Victoria looked at Yuuki. "I won't let our parents die in vein! So please Onee-sama let me fight with you!"

Yuuki thought about but nodded at her answer. Victoria smiled but was shocked to hear a gun shot.

"It came from the main entrance!" Said Aidou running. Everyone else followed except for Kaoru and Mimi. Kaoru sighed.

"I can't believe that little girl turned out to be like this. Stubborn as her mother." Said Kaoru. Mimi smiled a little.

"Though it's not a bad thing to be stubborn." Said Mimi. "I just hope were ever this goes it doesn't end were the original story ended." Kaoru and nodded and followed Victoria, Aidou, and Yuuki. They all headed to see Yagari fighting off the Level E's. Aidou used his powers to hold off the ones running towards him.

**"Yagari-sensei!" **

Akatsuki used his powers of fire to hold them off. Yagari was siting down on the ground.

"You guys..." Said Yagari. Victoria and Yuuki walked up to Yagari. "Your venerable teacher was getting beaten to a pulp. You should have gotten here earlier."

"Are you okay?" Said Yuuki.

"What are they?" Said Aidou.

"They're Level E vampires that the Association has been raising in secret." Said Yagari.

"Here they come." Said Akatsuki. Vampires jumped up, but the headmaster sliced them with one swing.

**"Headmaster?" **

"Sorry, I'm late." Said the headmaster. "Have your memories of Juri-san, or rather, your Mother, come back?" Victoria and Yuuki nodded. "I see. Everyone, please protect Victoria, and Yuuki. No, please protect Cross Academy." He jumped up the gate. "I will not let you go any farther! Leave these guys to me."

"That's absurd!" Said Aidou.

"Headmaster!" Said Victoria.

"Don't call me that." Said the Headmaster. "I'm your guys Father."

"Fa-Father." Said Victoria. The headmaster jumped down. "Father!" All they can hear are the screams of the vampires and attacking him.

"That idiot... begin so reckless..." Said Yagari.

"He's trying to protect the school." Said Yuuki.

'Father...' Victoria thought. 'Even though were the second person to adopt me. You always did feel like a father to me, thank you.' Victoria stand up.

"Let's find Kuran Rido." Said Victoria.

"Are you sure?" Said Aidou.

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki.

"That is what I have to do..." Said Victoria turning around to everyone. "I already said once didn't I?! To protect this school!" Yuuki smiled and nodded her head. Yagari stand up.

"Even though you're not related by blood, you're obviously his daughter." Said Yagari. "Each of you is just as reckless as the other. Don't worry. I won't let the old man fight by himself." Victoria nodded her head.

They running to see Shiki and Rima siting down waiting.

"You are late, everyone." Said Shiki.

"Have you found Rido?" Said Akatsuki.

"In any case, he has really bad taste." Said Shiki.

"It's so easy to figure him out." Said Rima pointing behind her. The sun was setting making it officially dark. There were thousands of halls with people. They all run up the stairs to go to Rido.

"This smell is..." Said Yuuki. They ran outside on the roof. When they finally see Rido, he was siting on many Level Es that are sucking each other blood.

"I've been waiting for you, Yuuki, Juri." Said Rido.

* * *

><p>'You have become so beautiful, Victoria. Powerful... dignified... even dazzling. '<p>

"Kuran Kaname-sama?" Said One of the man in front of Ichiou's house.

'_I'm sorry, Kaname-senpai.' _He can remember what Victoria said to him. 'I am truly happy by how much you have grown. Nothing could make me happier.'

"W-We have to let Ichiou-sama know!" Said the man running but was killed by Kaname.

'You are free to fly as you wish, Victoria. No matter how far you fly, you will always be the only thing important to me.'

* * *

><p>"You finally came, Juri." Said Rido. "Are you that eager to become one with me?"<p>

"Bastard." Said Victoria. The night students, Kaoru, Mimi, and Yuuki run up in front of Victoria.

"We are your opponents!" Said Aidou.

"We will destroy you!" Said Rima.

'Everyone...' Victoria thought.

"Fools." Said Rido. There was black mist surrounding him then caged everyone.

"Everyone! Onee-sama!" Said Victoria.

"Why?" Said Ruka.

"Damn it, Rido." Said Minami.

"All of you are vampires." Said Rido. "We'll except of Kaoru and Minami, but I was able to use my powers to cage you two as well." Kaoru and Mimi's eyes were full of anger. "You all can't raise you hand against a Pureblood."

"But Onee-sama..." Said Victoria.

"Yuuki might be a pureblood but even this black mist can cage a Pureblood." Said Kaoru.

"I don't want this special night defiled by your insolence." Said Rido. "Why don't we have you enjoy it as well?" The vampires stand up and walked toward them except Yuuki.

"Everyone!" Said Victoria. "Stop it, Rido!" She run up to him to only disappear and embraced her from behind.

**"Victoria!" **Screamed Mimi, Kaoru, and Yuuki.

"L-Let me go!" Said Victoria struggling to let him go.

"It's Juri's scent..." Said Rido. Rido licked Victoria's neck. Victoria reached for Hope to see it still reject s her.

'At this rate...' Victoria thought. 'The things I must do...'

"Stop it!" Said Aidou. Victoria touched Hope to feel Hope stopping it's rejection. Victoria wield Hope that was shining a great light and sliced Rido. Everyone was shocked.

"Hope is..." Said Aidou.

"The Pureblood Princess is wielding an anti-vampire weapon?" Said Akatsuki.

"I am a Guardian!" Said Victoria. "I will protect this school. Not just the Day Class students...I'll also protect the Night Class students!" The light dim to reveal Hope as scythe with black on the top and white on the bottom blade. "And I won't let you hurt any more people who are precious to me!"

"Just what I would expect from Juri." Said Rido. "No, one of Juri's daughter." Victoria pointed Hope at the vampires behind her.

"Now, get away from those people!" Said Victoria. The vampires all back away.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki.

"Onee-sama! If I can hold Hope again then so can you. Think about who are you protecting?" Said Victoria. Yuuki was shocked and looked at Artemis.

"You are more defiant than Juri." Said Rido. "Juri was more submissive than you. That's right... the first time I drank her blood..." Victoria turned around to face Rido.

"What?" Said Victoria to notice the bloody veins shooting from the floor holding her.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki. Yuuki hold on to Artemis that accept her and turn into a scythe pointing at Rido. "Let her go!" The veins was now wrapped around Yuuki.

"Onee-sama!" Said Victoria. Rido was walking up to Victoria from behind.

"Come now, why don't you call for help?" Said Rido. "Juri did that, you know. While I was devouring her, the tears kept flowing as she screamed, "Haruka! Haruka!" That really was a masterpiece."

"Shut up..." Said Victoria. "What are you..." The veins went around her neck as she started to scream in pain.

"Victoria!" Screamed Mimi.

"Try calling out of the name of your beloved." Said Rido.

'My beloved?' Victoria thought. Victoria can hear a gun shooting at Rido from behind. Victoria looked behind to see...

"Zero?" Said Victoria.

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands." Said Zero.

* * *

><p>Kaname was going after Ichiou but Ichijou decided that he would be the one to kill his grandfather.<p>

'Some things played out in way I did not plan. The pawns that I planted inside the school to protect my loved one... were supposed to be mere pawns; however, they turned out to be completely different from what I expected. They performed better and showed more brilliance than I had thought possible. My fight is over. Have you fulfilled your duty, Kiryuu Zero?' Kaname thought.

* * *

><p>Rido released Victoria. Victoria looked behind her.<p>

"Zero!" Said Victoria. She stand up from the ground trying to walk to him but stop seeing the blood on his shoulder and panting. She can feel this new energy inside Zero. "Zero? He consumed Ichiru-kun?"

"That was really close." Said Rido.

"You monster!" Said Zero screaming in pain.

"Zero!" Said Yuuki.

"What is happening?" Said Ruka.

"Is his power going out of control?" Said Akatsuki.

'No that is not it.' Victoria thought.

"Kiryuu..." Said Aidou.

"This is bad." Said Shiki. He swing is arm up and brought down breaking the floor. Aidou moved Victoria out of the way laying on top of her to protect her. When the wind dimmed down Victoria can see he is still in pain.

"Even though you consumed your other half, for one who was once human, this is as far as you go." Said Rido.

"Rido!" Said Victoria standing up holding on to Hope.

"He has acquired power far too vast to be contained inside a human body." Said Rido. "There's no way he can control it."

"Zero..." Said Yuuki.

'Zero.' Victoria thought. 'Zero I know you can control it. Come on.' Everyone stand up looking at Zero.

"Vic-toria..." Said Zero.

"Cut me with your Hope." Said Zero.

"Zero?" Said Victoria.

"Are you out of your mind?" Said Aidou.

"I'm saying it because I am out of my mind!" Said Zero. "It's the only way to subdue this overwhelming power."

"But Hope is..." Said Yuuki.

'Zero...' Victoria thought with eyes of worried.

"Victoria, that is not the weapon that will kill me." Said Zero. Victoria's eyes were wide. "We made a promise, right?"

_'One day, when I can't keep my sanity anymore, kill me with your own two hands.'_ Victoria was gripping on Hope. Victoria run up to Zero with Hope.

"Zero!" Said Victoria slicing Zero with Hope. Zero stepped back with the blood from his arm.

'This pain is...' Zero thought. '_Live on and fulfill your objective. _proof that he is still alive. Ichiru lives within me.' Zero grabbed Bloody Rose from the floor that was now shining a bright light.

"Kiryuu?" Said Aidou.

"Bloody Rose is...?" Said Akatsuki.

'You finally awaken Bloody Rose.' Victoria thought.

"With this, we've finally become one." Said Zero. Rido was laughing.

"Interesting!" Said Rido. "Alright, I'll play with you as many times as you wish. Kill me all you want, but I'll resurrect every single time." Zero pointed the shining Bloody Rose at Rido.

"I will live and fulfill my objective!" Said Zero.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Academy.<p>

The headmaster and Kaname both saw the shining light on the roof.

"Kiryuu-kun?" Said the headmaster.

'A light in discord with this Vampire Night...'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I only have one more episode on the anime. Then I will have to go to the manga to see how that works. Wish me luck on the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter, plus I am going to add a little something. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 27

Everyone was looking at the light that was from Bloody Rose and they can see lights hitting the Level E vampires.

'I always did like this part on Vampire Knight.' Victoria thought. Victoria looked to see one of the lights hit Rido. Victoria looked to see a green veins surrounding Zero.

"You don't seem surprise, Victoria." Said Zero. Everyone was looking at Victoria including Rido. "We'll you were from the other world, so you already knew that this was going to happen right?" Victoria's eyes were wide she kept wondering how. "Mimi told me about you, and how you got here? Even if you are from the other world I will protect you from him!"

* * *

><p>"That was peculiar sight." Said Akatsuki.<p>

"Where's Kuran Rido?" Said Ruka. They can smell Rido's blood.

"He's still out there... somewhere." Said Yuuki. Zero started running toward the smell.

"Zero!" Said Victoria standing up running to him. She was going to jump down but Aidou stopped her.

"Don't be so reckless!" Said Aidou. Victoria turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" Said Victoria.

"Hai!" Said Kaoru vanishing.

* * *

><p>Rido was sucking on a lot blood from people that turned to dust.<p>

"Not yet..." Said Rido grabbing another one. "I'm not finished yet. Juri... not until I have devoured you." Kaoru found Rido before Zero but stopped to hear someone's voice. One he never expected to hear.

"I apologize for interrupting you in the middle of a meal, but the sun shall soon rise." Said Kaname.

'Kaname...' Kaoru thought. Kaname looked up to see Kaoru on top of the tree and nodded his head to come down. "Damn..." Kaoru jumped down so that Rido can face Kaname and Kaoru.

"The time approaches when the curtain must be drawn on this Vampire Night." Said Kaname.

"Are you capable of drawing that curtain?" Said Rido facing Kaname and Kaoru and walking toward them. Kaname's eyes were glowing red and only pierced Rido's arm.

"That hurts." Said Rido. "That hurts a lot. But your attacks are not capable of finishing me." Rido looked at Kaoru. "I'm sure you can't kill me either Kaoru without your master's order."

"Even without my Master's order. I still can't kill you. Besides..." Said Kaoru.

"Yes, that is true; however, the one to draw the curtain will not be me." Said Kaname.

"The one to actually kill you is not me either, even my master know that." Said Kaoru. Behind Kaoru and Kaname was Zero. Rido stepped back.

"You are late." Said Kaname. "Act swiftly to put an end to that thing." Zero pointed bloody Rose at Rido. Rido was laughing.

"What could a servant who is powerless against me and his pet dog possibly do?" Said Rido.

"You be surprised, Rido." Said Kaoru. Kaname looked at Kaoru to see him smiling. "Victoria-sama knows how this goes. She knew it was not her destiny to kill you, but she still wanted to face you. Now do you understand Rido." Kaoru looked at Kaname to see that a little bit of his expression was shocked. "Victoria-sama knows when she tries to find you. You will be dead."

Rido got angry and attacked Kaname and Kaoru they both jumped up.

**"Farwell." **They both said. In front of Rido was Zero's Bloody Rose shining a bright light and in the next instant Rido was gone.

* * *

><p>Everyone was running to only stop in front of the fountain.<p>

"Rido's presence has disappeared." Said Akatsuki.

"Indeed." Said Ruka. "It seems as though the fight has ended."

'Zero...' Victoria thought. '...you defeated Rido.' Victoria looked at Yuuki and Aidou and they both looked at her. She bowed and run off. Yuuki tried to come with her, but she decided it would be better for her to go by herself.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your hard work." Said Kaname.<p>

"You're next, Kuran Kaname." Said Zero. "Don't think everything will go according to the scenario you've laid out." Kaoru sighed a lean against the tree seeing Zero pointing his gun at Kaname.

"Is that what you think?" Said Kaname. "I understood that from the start. I knew that once you obtained unparalleled power and killed Rido, the next thing you would come after would be my life. I also know... that you will not be able to pull that trigger."

"What?" Said Zero.

Victoria was running in the forest to find Zero. Zero can sense that Victoria was close by, he released the veins on his arm and brought down his gun. Victoria was still running in the forest until she finally spotted Zero and stopped.

"Zero!" Said Victoria. Victoria looked to see Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai..." Said Victoria. She looked to see Kaoru and that he was alright. Kaoru walked away waving his hand. He told her inside her head that he was going to see Mimi and leave us three alone. Kaoru vanished without her saying anything. Victoria looked at Kaname to see him look at her as well.

"Victoria." Said Kaname. "It is almost time for us to leave on our journey." With that said Kaname walked away. Victoria turned to look at Zero.

'It is a I predicted.' Kaname thought. 'I knew from the start that everything would play out as it has. Everything...'

* * *

><p>"Whew, I somehow managed to protect her till the end." Said Aidou.<p>

"Thank you for protecting my little sister." Said Yuuki.

"Yeah." Said Aidou.

"Hanabusa, you really acted like a knight." Said Ruka. "It was so unlike you that I couldn't help but laugh."

'I kinda felt the same way.' Yuuki thought.

"Speaking about unusual behavior, the same goes for Seiren." Said Aidou. "She told us that she received orders from Dorm President Kuran to protect Cross Victoria and Cross Yuuki, mostly Cross Victoria. So even someone like you is capable of lying when the need arises." Yuuki was shocked to know that Seiren was lying. Everyone except Yuuki remembered what Kaname said before this fight.

'_I am going to put an end to everything. All of you are free to do as you wish. All of you were merely pawns to protect Victoria and Yuuki...mostly to protect Victoria. This presence... you can all feel it, yes? The one meant to protect Victoria has been born. There is no longer a need for you.'_

_"_Aidou-san was really passionate, wasn't he?" Said Shiki.

"He was so passionate he sent shivers down my spine." Said Rima.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Said Yuuki.

"You don't need to worry about it." Said Shiki. The next thing Yuuki knew was that Aidou was pissed off. Yuuki looked at everyone.

"Say, did you know that Victoria was from another world?" Said Yuuki. Everyone looked at Yuuki. "Mimi and Kaoru are specially people, they call themselves Feathers. There are a few of their kind that can actually have the power to bring someone from this world to another world."

"So different dimensions?" Said Ruka. Yuuki nodded.

"Victoria has been in that world for ten years, and in this world ten years." Said Yuuki.

"Meaning?" Said Rima.

"Victoria's vampire-self was sleeping for 20 years." Said Yuuki. They were all shocked. "Victoria was one the most powerful purebloods in the Kuran family. Kaoru and Mimi helped Victoria with her powers which kept increasing from time to time."

"Then if her vampire-self was a sleep for 20 years then...?" Said Akatsuki.

"Yeah." Said Yuuki. "Victoria has new powers and they are stronger before, it is stronger than our parents, Kaname, and our ancestors, making her the most powerful pureblood all in existence." Everyone was shocked to know that Victoria was that power. Akatsuki asked the question on what they are going to do now? Yuuki can see that Seiren was gone going to follower her master, Kaname. Everyone was discussing on what they are going to do. Yuuki decided it was time for her to go to her dorm and wait for Victoria since it was time for both of them to go.

* * *

><p>Victoria and Zero were know on the roof of the academy and they were both looking at the sun rise.<p>

"It's really bright, isn't it?" Said Victoria.

"Yes, it was really bright." Said Zero. Victoria looked at Zero.

"Eh?" Said Victoria.

"I always watched from this spot." Said Zero.

"Zero?" Said Victoria.

"From here... I always saw you looking at Kuran Kaname." Said Zero. Victoria was looking down. "In front of him, in front of everyone else, you... always have a smile on your face." Zero was remembering all the times she smiled at him. "And... the smile never left your face... not even after I had done something unforgivable." Zero remembered when he first drank her blood. "I wouldn't regret giving my life for you. That's what I thought. My entire life... You'll disappear from my life too, right?"

'Zero...' Victoria thought looking at him. '_I wonder why...'_ " and Onee-sama." Victoria was looking at the sunrise.

"I see." Said Zero.

"If you succumbed to being a vampire," Said Victoria reaching into her pocket. "you told me to kill you, right?"

"Yeah." Said Zero.

"And if I became one?" Said Victoria.

"I have yet to believe that you are a vampire." Said Zero. Victoria looked at Zero. "I have no positive proof."

"But Zero that's..." Said Victoria. Zero looked at Victoria.

"If you really have turned into a vampire, then drink my blood." Said Zero. Victoria can feel tears well up into her eyes. Zero walked to Victoria embracing her. "If you really are one of those vampires that I hate so much... " He let go of her and looked at her kneeling down to show her his neck. The tears started to drip down to her cheek. She pulled down his collar revealing more of her neck.

"I'm sorry... Zero." Said Victoria biting down on his neck.

* * *

><p>Kaname remembered what Victoria said to him in the room with Yuuki behind her.<p>

'_I'm sorry, Kaname-senpai. I'm sorry.'_

"I understand." Said Kaname.

* * *

><p>Victoria was drinking Zero's blood. Zero was holding on her head.<p>

'The taste... of Zero. Zero mentioned this before. _I can tell from the taste of your blood. _I understand his words now.' His blood was dripping down from her chin. '_Victoria_. _Victoria. Victoria. Victoria. _Zero's feelings... are flowing into me." She moved away from Zero.

"You are indeed a vampire." Said Zero.

"Yes." Said Victoria.

"The two of us cannot live in the same world." Said Zero. Victoria whipped the blood from her chin.

"Yeah." Said Victoria.

"But, one day, I will..." Said Zero. "I will... I will kill you." Victoria wasn't shocked, she wasn't surprised. She knew he was going to say that.

"I know." Said Victoria. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Victoria was in her room ready to take Hope in her hands, but stopped and remember what Yori said.<p>

'_No matter what, we will always be good friends.' _ Victoria smiled.

"Thank you, Yori-chan." Said Victoria. She removed Hope and the sash from her thigh and dropped her present from Kaname. She heard the thump and looked at her present on the floor.

_'I am the one who hurt you two the most.' _Victoria touched the present.

'_I wonder why... things always... worked out opposite of how I wanted them to be.' Victoria looked at Kaname. 'I wonder why...' Kaname was going to stand up to stop to hear Victoria's voice._

_'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Victoria can feel the tears in her eyes. 'I'm the one who hurt him the most. For ten whole years, and another ten years in my world, I didn't even notice his loneliness, even if he was with Onee-sama...' "Kaname-senpai, I'm sorry.' She can feel Yuuki stroking her head from behind her. _

_"You should also do the things you have to do." Said Kaname. _

Victoria stand up with the present in her hands. Victoria walked to Kaname's door pulling on her luggage with a Caribbean Blue jacket and a white skirt showing.

"We'd better go before the sun rises completely." Said Victoria.

"Victoria..." Said Kaname. Victoria turned to Kaname with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for being late." Said Victoria. "My luggage is heavier than I expected."

"Why did you come?" Said Kaname.

"We'll one reason is because I'm sure Onee-sama is going with and I don't leave her alone." Said Victoria. "And the second reason is because you said it was almost time for us to leave on our journey."

"You are free to go wherever you want." Said Kaname looking at the window.

"Kaname-senpai, I am able to stand here now thanks to you." Said Victoria.

"I see." Said Kaname. "So this is just and expression of gratitude. You do not have to force yourself. You had mentioned something about the people here you wanted to protect. "

'Ah, geez...' Victoria thought. "There are people I want to protect. One of those people, Kaname-senpai, is you." Kaname turned to Victoria. "I keep telling you that I want to protect you. Even in the other world I still had the feeling of protecting you." Kaname's eyes were wide but then replaced with a kind a smile.

"That makes me happy." Said Kaname walking toward her. "You are so strong, Victoria. Even in that other world. For you to say that you will protect me..." Kaname touched Victoria's cheek. She smiled at him and put her hand on Kaname's hand.

"It seems to have the opposite effect though." Said Victoria closing her eyes. "I want to protect you, yet I hurt you, even in the other world. I want to cry, yet I laugh." Victoria looked at Kaname. Kaname had a sad smile looking at Victoria.

"You have not changed." Said Kaname.

"Kaname-sama?" Said Victoria tilting her head a little. He walked closer to Victoria, his arms around her.

"Do you still remember?" Said Kaname.

"Huh?"

"Before you lost your memories..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Victoria's POV

Onee-sama was in bed and I was walking through the halls. I see Kaname-onii-sama looking at the book he showed me and Onee-sama. He looked like he was about to cry. I walked to the door.

"You mustn't cry." I said whipping my sleeping eyes.

"Victoria?" Said Kaname. I walked up to the couch were Kaname-onii-sama was at.

"I am not crying." Said Kaname. I see sit up on the couch hugging Kaname-onii-sama rubbing his head.

"Good boy. Good boy." I said. 'I don't ever want to see you have that face onii-sama.' "Good boy. You're not alone."

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

"Ever since that time, you have always managed to see through me." Said Kaname. "I am the one being protected..." Kaname released Victoria. "...by you." Kaname was on his knees. "my one and only... the most important person in my world..." Victoria reached down to Kaname hugging him.

'I want to protect... him.' Victoria thought. 'I always thought of protecting him Even though he was always with Onee-sama, I could still see that there was some loneliness in his eyes.'

Victoria and Kaname were walking out of the academy close to the gate.

"Are you sure that you want to avoid saying good-bye to the Headmaster?" Said Kaname.

"Yes." Said Victoria. "Besides I'm sure he will strangle me and cry screaming I'll miss my cute daughter."

"Of course I will!" Said the headmaster. Victoria sweat dropped and sees Yuuki running behind him.

"Headmaster!" Said Yuuki.

"Let me cry!" Said the headmaster. "Victorrrriiiiiaaaaaaa..." Victoria moved out of the way so he can fall on the floor. "I can't believe I won't be able to feel this sensation anymore."

"Headmaster..." Said Victoria. The headmaster hugged Victoria.

"Didn't you just call me Father?" Said the headmaster. Yuuki pulled on the Headmaster's collar.

"Can you please stop strangling my cute little sister?" Said Yuuki.

"Onee-sama..." Said Victoria sweat-dropping again. The headmaster suddenly had a serious face.

"Victoria, Yuuki..." Said the headmaster. "you two are going of your own free will, right?" They both nodded.

"I see." Said the headmaster standing up straight. "Kaname-kun, if you ever make Victoria cry, I will never forgive you."

"Even if you are my brother, Kaname-senpai. I will get revenge." Said Yuuki having a dark aura around her. Victoria tried to calm her down.

"O-Onee-sama..." Said Victoria. Kaname nodded his head at both of them. Victoria and Yuuki looked at each other then hugged the headmaster.

**"Thank you. We're going now. Father."  
><strong>

When Kaname, Victoria, and Yuuki all looked at the stairs they can see Aidou, Akatsuki, Ruka, Mimi, and Kaoru down. Kaname walked down.

"We are not your pawns, Kaname-sama." Said Ruka. They just passed them. "That's why we will follow you even if you don't want us to. That's all we have to say." They stopped.

"Do as you please." Said Kaname. Mimi and Kaoru laughed walking to Victoria's side. Victoria smiled, she looked up at them to see that they had an idea.

The headmaster was watching them and remembered what Juri said to him. '_These children... Victoria and Yuuki... I want you to raise them as a human being, as normal girls. Set them free from the fate of being born a Pureblood. I only want them to smile... _Juri-san, Victoria and Yuuki did not run away from their fate. In spite of that, they smile like normal human girls.'

The headmaster went to his other students to tell him that everything is alright now, and that Zero went to Moon Dorms remembering Victoria and Yuuki trying to get the fangirls back.

'I'll be waiting for you Zero.' Victoria thought. 'I'll be waiting.'

**"Okay that is enough." **Said Kaoru and Mimi. Everyone turned to look at them and everything turn black.

"Mimi! Kaoru! You have go to be kidding me, again?!" Said Victoria. Victoria thought she was the only one here, when...

"Huh? This is strange." Said someone.

"Minami, Kaoru what did you do?" said another voice. Victoria looked behind her to see Kaname and Yuuki with her.

"Huh?!" Said Victoria. She turned to Kaoru and Mimi. "What is going on?"

"You forget some people." Said Kaoru.

"The people who first gave you their memories." Said Mimi showing them the portal of Victoria's adopted parents from the other world.

"_Dad, Mom, Big sis_..." Said Victoria shocked.

* * *

><p>"But I don't understand." Said Victoria.<p>

"This story is just starting, plus you need to tell them." Said Kaoru pointing at Kaname and Yuuki. Victoria turned to them.

"This is the world were my other adopted family raise me for ten years." Said Victoria. Yuuki was shocked to see the other world. "Would you guys like to them?"

"Huh?" Said Yuuki.

"Are you sure?" Said Kaname.

"Yes, I want to tell them what happened?" Said Victoria. Yuuki and Kaname both nodded. Victoria turned to Kaoru and Mimi can you keep the portal open for a while.

"Yes, since we are together." Said Mimi. "We can keep the portal open for as long as you need." Victoria walked to the portal but stop to look behind her.

"Aren't you two coming?" Said Victoria smiling at them and reaching out her hand. Kaname and Yuuki walked to her and at the same time they went in to the portal. They were in Victoria's room and it was the same time as she left in this world. "Wow, Mimi was right time here is slower then over their."

"Told you." Said Mimi. Victoria turned around to see the portal still open.

_**"We're home." **_Said 3 voices.

"Those are my adopted parents and Onee-sama." Said Victoria.

"They speak English." Said Yuuki. "No wonder you get A's in speaking English. It makes sense know."

"_Victoria~ Victoria~." _Said the adopted sister. She walked into her room. _"How was your...?" _She stopped to look and see Victoria's hair was longer and 2 people were behind her and a portal was open.

"Mimi it took you long enough." Said the sister.

"Huh?" Said Victoria. The sister looked at Victoria, then looked outside of her door.

"Father! Mother! The Kurans are here!" Said the sister.

"Wow! Hang on! _Big sis_!" Said Victoria running up to her sister. "_What the hell is going on?" _Kaname and Yuuki were surprised to see Victoria speak English so fluently. "The mother and Father walked to the door and sees 2 people in her room and the portal.

"We'll it's good to see you, Kaname." Said the Father.

"Huh? Mr. Star?" Said Kaname. Victoria looked at Kaname.

"Huh? How do you know my adopted parents, Kaname-senpai?' Said Victoria.

"Because they were originally from our world and are good friends of the Headmaster. They were also Vampire Hunters." Said Kaname. Victoria looked at her adopted parents who were just smiling.

"Huh?!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was know siting down in the living room table.<p>

"I can't believe that Victoria wished on what was a "suppose" star and was brought to the Vampire Knight world." Said the sister.

"Vampire Knight world?" Said Yuuki. The sister looked at Yuuki and quickly typed in Vampire Knight on youtube and showed them one episode.

"Huh? That's me." Said Yuuki.

"I'm here too." Said Kaname. Yuuki and Kaname looked at Victoria to see her looking somewhere else. "So you knew about us before."

"And you knew I was going to be a pureblood vampire." Said Yuuki.

"Yes." Said Victoria. "But I had no idea that I was Kuran or I was a pureblood too." Victoria took the laptop. "This is what you call anime. We can see all different kinds of..." Victoria stopped and looked at something. She sees two files on the computer. One says "Vampire Knight." The other says "Vampire Knight with Victoria." Victoira clicked on that file and see a lot of episodes that she was in. "What the heck, _Big_ _sis?_ Why am I on this anime too?"

"We'll now that you officially got your memories back and went back to your original world, you are now part of that world. In other worlds... nobody knows you were actually in this world except us here. And the people you met in this world besides us don't you besides in this anime." Said the sister.

"Oh..." Said Victoria shocked. "So how can you guys be here."

"Victoria..." Said the mother. "you know that we have been in this world for 25 years."

"Huh? But _Big Sis _is 20." Said Victoria.

"We came here when I was five." Said the sister.

"We knew that soon or later that Mimi was going to bring you here." Said the father. "Juri asked us to take care of you in this world."

"Mother did?" Said Victoria.

"So if I am correct. You wanted to make sure that Victoria's memories were gone." Said Kaname.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong Victoria sweety. I am American, and your adopted father is Japanese." Said the mother. "Listen we are glad you got your memories and that you have finally were able to see your siblings. But you 3 must go back."

"Huh? Why?" Said Yuuki.

"Look, know that Victoria has her memories, she can visit us when ever she wants, but she needs to stay in her original world." Said the sister.

"We love Victoria. We always she was our own precious daughter, but she needs to be were she rightfully belongs." Said the father. Kaname stand up and looked around to see 5 year old Victoria smiling. Kaname walked over to it. The father stands up and walks to Kaname. The mother stands up.

"Victoria, would you like to help me in the kitchen?" Said the mother. Victoria nodded. Yuuki walked to Kaname to see a 5 year old Victoria smiling with the family in the background. They sister walked to her father.

"How can we thank you for taking care of Victoria?" Said Yuuki with a smile.

"Their is no thanks needed." Said the sister. "I'm just happy to experience having a little sister."

"She looks so happy." Said Kaname.

"Yeah, but..." Said the father. Kaname and Yuuki looked at the father and the sister.

"We can tell. She misses you guys so much." Said the sister. "Once I showed her Vampire Knight she would cry seeing your guys faces. I ask her what is wrong, but she has no idea either."

"She would always tell us that maybe Yuuki and her were twin sisters." Said the father. "Then says maybe her and Kaname are siblings too. We had no idea that she had connections with you that much. By years and years it gets better. But by minute or second she would cry or screams saying she wants to go home." Kaname and Yuuki were shocked.

"Did she really miss us that much?" Said Kaname. The father and Sister looked at each other and showed them to the kitchen were Victoria and the mother were.

"You must be happy." Said the mother. The mother looked at Victoria to see her cry. Victoria put her hand on her cheek trying to wipe the tears but the tears just won't stop.

"You have no idea how happy I am." Said Victoria. "I always thought I was different. I was felt strong connection with them. Once I got my memories back all I wanted to do was scream to them and tell them please don't leave me again. I miss you way too much." The mother wrapped her arms around Victoria.

"I'm happy for you, our little princess." Said the mother. The mother looked outside the kitchen to see them outside the kitchen.

"Know do you see how much she missed you?" Said the sister. Yuuki was trembling. Kaname looked at Victoria with sadness in her eyes.

'She was already hurting in this world too.' Kaname thought. Yuuki ran up to Victoria.

"Onee-sama..." Said Victoria surprised that her sister was hugging her suddenly.

"I missed you too." Said Yuuki. "I missed you so much." Victoria wrapped her arms around her Yuuki. Kaname walked in the kitchen. Yuuki let go Victoria and this time Kaname was embracing her this time.

"I'm glad that you are back." Said Kaname. Victoria smiled and hugged him back. Kaname kissed her on the cheek and gave her a kind a smile, which she returned the kiss on his cheek and the kind smile she gave him.

Victoria, Yuuki, and Kaname were walking back to the portal.

"Are you sure you got everything from this world?" Said the mother.

"Yes, _mother_." Said Victoria. Kaname and the father were shaking hands.

"Please take care of Victoria." Said the father. "I won't forgive you if you make her cry." Kaname nodded. The sister hugged Victoria.

"Man, my little sister is already going back to her original world. Don't forget about us, okay?" Said the sister. Victoria smiled a nodded.

"Yeah." Said Victoria. Kaname walked to Victoria holding her hand intertwining their fingers. Victoria smiled and so did Yuuki next Victoria. Victoria waved to her adopted family good-bye and finally went to her original world.

'Good-bye and thank you for everything.'

**What do you guys think? I was thinking of adding this to the chapter. Now I have to go see the manga and I hope I can't find some way for Victoria in their. Wish me luck.**

**Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay so I found out in the manga that Ruka, Akatsuki, and Aidou did not follow them. So this one is without as well. Victoria showed Yuuki and Kaname the other world, her adopted family. So know this is going to be next the chapter. I also notice that their are major changes with the manga and the anime so sorry if some things doesn't make any sense at all. I do not own Vampire Knight. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

Chapter 28

Victoria and Yuuki didn't know where they were or where they are going. Victoria was holding onto Kaname's hand and Yuuki was behind them.

"You two got less talkative along the way..." Said Kaname. Kaname turned to face Victoria and Yuuki. "Is it because I've made us walk all the way from the entry of the underground path at the bottom of the moutain? Are you two tired?" Victoria can feel her heart skip a beat from looking at his eyes. Victoria chuckle a little surprising Kaname and Yuuki.

"Actually, I think me and Onee-sama like this better than being stuck in the car all the time, right Onee-sama?" Said Victoria.

"Yeah. We are not so weak that we tire down so easily." Said Yuuki.

"It's just... that we don't really know where to start talking, with all that happened..." Said Victoria. Yuuki nodded her head in agreement. "It might seem weird, but right now... I feel that just having you hold my hand like this... is enough to make me happy..."

"Me too... And truth to be said I'm not sure what to start talking about myself." Said Kaname. "For the time being, all I could manage to think of was to make sure we got here fine so that for now... at least physically you two are safe."

"You don't have to hide your feelings, Victoria." Said Yuuki. Victoria and Kaname turned to Yuuki. Yuuki walked up to Victoria and put her forehead on Victoria's. "We are twins, meaning I know half of your heart is still connect to "him." Yet you still chose to be here with us. And that's far enough to make us happy..."

"Onee-sama..." Said Victoria leaning a little to Yuuki.

"Victoria...?" Said Kaname.

"Why...Why would you two say such a lie?" Said Victoria surprised them both. "I haven't done anything for you two that could be good enough." Victoria was gripping on to Kaname's hand. "All I did was just be all carefree without know anything, or know about the truth."

"But Victoria..." Said Kaname. "Like I told you...that peace was precisely what our parents and I wished for you." Victoria faced Kaname.

"You even wished for me to go to the other world!" Said Victoria. Kaname and Yuuki can see the tears that are starting to form in her eyes. Kaname put his other hand on her cheek.

"I had no idea that was going to make you suffer that much, or our choice of hurting you." Said Kaname. "We just wished for you to be safe." Kaname put his hand to the side..

"I know, but.. but from now on..." Said Victoria. "Please don't like to yourself like that anymore, Kaname and Onee-sama. At least not in front of me... you don't have to hold back like that." Victoria was trembling a little.

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki. Kaname put his hand under her chin.

"Victoria, show me your face." Said Kaname. Kaname and Yuuki can see a tear falling down her cheek.

"I shouldn't have to you two such a thing like a "know-it-all." I'm sorry." Said Victoria.

"There's nothing for you to apologize to, Victoria." Said Yuuki.

"Yuuki's right, Victoria." Said Kaname. "It's exactly as you said. Although you are forgetting something important, which is the reason why I have to hold back like that." Victoria's eyes were wide. "You're forgetting that... I am in a state of starvation... and I am wounded vampire, on top of it. If I forgot my restrain and allowed myself to lose control to the hunger, I might do terrible things to you, Victoria... It terrifies me to not know what could happen when I'm like that..." Victoria looked at Kaname. "I'm not lying..." Kaname walked ahead. Yuuki was watching his back while Victoria was looking down. "I feel the same as you, I would hate it if lies... were to build up between us, so.. Victoria... you know that I killed Shizuka and took her powers."

Victoria wasn't faced by this at all. After what she showed them at the other world she was not faced by it at all. They finally walked to were they see a door.

"Here we are..." Said Kaname. "And... Victoria, I... to kill Rido as well as to escape his Hold over me and finally be free to protect you myself...I made as much use I possible could of the closeness that existed between you and Kiryuu-kun." By the way, Kaoru and Mimi already left early to head to where their destination was going to be. "Come in... it's the house you two were born in." Victoria and Yuuki walked into the house. Victoria was a little confused on why it was underground.

"I wish I could have shown you two in through the front hall, and not through this underground little path, but...on the surface, there's far too many people watching the mansion and just waiting for us to appear... to many trouble-some things going on at the moment." Said Kaname. Yuuki and Victoria turned to Kaname.

"Are the troublesome things going on because Zero and us killed Uncle Rido...?" Said Yuuki. "Is that why we had to run away from the academy with such a rush and without being able to find the chairman to talk to him first?"

"Oh... it's true that you two did help finishing Rido, but... that's not it at all, Victoria, Yuuki..." Said Kaname. "We're hiding because I... because I killed the entire vampire council." Victoria wasn't surprised but Yuuki was a little surprised. "You don't even seem surprised anymore, Victoria... Do you two know why I'm talking about all this now?" Kaname closed the door and went to Victoria. "It is because I wanted to ask you two how you two feel Knowing it all... Yuuki... Victoria...My hands are... far more tainted than you imagine, Victoria, Yuuki. Could you stand the idea of living ever day being touched by someone as tainted as me...?"

Victoria felt like her heart was in pain she was crying again in front of Kaname.

"Seiren are you there?" Said Kaname.

"At you orders...my liege." Said Seiren. "Please show Victoria and Yuuki their rooms so that they may rest." Kaname walked past them but stopped from Victoria's voice.

"Baka..." Said Victoria. "I feel... sad about some things and angry about others, so it's a bit of a mess right now." Yuuki wrapped her arms around Victoria.

"We can imagine." Said Yuuki.

"Well. Come, it's this way." Said Seiren showing Victoria and Yuuki the way. Yuuki looked back at Kaname and Kaname did the same. They both look down Victoria.

"You two had decided to spend eternity in my company regardless of anything else..." Said Kaname. "...But I really wanted to confess all my crimes to you two, so that you two would know... Victoria... even if you don't ever let me touch you again...I only ask you to please let me stay next to you anyway..." Victoria turned around to face Kaname.

'What...am I, that...' Victoria thought felling the pain in her chest more and the tears well up. 'What am I, that all I can ever do is... is bring pain to all the people I love?' Victoria ran to Kaname hugging him.

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki.

"Vic-" Said Kaname.

"Baka!" Said Victoria. "Even if you are tainted... I dont mind!" Victoria looked up at Kaname. "Please taint me too, onii-sama..." Yuuki smiled at her sister. Kaname put his hand on the side of Victoria's head. "I love your hands, onii-sama... tainted or not..." Kaname didn't let her finish as he kissed her on the lips.

"Hmmmm..."

Yuuki never let that smile leave her face as she asked Seiren to show her to her room.

Kaname leaned Victoria against the wall still kissing her. Victoria was breathing heavy and her cheeks were red.

"Victoria...what a face you make... both now and a moment ago... a gaze like that is an invitation that no vampire can resist..." Said Kaname.

"I too, have...done things that I can't possibly atone for...and if you are to be branded as a sinful and tainted vampire, then..." Kaname kissed Victoria's neck. Victoria wrapped her arms around Kaname. "...Then I want to fall down with you to the very farthest depths...!"

"Victoria..." Said Kaname.

"Yes...?" Said Victoria.

"You know...that vampire's hunger can only possibly be quenched by the blood of their loved one..." Said Kaname.

'Love one? But if his love is not Onee-sama then...' Victoria thought eyes wide, but closed her eyes stretching her neck for him. "Yes..."

Kaname pierced Victoria neck staining the wall behind her.

Yuuki was in her room reading a book when she smelled Victoria's blood.

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki smiling. "Welcome back."

* * *

><p>One year later<p>

"Victoria... Victoria..." Said someone. Victoria's eyes snapped open seeing Kaoru in front of her.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Said Victoria.

"Look." Said Koaru pointing at the portal he made.

"I was just told to go pick up somethings!" Said a man siting his back on the wall. "I would die rather than tell you master's name but I..." The man who put his foot on the other man sighed.

"...Fine then..." The man breath from relief. "If that's the case... then die now." When Victoria finally sees the man who said the words clearly her eyes were wide.

"Zero..." Victoria looked at Kaoru.

"Why are you showing me this?" Said Victoria. "What is going on, Kaoru?"

"Victoria..." Said Kaoru. "Things are changing meaning... the story is going to change making you in even more danger."

'Oh, great...'

**I know this is short, but I just wanted to make it clear that it is not over, and the next chapter will be longer maybe. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 29

Victoria was in her room siting in a corner with the portal open to reveal Zero and Kaoru was to her bed looking at Victoria. Victoria was watching Zero.

'Does half of your heart still belong to him, Victoria?' Kaoru thought. In the portal their was a girl who was crying next to a bag. Zero jumped down.

'Zero...' Victoria thought.

"My bag...thank you. It's okay now. The bad man who wanted to take you to some weird place is gone. Don't worry." Said Zero trying to touch the girl's head but he flinched and moved his hand away a little. "Hey... I might be scary but... I won't do anything scary to you...Come here... I'll take you to your family."

"Zero changed a lot." Said Kaoru. Victoria nodded. She felt her throat started to burn but she ignored and kept watching. Zero took the little girl who was her grandma. The grandma and the little girl try to thank Zero but he was gone from there sight.

"Wow..." Said Kaoru. They seem going upstairs and and into the hallway. Zero suddenly started to smash the wall that revealed the Headmaster. Victoria's eyes were wide. "Wow, he put a hole in the wall." The headmaster kept saying sorry for surprising him. Zero was shocked to see and the headmaster told him about the apartment building constructed and to be gentle. Zero went inside the room.

"...So? What are you doing here?" Said Zero. "I thought that the Hunter Association and a variety of other people were after you and that you were practically locked up?"

"Well...all in all my sentence was postponed, and from what I was told it seems it will be left to be decided "based on how things end up turning out"...After all quite a lot of things ended up changing over the past year...and a lot more are still going to change, so..." Said the headmaster.

'You have no idea how much things changed.' Victoria thought.

"But I'm so glad... I'm so glad that you're still attending the school." Said the headmaster.

'Zero...is still attending school?' Victoria thought..

"It's cause...Master Yagari and you had pestered me so much telling me over and over to still go to high school..." Said Zero. Victoria felt like chuckling a little but she didn't.

"The dorm... you won't go back to living there?" Said the headmaster.

"By day I go to school... and by night, I hunt vampires as the association wishes...In exchange for that, I've earned the little freedom of living here..." Said Zero. "I don't want to be in the dorm... because by night, I hunger uncontrollably..."

'Zero...you still won't drink anyone's blood but mine.' Victoria thought.

"If I don't spend my nights... hunting down vampires... I don't know what I might end up doing..." Said Zero. "Why can't I just kill them as I please...? There's not enough to satisfy me this way..."

"The execution lists... exist precisely so that we don't become a pack of murderers hunting down any vampire randomly." Said the headmaster. "...Actually... there were no mission orders tonight...and yet you, uhm came home pretty late, did you go anywhere? Your coat... is all covered in something dusty."

Victoria's throat felt like it was burning again but little bit painful. She still kept ignoring it.

"...There were two of them... one of them ran off with a human toddler, and... the other was waiting to pick up the child afterwards.. I could tell they must be doing that under someone else's orders, but I couldn't get them to tell me anything more." Said Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun...Please tell me that because there weren't enough killing to satisfy you, you didn't go and..." Said the headmaster. Zero complained to the headmaster. Victoria put her hand to her throat.

"Victoria?" Said Kaoru.

"I'm fine." Said Victoria. 'Why is my throat so dry?' Victoria try to ignore it still listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry...it's just that I haven't seen you in a while, and I couldn't help...it seems I worry far more than I should." Said the headmaster. The headmaster was still talking and sees Zero taking a handful of Blood tablets. He asked when he started to take that much Blood tablets?

"Since I became able to take them... a year ago..." Said Zero.

"Oh yeah... it's been a whole year already since all that happened, hasn't it?" Said the headmaster.

Victoria can feel her throat burning even more. She still tried to ignore the pain. She can hear Zero and the headmaster talking about Ichiru and then they were talking about Kaname. Victoria was surprised when the headmaster said...

"Actually, Kaname-kun has contacted us...at the association...he wants to reestablish an arrangement with the association for coexistence purposes..." Said the headmaster. "It seems he was manoevuering in the shadows a lot t o bring the current vampire society under control once again."

Victoria can suddenly hear someone's voice in the back of her head.

**"Blood..." **Victoria's eyes were wide. She heard it again. **"You need blood..." **Victoria tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"And now that all the preparations have been done, he asked to speak directly to the newly restructure hunter association... as the representative of the vampire race." Said the headmaster.

Victoria couldn't take it anymore she put her hands to her head before she finally heard that the headmaster had some orders for Zero from the association.

"Victoria!" Said Kaoru taking down the portal and running to her.

"Can I be alone?" Said Victoria. Kaoru nodded and walked out of the room. Victoria's breath was ragged she was hugging herself.

"It's been six months since we've started living here..." Said Kaname. She was surprised to hear his voice.

**"You need blood..." **Victoria shacked her head rapidly.

"Victoria..." Said Kaname. She put her hands to her ears so she wouldn't listen to his voice. Kaname walked into the room. "Victoria, is your past as a human...giving you difficulties...?"

Victoria was breathing heavy. "If it was anything else... I would of course wait for you, as long as it takes until you feel like doing it..." Said Kaname. Kaname grabbed Victoria's wrist. "But this is the one thing that can't go on the way it is." Victoria was pulled up by Kaname. Victoria can see blood coming from Kaname's hand. She tried to reach it but Kaname moved it so she can't reach it.

"Victoria..." Said Kaname. "You must use your fangs to get blood for yourself. You are no longer a child, Victoria."

Victoria shacked her head rapidly and tried to reach for his bloody hand. Kaname sighed and let Victoria licked the blood from his hand. Kaname smoothed her hair with his hand.

"...I wonder why..." Said Kaname. "Why you go on refusing yourself, even when the animal side of you...is this starved for my blood, Victoria..." Kaname kissed Victoria's hair. Victoria stopped licking his hand.

"Onee-sama drinks my blood. I wondering why that is?" Said Victoria. Kaname touched her cheek.

"It's because you two are twins." Said Kaname. "Yuuki is alright with your blood, until she can finally find someone else's blood that can satisfy her."

"I hope she finds one soon." Whispered Victoria. Victoria looks at Kaname. "What about your blood to Onee-sama?"

"I only allow you to drink my blood. I'm sorry, but I doubt my blood satisfy Yuuki." Said Kaname. Kaname looked at Victoria to see her pouting and blushing.

"Stingy. She gets all my blood too, and you won't let her drink your blood except for me...even though that makes me happy." Said Victoria. Kaname smiled and kiss on her cheek.

"It makes me jealous that someone else is drinking your blood even if it Yuuki." Said Kaname. Victoria smiled.

"You really are way overprotective, and way too jea-." Said Victoria. Kaname silence her with a kiss. Victoria was surprised but she slowly begin to close her eye, enjoying the kiss. Kaname broke the kiss to touch her cheek.

"I don't mind being overprotective or jealous. If it shows you how much I love you." Said Kaname. Victoria can feel her heart beating fast in her chest and hear too. "That's a very loud heart beat." Kaname said it in a way to tease her.

"Meanie." Said Victoria. Kaname kissed her again making it passionate. Victoria didn't want to break away from the kiss. It felt like a dream she never wanted to wake up from.

* * *

><p>Victoria and Yuuki were know studying.<p>

"It's so quiet..." Said Yuuki.

"I can smell the snow outside." Said Victoria looking down on her letter and her notes.

"Oh yeah...soon it will be... one year..." Said Yuuki. Victoria nodded. They were both startled when they heard a knock and looked to see Aidou.

"Hey you, Cross Yuuki!" Said Aidou. "What are you lazying around for?! Were you even studying for the next lesson?" Aidou looked at Victoria. "What's that...?" Victoria looked at Aidou and her next.

"Ah! Huh! This is..." Said Victoria pushing Aidou. "Please don't looook! It's a letter!" Victoria opened the drawer and put the letter inside. Yuuki sighed looking at her sister freak out.

"Uhm..." Said Yuuki.

"Hey whatever...Let's just start the lesson..." Said Aidou. "I work hard as your guys private teacher, so come on, Victoria-sama. Just sit down and open your textbook." Victoria was fidgeting and was quiet.

"Victoria." Said Yuuki. "Aidou isn't going to tell Kaname-onii-sama."

"Besides if he knew you're still writing letters we can't risk mailing out, that would make him even more worried for you. He's already worrying himself sick feeling bad about having to stay hiding indoors for your safety..." Said Aidou.

'So I'm still making Kaname-senpai worried.' Victoria thought.

"Hey, by the way... who were you writing to?" Said Aidou. Yuuki and Victoria looked at Aidou.

**"Yori-chan..." **They both said.

"Uhhm..." Said Aidou. "Maybe I could get the letter delivered discreetly. If Yuuki get a grade of at least 75/100 on the next test I give her, of course." Victoria looked at Yuuki.

"Ugh!" Said Yuuki.

"Just one thing though." Said Aidou. Victoria looked at Aidou. "No talking about where you live, nor about anything vampire-related. I left the academy without erasing Sayori Wakaba's memories... but I don't know what might have happened after we left."

"Aidou-senpai..." Said Victoria. "Thank you, but no thanks. I don't mind waiting...until it's actually safe to send it." Victoria gripped on the desk."I prefer...not endangering this treasured place where Kaname-senpai, Onee-sama and I can live together now."

"'Senpai'...?" Said someone. Victoria looked to see Kaname entering the room. "...Victoria... Really, I wonder how long it will take before...you finally call me simply 'Kaname'...?"

"Kaname-sama!" Said Aidou standing up.

**"Onii-sama..." **The sisters said. Kaname walked up to Victoria touching her cheek.

"I didn't know you were coming back from your trip today?" Said Victoria. "But I'm so happy to be able to have you home earlier!"

"I'm sorry Victoria, I just dropped by and have to leave again right away." Said Kaname. Victoria pouted. "Victoria..." Victoria was still pouting and blushing a little.

"Err..." Said Victoria. Victoria kissed Kaname's cheek. "Welcome home..." Yuuki smiled and was watching her sister. She heard someone coughing.

"We must hurry up, Kaname-sama... or else..." Said the man.

"I'm aware of that." Said Kaname.

"Aidou-senpai's father...!" Said Yuuki. Victoria and Yuuki bowed a little.

**"Good evening..." **They see the father suddenly bowed dramatically.

"Ah! My deepest apologies, I forgot to salute you two!" Said the father. Victoria was a little shocked but smiled to him and at Kaname.

"Take care onii-sama..." Said Victoria.

"I will, thank you." Said Kaname. "Victoria, Yuuki... only a little more, and I'll have things safe enough for you two to be able to breathe the outside air freely again. Plus Victoria..." Victoria was a little startled. "I know that Kaoru showed you Zero and the headmaster and what I have been doing?" Yuuki looked at nodded. "We've arranged to have a meeting with hunter association..."

"Are you going to make Zero participate in the meeting?" Said Victoria.

"That is the Hunter's Association decision." Said Kaname.

'Zero...'

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Please review. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

Chapter 30

Victoria was in the library looking laying down on the floor. Yuuki was laying with her but she was reading a book.

"Onee-sama..." Said Victoria. Yuuki stopped reading her book and looked at Victoria. "Forever is a really long time. I told Zero that even if he will someday kill that I will run away from forever until one of us is dust." Victoria rolls over to look at the present Kaname gave her on a pile of books.

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki rubbing her head. Victoria remembered something when she was still human and Kaname would visit her and Yuuki. Kaname was laying down on the couch, Yuuki and Victoria was siting on Kaname.

_"Say Kaname-sama what does 'forever' mean?'" Yuuki said._

_"What does forever means...? It means just that 'forever'...Yuuki, Victoria..." Said Kaname putting both of his hands on the girls cheek. "Imagine something like 'the farthest place in the worl' or 'the very edge of the universe'...'forever' is like traveling that far and then even father than that. On and On." Victoria became sad and lay down on Kaname. _

_"But...if you went that far away all alone by yourself..." Said Yuuki._

_"...You would have felt really lonely, No, Kaname-sama...?" Said Victoria. Kaname's eyes were wide. Kaname put his hand on Victoria's head. "You are right, Victoria...it was very very lonely..." _

"We are pureblood vampires...so we do indeed live on and on forever." Said Yuuki. Victoria hugged herself. "Victoria?"

"I'm still not understand this whole concept." Said Victoria. "I am well aware of my nature...and they are all stirring."

**"You're right... you'll live forever without dying, because you're the same as Kaname-oniisama." **Victoria looked ahead of her to see a young version of her in this world and the other world.

"I understand that." Said Victoria.

"Victoria, who are you talking to?' Said Yuuki. Victoria didn't even listen to her sister as she looked at the two girls.

_**"No, you don't understand! If you truly understand then why...whey are you even now trying to crush 'us' down?" **_Said the young version from the other side of the world.

**"You're being so mean...despite it being you who actually awoke 'us'. Ahh, Hey..."**They both were reaching out to her crying. **"Is it a bad thing? It's too painful we have to be alone for all eternity... It's only normal to want someone to snuggle up together isn't it...? ****When we think of him, I feel so much love and such sadness...Is it bad thing that the same felling makes us want to latch onto his throat and devour his blood and even his life to taste his feeling in it?" **The girl from the original was gone leaving only the girl from the other world.

_**"'Our' whole conscience is filled with this need that is so completely, purely vampire...and yet 'We' are nothing other than just 'you'..." **_Victoria sit up and tried to grab the girls hand but in the end she grabbed the present from Kaname. She brought the present close to her chest.

"Victoria...?" Said Yuuki.

"I am lonely..." Said Victoria startling Yuuki. "and I do indeed want to be near him... and he's endured so much sadness for my sake...there's so much love and so much sadness..." Yuuki hugged her sister from behind. Victoria turned around and hugged Yuuki. "Onee-sama..."

"Yes." Said Yuuki.

"To tell the truth, I really do want to tear into his neck with my fangs... I want to taste his blood in that flowing crimson filled with his feelings melted in it." Victoria can feel her throat starting to get very dry. Victoria touched her neck.

"Victoria...?" Said Yuuki.

"Onee-sama... It hurts." Said Victoria laying one hand on the floor and the other on her throat. "And yet...even now there's one chunk of my heart that is still attached to..." Victoria can feel even more on throat. Victoria was on the floor.

"Victoria." Said Yuuki walking to her sister rubbing her back.

"Onee-sama...I can't control this hunger...but onii-sama is not home right now..." Said Victoria. She looked at the books.

"You do not need to study." Said Yuuki rubbing her back.

'Thirsty...' Victoria thought. 'Kaname-onii-sama... Kaname...! Kaname!' "No I can't...I don't want him to spoil me anymore. Why do I always make him...or will I make him be so spoiled?" Victoria bit her hand.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki grabbing Victoria's hand from her mouth. Yuuki can see Victoria panting really heavy. "You are that thirsty." Victoria and Yuuki can smell Kaname.

"Kaname-onii-sama..." Said Victoria. Yuuki looked at Victoria. Yuuki touched her cheek.

"Go to Kaname-onii-sama. He will help and remember..." Said Yuuki. "tell him about part of your heart that belongs to _him_." Victoria nodded her head, she stand up and run to where she can smell Kaname. She ran all the way to see doors.

'Kaname-onii-sama...Kaname-onii-sama...' Victoria thought walking to the doors.

Yuuki can hear footsteps and knows that it Aidou. Aidou went to the library to see Yuuki reading.

"You let her go to the doors." Said Aidou.

"She needs blood Aidou. She..." Said Yuuki but Aidou ran off before she can finished. "...needs to tell him."

Victoria can hear footsteps and another person's presence.

"Hey you! What are you doing getting hurt and wandering around randomly?! Do you have any idea who Kaname-sama will get angry at when he finds out?!" Said Aidou. Victoria didn't listen to him as she walked closer to the door. "...What are you doing, really?" Victoria touched the door.

"This door... I thought I smelled the scent of Kaname-onii-sama coming from here, so I..." Said Victoria. Aidou looked around the area.

"Actually... now that you mention it, what is this place? I don't remember hearing about a place like this in this house before..." Said Aidou. Victoria turned to look at Aidou.

"I didn't know of it either. I was just very sensitive a moment ago, so I randomly found the entry by scent." Said Victoria.

"Huh..You've got blood on you." Said Aidou. Victoria can see that she had some blood on her chin. Victoria whipped it off. "...You... no way, don't tell me you actually bit yourself? What are you, a moron?"

"I was hungry and I had no other way to control it. I wasn't even think and before I knew it 'chomp'.." Said Victoria. "I kind of did out of curiosity, and it's pretty pointless for the nutrition, huh."

"You...You're getting blood from Kaname-sama though, aren't you...?" Said Aidou.

"I do.. in a spoiled manner but..." Said Victoria.

'Then why are you hungry?" Said Aidou. Victoria didn't answer him. "...Ah well...For now, just go ahead and...here take those while you wait." Aidou hand her some blood tablets. Victoria was little shocked but she was going to reach for them until...

"Please don't give those tablets to Victoria." Said someone. They faced to look at the person who spoke to see Kaname.

"Kaname-sama." Said Aidou.

"Thank you, Aidou. But it's okay now, so you can leave us." Said Kaname.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Said Aidou. Aidou walked away and Kaname walked to Victoria hugging her.

"Welcome home..." Said Victoria. Kaname on to Victoria's arm were there was a stain of blood on her sleeve.

"What a silly thing to do, biting yourself..." Said Kaname. "But any rate, it seems you have remembered how to use your fangs...?"

"I did..." Said Victoria. Kaname narrowed his eyes looking at Victoria and kissed the back of her fingers.

"A vampire's thirst can only be quenched by the blood of their loved one..." Said Kaname. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes...I begun to realized why my thirst...can't really be quenched exactly all the way. Because even now there's one chunk of my that's still attached to a link that I can't cut.." Victoria can feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Onee-sama wants me to tell you that... one chunk of my heart is still attached to Zero...so..." Kaname touched the back of her head pulling her to his chest.

"I know...but even with that, Victoria you are..." Said Kaname.

"Despite that, I... is it... is it okay if I stay by your side despite all that...?" Said Victoria. Victoria touched his cheek and looked up at him. "I want to be... by your side forever."

Yuuki was still in the library reading a book when she caught Mimi entering the room.

"Nanny Mimi." Said Yuuki.

"You really are the older sister." Said Mimi smiling. Yuuki smiled and looked at Mimi.

"Soon Victoria will realized the beast inside her, and that she loves two people in her heart." Said Yuuki. "You said that Victoria knows the whole story about this when she was not in this world?" Mimi nodded. "Then she will be the one change everything making sure that everyone including her has a happy ending and no one breaks apart or sacrifice their selves for a happy future."

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I am now going through the manga and like I said their are new things in manga that the anime didn't show so some things will not make sense. I am still trying to have ideas on how I can have Victoria in this. So wish me luck because the manga is harder than the anime.  
><strong>

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 31

Victoria was still touching Kaname's cheek in front of the doors.

"...And here I was wondering...what you were going to say..." Said Kaname. Victoria pulled back her hand from Kaname's cheek, but Kaname pulled her wrist and put her hand over his cheek again. He put his hand over Victoria's hand that was on his cheek. "Victoria, I would never reject you because of something like that. Of course you can stay with me forever." Victoria's eyes were wide.

'Please don't look at me with those eyes.' Victoria thought.

"It's okay, Victoria..." Said Kaname. "I don't mind that there's one more person in your heart. A Victoria without a heart full of love and compassion wouldn't be the real you anyway." Kaname was getting close to her. "Even though you feel for him also you have still said you wanted to stay by my side forever...even though choosing only one would mean you would probably suffer forever..."

'No, don't.' Victoria thought. Kaname touched her cheek and was close to kiss her. 'No.'

"It's precisely because of this, the very proof that you truly love me in your heart, that..." Said Kaname.

'No!' Victoria thought pushing Kaname away. "I don't... I don't deserve to be kissed by you!"

"Vic-" Said Kaname. Victoria looked up at Kaname and turned around.

"...I'm sorry." Said Victoria walking away. She can hear Kaname's footsteps following her. 'Don't follow me.' Victoria started to run and Kaname moved faster. 'Please stop!' Before Victoria can walk to a moved to another corner Kaname embraced her, stopping her. Victoria looked at him with sad eyes.

"Victoria..." Said Kaname."What's wrong...? Just a moment ago, you've said you wanted to be next to me. ...And yet, you're the one pulling away...?" Victoria closed her eyes and her hands were in a fist. She looked at Kaname with confident eyes.

"That's because... a wish as cruel as mine couldn't possibly be forgiven or granted." Said Victoria.

"It's true that you... That you are... cruel, and a terrible fiancee, Victoria..." Said Kaname.

'Then...' Victoria can feel her heart being torn to pieces. She pushed Kaname but he had his hands on her arm's. "I know that's exactly what I was talking about! Which is why... which is why if you won't reject me for it yourself, then I must punish myself on my own..." Victoria was know struggling for him to let go of her. "If you really think I'm so bad, then just let go of me...!" She was going to turn around but Kaname pulled her arm to turn to him.

"I can't do that, Victoria." Said Kaname. "I can't possibly... let go of you..." Victoria's eyes were wide and Kaname tighten his hold on her wrist, and pulled her to his chest. "If the only option I had was to lose you, then I... I would prefer death instead, be it yours be my hand, or... or, could you please kill me then, Victoria...?"

"What?" Said Victoria. Her heart was beating.

"Oh, I know what we could do, Victoria... I could get Hope back at the upcoming meeting with the hunters, and..." Said Kaname.

'You are too cruel as well, Onii-sama.' Victoria thought. Kaname touched her cheek and closed the distance.

"...And then you could put an end to my life with it, by your own hands..." Said Kaname kissing her. Victoria's heart was beating and she can feel her face heat up. Kaname released the kiss and put his thumb on her lips to see her blush.

"That was too cruel." Said Victoria. "You can't be speaking seriously... anyway." Kaname smiled and embraced her again.

"You really... don't realize, do you Victoria...?" Said Kaname. "You know, Victoria, I... I receive with complete delight absolutely anything that is given to me by you. ...Even if it was a cruel demand, simply pain, or even the blade to take my life, I would welcome it, coming from you, Victoria... You are the only one who brings color into the dull grey of ashes that my heart is." Victoria was listening to his steady beats of his heart and the blood flowing through his body. She was also listening to her own heart beat.

"I didn't know that my onii-sama had such a masochistic streak." Said Victoria. Kaname looked down at Victoria to see her eyes close.

"...You're listening to the sound of the blood flowing in my veins aren't you, Victoria?" Said Kaname. "...It's fine, Victoria..." Victoria looked up at Kaname. "You must be thirsting my blood, aren't you...? If you are, then please... give me more pain, Victoria...?" Kaname was caressing her hair seeing her eyes go wide. "Take only my blood to prey upon... This will be... the punishment you wanted..." Kaname moved away a little.

Victoria unbutton his jacket so that she can see his neck clearly. "Onii-sama... I feel the same as you, I would welcome anything you felt like doing to me..." Said Victoria.

"I know..." Said Kaname. He was on his knees looking up at Victoria. Victoria cupped his face.

"...My onii-sama... so strong, and beautiful." Said Victoria reaching down to his neck and licking his neck. Kaname wrapped his arms around her. "...How is it possible that you are mine...?" Victoria pierced Kaname neck drinking his blood greedily.

"...'How'... You ask..." Said Kaname.

* * *

><p>Yuuki and Mimi were in library when they smelled Kaname's blood.<p>

"Lord Kaname is home." Said Mimi.

"So it seems. Victoria is drinking his blood." Said Yuuki. Mimi nodded. "Say Mimi..." Mimi turned to face Yuuki who was still reading her book. "...Where is Kaoru?"

"He went outside somewhere." Said Mimi.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was in the forest when he heard a woman scream something about her lord slumbers and he shall not be disturbed. Then woman asked of the two people to leave.<p>

Kaoru looked at the two people who the woman was talking to. He sees Ruka and Akatsuki, he heard Ruka saying something about the Kuran clan. Kaoru decided it was time for him to reveal himself.

"I don't think that Hanadagi family wants to get involve with Kuran Clan, Ruka, Akatsuki." Said Kaoru. The woman looked at Kaoru pointing her staff at him.

"Kaoru." Said Ruka.

"I presume you are the guardian of this place." Said Kaoru talking to the woman.

"Yes I am." Said the woman. "..And you?"

"I am the butler that served Kuran family for generation. My name is Kaoru." The woman lowered her staff.

"Then you must know that my lord and his family has chosen to sleep for five hundred years...and that there are still four hundred years left before the time for them to awaken comes, so please...have your former king use his influence to forbid the vermin from coming here to disturb my lords' slumber... For those who journey through eternity, moments of rest like these are sometime necessary to regain their spirits..."

'Whatever reason they decided to sleep this long must have been something horrifying.' Kaoru thought.

"...When they are so worn out that... everything seems to turn brittle and fall apart in their hands..." Said the woman.

* * *

><p>Victoria was still drinking Kaname's blood when she sees something. A man who was a vampire with a broken mirror crying and screaming.<p>

_**"Everything...shatters to pieces and crumbles away... slipping between fingertips...and when I noticed...I was completely alone..."**_

Victoria didn't know it but she was crying and she didn't why.

"Huh?" Said Victoria touching her tears. Victoria stopped drinking blood from Kaname and looked up at the doors behind Kaname were she thought she smelled Kaname. The tears in her eyes was falling down to her cheek. There was blood on her chin.

"...What's behind that door...?" Said Victoria. Victoria can feel Kaname tighten his hold on Victoria to him. Victoria looks at Kaname and hugs him back. Her hands tangled in his hair. Victoria looked at the doors.

'Onii-sama... do you know something behind that door?' Victoria thought

* * *

><p>Yuuki was done with her book and looked through the library.<p>

"I know you are worried about Zero as well, Yuuki-sama." Said Mimi. Yuuki walked to shelf where it held her favorite books.

"I won't say that I am not worried, but what I am worried is how Victoria is going act when she sees him at the meeting." Said Yuuki. They heard a knock and looks to see Kaoru.

"Kaoru." Said Mimi. Kaoru smiled at Mimi and Yuuki.

"Are you alright?" Said Yuuki.

"I'm fine Yuuki-sama. I smell Kaname-sama's blood." Said Kaoru.

"Yes, Victoria-sama was drinking from Lord Kaname." Said Mimi.

"Did she tell him about half of her heart that belongs to Zero?" Mimi and Yuuki nodded.

"But..." Said Yuuki. Mimi and Kaoru looked at Yuuki. "You seem to tell us something else, Kaoru?"

"Yes." Said Kaoru. "I found Takuma Ichijou and he is with a pureblood named Sara Shirabuki."

* * *

><p>Victoria was walking down stairs with a book on her head.<p>

"Oh man...I really don't like this. I never whore high heels it's way to hard with the high heels. Especially with the book on my head." Said Victoria. Victoria missed placed her step and was going to fall. "Oh no!" Victoria jumped and held a perfect landing. "Okay that was a way to perfect landing." Victoria chuckle she sees a hand reach to her and look up to see Kaname smiling at her.

"Victoria... you're really working hard on those exercises Ruka gave you." Said Kaname. Victoria blushed.

"Yeah... we'll Onee-sama is better at this elegant stuff than I am. I don't really get or do I like it." Said Victoria blushing and smiling. Victoria reached Kaname's hand to help her stand up. "But it's fine. I'm confident enough that I can at least avoid doing any blunders that might get people laughing at you at the party, Onii-sama. I don't even want to make Onee-sama embarrassed as well." Victoria walked to the stairs. "By the way... I wanted to apologize to you... for all those things..." Victoria looked at Kaname. "Now, I can finally see clearly... the path I'll be walking on."

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 32

Victoria was walking through the halls. Trying to practice on how to be elegant but each time she tried going down stairs she would always fall in the end.

"Man I hate this!" Screamed Victoria. "Why the hell do I have to do this? I'm done with this book on the head it's so annoying!" Victoria can hear a chuckle and looked behind her to see...

"Onee-sama." Said Victoria.

"I expected my cute twin little sister to actually pull this off." Said Yuuki taking the book that was on the floor. "Plus are you really wearing that to the party." Victoria wasn't wearing anything fancy. She was wearing a skirt and a comfortable black and white t-shirt.

"Of course not, Onee-sama." Said Victoria standing up from the ground. "Plus these high heels are really stupid." Victoria can feel someone embracing from behind.

"You need to keep practicing." Said the person. Victoria and Yuuki looked behind Victoria to see Kaname.

"Onii-sama." Said Victoria pouting. "No matter how hard I try I just can't do it. I'm not elegant like mother or Onee-sama." Victoria was released from Kaname's hold and took the book from Yuuki. Victoria sighed.

"You don't need to be like me or mother, Victoria." Said Yuuki. Victoria stopped and looked at Yuuki. "You just need to be you." Victoria didn't know what to say as she remembered something from the other world with her other parents.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Victoria POV

I was only 8 years old when I was crying in a corner. I kept crying in my room not even paying attention to the knocking or the people calling my name, until someone realized that I didn't look the door.

"What's a matter, Victoria?" Said someone. I looked up to see Father.

"Father..." I said.

"Why are you crying?" Said Father.

"I can't do it!" I screamed.

"Can't do what?" Said Father.

"I can't do anything. I tried to help Mother with the dishes but they all broke. I try to help Big sis with her paintings but in the end they were all must up. I even tried to help you with your work. And I keep getting the way of your work." I said looking down. "I know I get your guys way. I know it. I just want to be like you guys." Father was starring at me for long time. It was just silence, so silent you can hear the smallest thing drop to the floor or hear something from distance and it make a huge echo in the room. Before I knew it I felt something really warm. I looked up at Father to see he has his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Victoria, we really do appreciate you are helping us. We don't think you are in the way. We will never think that." Said Father. "And you don't have to be like us."

"I don't." I said.

"No." Said Father shacking his head left and right. "We only want you to be you. Remember Victoria is their no one better than being yourself." I nodded and smiled hugging my father.

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

'_Remember Victoria their is no one better than being yourself.' _Victoria remembered her adopted father's words even that long ago. "I know."

"Victoria?" Said Yuuki.

"I can't be you. I can't be mother. I can only be me." Said Victoria with a smile. Kaname walked up to her and patted her head.

"You remembered something from your time at the other world." Said Kaname.

"You always know what it's in my head onii-sama." Said Victoria looking up at Kaname. Kaname gave her peck on the cheek.

"What did you remember?" Said Kaname.

"Something about just being yourself." Said Victoria giving him a kiss on the cheek but letting her lingering it only for couple of seconds. Kaname can feel softness and the warmth that was from her lips. Kaname smiled and looked down at Victoria. Kaname looked down at her hands and smiled. "Onii-sama?" Victoria tilted her head.

"It's nothing." Said Kaname.

"Yuuki-sama, Victoria-sama." Said someone. They turned around to see Mimi coming down. "Have you seen Kaoru he should be here by now?"

"I think he went outside again." Said Yuuki. Victoria looked at Kaname.

"You knew that Kaoru was going to the meeting with you so he went ahead and is going to wait for you, right?" Said Victoria. Kaname raised a brow and was surprised, but he was smiling.

"You really are a smart girl, Victoria." Said Kaname. "Yes. Kaoru is waiting for me in the place where the meeting is being held. While Mimi will help you with the party at the Aidou residence." Victoria looked at Mimi but Mimi can see that Victoria was worried.

"And Zero..." Said Victoria in whisper. Everyone looked at Victoria.

"Zero will be attending the meeting and the party." Said Kaname. Victoria flinched at hearing this.

"I see." Said Victoria. Victoria tried to hide her nervous with a smile. "Oh well...It can't be help that he is going right, Onee-sama?"

"Victoria." Said Yuuki. Victoria turned around to the stairs.

"I know." Said Victoria. Kaname and Yuuki looked at her, but Mimi just looked somewhere else. She knew what she is going to say. "I decided that I would stay here with Onii-sama and Onee-sama. I decided to leave the world that I was raised and lived in my original world." Victoria's hands were in a fist. She turned her head to Kaname and Yuuki trying to give them a smile. "I know that part of heart belongs to Zero, yet..." Victoria couldn't finish her sentence. 'I don't understand. This path I chosen really is difficult.' Victoria was out of her thoughts she when she feels someone's chest on her back.

"I know it hurts to see Zero." Said soft voice. Victoria knew very well that it was Kaname. "You made a lot of sacrifice to stay here with us. Everything is going to be alright. You will soon see Zero again."

"But you must remember the promise you and Zero kept." Said Yuuki. Victoria nodded her head and hugged Kaname back.

'That's right I made the decision to stay here. I want to stay here with Onii-sama and Onee-sama.' Victoria thought. Victoria released the hug from Kaname and looked at him. This time Victoria truly did smile at him. "You need to be going to the meeting soon Onii-sama." Kaname nodded and turned to Yuuki.

"Be safe." Said Yuuki. Kaname walked to the doors wearing his jacket and saying see you soon before he head out. Victoria sighed.

"If only I can do something stupid as to keep this book on my head." Said Victoria. Yuuki sighed and grabbed the book from Victoria's hand. "Onee-sama!" Yuuki just kept walking.

"We must go to the Aidou's residence. You didn't think Onii-sama was going outside alone did you?" Said Yuuki smiling. Victoria's eyes were wide and once she opened the door she can see Kaname waiting for them. Kaname smiled.

"You already told her Yuuki. I wanted to see her reaction when I was still here, but I guess it's like this." Said Kaname. Victoria's eyes were wide and she looked at Yuuki and Mimi. Mimi already had Yuuki's and Victoria's stuff ready for the Aidou's house. Victoria sighed.

"You guys really like to tease me." Said Victoria. Kaname and Yuuki laughed looking at Victoria's pouting face. They were walking to the limo when Kaname, Victoria, Yuuki, and Mimi wnet the Aidou's residence. They can see Ruka waiting for them and Akatsuki.

"I'll be back. I'm going to meeting." Said Kaname. Victoria kissed his cheek.

"Good luck." Said Victoria.

Ruka showed Yuuki and Victoria to their rooms. Yuuki was already ready waiting for her sister inside with Ruka and the maids.

"Well then, shall we start?" Said Ruka.

"Come one, Victoria you need to get ready." Said Yuuki.

"Onee-sama, Ruka... I'm not so sure about this after all... It might be dangerous... I'm worrying more and more..." Said Victoria. Yuuki sighed and Ruka went berserk telling her that maids of the Aidou family can hear her. Ruka turned to the maids.

"Do not mind that. You can preceed!" Said Ruka. Victoria looked behind her to see the maids coming towards her taking off her clothes.

"I can do it myself! Onee-sama help me! Gyaah!" Screamed Victoria. Once the Maids were done Ruka grabbed Victoria's hand.

"Well then... let's start with the manicure. I'll do your nails for you so that they're just right." Said Ruka.

"Um...Uh..." Said Victoria. Yuuki looked at Victoria's nails.

"Huh? They are already better than before. They're so well done that we can leave it." Said Yuuki. Yuuki and Ruka looked at Victoria to see her blushing.

"I see." Said Ruka.

"Onii-sama did you nails didn't he, Victoria?" Said Yuuki.

"I told him there was no need for it and the he could stop, but... he wouldn't stop in fact he didn't want to stop. He said that 'This is far too much fun. I just can't stop now, no matter what you say of it...' He even did my feet too. He was so good at it too. It's amazing." Said Victoria.

"Hmmm..." Said Yuuki. Victoria had a blank face.

"Though I'm still wondering how he was so good at doing manicure or why he even learn to do that?" Said Victoria.

"Tell me about it...He's completely hopeless, isn't he...but well..I'm so glad that you two are getting along well..." Said Ruka.

"Ruka..." Said Victoria.

"Oh by the way... the meeting with the hunters is being held in the last floor of this same building isn't it?" Said Ruka. Victoria's eyes were wide.

"Victoria, at the ball you meet many people at the ball." Said Yuuki. "You might feel nostalgic because of that, but please don't forget to remain ladylike, okay?"

"I will be care, Onee-sama." Said Victoria.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was in the meeting behind Kaname listening to the conversation. Kaoru had no interested in listening to this. It did not concern him at all. But what really surprised was seeing Zero and what Kaname was saying to Kaien.<p>

"Chairman... No Mr. President... Victoria and Yuuki are doing well. She'sll be at the party later, so you'll able to calmly spend time with them."

"I wil,l thank you." Said Kaien. Kaien was going to say something but someone interrupted him. Someone that Kaoru knew very well.

"Wow. I'm surprised you didn't tell me about Victoria, president." Said a man's voice. Kaoru looked up to see...

"Kai." Said Kaien.

"She is our daughter too, president." Said a woman's voice.

"Nancy, you know your suppose wait outside." Said Kai. Nancy chuckled.

"Well when I heard about Victoria I couldn't help but listen." Said Nancy looking at Kaname. "It's been a long time, Kuran-san." Nancy looked up to see Kaoru. "Kaoru-san. Or should I say prince Kaoru." Everyone looked at Kaoru.

"Nancy, Kai what are you doing here? Don't tell me you asked Jake to bring you to this world." Said Kaoru saying. Kaoru looked at everyone. "I'm sorry everyone. I'll take these two out. Please continue on your meeting." Kaoru, Nancy, and Kai all head out of the meeting and were now in the hallway.

"What are you two doing here?" Said Kaoru.

"We came to see our daughter, Kaoru." Said Kai.

"Alright, but was that really necessary to say Prince Kaoru, Nancy?" Said Kaoru.

"Of course it was. You are the prince of your planet. After all you're Kaoru III feather." Said Nancy.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But if you wish to see Victoria you must wait like everyone else to see. Wait at the ball and you will see Victoria." Said Kaoru. The parents nodded their heads and went to the direction of the ball. Kaoru was in front of the doors at the meeting when the doors open behind him to see Kaname was first heading out. Kaname and Kaoru were walking to the direction were Victoria's room was.

"Prince Kaoru?" Said Kaname with a smile.

"Shut up. You know I am the prince of my planet Kaname-sama. Don't try and act like you don't know." Said Kaoru.

"Yes I know everything. Besides I was the one that helped you and Mimi become lovers." Said Kaname.

"Kaname-sama!" Said Kaoru yelling at him but Kaname just smiled. Kaname and Kaoru saw Akatsuki. Kaoru waited outside and Kaname was heading inside the room. Kaname knocked on the door.

"Victoria, may I enter?" Said Kaname. Victoria was siting on the bed with Yuuki siting on the chair.

"Onii-sama." Said Yuuki.

"Onii-sama..." Said Victoria.

"Yuuki you look amazing." Said Kaname. Kaname looked at Victoria. "That won't do... you had promised that tonight you'd exceptionally spend the night calling me simply 'Kaname' hadn't you? Well...Victoria." Kaname stretched his hand towards her."Let's go."

Victoria took Kaname's hand and was knowing heading to the ball. She can hear people whispering. Everyone was looking at Yuuki and Victoria. Victoria's hair was up a little and had a jewels around her neck. She was wearing a Caribbean blue dress with a white ribbon below her chest and the dress reached all the way to the floor. Kaname was whispering something in her ear. Victoria's eyes were wide. She looked to see her left but her face was still straight ahead. Victoria's eyes were now even wider.

'Zero...'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Merry Christmas you guys!**

**Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**So Victoria finally gets to see Zero and many other people at this party after one year. Let's see how this goes. I do not own Vampire Knight. I hope you guys like chapter.**

Chapter 33

Before the party Kaname was doing Victoria's feet.

"Victoria... I told you Kiryuu-kun will be attending the ball. Although he will be there on behalf of his work. Are you uneasy with that? Are you afraid he might pull out his gun at us in there...?" Said Kaname.

"No..." Said Victoria. "The Zero I know is a dutiful person, so... if he's there for his work... then he won't do that while he's working..."

"I think the same... but I have to confess that just now, I felt... a ting pang of jealously." Said Kaname.

It was now the ball and Victoria was looking at Zero and Zero was looking at Victoria.

'Zero...' Victoria thought. Victoria bowed her head and looked ahead of her not even looking at him anymore. Victoria can see many people.

_**"How are you tonight Kaname-sama...?"**_ Said one of the vampires._** "...And are these the young ladies... you sisters...?"** _They were talking to Victoria and Yuuki admire them and are excited to see them. They all bowed down to Victoria and kept calling them their highness. She remembered Kaname telling Victoria and Yuuki that he didn't tell them their names and when they ask them question its up to them decided to answer.

_**"Your highness... we still have not heard you name..."**_ Said one of the vampire. Victoria breathed and gave them a smile.

"I'm Victoria."

"I'm Yuuki..."

**"...And were are pleased to meet you all..." **They were all saying sama this sama that and that Victoria looked like Juri-sama the most but she has Haruka-sama's soft gaze. Victoria remembered what Kaname said.

'_There wil certainly be many people who will... approach us freely talking about our late parents, be it with idle chatter or even unwelcome gossiping, but... be wary of them Victoria.'_ There some things that she listened to what Kaname said but what she heard most of all was that she shouldn't let them control of her by fear or lies of their parents and to never forget the truth of her parents. She remembered that she cried about her parents death and Kaname was apologizing.

_**"The purbloods are our precious 'treasures'... so of course we intend to protect you very well... and of course, we shall swear loyalty..." **_Said one of the vampires. Victoria remembered that to them we are their prey. A man was behind Victoria.

"My lady, I have heard that another two purbloods will be gracing us with their presence later...?" Said the man.

"Yes. Kaname has told me as well." Said Victoria smiling.

"We will be looking forward..." Said the man tipping his drink a little. Victoria can see that Yuuki's eyes were wide.

"Onee-sama?" Said Victoria.

"It's a cocktail made with wine and 'water of life', Yuuki. It's brought in discreetly, but it is high-quality blood that was obtained from humans without any problems, so you don't have have to worry." Said Kaname. "That goes for you two Victoria."

"Would you two like me to fetch a drink for you two, Victoria-sama, Yuuki-sama?" Said the man.

"No, thank you." Said Victoria. Victoria smell a scent of a human and someone else.

"The scent of a human... are there any in the grand hall, other than the hunters...?" Said Victoria.

"Yeah, I can smell the humans too." Said Yuuki.

"There are... although they are few." Said Kaname. Victoria looked at Kaname. "What's wrong?"

"...No it was nothing..." Said Victoria. Victoria looked to her left to see some people she never expected to see. Victoria let go of Kaname's hand and walked to where she thought she could never meet.

"Victoria?" Said Yuuki. Victoria walked through the crowd.

"Excuse me." Said Victoria. "Excuse me." She can hear many people asking her questions and asking for a dance, but she ignored them. She wasn't paying attention were she was going only attention to the scent. Victoria kept walking and walking until she finally bumped into someone. Someone she never expected to be here.

"Yo...ri..." Said Victoria her eyes wide.

"Victoria!" Said Yori with a smile. Yori hugged Victoria making the vampires gasp and surprised that a human was touching a pureblood vampire.

"Yori. I don't understand. Why are you here?" Said Victoria. Yori released the hug looking at Victoria.

"Kaito let me come here." Said Yori.

"Kaito?" Said Victoria.

"He is a vampire hunter and our ethics teacher for Cross Academy." Said Yori.

"I see." Said Victoria. Victoria was really happy to see Yori. In fact it was the only thing she liked at this party. Yori was a big a surprise and she was happy to see her. Victoria and Yori was disturbed from their talk. Yori heard footsteps coming toward them and Victoria can feel the presence of another Pureblood vampire. They both looked to see a beautiful woman.

"Sara..." Said Victoria. Yori looked at Victoria.

"Sara?" Said Yori. Victoria moved in front of Yori.

"So you are one of the purebloods I have heard about from Kaname." Said Victoria.

"My, my, if it isn't Kaname's little sister and fiance." Said Sara. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you." Said Victoria. Sara looked at Yori from behind her. "Sara I know you have no bad ill against my friend but please stop looking at like she is meal."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." Said Sara. Sara walked toward Victoria touching her cheek. "You definitely have the richest blood than of the other purebloods." Victoria's eyes were wide and shocked and what she said. She was surprised when a hand took Sara's away from her cheek. She looked to see...

"Zero...?" Said Victoria.

Victoria had the strangest feeling of deja vu like it happened before even thought it did but Zero was holding on to Kaname's hand. They were all disturbed when someone was screaming to saying 'please move aside.' They looked to Yuuki walking elegant and not pushing the crowd like Victoria did.

"Onee-sama?" Said Victoria. She can here the crowds murmur.

"So Victoria you run off to find Yori-chan." Said Yuuki smiling at Yori.

"Yuuki...!" Said Yori. Victoria looked at Yuuki to see her looking at Zero's hand holding Sara's wrist. Yuuki looked at Victoria and nodded her head. Victoria touched Zero's arm and was looking at him.

"...Would you please let go of her." Said Victoria. "...She is one of our precious guests..."

"Don't... touch me..." Said Zero.

"Then... let go of her. And I'll stop touching you." Said Victoria. Zero moved his arm from Victoria's grasp and let go of Sara. He grabbed Yori.

"Move along, Wakaba." Said Zero. "You already saw them so that's enough."

"Victoria! Yuuki!" Said Yori. "I'm glad to know you two are doing well."

"Same here, Yori-chan..." Said Yuuki. Victoria nodded her head.

"...She is a delicious-looking human... isn't she...?" Said Sara. Victoria turned Sara.

"Sara I already said it before but please stop. She's our friend." Said Victoria. Sara touched to Victoria's hair and said she was sorry and looked at the audience.

"You've heard it. The human is apparently a precious friend, so you mustn't touch her..." Said Sara. Sara turned to look at Yuuki and Victoria.

"It was pleasure to meet you Yuuki-san..." Said Sara looking at Yuuki but then at Victoria. "...Victoria-san. I'm Sara Shirabuki." Victoria's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry to leave you two so soon, but I must go greet Kaname-sama as well." Victoria said something for only her to hear.

"Take care of Ichijou." Said Victoria. Sara smiled and nodded and walked away to Kaname.

"Victoria, did you smell that." Said Yuuki. Victoria nodded.

"Sara Shirabuki had fresh blood on her." Said Victoria whispering to only Yuuki. Victoria say Aidou walking.

"Kaname-sama asked me to tell you something." Said Aidou. "He asked me to arrange for you and Yuuki-sama to be able to go and spend an hour with your friend, in a moment. So go ahead and wait for her back at the drawing room. Just give whatever excuse you like to the others for your momentary departure." Aidou walked away. Victoria looked at Aidou but she also saw in front of her was her adopted parents from the other world.

Victoria's eyes were wide. The father mouthed 'It's good to see you again.' And the mother mouthed out 'We missed you so much.' Victoria nodded her head saying. 'I missed you too.' The parents smiled and told her to go to meet her friend. With that Victoria took Yuuki's hand and walked to the dressing room.

Victoria and Yuuki were in the dressing room. Victoria walked touched the closed doors in front of her.

"A whole year without seeing you...and you sneak in taking so many risks just to come and see us..." Said Victoria. "...Even though it was us the one who should have taken the initiative to go meet you instead..." Victoria touched her hand that was touch Zero's arm.

"Victoria." Said Yuuki hugging Victoria.

"I really am so confused, Onee-sama." Said Victoria.

**I hope you guys like the chapter. Plus if any of guys like Brothers conflict then I just wrote a story about Brothers conflict called Rose's story. So please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight. **

Chapter 34

Victoria and Yuuki was still the dressing room hugging each other. Victoria kept on thinking what she should do on about Yori but then her memories were back onto Zero when she touched her arm.

'I can feel that my blood is still flowing with in him. That his body was irritated when I touched him.' Victoria thought. Victoria remembered about Sara Shirabuki. 'Sara Shirabuki... I never really did like her at all, but then Ichijou Takuma started to appear. Why do I have to remember everything that happen in this world? It doesn't matter I have to change how this story goes and how everyone can live at the same time. I'm the only that knows how the ending goes so I'm the only one that will know.'

"Onee-chan..." Said Victoria.

"Yes." Said Yuuki. Victoria wanted to tell Yuuki about Sara Shirabuki but she decided it will be better to talk about Yori-chan.

"Do you think we shouldn't bring Yori-chan into this world at all? I mean we didn't erase her memories and things are already getting complicated as it is."

"It's up for Yori-chan to decided Victoria. I understand how you feel but she must make her own decision to get involve in this world or not." Said Yuuki. The only thing Victoria could do was nod. There where so many question in her heads like 'Why is Yori-chan here?' or 'Why is her adopted parents from the other world here?' This whole party completely takes her in by surprise no matter what she does. So many question in her head so many puzzles like a game.

'Game..' Victoria thought. 'Like a chess game...' Victoria was snapped out of her thoughts when the doors finally open it revealed Yori and Aidou. Victoria was the first one to run up to Yori giving her hug.

"Yori-chan!" Said Victoria.

"Victoria!" Said Yori. Yori and Victoria turned to look at Yuuki who stand up and walked over to Yori giving her hug as well.

"Yori-chan, I'm so glad to see." Said Yuuki.

"Me too." Said Yori. They released and each other. Victoria was hugging Yuuki and Yori. They were both smiling and laughing to see each other again. Victoria looked at Aidou to see that Akatsuki called him and he must be doing something.

"What happened...?" Said Yuuki.

"... The other pureblood lord that would be at the party... Ouri-sama... he disappeared from his drawing room earlier." Said Aidou.

"...That is..." Said Victoria. She remembered the smell of blood from Sara not to long ago. 'Could it be that Sara?' Victoria was started when she smell some thing.

"Victoria...?" Said Yori.

"There's a smell of blood, suddenly..." Said Victoria. 'This blood...it's fresh.'

"The smell... of blood you say...?" Said Yori. Victoria snapped out her senses looking at Yori. Yori turned to Victoria.

"I'm sorry, I can't help with that... I can't smell it at all..." Said Yori. Yuuki put her hand Yori's shoulder. They were both smiling at Yori.

"No... we are the one who's sorry for worrying you with that." Said Victoria. 'I want to protect her...' Victoria looked at Yuuki. 'We have to return Yori-chan safely to the human world.' Yuuki nodded her head. Victoria turned to Aidou.

"Aidou-senpai..." Said Victoria. "We'll go check out what's going on. It's weird for this to happen at a party watched over by the hunter association... so please stay here and protect Yori-chan." Victoria was going to head out of the door when suddenly ice started form. Yuuki pushed Victoria out of the way making her caged in the ice.

"Onee-sama!" Said Victoria. Victoria looked at Aidou.

"...Kaname-sama has expressly asked me to not leave your side no matter what happens." Said Aidou.

"Yuuki...!" Said Yori.

"Kaname-onii-sama..." Said Victoria. Victoria used her powers to melt down the ice catching Yuuki before she falls down. Victoria turned to Aidou and Yori. "In that case both of you come with us! It's pretty close to here." They all were running down the halls while Victoria was thinking.

'How could have I not of notice? The one person who is strong enough to kill a pureblood is another pureblood. Sara had fresh blood on her making it so obvious that she killed Ouri-sama.' Victoria thought. 'What is Sara planning?'

Victoria and Yuuki walked to the door that smelled of blood. Yuuki turned to Yori and Aidou.

"It's okay. Just please wait out here for a little, okay?" Said Yuuki. Victoria was the first one to enter the room. She saw Zero but she saw something else really surprise. Her heart was beating incredibly fast and the blood was close to her feet on the ground. She looked to see the headmaster looking down at the dead body.

"Oh hey... Victoria... Yuuki..." Said Kaien. "Uhm, stay over there, you two better not get any closer or your guy's dress will get dirty." Kaien looked down at the dead body with a serious face.

"What... happened here...?" Said Victoria.

"A truly regrettable occurrence..." Said Kaien. The dead body was holding a knife to his heart. "Apparently one of our hunters... fell into a condition where the only choice that was left for him was take his own life with is weapon..." Victoria can see that the weapon was vampire weapon and that he was slowly becoming into ashes. "And also..." Kaien couldn't finish so Zero had to finish for him.

"On his neck... you can see the marks where he was bitten by vampire..." Said Zero. Victoria can see the hatred in his eyes.

'Sara Shirabuki.' Victoria thought.

"Man that is bad corpse." Said a man's voice. Victoria's eyes were wide.

"But it seemed like the vampire that bite him knew he would do that." Said a woman's voice. Victoria turned around to see her adopted parents.

"Kai, Nancy." Said Kaien. Nancy walked up to the corpse and Kai patted Victoria on the head before going to the corpse. Victoria's hands were in a fist.

"Victoria..." Said Kai. "Don't even think about."

"I want to find out who did this. I'm no longer Victoria Cross or Victoria Star... who didn't know anything about the world and had no power to do anything. If something bad is happening then I... I will take action to protect my loved ones. Definitely." Said Victoria.

"Victoria." Said Yuuki walking next to her sister. "We are both going to find what happen and protect the people we love."

"Victoria, Yuuki..." Said Nancy.

"Victoria, Yuuki... You should get back to the room before the scent of the blood affects you." Said Kaname. Yuuki turned to Kaname.

"But... the party is already-" Said Yuuki who was cut off by Zero.

"With what just happened here... that farce of party is obviously over... Kuran." Said Zero.

'This is deadly chess match.' Victoria thought. 'The players are now all set and now they have their own position. When will it truly begun? '

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry for the short chapters now but I'm working with the manga and... yeah. Anyway I'm glad you guys like story and thanks for the people who read and review my story.  
><strong>

**Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Vampire Knight**

Chapter 35

After what happened Kaname told me and Yuuki that it was his job and that we don't have to take part in this. We were inside a car that was just completely silent. But I must say I am disappointed and the reason why is because that is end for me for the outside world. The first time in a whole year.

'Victoria...' Said a voice inside my head.

'Kaoru...' I thought speaking to him. 'What is it? Where are you?'

' 1. I'm with Kaname-sama and so is Mimi looking at the corpse of the party. And 2. you know that Ichijou Takuma is being held captive by Sara Shirabuki, right?' Said Kaoru.

'Kaoru, at first it was him being held captive but I know it's something else as well.' Kaoru didn't say anything else it was just a long pause making me know that he knows what I meant. 'Kaoru, did Sara Shirabuki took Ouri-sama's life?' I walked inside the mansion while talking to Kaoru.

'Yes...' Said Kaoru finally answering me.

'The question is why though.' Said Mimi. I started to remember that in the manga that Sara Shirabuki was trying to become powerful but she also wanted to...

'Queen.' I said startling Kaoru and Mimi.

'What?' Said Mimi.

'She wants to become queen. She wants to have the all of the purebloods. Ouri-sama must have knew that he was going to die by Sara Shirabuki but didn't resist in the end. ...Mimi... Kaoru...'

'Yes.' Said Kaoru.

'I remembered Sara saying something like my blood is the richest of all the purebloods, what does she mean by that?'

'Victoria she means that your powers are far greater than any purebloods that have ever been born. Your powers is what makes your blood so sweet to Level E's and other vampires including Purebloods.' Said Mimi.

'My powers...' I said. 'I have been a sleep for 20 years know and with out me knowing it my powers have grown stronger. Say... do you suppose that Sara was the one who started this whole mess in the first place and that in the end onii-sama was also part of her plan?'

'I'm not so sure Victoria. If it was that simple than Kaname-sama would have figure it out in the first place.' Said Kaoru.

'Your right.' I said in defeat. 'So what are the Hunters are saying about Ouri-sama death?'

'That it was most likely suicide.' Said Kaoru. My eyes were wide and I was looking in disbelief.

"They thought is was suicide!" I said not knowing that I was screaming.

"Yes, Victoria-sama that's what the hunters are saying." I looked to see Aidou was starring at me with a blank face and Yuuki was looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to Mimi and Kaoru." I said siting down on the chair sighing.

"We'll you must have had pretty long conversation with them. Your expression's were changing to anger, realization, and confusion and others too." Said Aidou.

"I didn't know that I was making expression while talking to them." I said. "Anyway I'm not too sure that the Hunters are going to like that kind of conclusion."

"Yes, your right." Said Yuuki.

"Or they could have thought the a Pureblood, in the party, could have control a Hunter to order it to kill Ouri-sama." Said Aidou. "... That theory had momentarily made all purebloods present at the party potential suspects in the case."

'Could Sara bitten that Hunter who kill himself to be the one to kill Ouri-sama? And then she drink his blood?' I thought. "This is getting really hard to understand." I said that in a whisper for only me to hear.

"Well, I can tell you one thing for sure..." Said Aidou.

"...What is it...?" Said Yuuki. He stands up pointing at me.

"Even now, you still don't understand much of our society! You are practically like a little toddler stumbling around a world full of unknows for you, so... don't go thinking you can barge right in and make a difference in situations as if you were so grown up or something." Yuuki nodded her head in understanding.

"We understand that Aidou." I said. "But that's why we intend to try our very best to grow up as fast a we can! We must study a lot!" 'All of this already in my tracks and I'm siting hear doing nothing!' I saw Yuuki starting to hit the desk telling me and Aidou to hurry up and study. I started hear something and looked at the direction where I thought I heard the noice.

"What's going on?" Said Aidou.

"There's more people outside again." I said.

"No way, again...?!" Said Aidou walking outsied. "Please forgive me, but... Victoria-sama and Yuuki-sama isn't reveiving any visitors at the moment. So we would ask you to kindly leave..."

"Oh, but I merely want to come salute them quickly..." Said one vampire.

"...I just wanted to see them to drop a little present..." Said another one.

"Hey, Aidou-san..." Said a boys voice.

"Are you planning to shoo us away too?" Said a girls voice. I could hear the voices and knew exactly who was speaking.

"Oh, you two are here?!" Said Aidou looking at Shiki and Rima. "We were asked to not let anyone come in before Kaname-sama returns so..." He says shaky. I laughed a little.

"Uh, you're the worst type of suck-up..." Said Rima.

"Yeah man... to think we used to eat together and all... how cruel of you..." Said Shiki. I can hear my sister chuckling listening to the conversation. I looked at my sister, but my sister only shook her head saying no, but before she can do I decided to tap on Aidou's shoulder.

"Aidou-senpai, Aidou-senpai!" I said standing behind the door. Aidou turned to us.

"Wha- You two-!" Said Aidou. I can hear my sister sighing and just went a long with it.

"Please make an exception just for them." Said Yuuki.

"If someone has to take the blame we'll do it." I said sticking my head out of the house to look at the vampires. I gave them smile. "Thank you for coming to see us despite our house being so far in the mountains." Yuuki whispered in my ear saying.

"Kaname-onii-sama isn't going to like this so be prepared for punishment." She said then was beside me looking out as well.

"...Although the whole household is currently pretty busy, so.. we're sorry but we won't be able to receive you." I looked at Shiki and Rima giving them a smile and telling them to come over.

"Come on in, Shiki-senpai, Touya-senpai!" I said. Walking in to the room elegantly while I was just messing around. "You're the first visitors we're receiving since we moved back here." I said turning to them. They closed the door behind them giving a black face. I was really happy to have visitors here for the first time.

"...Well that's no wonder, considering you guys live all shut-in and deep in the woods like this..." Said Rima.

"It's practically like house-arrest..." Said Shiki.

"Ha ha ha! Not at all, we're used to it!" I said happily.

"Please make yourselves at home in the..." Said Yuuki. "We'll go make some tea and we'll be right back." I smiled at them nodding my head.

"Eh... you really don't have to bother..." Said Shiki. Rima noticed the pretty dress and the high heels that Yuuki and I were wearing.

"Wait, you don't have to make the tea yourself!" Said Rima. Me and Yuuki turned our heads to Rima.

"Hey... prefects, were you always the type to wear pin heels...?" Said Rima. "The image I had of you two wasn't that of someone who wore shoes that are hard to run around in..."

"We'll..." I said getting Rima's attention. "...to tell the truth Onee-sama is better with the high heels than I am. I for one can't stand these high heels at all. I prefer flat shoes than high heels. They hurt. But..." I started to blush and walk forward.

"I'll go make the tea right now!" I said startling everyone.

"You really... don't have to bother with that..." Said Shiki. "I just came to give you two a message from Ichijou-san actually." I stopped in my tracks and froze.I looked at Shiki my eyes were wide.

"He said: 'I know it's not always easy but, please take good care of Kaname.' That's all." Said Shiki.

'So Ichijou was at the party and Shiki and Rima must have run up to him.' I thought. Shiki started to explain that the message was mostly a 'tell them when they got the chance' kind of thing and that he can tell that he was worried about us.

"...Shiki." Said Rima. "Let's leave... this place isn't unrelated to your father so I don't to spend much time here." Shiki turned around to the door but stopped looking at us.

"Uhm... perfect..." Said Shiki looking at me. "Please... don't think that I refused the tea because I dislike you two or anything like that, okay...? So... please don't make that face look at me... to have that added to the memory of Rido makes it even worse." I couldn't help but have a sad expression just remembering what Rido did and to his son too. "I much prefer when you have that carefree look you had when you invited us in. See you two around, cousin." I looked at Shiki and see them outside the door.

'Victoria...' I can hear Kaoru in my head like he was worried. 'Kaname-sama is going to get really mad.'

'Why?' I said in confusion.

'Because he can see Shiki and Rima exiting the house.' Said Mimi. My eyes grew wide and I started to panic. Kaname was siting on the couch with his head on the back of the hand looking at us. We'll mostly me and Aidou because I was the one that suggestion to bring them and asked Yuuki who told me many times 'no.' But of course I didn't listen. Me and Aidou were siting on the floor with our heads down.

"...Anything else...?" Said Kaname in an irritated tone. I can see the black aura surround him. _**"How many times did I ask you two not open the door to anyone while I'm out, and yet... you two are just like the piggies and the baby goat from those fairy tales, who open the door with wolves outside regardless of how much they were told to do it. I wonder what punishment you two might have been hoping for..." **_I looked at Yuuki for help but Yuuki only looked at me saying you deserve it.

"If..." I was starting to scared but found so way to have strength in my voice. "If you want to keep me locked in so badly, then... we should have kept me hidden and never have bothered introducing me to the vampire society at all!" Yuuki sighed and put a hand on her forward.

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki.

"...Would you really have preferred it, if we'd done it that way...? If I could, I would have gladly done so..." I looked away and sighed in defeat.

"... no not really..." I said with a sad expression on my face. Kaname sighed and Yuuki was heading to the doors. Knowing exactly what kind of punishment Kaname is deciding for Victoria and Aidou. Kaname looks at Yuuki and she nods her head.

_**"Oh I know just what to do... since you want to study so much, then I'll be the one teaching you, right now... I'll help you learn quite a lot of things..." **_Said Kaname. I started to shiver and looked Yuuki heading out with Aidou. "As for Aidou, his punishment will be to count the exact number of chickpeas in the entirety of pantry, and report back with the number. Please see to it that he counts them all." I felt like the blood on my head was completely gone making me and Kaname the only once in the room. I hear the door and Kaname rising his hand for me to come to him.

"...Okay..." I said scared. I walked over to Kaname and to him rise his hand on my hair.

"Victoria, I know that from now on you'll be spending little by little increasingly more time with world outside... and I have no intention to try to stop that..." Said Kaname looking up at me. "I understand... that you really... wouldn't be yourself at all, if you were like a still doll siting inside a class case, Victoria... even though I confess that there is also part of me who wishes I could go and keep you away from the whole rest of the world and just for myself. So please understand my reasons, Victoria... that part of me finds its outlet in little things like wanting you to wear delicate shoes and not wanting you to cut your long hair. I'm sorry, Victoria... But please allow me to impose just those little whims on you..."

'Onii-sama...' I thought. I closed my eyes and had a sad expression. "I am... a little like one of those kids holding onto a lead connecting them to their parent os that they wont get lost... even Aidou-senpai and Onee-sama told me that I'm no better than a toddler when it comes to truly being a vampire." 'I can understand though because Onee-sama is the oldest and while I have things in my head. She was studying the whole time.' I sit down on the couch next to Kaname.

"'A toddle'...? Well... it's okay, Victoria... you don't have to go too fast take your time and study. For the better or for the worse time is not something purebloods are in risk of running out of."

"...About purebloods, actually..." I said looking at Kaname.

"Yes...?" Said Kaname.

"Since we don't really die... shouldn't there be a large population of us by now..? And yet there's just..." I hold out my fingers and a started to number the purebloods with my fingers. "...Kuran... Hiou... Shirabuki...Ouri... Hanadagi... Touma... Shoutou...only the memoers of those seven families are left... isn't this a very small amount of people considering the longevity and all...?" I looked at Kaname to see him with a blank face starring at my fingers. "Onii-sama?" He suddenly put his arm around my waist making me lean against him.

"Oh, right!" Said Kaname. "Sorry here you go."

'What happened...?' I thought. "Huh, no that's not at all what I meant, I wasn't asking for you to snuggle up."

"If it's not okay for me to hold just say so and I'll let go..." Said Kaname. I looked at Kaname pouting.

"...Cheater..." I said in a whisper.

"What?" Said Kaname.

"No nothing... it okay..." I said.

"There are few left. The amount of purebloods that the vampire council had under their control before your birth 19 people." Said Kaname. "If you added to those ones who had been away for a long time it was a total of 33 people. Now, there are even lest than back then."

'...So few...' I thought.

"From the Kuran family, three of us are left..." Said Kaname. I looked up at Kaname.

"...How come so few are left...?" I said. "Were there really that many people who wanted to die like Ouri-sama...? To tell the truth I don't believe that Ouri-sama's death was suicide. Do you think it really was suicid? Why would he use such a method...? And if he did, was there really a need for him to sacrifice an for that...?" 'I know he was killed. After all Pureblood can only die by Pureblood or a hunters weapon.'

"As you already know, my great grandfather had at one point become the leader of the purebloods... the king of all vampires, to be exact." Said Kaname. I was a bit confused on why suddenly bring up his great grandfather.

"Yes I know... He did it so that he could put an end to their wars." I said.

"The pureblood population diminished considerably because of all the fighting back then. ...You've already learned all of this in history, though..." Said Kaname. I looked down.

"I know all this. But that happened thousands of years ago, and..." I said.

"If you want another reason for it... you had it right there a moment ago, when you said that others too wanted to die, like ouri wanted... so many purebloods have come to a point... where they naturally ceased to even have the will to have children, even among those who were with the person they loved." Said Kaname. "The purebloods... thought that their existence defeated the passing of time... but in turth it was time who had won in the end..." I felt Kaname put his hand on my head making my head lean against his shoulder, and his head lean against my head.

"Onii-sama...?"

"I'm so sorry, Victoria... For so much weakness and for so many scary vampires in this world..." Said Kaname. I looked up at Kaname.

"But the purebloods having all massacred each other beack then is something so far back in the past..." I said. "Why are you apologize for this, onii-sama...? It's something from the far past..."

'I know that something dark is lurking under the death of Ouri-sama... I knew. And I can tell that Kaname-onii-sama is trying to hide whatever it is from me.' I thought. I looked down at Kaname to see him sleeping on my lap. 'I know how this story ends and I am going to find out what is going on because I refuse to allow anyone become sacrifice for others' live or to be sacrificed themselves.'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know this was longer then the previous others but I hope you like it. Plus I just wrote a new story called Forgotten memories. The anime is Diabolik lovers and I hope you guys like the story and my other stories as well. **

**So please review. **


	37. Chapter 37

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 36

The sun was up and me and Yuuki were at the stairs with Kaname seeing him off.

"Sorry for waking you two up when the sun is still up, Victoria, Yuuki. Be good and stay watching the house while I'm away, okay?" Said Kaname. Kaname kissed Yuuki on the head and looked at me. Kaname touched my cheek and kissed me on the lips. I blushed just from a simple kiss that he makes. "...How adorable... you always get so blushy even after so much time..." I put my forehead next to Kaname surprising him. "...Do you feel lonely even thought your with Yuuki?"

"Kind of... just a little bit..." I said. Yuuki looked at me with a smile. Kaname took some of my hair in his hands and walked to the door. He turned to look at me.

"I'll be back later. And also... I left something for you on your desk. I hesitated about it, but... it's the proof that I was really speaking seriously... that day back then. It's up to you to freely decide how you want to use it, Victoria..." Said Kaname. The door closed behind Kaname making turn and run to my room.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki following me to my room. I looked at the box on my desk. I opened it to see Hope inside the box. "Hope?"

'_...Death either yours by my hand, or... or could you please kill me then, Victoria...? _You are so unfair Onii-sama.' I thought. I slammed the box shut.

"Victoria?" Said Yuuki running up to me.

"'Kill me'... I'm asked that again, Onee-sama. It was onii-sama who asked me to kill me. Though. the one who pushed oniisama to the point where he would say such things... was me." I said. Yuuki hugged me rubbing my head. I looked down at Hope. "Onee-sama..."

"No! No! No! I forbid it!" Said Yuuki screaming. I was wearing a coat jeans, shoes, and just a warm sweater. I had my purse to the side carrying Hope in her bag. Aidou ran downstairs just as I was in front of the door. "You have to crazy! Oniisama wants us to stay here!"

"If you're so worried then come with me." I said looking at Yuuki. "I know you can't stand to stay in here and wait." I smiled knowing that I was right.

"Wait right there." Said Yuuki running up the stairs.

"What is going on?!" Said Aidou walking downstairs to reach me.

"Me and Onee-sama are going on a little errand." I said.

"Huh?! No way! I won't allow it!" Said Aidou.

"I'm ready." Said Yuuki. I had blank face to see what she was carrying.

"How the hell did you get Artemis?!" I said surprised to see her put in her bag.

"Oh, well before he yelled and punished you. I went to my room to see Artemis on my desk." Said Yuuki.

"Oh well that makes sense." I said turning to the doors.

"Did you two lose your minds?" Said Aidou.

"We're sane. Perfectly sane." Said Yuuki.

"Wait..." Said Aidou. We both turned to the doors.

**"We won't wait." **Me and Yuuki said. The doors open and Yuuki and I put on our coats.

"Don't worry, we'll come back." I said. I was looking ahead to see a black wolf.

"A wolf...?" Said Aidou. "No way, that's actually...Hey!" I was walking toward the wolf leaving Onee-sama and Aidou behind me. I knelled down to the wolf to look at him. Aidou was running up to me but Yuuki stopped him. "Yuuki-sama what are-" Yuuki cut him off by pointing at me.

"DOGGY!" I said hugging the dog.

"I'm trying... to explain, that's actually..." Said Aidou. I looked at Aidou to narrow my eyes and smile. Yuuki smiled knowing what I was going to say.

"She knows Aidou-senpai." Said Yuuki. The dog was now millions of bats.

"This is the creature Onii-sama made from his body and left here." I said looking at the bats. The whole bats were swarming around me.

'Victoria-sama jump!' I can hear Mimi screaming at me. I looked down at my neck to see Kaoru and Mimi turn to a necklace. I smiled.

'You guys are devils.' I thought. I jumped up and spin landing on the floor. "You should have stayed in the doggie shape." I was know wrapped around the bats.

"Gyah?!"

"Nice move, Kaname-sama!" Said Aidou. Yuuki laughed thinking this is hilarious.

"Onee-sama!" I said. "Don't laugh." I started to get pissed. "Onii-sama, sorry for this...!" I punch the creature and grabbed Yuuki to start running.

"Wait a second there!" Said Aidou in the distants.

'Say Kaoru I was wondering what Onii-sama was like when I hit his creature.' I thought.

'Well lets find out, shall we.' Said Kaoru showing me that Kaname was chuckling.

"Kaname-sama...? Is anything the matter?" Said one of the vampires. Kaname was looking up at the ceiling. The thing was he was looking at me. My eyes were wide and he had smiled looking at me but then return to look at the other vampires in the room.

"No, not all... Please start." Said Kaname. The flash from Kaname was gone and we were know in town.

'How... How can onii-sama possibility see me using your guys powers?!' I thought screaming at them.

'We'll Kaname-sama is very good considering he was our master once.' Said Mimi. My hand was suddenly grabbed really hard. I looked to Yuuki to see her flinch.

"We just need to calm down. There's no reason for us to be scared of walking in the city." I said holding Yuuki's hand and walking.

"Fi... Finally I caught up with you two..." Said Aidou behind us. "What was that about...?! So you two could only be patient for one year after all...? Well mostly you, Victoria."

"I told you we'd be back later." I said.

"That's not the problem, Kaname-sama will be worried, you know?" Said Aidou.

"He's right you now, Victoria." Said Yuuki. I let go of Yuuki's hand and walked a little steps forward.

"I said we'd be back, so if he doesn't trust my word and still worries, it's his own fault." I said.

"You know that's not it at all." Said Aidou.

"He's right, Victoria. It's about that you might possibly get in to danger that he worries..." Said Yuuki. I turned to Yuuki and Aidou.

"I'll be fine. Purebloods don't die, remember?" I said. Yuuki's eyes were wide. I looked ahead. "Well, aside fo rthose two ways for one to die that is..."

"...What are you..." Said Aidou.

"Say, Aidou-senpai... Do you happen to know how to buy railroad tickets?" I said.

**'...Huh...?"** Said Yuuki and Aidou.

"I want to go to some place from this address but I'm not sure how of the details or never bought tickets." I pointed to a train. "I want to go on that train. That's the station for the high-speed underground railway right?"

**"..." **Yuuki and Aidou were silent looking at me.

"Let's go home, okay?" Said Aidou.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but when I tell without explaining. Though, if you two can't stop me then you can tag along." I said looking at them. Yuuki sighed.

"I understand. But before we go can you please tell us the reason for this reckless trip?"Said Yuuki. I looked at Yuuki.

'This was originally Yuuki's plan. I just remembered about this not to long ago. I thought she had the same idea, but I guess I was wrong.' I thought. We were know in the high-speed train and I was getting some food. Yuuki sighed while Aidou was just thinking hard. 'I know what he is thinking and he is not going to trick me.' I turned to Aidou with the food in my hand.

"Ah, thank you! It really helped that you brought my wallet from the house, senpai, onee-sama." I said with a smile. I had a bunch of food in bag and now in front. I looked at Aidou and Yuuki and started to go around my bag. "Here." I took out two things that was in my bag. I smiled at them. "Please have this one, Aidou, Onee-sama." I was suddenly embraced by Yuuki.

"I really do have a cute little sister." Said Yuuki.

"Onee-sama." I said smiling and hugging her bag. "Are you hungry Onee-sama?" Yuuki smiled and took the food that was in my hands. I turned to Aidou reached the food to him.

"No, thanks I'm not hungry." Said Aidou.

"Really?" I said. I was eating my food when Aidou was speaking.

"Do you realize... that if Kaname-sama had intended to stop you from going out, there's nothing that could have prevented him? After all..."

"I do know that. I'm not that foolish. Even thought my powers are stronger than oniisama's. I can't anything with powers just alone." I touched my bag that has Hope in it. "But since he put Hope in my hands... I think onii-sama is telling me that I can as I please on this matter. There's something... something only I can do..." We walked in a front of big house. Yuuki looked at me as she realized what my plan was. We entered the house.

"Welcome it's a pleasure to receive you two. You two, who are the youngest of all of us pureblood vampires... I am lord of this house, Isaya Shoutou. I was in slumber for a long time and only just recently woke up again... when I noticed I'd turned 2000 years old already... I've become an older man even for a pureblood, alas."

"I'm Victoria Kuran. I'm 17. This is my eldest twin sister Yuuki Kuran. Same age as me. It was a pity that you couldn't attend the recent ball."

"I've heard of it, actually and of how something unfortunate happened with ouri-dono and one of the hunters... and on that subject, what is it that you are carrying hidden in there?" I pulled out Hope from my bag.

"It's Hope..." I said. I unleashed Hope that turned into scythe.

"Ohh... I had heard that from time to time the Kuran Clan gives birth to children who are able to wield hunter weapons despite being vampires... I had also heard that was why one of the Kurans had been able to become King in the past..." Said Isaya.

"Have you ever wished for your life to end...?" I said.

"...You are saying that because of ouri-dono aren't you...?" Said Isaya.

"Whether we look at it from an active or a passive viewpoint... I can't see that situation as being very desirable..." I said.

"Well then... why are you carrying such a weapon with you...?" Said Isaya.

"...It's because I made up my mind. What happened at the party... even if I'm making a mistake I don't want something like that to ever happen again..." I said. I looked at Yuuki to see her eyes wide, but then finally understood. 'So now you understand the plan Onee-sama.' "Purebloods need a way to have their wish come true... without having to sacrifice anyone in the process. I don't want there to be anymore victims."

"We don't want..." Said Yuuki. I looked at Yuuki to see her looking at me. She was holding my hand. "...anyone to sacrifice someone else...and..."

"We don't want... people to go through saddening situations either...so..." I said. We both looked at Isaya.

**"...So that's why we will be the ones to carry the burden of ending the lives of those who want to die. When the time comes for you to need this service...Please remember us." **

**I hope you guys like the chapter. Please check my other stories if you can.**

**Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! Sorry that I was holding off on this story. If you guys are reading my other two stories like ****Rose's story**** then I am very sorry for the hold on the story. I am working on it and please check out my other story. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 37

Right now I am having a talk about 'life'. ...A talk about me and Yuuki as a reaper mowing down other people's lives.

"...and so we will be the one to carry the burden to carry the burden of ending the lives of those who want to die. When the time comes for you to need this service... please remember us." I said.

'Even though the mouth that told zero to go on living... is the same mouth that is now speaking of this... and even though the heart that took this decision is the same heart that... felt sad when I found out that Kaname-oniisama had crushed lives as well...it's my same heart and mouth, but...' I gripped on Hope. 'I felt like such a small being, and I tried so hard to figure out what I could possibly do to help too...I thought... and I thought.'

"But you two..." Said Isaya. "...Why don't you choose to simply 'do nothing', Ms. Victoria...?" Yuuki and Aidou looked at me as well. "This thing you are trying to do... a great many people will view it as foolish and reckless move. Even your sister realize this and she knows the path that you are going to."

"Yes, I realize that... and truth to be said, I actually think I might be choosing the very worst option I could have taken..." I said. "And yet, I..."

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki.

"You... you must have realized that with you coming here like this, it would be just as likely that... I would be the one chopping your head off instead, no...?" Said Isaya. Yuuki looked at him and Yuuki and Aidou moved in front of me.

"Aidou-senpai! Onee-sama! It's okay!" I said pushing them away by the shoulder.

"Victoria?!" Said Yuuki.

"When you can live so terribly long, it might not even feel anymore like it matters how you end up dying, but... but if I make this move... and in doing so succeed at ridding the world of even just one person who would otherwise outrageously sacrifice someone for that, it will have been worth it...!" I said looking at Isaya with confident in my eyes. "I want to change the way things are! And for that I must take action somehow!"

"Victoria, you do know what you are saying, right?!" Said Yuuki. I looked at Yuuki and she was shocked to see how serious I was. Yuuki sighed and looked down. "I understand."

"Alright then... that's all I had to say. Thank you for your hospitality, and goodbye." I said bowing. Yuuki and Aidou looked at me with a blank face. Yuuki whispered in my ear.

"Even thought I understand, you are not the only one going down this path." Said Yuuki. I nodded my head and turned around.

"Let's go to the next place, Aidou-senpai, Onee-sama."

"Hey, at least put Hope away!" Said Aidou.

"You... are you sure you would actually be able to slaughter someone with that thing...?" Said Isaya. I looked at Isaya. Yuuki was in front of me and Aidou was next to me. "I can ask because I can smell on you... the scent of sunshine far more than that of blood..." I looked down and smirked.

"I have killed my uncle with it. ...A hunter and I did it together." I said. I looked at Isaya and waited tell Yuuki and Aidou was out. "And..." Isaya looked at me with confusion. "...please tell Kaien I said hello." Isaya's eyes were wide. I turned my head. "I can smell him from here." I run out of the house with Aidou and Yuuki looking behind me to see a smiling Kaien. I walked out of the house.

We were know out of the house and I was holding Yuuki's hand, and looking at the house.

"There's no way he wasn't lonely, huh...?" I said. Yuuki and Aidou looked at me. "I mean Isaya-san. And I bet he didn't get to... build a tomb for his family who passed away. ...We don't have a grave for our family either." Yuuki gripped on my hand nodded while patting my head. I put my head on her shoulder. "Oniisama was saying we don't really have anyone to make one anyway... uhm? I'm still very young myself, so I don't know much what to say about that sort of subject just yet."

"Uhhm..." Said Aidou. I looked behind us to see something fluffy. "If we live a very long time I guess we'll eventually understand those things..." I looked to see Kaname's dog that he created. I smiled and let go of Yuuki's hand, to kneel down to it.

"Aww you came all the way here following me, didn't you? Come here." I said raising my head. The dog came near me as I petted his fur and pet his face. "You're so cute! 3 Later I'll buy a nice collar for you!" I turned to Aidou and Yuuki. "Sorry Aidou-senpai, Onee-sama... but we'll be making a little detour. There's a place I want to drop by before we go introduce ourselves to the touma clan."

**"What place?"** I smiled.

"I want to go visit Momoyama-san." I said. I stand up and started to walk to see Big Ben. [A/N or so I think.]

"Okay, I'm sure that... it's this way." I said. The dog was behind us and I was in the middle with Aidou and Yuuki. "Momoyamai-san is... someone who used to come work for us as a maid at the chairma's, before I moved out to the sun dorm. I was told she used to work for the hunter association before."

"Oh yeah, I heard something about that." Said Yuuki.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to go visit her by night?" Said Aidou. "It's getting pretty late."

"...It's fine. As long as we are quiet." Said Yuuki. I looked in front of us to see a gate.

"Here we are." I said.

"...A cementary..." Said Aidou.

"Momoyama-san is... the only person whose funeral we went to. Her family and friends came too, as well as the Chairman, Onee-sama, and I together we said our farewells to her." I said. Yuuki put her hand on mine as we gripped each others hand remembering that scene.

"...You two are not going to enter?" Said Aidou.

"...It's okay just form over here too." Said Yuuki.

"I was thinking I don't know when we'll have the occasion to come here next, so... I got the urge for us to come tell her 'hi' today..." I said looking at Yuuki. Yuuki smiled and nodded her head.

"You two want to tell her 'hi'... but dead people don't reply back." Said Aidou.

"That's true..." Said Yuuki. I looked up at the tree to see... "Bats..."

"Weird..." I said. "Those bats... they seem to be the same type as oniisama's bats, but... but..." My eyes widen as my eyes narrowed down. 'Oh great.'

* * *

><p>Somewhere else was someone siting on the couch.<p>

"...How dare this girl claim that my bats have any similarity with those of a mere kid like him?! What an insulting girl...Really! Though she seems to realize now."The person had an evil smile.

* * *

><p>Back at the ceremony.<p>

The bats started to come flapping at us. I pushed Yuuki out of the way.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki. The bats started to surround me and Aidou.

"Stay there Onee-sama!" I said. "Aidou-senpai..."

"Yeah... we better be careful." Said Aidou. I heard growling as I looked at the dog. The dog started to splatter on the ground.

"Onii... sama...?" I said my eyes widen. I looked to see the bats starting to form.

"Goooood Niiiight~~! You must be that sheltered little brat from the Kurans?" Said the person. Yuuki ran up to me and extended her arm to protect me as well as Aidou.

"You are... a pureblood too, aren't you...?" Said Yuuki.

"Right on the mark~~!" Said the person. I narrowed my eyes. "I'm the head of the Touma clan, and I'm here juuust to introduce myself to you." The person says pointing at me. "First off! The stage is kindly finally starting to move towards the bloody violence I love so much, so, you knoooow whaaat...? You know what that means...? It meand you get the hell out of my way and don't disturb my enjoyment of the view!" The bats started to head towards us. Yuuki hugged me trying to protect me. I looked at Aidou and Yuuki.

"Onee-sama! Senpai! Stop...!" I said getting of Yuuki's grasp. I was know in front of them.

"**Why...?!" **I looked at the bats that were flying around.

"You too, could you please... consider continuing this elsewhere? I don't want you to disturb the peace of this place. Just over there... there's many people resting in peace." I said. Yuuki was behind me.

"You shouldn't be so impudent as to shove your nose in other people's matters when you're still nothing but a helpless little brat!" Said the person. I looked behind to see the bats going behind Yuuki. I pushed Yuuki away so that the bats would get me. Aidou caught Yuuki but they both saw the bats going through me.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki. I didn't kneel down instead I looked at my hand and the floor to see it covered with my blood. Yuuki ran to me. "Victoria, are you alright?!" I can hear Yuuki overreacting. I looked at Yuuki and Aidou they were surprised to see me like I wasn't hurt at all, but then the bats hit me once again. I started to scream. "Victoria!" This time I lean against Yuuki.

"I'm okay..." I said breathing heavily.

"No you aren't! There's no way you're okay!" Said Yuuki hugging me tightly. I breathed heavily and my heart was beating fast. I looked at the gate and my eyes widen as I heard the creak. I narrowed my eyes with face emotionless as I looked at the one person I thought I never see.

'Zero...'

**Chapter 37 is done! I was thinking of writing a story a new story that involves Hunter x Hunter. But I'm not sure if I should write it, or if I should finish one of the story and then write the new one. I'm wondering what you guys think cause I'm not sure.**

**Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! I was thinking a lot about this chapter. Just quick update. ****Rose's story ****is going to be hold off for while until I can finish the Diabolik lovers because I had many ideas on that. And I'm close to finish it. So I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 38

I looked up to see Zero staring at me. I started to cough from the blood.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki.

"I'm fi- I'm fine... I just chocked on my own blood, it's all... but really... this is not something someone can get used to... the sensation fo the flesh closing back over the wound..." I said starting to pant.

"It was my fault..." Said Aidou.

"It was also my fault..." Said Yuuki.

"Why? That's not at all the case!" I said looking up at them. I looked at Zero and decided to look away from him. I stand up whipping the dirt from jacket.

"Hey! You shouldn't be moving around!" Said Aidou. I looked at Zero to see no expression on his face.

"...err..." I smiled at him. "Huh... good evening!"

"Victoria..." Said Yuuki. Aidou looks at Zero to see him pull out Bloody Rose.

'He's still here.' I thought looking at the side.

"Huh. Wait a minute! Kiryuu, what are you suddenl-" Said Aidou.

"What are you still doing here?" I said looking down at the floor.

"Awww, you two notice me~~" Said the head Touma. "Aww, bummer I just wanted... to sharpen my blades on you a little more..." He said looking at me. "No need to look so scary..." He said looking at Zero this time. "Well, too baaad~~!

"Disappear. I don't care that this is just an alter version of you, I'll still beat it to a pulp until it doesn't work anymore!" Said Zero.

"Okaaay-! Bye-byeee~~!" The rose into the air making the verison of him gone.

"Kaname-sama will definitely strike him back for this..." Said Aidou. Aidou had both of his hands on my shoulder. I leaned towards him panting and starting to close my eyes.

"Victoria!" Said Yuuki.

"Hang in there!" Said Aidou. I closed my eyes but I heard Aidou say. "Hey! Victoria Cross!" Zero took Victoria over his shoulder looking at Yuuki and Aidou.

"...Zero...?" Said Yuuki.

"Come on, I know a place nearby where we can lay her down so that she rests for now." Said Zero.

"Ah... yes... Okay." Said Aidou. Yuuki and Aidou followed Zero while he was carrying Victoria.

"This blood... send someone to clean it up later." Said Zero stepping on Victoria's blood.

"I will." Said Aidou.

'Ah... what is this...? ...This scent wafting in the air... an intensely nostalgic scent...' I thought. 'I'm truly an idiot... I can't believe that all I found to say was 'good evening.'...Seriously.' They started to walk into a building.

"Thanks for the hard work... but uhm... you are...?" Said on of the men."Oh! It is you, Kiryuu-sama! Please, come this way. I assume you are in need of a bed." Zero looked at Aidou and Yuuki.

"Ah..." Said Zero. Aidou and Yuuki walked in but stopped to see something that was electricity for vampires only.

"Wha-What... the hell is this..." Said Aidou.

"Scarry!" Said Yuuki

"The reaction of the gate is slow." Said Zero.

"I'll have it adjusted." Said the worker nodding.

"... Sorry, Aidou-senpai. This place is one of the safe houses belonging to the Hunter Association. It's set up so that vampires can't come in unless they've been tamed already... or unless they're carried in someone's arms." Said Zero.

**"Couldn't you have said so sooner?!"** Said Aidou and Yuuki. Aidou was pulling on Yuuki in the building with Zero carrying them. Zero let go of Aidou and Yuuki.

"This way sir. There's no one else here tonight so all the rooms are free." Said the worker.

"Aidou-senpai...?" Said Zero.

"I'll be on watch Duty. Just outside the door." Said Aidou.

"I'll be with Victoria." Said Yuuki. "We are busy trying to figure out ideally what we should... do for her."

"Blood tablet... just giver her a bunch of them once she regains consciousness and that's it." Said Zero.

"Kaname-onii-sama does not want to her to eat blood tablets." Said Yuuki. Zero looked at Yuuki but then walked inside the room. I twitched my fingers regain my consciousness. I heard heart beating that made me hungry.

'I hear the sound of someone's pulse beating withing their blood vessels...' I thought looking down the floor enjoying this the smell. 'Ah... the nostalgic scent...' I put my hand on the person's shoulder and sit up."...It's... so close...' I touched the person hair and went close to his neck with a smile on my face. 'This nostalgic... scent...' I moved the person's hair and licked the person neck.

"Victoria." Said Yuuki. Yuuki snapped me out to look at the person to see Zero staring at me.

"Ah..." I said my eyes widen. I notice Kaname's bat starting at me from the window. 'Why? Why?' Zero's arm was still around me and I put my hand on my mouth looking down.

"Changed your mind, didn't you...? Well you just barely escaped dyi-" I cut Zero off.

"Put me on the ground." I said in demanding voice.

"If you can stand by yourself." Said Zero. I looked at Zero. I can tell in his eyes he was shocked to see me have an expression like 'why? how could I do this?'

"I can... thank you." I said. He still put me on the ground and I tighten his hold on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry Zero.' I thought looking on the ground but then looked make at him. "Put me down on the ground our I will bite you. And I'm not afraid to die." Zero put me on the ground and I stepped back to see Yuuki's shock face to hear me say that. Zero walked towards me whispering in my ear.

"I know you are lying when you are saying that." Said Zero. My eyes widen as I looked at Zero.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please leave me alone.' I looked behind me to see the window glass break.

"What happened?!" Said Aidou. I pushed Zero away from me and grabbed Yuuki's hand. I turned to the window and turn back to Zero smiling at him.

"I'm... sorry. I'm really... sorry for being always such a scatter-brain!" I said turning back to the window as me and Yuuki jumped off it, and running around.

"Hey, wait!" Said Aidou.

'No! I need to run away... I need to...' I thought.

"Victoria, where are we running to?!" Said Yuuki. I turned around putting my hands on Yuuki's arms and my head on her chest.

"I couldn't handle it anymore Onee-sama! I desperately wanted Zero's blood! Why? Why is my body asking for his blood so much?!" I said. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Victoria." Said Yuuki looking down at me.

"I want to go home. I don't care what punishment Kaname-onii-sama gives me. You told me not to go outside and I didn't listen. I just want to go home." I said closing my eyes. "I just want to go home." Yuuki looked up.

"Did you hear her Kaname-onii-sama?" Said Yuuki. I looked behind us to see the dog. The nodded in understanding and the dogs turned into bats surrounding us to go home.

'I'm really sorry... Zero.'

**Alright here is chapter 38. I know it's a short one, but the next chapter will longer, maybe. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight. **

Chapter 39

I was on Kaname's bed panting from the lose of blood, because my neck was covered of my blood from Kaname biting. The sheets were covered with my blood from my arm. I looked at Kaname to see him on the side of the bed. He put his hand on my cheek.

'Damn it. Why does Kaname have to give me the same punishment as Onee-sama did.' I thought.

"You didn't drink his blood..." Said Kaname. "On that single thing, you did great..." Kaname bit me again making me twitch my fingers. I kept panting and gasped as he pierced his fangs deeper into my skin. He released his fangs from my neck to look at the anger on my face. "The feeling of powerlessness... makes one feel mortifyingly angry at themselves, doesn't it...?"

"...What do you want me to become...?" I said. "Why did you go as far as giving me...Hope...?" Kaname put his hand on my forehead.

"All I want is for you to be the way you are... Victoria..." Said Kaname. He took my arm in his hands and pulling it up to his face. "I just... thought you should realize one thing though... the fact that there are things for which no matter how hard someone tries, it always comes down to nothing. I left Hope with you so that you would realize that..." I remembered when I was young as Kaname kissed the back of my hand.

"...Why..." I said breathing heavily. "Why are you...speaking like you are filled with nothing but despair...? It may have take me ten years to do it, but... I did come back, Onii-sama..." 'Yet something doesn't feel right.' "Is it not good enough? Onii-sama... Am I..." Kaname drinking my blood from my arm. "...I see... it's because I really am no good than Onee-sama... isn't it...?"

"Victoria, it's actually because I'm so dreadfully afraid that one day... you might throw yourself into a lost cause and sacrifice your life in the attempt... I don't want..." Said Kaname. "...I don't want to live that a second time..." My eyes were wide.

'Second time? It can't be? No way. Why are you telling me this?' I thought. I touched Onii-sama's cheek.

"Is it because oto-sama and okaa-sama... gave their lives for was for nothing...?" I said. 'I do know what you are talking about, but...'

"No. You know that's not it, Victoria." Said Kaname. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I... am... not going to die...!" I said. "...So please... don't sound like you've lost everything... like back then..."

"...Victoria..." Said Kaname touching my hand. I looked up at him.

"I know..." I said smiling at him. "I know you are not actually... my brother all this time." Kaname picked me up bridal style. "Even though I was surprised that you were... also my brother. And that you were not actually... my brother. I always felt like you were brother, even though... you hid things from me." I closed my eyes leaning my head against his chest.

"The world you see is different... from the one I see." Said Kaname.

"I imagined." I said.

"And that's precisely why..." Said Kaname. Kaname lead me to the doors where I thought I smelled him. The door was open to a big a room and at the other end was a coffin. Kaname lay me down on top of the coffin.

"This place..." I said. "I was right it did smell like Onii-sama. So then..."

"You are right... Victoria." Said Kaname. "I was inside... this coffin all that time... All that long flow of time... wishing to be finally reduced to dust, but never having that wish granted... I had thought that my long journey... had finally ended, but..." I grabbed on to Kaname's sleeve. Kaname looked at me.

"I understand this Onii-sama, but I don't quite understand it..." I said. Kaname lifted me up to his neck.

"Then... Do you want blood...?" Said Kaname. I nodded my head. "You have seen it before, but wouldn't be more interesting to see it for yourself, my whole memories."

"What about... Onee-sama?" I said. I looked to see Kaname's eyes wide suddenly.

"What about her?" Said Kaname.

"She needs to... know to someday." I said. He whispered in my ear.

"Then show her someday." Said Kaname.

'Someday.' I thought. I looked at Kaname's neck. '_see it for yourself, my whole memories. _His whole memories." I bite Kaname's neck and the memories started to slip in. I see a memory of a baby bleeding and that Rido was holding the baby, and he was talking to a coffin. He opened the coffin and hand went up to reach his neck. My eyes were wide as I recalled it was Kaname in the coffin, the original Kaname. Rido was talking that he was Kaname's owner and that he was going to devour his life. Before he can say 'life' Kaname bit into his neck drinking as much as blood he can.

'So this is what you were like Kaname. I never realized seeing it with my own eyes can see how your life was like.' I thought. The memories changed to show Juri holding her baby boy.

"Good boy, Good boy... Kaname." Said Juri.

"He's such a good boy, isn't he? Ah!" Said Juri. "Now way, he made such a weird face just now!" I chuckle a little watching this scene. "How funny, isn't it?" Haruka was looking down at the child and so was Rido.

"Wow I haven't seen this scene in a while." Said a soft girl voice.

"He was very cute as a baby." Said a boy voice. I looked behind me to see Mimi and Kaoru smiling at this scene.

"What are you two doing here?" I said.

"You are entering Kaname's memory, and we were in those memories." Said Kaoru.

"So we want to see Kaname's memories... again." Said Mimi. I looked at Mimi with confused expression.

"Maybe it is a good thing after all... to give birth to a new life, with all the hidden promises and the unknown factor comes with it..." Said Rido. I turned to look at Rido, Haruka, and Juri.

"...would you like to hold him in your arms? Huh, 'Uncle Rido?'" Said Juri.

"Wow, it had a nice atmosphere when Kaname was born." I said.

"Yes, but that isn't actually Kaname." Said Kaoru.

"I know this is my true brother." I said getting sad. Rido hold on to Kaname and something dropped on the floor. I started to chuckle.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I thought it would still be fine, but..." Said Juri blushing.

"I forgot that Kaname was funny." I said trying to stop laughing.

"It's because you are bad at changing diapers, I'm very good at it... because I have experience taking care of my little and my little sister." Said Rido turning to the doors. "Let me see...I'll go and get you all cleaned up, Kaname. And I'll also get changed out of my shirt which you got all wet." I was still chuckling.

"Brother, I'll take care of... Brother..." Said Haruka stepping in the hall to see Rido gone. I stopped laughing and looked to see the scenario changed again.

"Oh no, Kaname!" I said. I didn't realize it but the Mimi and Kaoru from this memory saw me run pass them, while they were smiling. I looked to see Kaname in the coffin wake up and Rido was on the ground. Rido started talking to Kaname and he was bleeding from his ribs and neck. Kaname turned to look at the child that was in his coffin. The blanket he was surrounded in was soaked with his blood. Kaname touched the boys head and he was in the dead baby that is now living. Haruka entered the room.

"Brother..." Said Haruka noticing that soaked blinking and holding onto the live baby that was like his own.

'Dad...' I thought. I looked to see Juri seeing this scene. 'Mom... even though you two new, you still love him like he is your own.' There was one scene when Kaname was a child and Juri was holding me and Yuuki in his arms. I noticed Kaname grabbing me from Juri in his arms.

Outside of his memories I was tighten my hold on Kaname's shirt. I saw flashes of me and Yuuki grabbing hand with a smile on our face. I grabbed Kaname and pushed him down on the coffin. I felt the tears going down face.

"Why? Even though I knew what you are and who you are. Why would you still me show me this?" I said. "My ancestor, Kaname." The tears feel down on his face. I put my hand on his cheek.

"Victoria..." Said Kaname.

"You were in this coffin for so long... and you went inside the baby known as my real brother." I said.

"It's true." Said Kaname putting his hand on my cheek rubbing the tears down my cheek. I put my other hand on his cheek and leaned down towards him.

"Now please answer my question... why are you showing me this now?" I said. "Ancestor Kaname. No, Kaname-onii-sama." For a minute his eyes were wide but he composed him self.

"Victoria I-" Said Kaname.

"It was hard on you wasn't it? To tell us the truth until know. So I was waiting for you to finally tell, but... I can tell you are hesitating, Onii-sama. You don't have to tell me everything." I said trying to get off him, but Kaname grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm not hesitating, Victoria. I want you to know everything... drink more of my blood." Said Kaname. My eyes were wide and sighed.

"I saw Mimi and Kaoru." I said. I can feel Kaname nod. "Just to warn you Kaname they are you going to see your memories with me."

"It's alright." Said Kaname. I pierced my fangs in his neck. "Since they knew everything since the beginning." I saw a scene of Kaname holding me bridal style and Yuuki behind his back. We were asleep.

"Wait Here for a little, but... I have to go take out the enemies pursuing us." Said that little Kaname. "Don't worry... I'll be back soon to take you two to a place where you'll be warm again. The next time you open your eyes, you... you'll look at me with the eyes of someone seeing a stranger, won't you...?" I was siting on the snow with my day class uniform and my short hair.

'Oh boy...' I thought. 'This is the memory where I had to protect Yuuki from that...'

"...Are you two lost, little girls?" Said the vampire from before.

"Victoria..." I looked behind me to see a small Yuuki.

'What?' I thought. I was then surrounded by other vampires that I know.

"Victoria/ Master!" I can hear Mimi and Kaoru calling me running up to me.

'Wait did Kaoru just call me Master. Okay that's worried.' I thought. I looked to see Shizuka-sama, Rido and other vampire including Juri and Haruka. Their hands were reaching out to me.

"No! Stop it! Kaoru! Mimi, help!" I said reaching my hand out to them. They grabbed my hand and we were know going down to see shared of memories.

'What? This is...' I thought.

"Kaname-sama's memories." Said Mimi.

"Lord Kaname... is showing you from the beginning." Said Kaoru.

'I know that Mimi and Kaoru call him something like this, but when they are around me they only call Kaname.' I thought. 'What is going on with Mimi and Kaoru?' I see a woman wearing a robe covering her face going to Kaname. She said she was travel to find people like us 'people who can't die.' I saw disappear from Kaname and saying farwell to him.

'This person is...' I thought. 'Kaname-onii-sama you...' I was falling deeper and deeper into the memories. I saw Kaname going to one of the sick or dead and taking their blood. The people in the town call him Lord and started asking him questions, and calling 'monster', 'unnatural', and many other names. The woman reached out her hand to the Kaname and wanted him to go to where she was going. I looked to see many other people to where they are ahead.

'Those people...' I thought.

"Hmm... I have almost forgotten about the others in the past." Said Kaoru.

"Yes.. it feels like it was just yesterday when we met all of them." Said Mimi.

"What?" I said. I chuckled and Kaoru and Mimi look at me. "Zero and Kaname are alike... they just haven't noticed it yet." I see Kaname being scolded by the woman that saved him and that she is offering her blood to him.

"Lend me your power." Said the woman. I smiled.

"I know see Kaname-onii-sama." I said.

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 41

I looked at Kaname's memories with Kaoru and Mimi.

'He is not my brother. He is my ancestor. A secret I kept from Onee-sama and from Kaname for him knowing that I know.' I thought. 'I'm falling deep into the scene.' I looked to see that woman and Kaname talking as she holds her in his arms saying good boy, good boy.

_Outside of Victoria's sleep._

Victoria had tears falling down her cheek as Kaname holds her tightly to her.

"Victoria... I already know what decision you are about to make... and what you will do. You were born right beside me..." He touched her hair and then her hand. "...And your little hands held onto mine so strongly and kindly... with that smile and laughter that warms my heart... That must be enough. Victoria has done so much for me already..."

"What are you planning, Kaname-sama?" Kaname turned to look at the person who spoke to be surprised.

"Kaoru... Mimi..."

_Inside Victoria's dream [memories]_

I heard many foot steps and look around to see many people. I looked to see my hair was long again and that Mimi and Kaoru were staring at me.

"Are you alright, Master?" Kaoru ask stretching his hand to me.

'Why is he calling me Master? He never call me Master before.' I thought reaching his hand to help me stand up. I looked around to see the people. "Humans who were turned into vampires...?" Kaoru and Mimi nodded.

"Kaname!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see that woman on a horse. "Leave these people for now!" She stretched out her hand to me. "Come, Kaname. We have more pressing matter." I was a little confused.

"No, I... I'm not Kaname, I'm..." She cut me off by grabbing my arm.

"What are you saying?! Come one! And tell Karou and Mimi to come as well!' I looked behind me to see Kaoru and Mimi on a horse behind us. "Please get a hold of yourself."

'This woman was the person that rescued Kaname-onii-sama...' I thought looking at her.

"I'm counting on you..." I snapped out of my thoughts looking at the woman. In that moment I can feel a different kind of emotions.

'These are Kaname's feelings...?' I put my arms around her waist as the horse was running fast with Kaoru and Mimi behind us.

"There's more and more of them..." I said looking around.

"Yes... It's a pity for this to be happening right when the humans were finally managing to repopulate a little after all the losses they suffered due to the climate change..." The woman said. "As of now, more than half or our race... has chosen the ideology of turning the entire human population of the world into embers of our race, human by human. No, actually... it's not a matter of turniing them into equal members of a same race... They're turning mankind into their submissive slaves... That's what it is. The castle they're making their slaves build for them... has gotten even bigger, hasn't it...?"

"Girl!" Kaoru screamed looking at the woman. The woman looked at Kaoru and Mimi and nodded her head. She turned to look back at me.

"...What...?" I ask tilting my head in confusion. Kaoru, Mimi, and the woman started to get agitated. The woman pushed me off the horse.

"Don't you 'what' me! You said you would stop them at once, even if you had to fight them for that!" The woman screamed. "So go!" I turned to look at the woman. "The only way to stop the multiplication of ex-humans being turned is to cut the problem down at the root... and then we will simultaneously deal with the slaves who lost their leaders. I didn't want to hurt our people when we have only finally now all met each other, but... well. I realize such a nasty duty onto your shoulders... Sorry Kaname..." I looked at the woman and reached my hand to her cheek.

"I'm fine..." I was now imitating Kaname and even looked like him as well. "...What are you though? You're looking sort of pale today... are you okay?"

'This is the feelings he had. This woman showed him a feeling very powerful. Kaname... fell in love with this woman.' I thought.

"...Don't worry. We're all working together and doing our best, so..." The woman said. I can feel the woman coming closer to Kaname and Kaname coming closer to her, Kaname's lips to her's. "You're a good boy, Kaname... You'll work well. Even when I'm not around you..." I can hear Kaoru whistle and Mimi chuckling. The woman was gone and so was Kaname, but Kaoru and Mimi who was now standing behind me.

"Where are you going?!" I heard someone screamed to see an old woman and a young girl. "Come, Let's go home! If your boyfriend's blood isn't enough, mommy will give you hers too, okay?"

"I am under order for my master... so I'll be going..." The young woman said with no emotions. I can feel someone put their hand on my shoulder to look at Mimi.

"No!" The old woman shouted. "Come home with me! Wait right there! AAAHH...!" The screamed with all her might and was crying.

"Master..." Kaoru said walking next to me. I turned to look at Mimi and Kaoru and my eyes were wide. I looked to see Mimi's hair was cut short than long, and Kaoru's eyes weren't grey they were blue with little purple on the side.

"Kaoru... Minami..." Mimi and Kaoru turned to look at me seeing my eyes wide. "W-Who are you?" Mimi put her hand to her side as they walked in front of me with a big grin on their faces not showing me their eyes. The scenery changed to show me the woman and to see in her hand. "Her heart..." My voice was shaking as I looked to see the woman throw in her own heart. I ran to her to see that I was actually touching her and no going through her. 'Could I be Kaname?'

"Who... are you?" I looked to see the woman looking straight at me. I smiled.

"I want you to remember me, the next time we meet. Do you understand?" The woman's eyes were wide as she looked at me.

"Why? Why must I remember you?" Said the woman. My smile grew.

"Because I am the one that will help you with your wish." The woman's eyes were wide again and she was going to touch me, but I let go of her arm. The scenery changed again to see she was in the middle of the grass with Kaname.

"Me too... I don't hate humans either. ...Kaname. All of us were born from human parents after all. Even though we happened to be born as a slightly... no, as a very different from of creatures instead. But despite that, my parents have definitely loved me." The woman turned to look at Kaname. "My parents were very strong people. They were willing to fight to protect me at the peril of the own lives... even though they were such remarkably frail being compared to me... and that's why... Kaname..." The woman now was on fire vanishing. Before she vanished she looked at me one more time.

"Promise me, you'll remember me." I said in a whisper. The woman smiled gently at me.

"I promise I'll remember you. Young vampire princess." She vanished into thin air.

"I'll see you soon..." Kaoru and Mimi were behind me as I turned around to them. "What is the next memory?" They smiled at me while chuckling.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, but I'm going to try and catch with this story and the rest of my stories. So I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 41

I looked at the memory to see Kaname working on something and the woman at the door. Kaname was working on an experiment from his own blood.

"There is no no need for that kind of experiment..." The woman said. Kaname didn't turn to her instead just kept on working.

"What does it do for us? For mankind?" Kaname asked.

"Why mankind? They need it even less. We don't plan to come into contact with humans for any reason other than necessary. We don't want to give them needless fear..." The woman answered. I looked at Kaname to see him staring at but looked back at his work. The woman walked to him seeing his experiment.

"This is all I have for the moment, but you can see some progress..." Kaname says.

"Hmm..." The woman says. I looked to see a memory when Kaname drink her blood, her talking with others, the old woman screaming for her mother, and Kaname looking at the woman lying down, her heart opened. I can hear Kaname's thoughts.

'I did not wish for that woman's sacrifice in the least. That was I had intended to do myself.' Kaname thought.

"That woman... she threw her own heart into the blast furnace. Even then she moved about without concern and went around handing her blood to us." One man said. "I don't know much about you guys, but weren't you supposed to be a monster that's incapable of dying, no matter what happened?" Kaname touched her hair looking down at the woman.

'That's why, Kaname I cannot forgive. The person who forgot his purpose in live and played with those weak yet strong, lives that instinctively continued to hope. There's no way I could silently keep watching.' The woman's voice was in Kaname's head as he last saw her. I looked at the woman to see here a snap and more snap until she finally turned into dust and shattered pieces.

'I was supposed to do it myself.' Kaname thought. I closed my eyes looking at this. I looked at Kaoru and Mimi to see tears going down their cheek.

"No matter how many times we see it. We can not stand to watch." Mimi says. I looked at her, but then looked back at the furnace and Kaname. I can feel Kaname's emotion that he regrets on losing her, the pain, the sadness. Kaname touched the dust of the woman and remembered every memory he had with and without her.

"I want to be useful to people. To be useful to Kaname, too." The woman said.

'I ignored the smell of a secret and the faint feeling I had. That was the woman's message." Kaname thought remembering the kiss. 'And the moment that a small attachment was born inside me, that woman had magnificently accomplished her duty.' I looked to see the fire burning, consuming the woman's heart. I was sad for the woman, but I was not shocked to see this. I looked to see the iron melt and that is coming towards Kaname. I ran towards him.

"Kaname-onii-sama!" I screamed.

"Master/ Victoria-sama!" Kaoru and Mimi screamed in unison. The metal paused and I went through Kaname.

'That's right. I'm not actually from this memory, but then how...' I turned to looked at Kaname smiling.

"I know... 'you' also want to hurry and fight, right? You people are the ones who took her flesh and blood in order to acquire the power to protect yourselves. You are the ones who survived..." 'The new people who will bear the cries of death.' Kaname thought. "Your enemies, are those fools who continue to believe they can't have their lives taken away by you." Kaname turns to the others. "I shall gran you wisdom. Make weapons from this furnace. To every last one of you, I give you a role. You cannot run away from your obligations. _**'**_**_You will seek bloodshed, just as we have, from a hateful instinct-.'_ **

I was now in scenery where Kaname was around metal, glass, and wearing a white coat with a band around his arm and holding three weapons. I saw him in pain and walked forward to step on the glass he crushed. Kaname turned to around looking looking at me, Kaoru, and Mimi. Kaoru and Mimi walked in front of me to go to Kaname's side.

"...Who are you?" Kaname ask. I looked at him then left and right. My expression was shocked as I looked at Kaname.

"I can.." I was beyond shock to know that he can see me. I looked down to see I was stepping on a piece of glass from this memory. I remembered how I grabbed the woman instead of going through her.

'I must of touch something that is part of this memory. We'll at least... I got something out of it.' I looked back at Kaoru and Mimi to see them smiling only at me. I looked back at Kaname to see him holding Artemis and Hope as one. 'I never knew that Artemis and Hope can become one.'

"Artemis... and Hope..." I said looking at the dark part and the light part of the weapon. Kaname split the weapon into looking at the dark part of the weapon.

"Artemis...?" Kaname says. "Yes... the name of the goddess of the hunt, chastity, and the moon... it certainly is a worthy name for this thing... I... can hardly feel emotions anymore... These weapons are only thinking of merely slaughtering vampires." The lightening was hitting off of Hope and Artemis and he is now holding on to Bloody Rose.

"The weapon is... essentially, that very person..." I said.

"...Weapons are weapons. They are not objects that will transform into her..." Kaname replies.

"Then... are you going to substitute her for someone else...?" I ask. Kaoru and Mimi sigh looking at me.

"Quit saying such empty things... young vampire-miss. No one can be a replacement for another person." Kaname answers. "That is why, farewells are always difficult. I must ask..." I looked back at Kaname. "Why are naming the light one Hope?"

"Light that shines bright from the darkness, one word that can make you move forward and someday everything is at peace and end. Hope, the light that shines in the darkness." I said pointing at Hope with a smile. Kaname's eyes were wide looking at me. I looked at Kaoru and Mimi with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Mimi and Kaoru." Kaname turned to look at Mimi and Kaoru to see them smiling back.

"We are actually their parents." Karou says. Kaname turns to look at the me to see my mouth gap. "We are not married but I suppose our kids is going to be." I blushed and turned around.

"Man, the Kaoru from where I am is just like the Kaoru here." I said.

"I can't believe our kid's master is you." Mimi says chuckling.

"Master?" Kaname ask. I turned to look at Kaname with a smile and chuckling a little.

"Yep, I'll see you soon. Kaname." I said moving my foot from the glass to disappear from their sight but still here. Kaname kept on looking at where I last was there before someone spoke up.

"Kaname-san the other inside has already converged. It seems like it's going to be an even worse situation this time. Was someone there just now I thought I heard you, and your companions talking..."

"Ah... no. A girl who put a name on my weapons was just standing right there. It's a promotion I often have... I think I perhaps saw a vision of the future." Kaname answers looking at where I am. Kaname remembers seeing her confident eyes, smile, and me giggling at him. Kaname turned to Mimi and Kaoru who are just smiling as they saw nothing.

'And once again, the quarrel was repeated several times. One less person. The bereaved moved forward together. Bearing a desire for family. One less person again. During that time when our existence disappeared from the face of human history-' Kaname thought. 'My first ally had only been myself. Come to think of it, it was too long a journey... my heart had been exhausted from long ago. I decided to enter a slumber I had no intention of ever waking from.'

The scenery changed to Kaname moving his hand to a baby and the baby was gripping on his index finger. The baby was holding to the boy's index finger and the other little girl was holding on to his other finger. The little baby that was holding on it's index finger smiled and giggled a little.

'In my childish mind, I felt that I had seen those eyes, that smile, and hearing that giggling somewhere before. And then, for some reason, I thought, this time, I want to keep protecting this warmth.' Kaname thought picking me up and hugging me gently. He then picks up the other girl and hugs us gently. I hear the door close and my eyes snap open to see I am still in the room laying with on top of his coffin and Mimi and Kaoru are staring at me.

"That was a memory...Kaname-onii-sama..." I said. 'The last thing I saw was a heavy door...' I looked up at Kaoru and Mimi to see them smiling at me. "I met your parents..." My voice was in whisper. Kaoru and Mimi frowned looking at me.

"I see..." Mimi's voice was sad. "My mother, but not my father."

"And my father, but not my mother." Kaoru ask. I nodded my head and look down to see flowers and that Kaname was no where to be seen.

"Kaname-onii-sama..."

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it doesn't have much words in the chapters and again I'm sorry for not updating much. **

**Please review. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 42

I looked around and jumped off the coffin.

"Victoria/ Victoria-sama!" Kaoru and Mimi shouted at the same time. I took off my shoes running at full speed and going down the stairs to avoid Yuuki trying to call me.

"Victoria!" Yuuki screams but I keep ignoring her. I have the roses in one hand looking around for Kaname. I opened the doors to where I think he is and found Kaname. I was breathing heavily as I looked at him with relief. I felt my legs giving out as I bend down to the floor.

"I thought... you went somewhere else..." I said my voice shaky.

"I was wondering why your expression changed. All for such a thing." Kaname chuckles looking at me with a happy expression. I glared at him and stand up walking in front of him. I showed him the rose that was in my hand.

"It's not 'such a thing'! Put the rose back-' I shouted.

"I was fetching your clothes while I cam across a vase. I thought it might remove the 'bad taste.'" Kaname says looking at me. "After seeing such unclean events, one should gaze upon nature's beauty." I looked down at my clothes to see no blood at all. I felt my cheeks heat up as I walked to Kaname.

"Onii-sama!" I shouted banging on his chest. "Don't just suddenly do that when I'm sleeping! Pervert!" Kaname grabbed my wrist for me to stop punching him. "Pervert! Pervert!"

"It's not my first time..." Kaname whispers.

"So, it's still embarrassing." I said. He let go of my wrist and patted my head.

"...I didn't do anything else though." Kaname says facing me his back. I looked at Kaname calming down the heat from my cheeks.

"... I had a feeling that someday, I would want you to know the entire truth." Kaname says. "And when that Day came, the you that listened to me so obediently, wouldn't be able to endure it any longer. So I tricked you... without any regard for your circumstance even..." I dropped the rose on the floor as I hugged him from behind.

"I didn't care about how beautiful the rose was. When I opened my eyes... I wanted the first thing I saw to be my onii-sama's face, not Kaoru's or Mimi's." I said. 'Kaname-onii-sama, where are you? Kaname-onii-sama! Kaname-onii-sama! Why aren't you by my side?' I gripped on his shirt thinking of me being so worried about Kaname. Kaname turned around to look at me.

"Do you still think of me as your brother? It's okay if you still think that I stole your brother's life." Kaname says. I pouted looking at him. I let go of him to sigh.

"Baka. I told you that from the very beginning that I knew that you were actually the Kuran ancestor. Even though I still knew... Why did you think I kept calling you Onii-sama?" I looked at him with a smile to see his eyes widen.

"Victoria..."

"But if you don't mind. I would like to start and call you just Kaname." I said looking at him.

'I know the tragic past you had Kaname. I know that things weren't easy for you till now. I still want to thank you for giving at least giving my parents their first child even though they knew you were ancestor. I want to thank you, for letting me have a feeling of a big brother.' I thought. 'I will help you Kaname. Even though you are my ancestor you are still my brother.'

* * *

><p>Kaname was now drinking tea with Aidou's father.<p>

"Defeated... not only did my son get captured by the association, I never thought that I would receive such an apology..." Aidou's father said remembering Victoria apologizing to him.

"Why don't you sit, Lord Aido. This tea was specially brewed by Victoria. Don't let it go to waste." Kaname says getting Lord Aido's attention. "Hanabusa should be fine. He's earned the trust of everyone in the association after all"

"I guess... the association wouldn't be that harsh. Umm..." Aidou replies.

"...Yes?"

"Rumors have been spreading... If you leave Miss Sara to her own plans, every human woman would become one of her followers... it's just rumors said jokingly." Lord Aidou says.

"So you want me to check on her? No problem. I'll destroy the root of these rumors." Kaname says.

I blinked looking at Kaname and Lord Aido from the portal Kaoru made.

"Sara, huh?" I said standing up. "Man, I still feel bad about Aidou-senpai. I can't believe I left him there."

"Don't worry about it Victoria." Mimi says reassuring me.

"Oh, how is Yuuki? Did you show her Kaname's memories like I ask you to?" I asked Mimi. Mimi nodded her head.

"She's sleeping right now, but don't worry." Mimi says. I nodded and looked back at the portal.

"...Let Hanabusa be least of your worries, I'll make sure he's rescued. Lord Aido is indeed a good father." Kaname continues.

"...While usually telling his son to be useful, a father is quite pathetic in these situations... When that time comes, Kaname-sama, we seem so cruel and even hesitant to sacrifice even one for the greater good..." Lord Aido says. Kaname put his tea down on the table.

"If you're talking about the counsel, I've got nothing to say. The got what they deserved." Kaname says.

"No something earlier... something that happened before Shizuka went missing- You, witness the most sinful crime in the history... of purebloods." Lord Aidou said. I sighed leaning back against the wall.

"That's enough, Kaoru." I said. Kaoru closed the portal and turned to look at me. "He knows."

"It seems like it." Kaoru said. "Victoria... when you were in the memories did you talk to anyone besides Kaname." I blinked looking at Kaoru and had angelic smile.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Victoria, don't lie to us." Mimi cuts in. "We know you better then anyone. You are the one that wants to change this story right?" Victoria frowned and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I talked to the 'that woman'." Mimi's and Kaoru's eyes were wide looking at me.

"You talked to her. Are you that stupid?!" Kaoru shouted.

"I only said 'remember me.'"

"You idiot are nuts. She threw her heart..." Kaoru stopped talking realizing what I did.

"Victoria, don't do that again. You can ruin the story plot and everything will go wrong for your future." Mimi says.

"Alright." I said standing up. "I better apologize to Aidou-senpai's father again." I walked into the room to see Aidou's father, Yuuki, and Kaname. I looked at the ground feeling guilty. "Aidou-senpai's father, I'm really very sorry. Because of Aidou-senapi was kidnapped. I think, he's okay, but..." Lord Aido stand up very fast and crashed some of the tea sets.

"Please stop. Don't apologize so easily, it's disgraceful. Let me tell you one more time, I know my son doesn't do a good job, but it's his duty." I looked to see Lord Aidou smile gently about his son. "I'm very proud that Hanabusa's such a dependable person."

'Man, Aidou-senpai's father is such a nice guy.' I thought. 'I'm starting to feel bad for Aidou-senpai.' I gave him a closed eye smile.

"I'm proud of him too!" I said.

"Victoria, Yuuki. I have an appointment so I'll excuse myself." Kaname says standing up. I flinched a little looking at Kaname.

"Um..." Yuuki hesitates.

"Please show Aidou-san out." Kaname continues.

"Yes..." I replied. 'There's so much I want to discuss, with just the two of us.' I stand up and walked Lord Aido to the doors with Yuuki by my side.

"Well... please don't worry. Just remain calm and wait for good news." Lord Aidou says.

"It would be nice if I could just do that, but..." I replied back. "But this is just how I am, and I can't change. So..."

"...It's worrying, isn't it? You're the only person..." I looked at Lord Aido narrowing my eyes. "A person like you... could you really stand against Kaname-sama?" I had faint smile on my face for him not to see.

"I'm not so sure... what you said...?" I tilted my head.

"...Nothing. If you think something is wrong. Please plead with Kaname-sama not to do it... I really appreciate you, Yuuki-sama, and Kaname-sama trusting my unworthy son, but I don't want you to take the wrong path. I want you to maintain peace. ...Well, this is just the selfish with of a parent. Before, I was thinking that my daughter would make a good mistress for Kaname-sama. It was a really selfish thought to have." I frowned from the idea of his daughter being Kaname's mistress. Lord Aidou replies heading out the door. I nudge on Yuuki so she can speak for me.

"We're not sure how to say this, but... our brother really appreciates having a person like Aidou-san close to him..." Yuuki says.

"He appreciates him that much?" Lord Aido ask.

"Yes, that much." I replied.

"...Well, I'll go then." Lord Aidou said.

"Um, I'm also thinking about what Aidou said... I'm with 'him'... with Kaname. BUt nothing is going to happen until I can be his equal." I said making his attention back on me."And..." Lord Aidou turned to look at me. My voice and eyes were serious looking at him as my eyes turn crimson. "Be careful." He nodded his head and head out the door. The door closed in front of me as I put my hand on my eyes.

"Victoria, are you okay?" Yuuki ask. I nodded my head as I breathed in and out making my crimson eyes back to normal.

"I'm fine. I still need to control my powers." Yuuki nodded her head.

'Victoria, Akatsuki and Ruka are in the manor.' Mimi informed me in my head.

'Already...' I thought. I looked at Yuuki and smiled at her. "I'm going to see Kaname-onii-sama okay?" I was walking ahead but Yuuki stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You knew that Kaname was actually our ancestor from the very beginning." I looked at Yuuki with sadness in my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I waited until he was ready to tell us." I said hugging her. "I'm sorry, Onee-sama." I looked at her and turned around to the direction where Kaname is.

'Never once did I ever think about being his equal until now. Just like Onee-sama I admire him from afar and I kept telling myself that was enough.' I though continue walking to Kaname. 'Everything I wanted truly wanted was mine right from the start with even knowing. And then, so many things happened...'

"What are you saying? You want what?" I looked to see the vampire me. "If you want, you can eat all of him Isn't that what you want? If you don't devour what you desire, you'll be driven insane." The vampire was gone as I looked down on the floor. I smiled as I put my hand to my head.

'I'm not so far with powers to be Kaname's equal. Though the vampire inside doesn't care at all. I haven't done anything. I'm sorry... The limit of my power is taking care of myself; that's all I can do...' I thought. 'He returned Hope. I was allowed to see his past, the past that Onee-sama saw. He's telling me that I can change. And...' I looked in front of me to see Ruka and Akatsuki. 'Now everything is changing about me.'

I walked to them as I passed Ruka, I glanced at her and whispered.

"I'm sorry you can't talk now." Ruka looked at me with wide eyes as I looked at her with a sad smile. I opened the door to see Kaname. 'I need to act a little longer.'

"Kaname-onii-sama!" I shouted mad. "What did you do to Ruka-san? She isn't normal!" Kaname looked at me with no expressions on his face and then replaced it with a happy smile.

"You're... so quick to accuse me like this..." Kaname replies.

"Eh?" 'Shoot.' "But... A long time ago, in the dormitory you did something to Ruka-san..."

"...Yes, I did very cruel things... to Ruka-san as a substitute for Victoria..."

'Eh? For me, so in the beginning it was me not Onee-sama.' I thought.

"Even though Ruka-san was very kind to me. She is a good-hearted person!" I shouted at Kaname.

"Victoria, it's too late. ...Now. I will only bring even worse feelings in the future. I don't think she will forgive me for a very long time." Kaname says.

'Idiot she's following you isn't she?' I thought.

"... What happened?" I asked. Kaname didn't replied to me and only smiled. "A secret...?" I looked down at the ground.

'Of course more secrets.' I looked to see Kaname's jacket on his arm. I felt my eyes begin to sadden.

"Onii-sama, are you going out..." I said covering my eyes with my bangs. "...leaving again?...Ka... Kaname..." I sort of feel a little jealous for that woman to give that name. Kaname put his hand on my cheek.

"It's alright... I understand." Kaname says making me look at him. "If it's too difficult then please. Give me a new name, Victoria." My eyes widen as I narrowed my eyes and looked down.

"No. This name was given from our mother!" I said quickly. Kaname put his hand down to his side.

" What... I thought you were jealous. But I guess not that jealous." I pouted, puffing my cheeks as I grabbed his hand and looked at his eyes.

"Obviously I'm jealous." Kaname's eyes were wide. "Jerk." Kaname smiled as he walked to the open doors.

"Come here, Victoria." Kaname says. I walked to where he wanted to show me to see a blond stain on the floor. "Before, I kept you locked up in the place where I slept, until you learned how to satisfy your hunger on your onw. It's okay. Victoria, your biting has become much better." I sighed rubbing the back of head.

"I guess, I must seem like a child to you." I said. I looked in front of me to see in Kaname's hand was a key. My eyes widen and my fist clenched.

'Already...' I thought.

"I want you to keep this important thing." Kaname says.

"A key...?" I ask. Kaname put the key on my hand.

"...Hey, Victoria, can I ask you something..." I looked up at Kaname to see his eyes were serious. Victoria, how do you see me?" My eyes widen. "I want to hear it from you, instead of only guessing for myself."

"I knew that you the Kuran's ancestors. I have to admit that I was surprised to know that I was blood-related to you. I was happy to know that I have my memories and that I have an older brother. You're the same as species as me, a beast in the form of a beautiful man." Kaname touched my cheeked. "You're an anima, but also fragile. And a liar. You hid so many secrets from me and Onee-sama that I keep wondering what is that you are hiding." I looked up at him. "To be honest, I thought it was Onee-sama to be your wife ever since the beginning, but when I remembered I was to be your wife. I still have doubts if you really like me very much." Kaname cupped my cheeks with his hands and put his forehead to mine.

"... Yes, I like you... but there's so many emotions... mixing together..." Kaname says whispering in my ear.

"...Kaname..." I said. "I... I want to start over, and examine you more closely." 'Even though I know that... yet why now? So soon too.' Kaname looked at me still cupping my cheeks. "From this point on, I want to start over. This is the only answer I ca give you right now..." I felt like the tears were welling up in my eyes and that Kaname was embracing me.

"Let's do it... Victoria." Kaname says. My eyes widen to what he says.

'Kaname... please don't contin-' I thought but he cut me off from my thoughts.

"...It's time. I have to go..." Kaname says.

'No...'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review. **


End file.
